


A Dragon’s Destiny

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Chariot is Akko’s mom, Everyone gets a dragon, F/F, Fluff, Language, Magic, Smut, Violence, dragons-au, established relationships - Freeform, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 108,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: Atsuko “Akko” Kagari is a young omega about to live her dream of becoming a dragon knight. Promised to Diana Cavendish, alpha heir to her family. She has loving parents and about to get her very own dragon. However, the dragons deny her.The wild dragon was looking for someone special. Someone who is his human. Akko has been given a new hope to the wild dragon. These two meet in the unlikeliest of of circumstances.Akko and Diana will have to face trial of power and of love if she is to help defeat the evil that scours her home.Beta Read
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 87
Kudos: 483





	1. The Choosing Ceremony

_A mighty blue dragon ruled over the heavens and the lands. Humans had begun to rise up in intelligence and numbers. The other dragon were intrigued by this new two legged beast. Soon, the two began to live in harmony. However, over time, differences cropped up. War, famine, and disease claimed the lives of many humans. Humanity teetered on the brink of extinction. Soon, the dragon king came down with a proposition. Let the souls of the humans and dragons mix as one so as the humans could reproduce without the need of the other sex. This mixture created the alphas, omegas and betas in the human species. It also allowed the humans to produce magic thanks to a bond with a dragon. From there on, humans and dragons co-existed as one with the bond that allowed them to communicate with their partners. As time went on, humans and dragons enjoyed this new cohabitation. This bond allowed humanity to once again bounce back. However, the nine-headed hydra declared humanity a scorn in the world and resolved to destroy it. The king and the hydra declared war against one another which brought the humans and dragons into the fight. Finally, the king brought the dark beast down and with the help of an omega women and nine witches sealed him. The nine witches and the omega dubbed the dragon priestess were hailed as heroes. The dragon king did declare one final statement before he ultimately disappeared from the world. ‘I will be back when the omega dragon priestess with red eyes is born anew and the world is threaten to fall in darkness again_.’

“Miss Kagari! Will you please attention.”

The girl in question quickly jumped in her seat, startled by the professor’s screaming.

“This information is very important. It lets us understand our dragons better and even gives our history and connection to them.”

The students whispered about the strange omega girls. Akko didn’t let that deter her though. She continued on with her task, ignoring the stares of the others.

“Akko, what are you doing?,” asked a blonde haired girl sitting next the brunette.

“Simple Lotte, I’m jotting down potential names for my dragon. What are you going to name yours?”

“I guess whatever type and gender I get. Of course, I am partial to Arthur or Belle if a girl.”

“Is that from that book series you and Barbara love to read?”

“Yep.”

Soon Lotte’s attention fell back to the board. Akko, however, fell back on her piece of paper in front of her. She was bored beyond belief. Learning about the dragons was fun but the teacher’s monotone voice made paying attention hard. She was itching to finish the lesson for the day and get home.

“Now, if someone would like to tell me why there are no blue dragons in existence. Ahh, Miss. Cavendish.” Akko’s head whipped over to stare at the blonde-green haired girl who was now the center of attention.

“The dragons decided that in the dragon king’s honor, no dragon would be primarily blue. That coloring was reserved for the king and the king only.” Once her explanation was finished, she sat down. Akko briefly made eye contact with the blonde. Diana give Akko a small smile before mouthing something off to her. Akko knew what it meant and couldn’t be more happier after that.

“Thank you once Diana for that wonderful explanation. Now I hope you all were paying attention. This is important. The dragons have a rich history and it helps to learn it as they are tightly woven into ours. Now class, remember. The dragon choosing ceremony starts at nine o’clock sharp. Dismissed.”

Soon, an echo of chairs scrapping against the floor and the chattering of the students filled the room. Talk of which dragon was going pick who was the topic of the day. Akko stood up and quickly put her stuff away. Anymore delay and all the fruit tarts would be gone. The lunch room was packed with students grabbing food or hanging out with friends. Akko found the usual table with her friends. Jasminka sat on one side while Constanze sat next to her tinkering with her metal pieces. Amanda sat at the end waving her over. Sucy and Lotte sat at the opposite end of Jasminka and Constanze.

“Akko, did you hear the latest rumor. The handlers have just given up. They are not going to have the wild dragon out this year for the choosing ceremony.”

“WHAT! NO WAY,” Akko yelled enough to burst a few ear drums. “They can’t do that to the poor thing. It’s probably just lonely.”

“Yeah, guess they just figured that it wasn’t worth the hassle this time. Damn thing is kind of crazy you have to admit. You come within ten feet of the thing, it snarls and roars. I heard it even bite someone’s arm off for getting too close today.”

Amanda O’Neill leaned back on her chair as she told tales she had heard about the wild and untamable dragon that Luna Nova kept locked up in the dungeons for close to twenty years. It wasn’t an uncommon tale. The dragon was know for refusing to communicate with humans and dragons and if they came too close were met with rows of sharp teeth and fire.

“But that doesn’t matter. We get to meet our dragons tomorrow. So does everyone have their names picked out yet?” Amanda jumped up from her seat.

“Don’t answer that Akko. We know you have ten pages filled with names,” Sucy snickered.

Akko placed her hand over her heart. “I do not. I have it narrowed down to two pages. Diana kind of helped rule out most of them.” Akko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “But that doesn’t matter. Whatever dragon I get, I know I will have the perfect name for them once I meet them.”

“Awww, you and Diana are so cute together.” Lotte signed dreamily while Sucy made gagging noises in the background.

The rest of the lunch break resulted in the usual banter back and forward between Akko, Amanda and Sucy with the occasional comments from the other members. The rest of the day went by in a blur for Akko. The choosing ceremony couldn’t come soon enough. Her legs bounced in anticipation for the meeting with her lifelong partner and her meeting later that night with Diana.

“Moms, I’m home. After dinner, I’m going to meet Diana at our usual place.” Akko shouted as she dispersed her shoes at the front door. She fought with her jacket as she skipped further inside her home.

The home of Chariot and Croix had a warm feeling to it. A feeling of love and family. A small white dragon sat curled up in a ball near the fireplace which was currently in use due to the cold season. The banging of pots and pans could be heard in the background.

“Oh welcome honey. How was school?” Chariot peeked her head out from kitchen doorway.

“It was fine. Couldn’t finish fast enough.” Akko first hugged her mother before making her way to the living room. The white dragon perked it’s head up as the girl bound her way towards him.

“Hey Alcor. Ready to meet a new member of your family,” Akko cooed as she stroked his cross shaped symbol on his chest. His feathers puffed up.

Chariot chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe. A smile graced her features as she watched her daughter play with Alcor who chirped at the girl for more pets. Memories of their past briefly passed through her mind’s eye. She shook her head to wave those dark thoughts off. Now was not the time and place.

“Wait, did I hear you were going to see Diana. That’s the fourth time this week. At point, I’m surprised we don’t have mini Akkos running around.” Croix came from her workshop with a black and red dragon perched on her shoulders. Noir let loose a small rumble that sound vaguely like a laugh.

“I..it’s nothing l..l..like that,” Akko stammered out. She felt a tinge of a blush on her cheeks. “She just wants to talk is all.” Akko subconsciously reached out to toy with the necklace around her neck. It was a promise necklace. Any alpha that intended to court an omega or beta would give them a promise necklace with their scent. It was a way to deter other alphas from getting too close to that person. Diana had given the necklace to Akko after dating her for two years and intended to court after tht. She had been given the necklace two years ago. It was her most prized possession.

“I’m just teasing you kiddo.” Croix ruffled Akko’s hair who swatted at the hand. Chariot slapped her wife’s arm as well when she entered the room.

“I know your excited for you dragon tomorrow. Now let’s sit down and enjoy Chariot’s cooking before it gets cold.”

Dinner was surprisingly a quiet one. Despite the anticipation of meeting her dragon partner, Akko was silent as many names were running through her head. Once dinner was finished and dishes washed, Akko was out the door. But not before Chariot shouted at her to wear a jacket. She jogged her way to her and Diana’s meeting place. It was a bridge that overlooked most of Luna Nova from above. They had found it one day by flunk and since then had deemed it theirs. Diana was already there, leaning against the brick wall. Akko quickly ran the remainder of the distance straight into the waiting arms of her lover.

“So, why did you want to meet Diana?”

“You’re going to be so excited with your dragon tomorrow that you won’t give me the time of day. I’m going to feel so lonely without you.” Diana joked as she pressed a chaste kiss on Akko’s lips.  
“That’s not true. I’ll find time to meet you and your dragon so you can meet mine as well. They can even be buddies or mates.”  
Diana chuckled as she swayed her back and forth. Tomorrow was a big day for them and she knew for a fact Akko wasn’t going to able to sleep. Akko leaned her head in the crock of Diana’s neck feeling the vibrations from Diana’s humming.

“You know there’s no place I rather be then here right now with you.” Diana placed a kiss on her forehead. They stayed in that like for an hour, the sounds of the city down below and the occasional kisses being the only noises. The two lovers quickly parted to get ready for the next day. But not before one last kiss. Akko, as Diana predicted, wasn’t able to sleep a wink. Excitement for the day filled her thoughts and didn’t fall asleep till one in the morning. Even her dreams were of flying a dragon.

The citizens of Luna Nova were lined up in front of the gate to the dragon farm. Many dragons of shapes and colors roamed and grazed there. Akko bounced on her heels as she eyed each and every dragon. Most her class and friends had already be claimed by their dragons. Lotte was currently running her hands down her dragon’s yellow scales while Sucy was inspecting hers. Diana had just stepped up to the podium. Everyone watched in wonder as a white and green colored dragon with feathered wings and and a large horn in the middle of her forehead walked up to her. She reached out and let the dragon lick at her fingers before it rubbed its head against her cheek. They stayed like that, communicating to each other. The dragon finally transformed into its smaller form roughly the size of a kitten before jumping onto the Diana’s shoulders. Diana smiled as she scratched it’s chin and made her way over the crowd. She placed a quick kiss onto Akko’s cheek and held her hand.

“Atsuko Kagari. You are up next.”

Diana gently squeezed her hand. This was it. She was going to finally get her dragon. She couldn’t wait. She jumped up the stairs to the podium. The dragons perked their heads up to stare at the girl. Something was wrong though. Some of the dragons that were close to the girl even stepped further away from her, cowering in fear. Many snorting and growling at the girl. After five minutes, no dragon came forward. Soon whispering among the crowd could be heard. Shock flashed through many people’s faces. Akko felt tears start to trickle down her face. There was no way. She stole glance at Chariot and Croix who both had looks of pity on their faces. Akko couldn’t stand it a longer. She wanted to run. She was denied. A feat that hadn’t happen in over a hundred years. People at Luna Nova were guaranteed a dragon but she wasn’t. No dragon would come. She was the outcast they said she was.

“Did you see that.”  
“Yeah no dragon picked her.”  
“They seem kind of scared to go near her.”  
“That’s the first time in over a hundred years that someone didn’t get a dragon.”  
“Could the rumors be true?  
“No dragon wants that useless outsider omega. Not even a grey dragon came forward, and those are scrapping the bottom of the barrel.”

Diana felt a primal rage rush through while her new dragon growled as she heard those comments. No one insulted her omega. Akko walked off the stage with a solemn look with tear strains on her cheeks. Diana pulled Akko close to her as the girl started crying into the alpha’s shoulder. They stayed there for the whole ceremony. Diana peppered kisses across Akko’s face as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Anything she could do to calm her omega down. Amanda, Hannah and Barbara came by to offer their condolences. Lotte hugged her friend from behind and even Sucy patted her back offering no snarky comment. Jasminka offered her some food before placing a water bottle in Diana’s hand. For later, she had told her. Constanze just patted her back and nodded before she too left. Master Holbrooke stood at the podium and announced that the naming ceremony would begin tomorrow at noon. People broke away, still whispering about the girl who didn’t get a dragon. Chariot and Croix ran over to Akko the moment they could. Alcor and Noir both rumbled and rubbed against Akko’s ankles. Chariot cooed at her daughter as she rubbed her back.

“Akko. It’s fine honey. Don’t let it get to you, you can still do amazing things.”

“Don’t let it get to me? I can do amazing things? I wanted to be like you. Like Shiny Chariot, the famous dragon knight. Now, I can’t even use magic or fly now,” Akko shouted breaking away from Diana’s arms.

Akko ran. Ran as far as she could. Had to get away from Chariot, Croix, Alcor, Noir, even Diana. Couldn’t even look at the people that held her dreams, hopes and her love. One person who watched Akko run, smirked and she motion for three other people to follow her.

The wild dragon paced back and forth in his dungeon. He snarled and growled. The humans were holding their damn little party. Twenty years and he had yet to pick up on any clues on his human. Woodward told him to go to Luna Nova. She was going to be there, she said. He spat at the ground which set some of the straw that covered the floor on fire. He stomped on it to put it out. To say he was frustrated was an understatement. He was furious. The longer he stayed there, the longer he was going to go stir crazy. He had taken his frustrations earlier on one of the minotaurs that cleaned up after the dragons. He had completely ripped the arm off. The sound of people’s voices caught his attention. Despite having no light source to tell the time of day, he knew it was too early for any mealtime. They sounded like they were getting even closer. Sounded like they were struggling with something. Four, no wait, five humans were there. Definitely unusual.

“Chloe, she’s fighting pretty hard.”  
“We’ll hold her tighter. Can’t have her running yet. Get that seal undone you stupid dragon. Damn, do I have to do everything myself.”

A loud slapping noise rang out along with a muffled cry. The dragon’s nose twitched to catch a sniff of any familiar scents. All new and all mushed together. Suddenly, his door was swing open and a body was unceremoniously thrown in with him before quickly being shut.

“Enjoy your last moments on earth. That dragon will rip you to shreds. Oh don’t worry. Cavendish won’t miss you. She’ll find herself another worthless omega to bang. I bet even Chariot will finally be glad that she doesn’t have to deal with a mess of an omega daughter. I will confess though, you were definitely a good fuck. Bye you damn bitch.”

Their laughter echoed down the corridors. Soon the only sound was the girl’s soft cries. She curled herself into a little ball. The dragon stared at the human. What did she do to deserve getting thrown in with him? The other humans definitely had a vendetta against the girl from the conversation the dragon overheard. They didn’t matter at this time. This girl did. He did the best thing he could do. Reach out and maybe, just maybe see if she would understand him.

 _“Hey, you okay?_ ,” He asked as softly as he could muster.

The girl’s head quickly shot up and stared at the dragon with wide eyes. The dragon breath stilled for a few seconds. Beautiful crimson eyes stared back at him. The girl struggled against her binds as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

_“Hey, your okay. Shush. Calm down. I’m not going to harm you. Just hold still while I get those ropes off of you.”_

Carefully using his talons, he cut the bindings. The second her arms and legs were free, she tore the gag from her face and jolted to the other side of the room. Labor breaths from the girl was the only sound for few minutes. The dragon sniffed the air again. The girl smelt of fear, sweat, blood, and…. sex? Oh. Ohhhh. He studied the girl further. Her brown hair was a tangled mess, face was covered in dust and tear streaked, and clothing was ripped in places and there were a few minor cuts. The dragon took a step towards the brunette.

“Don’t. Please don’t come any closer.” The girl pleaded with her arm raised as if that was the only thing able to stop the wild dragon. He tilted his head at her. His own bright red eyes right back at her. He took any step towards her. A tiny whine escaped her throat.

 _“Calm down, little omega. I’m not going to hurt you. Geez. You humans have gotten weak.”_  
“Wait, hang on. Is that you I can hear?”  
_“Is there anyone else in this room minus us two? And gotten stupider. Damn, you humans are a mess nowadays_.”  
“Why can I hear you. You didn’t choose me. I was denied by the dragons.”  
“ _Well, I’ll be dammed. You’re the human I have been waiting. Where have you been. I’ve looking for you for twenty years. Wait, how old are you?_ ”  
“Twenty.”  
_“Okay, sounds about right. Now back to my previous question. What happen to you?”_

The girl toyed with her necklace. “I was, well. I ran from my family and my potential alpha. I was so upset that my friends and lover got dragons and I was denied. I took it hard. Screamed at my poor mom and then just ran. Chloe and her three goonies found me. Guess Chloe had a grudge against Diana and took that out on me. Alma, Teresa, and Julieta never did like me. She….had…had her way with me. Told me that I was a stupid omega and some foreign outcast that no one would love. That Diana had a right to dump my pathetic ass and find someone else. Someone who could get a dragon.” At this point, the girl turned into a crying mess. The dragon huffed.

 _“I’m no good at these things. I’m sorry. Now, came here.”_  
“What! Hell no. I’ve seen and heard what you do. You’ll eat me.”  
_“Good news for you. I’ve already had my dinner and I won’t hurt you. You are special. To me especially. Whether you know it or not. Now get over here. You’ll freeze to death. They purposely keep this dungeon cold since I’m a fire dragon._

He watched as the girl eyed up and down before a small chuckle escaped.  
“ _What the hell are you laughing?”_  
“Just the fact that your suppose to be some crazy wild beast. Yet, you look like a plain dragon.”  
_“Plain? What are you talking about - The dragon looked at the fur that covered his body from head to toe. It was dusty, caked with mud and had pieces of straw stuck to it. - “It has been awhile since I’ve cleaned myself. Damn I really let myself go. Really? Still laughing at me.”_

“Sorry. After the day I had, it felt good. But you are so filthy.”  
_“Want to freeze to death or cuddle next to a freaking furnace. You can just brush or clean some of the fur. Waters over there_.”  
“I can’t see.  
_“Oh right. Here_.” The dragon gathered a small bundle of straw and breathed blue fire on it. The girl let out a squeak.  
_“There, should be enough light for you.”_

She stared at him. They traveled from the tip of his black nose to the end at his tail. The girl cautiously reached out to brush at his fur before continuing to his ear and to the two black horns that sat upon his head. Straight down through the hair that started in the middle of his head down to where his tail and hind legs met.

“Your definitely a unique looking dragon.”  
_“Thank you. I guess.”_

He felt the water going through his fur as she gently worked on a piece of dried mud on his fur. It wasn’t till he heard a gasp that told all he needed to know.

“Your fur. It’s blue.”


	2. The Naming Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wakes up next the wild dragon. Diana is worried about Akko’s disappearance.

Akko had woken up feeling sore, a massive throbbing headache, a parched throat but surprisingly warm. She curled up further into her furry bed. Wait. She wasn’t in her bed and it definitely didn’t have fur. If the events from yesterday were an indication, she should actually be in a dungeon trapped with a dragon. One that she could understand. It was still dark in the dungeon but Akko had no way to tell it was morning or not. The makeshift fire had burned out. She took her necklace off and stared at the unicorn symbol while running her fingers through the dragon’s fur. She pulled out bits of the straw that clung to it. Her thoughts shifted to Diana. Their first kiss, first date, when Diana had given her the necklace to when they first made love.

_“You look like your daydreaming there.”_

Akko was startled our of her memories. She could make out the red eye of the dragon staring at her.

“I guess someone may be coming here to feed you soon. Which means that they will save me and I may not see you again.” She had a feeling that despite the rumors, the dragon wasn’t bad. She actually wanted to get to know it more. I’ll go back up and been now as the dragon less girl. A laughing stock in Luna Nova.”

 _“Don’t sell yourself short girl. You can hear me. Doesn’t that mean anything in your realm. Cause from all the talk I’ve picked up on, that means you and I are bonded. You didn’t get denied. I just wasn’t there. I knew you were mine that minute you got tossed in here with me. Of course, I did kind of give them issues before hand. So they definitely didn’t trust me around a crowd.”  
_ “We’re bonded. Your my dragon?” Akko choked out. She buried into her dragon’s neck as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

“ _Hey. Hey. Hey. Stop that. You’re getting yourself even dirtier. Come on. It is almost for them bring in breakfast. Let’s get you cleaned up. I’m sure your parents and alpha will rather be glad to see you safe and not some blubbering mess. We’ve got a naming ceremony to get to as well so we must look our best.”_

The dragon scraped his tongue against her cheeks as Akko chuckled. She ran her hand along his lower jaw getting a noise that sounded like a purr out of him. Just then, the door swung open as a minotaur hauled a dead cow. When the creature caught sight of Akko, he ran. Yelling down the corridors that they had found the girl alive.

* * *

Diana had pacing back and forth in her room. She had spent all day looking for Akko after the ceremony and when she had been dragged home by Croix, wasn’t able to sleep at all. Her heart sank further the longer she didn’t hear news of Akko. The moment she felt it was appropriate to get ahold of Chariot and Croix, she did. There was no news and Akko never came home during the night. Even her own dragon stayed out of the way of her pacing letting mewls and chirps signaling displeasure.

“Lady Cavendish. It’s time for breakfast. Please come down.” Anna had appeared in her doorway, her grey dragon perched on her shoulder. Diana rubbed her temples, feeling the onset of a headache. Her dragon rubbed its cheek against her legs.

“Thank you Anna. Please let me aunt know I will down shortly,” Diana said waving the maid off.

Anna curtsy before leaving the heir alone. Diana took a breath before steeling herself. She loved her aunt but the older woman sometimes had a mean streak to her. Her cousins were an entirely different story. Maril and Merrill had surprisingly forged a friendship with Akko and had asked what happen at the ceremony. Diana, in her self loathing, had blown them off. Her dragon, sensing her inner turmoil had started pawing at her legs.

“Thank you. You are a blessing in disguise. Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten. I’m just too preoccupied with thoughts of Akko. I hope she is okay. She is going to adore you.” Diana picked the small dragon up, cradling it in her arms.

The white dragon tilted it’s head at her. Diana laughed at the sight. It wasn’t a surprise for her to get a dragon that had strong ties to her family crest. of the Cavendish family members had always gotten a white dragon with teal markings and the famous horn in the middle of the forehead. Some say it was a blessing that Beatrix, the first head and one of the nine witches, would be grated one to say that they would lead the house. Once the naming ceremony ended, she would ascend as the family head. Diana pulled a velvet box out from the pocket of her pants and stared at the ring. She had a whole plan. She and Akko would get their dragons. After the officiation of their dragons’ name, she planned on proposing right there. But after yesterday and Akko’s disappearance, she all pulled the thought away.

“Come on girl. Let’s go down and eat breakfast.” Diana places the ring back. “It’s your first Cavendish meal and I have been a horrible partner so far.”

“ _It’s okay Diana. I can understand. That girl was important to you. I do hope she is safe. From stories you have told me, she sounds wonderful.”_

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Her cousins had asked if she heard any news. She just shook her head. Diana made a silent wish to her ancestor, that by some miracle, Akko was going to show up the naming ceremony.

* * *

 _“_ What exactly happen? I can tell you are not telling the whole truth. You are hiding something.” Master Finnelan stared at Akko. She temporarily ignored the growling dust colored dragon behind her. Akko gulped. She was too afraid to say anything about how Chloe had kidnapped her during the ceremony and raped her. Chloe’s words of being useless, an outcast, and some pathetic omega echoed through her head. She was to scared to say anything. Afraid that if word got out, Diana wouldn’t want anything to do with her and Chloe would make her life miserable.

“Now Anne, be gentle with the poor girl.” Master Holbrooke patted Akko’s arm. “It’s fine. Tell us when you are ready. No need to rush these things. I can sense something traumatizing happen to you.”

Akko was shunned to say the least. Master Holbrook was known for her kind, gentle nature. Akko got fidgety in her seat at her suggestion. The dragon must of sensed her distress caused he nudged her hand with his nose.

“Truly amazing. The untamable dragon has been tamed. A sight to behold. And to think, you were lead to believe that you didn’t get a dragon.” Miranda Holbrooke chuckled at the sigh before her. “Now, let’s get you two cleaned up. We have a ceremony to get you too.”

Akko cast one glance at the dragon by her side. She ran her fingers through the hair that sat on the crown of his head. The sensation must have been nice cause he started to purr like crazy. Holbrooke watch the seen before lovingly scratching her own dragon’s chin.

“ _We are looking at dark times ahead for Luna Nova.”_

* * *

Human and beast stood together in a bath as they cleaned off the dirt. It had taken a lot of longer due to the workers being too scared of him which left only the girl to clean the mess off. She tenderly cleaned the clumps of mud which revealed his true coloring. The dragon could eye the various bruises and cuts that covered her body. Painful reminders of last night.

“ _Ahhhh. You work wonders. This feels amazing. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”_ The dragon stretched his bat-like wings. His was covered head to toe in dark blue fur. From the tip of his running down his back to his hind legs was blue hair and the tip of his tail had the same coloring hair. Two black horns stretched from his head and under them were pointed ears pinned against his head that twitched when the girl reached to touch them. He did wear a few scars as well. One ran from his eyebrow ridge to his cheek and an x shaped one on his muzzle. The girl ran her fingers through the long one on his chest.

“I can’t believe you would hide your fur. It’s gorgeous.”

“ _I am the dragon king so that did play a part in hiding my fur.”_

 _“_ I can’t believe it. The actual dragon king is back and I am his partner.”

“ _Are you really shocked by it?”_

 _“_ Yes. Why bond with a useless omega?”

“ _Okay, does it have to do with that bitch who harmed you said? Can I bite her head off? Oh, yes. Let me.”_

 _“_ No. Just, what would I name you. You’re this amazing dragon that deserves that is worthy noble name.”

“ _Is this what has you worried about as well? -_ The dragon snorted.- “ _Ironic really. You’re worried about giving me a name and I don’t even know yours.”_

 _“_ Oh. I’m Atsuko Kagari. But you can call me Akko.”

“ _Atsuko Kagari. Akko. I like it. The nickname is simple. Keep mine the same. I don’t need no fancy name. Hell, I don’t even have a name really minus dragon king. So I’ll be happy with whatever. Plus, I like you Akko.”_

Akko looked at her dragon. Her dragon. Her very own dragon. She could fly through the air with Diana. Race against Amanda. She could become a dragon knight liked her mother. She kissed his black cat like nose.

“Thank you. I know the perfect name. I’m going to call you……”

* * *

Diana had arrived to the ceremony a little slower then she normal would. She was exhausted and worry ate at her. Chariot wasn’t looking much better. Her eyes were puffy and red and she clung to Croix’s arm. Both of the women’s dragons looked depressed as well. Alcor looking down and Noir wasn’t being

the chatterbox that it normal was. There still had be no word of Akko. The mere thought that Akko may have ran away from Luna Nova didn’t help Diana’s state.

“Hey Diana.” Amanda ran over her with Hannah and Barbara close behind. “You hear anything?”

Diana’s silence told Amanda all she needed. She was worried. The group had all grown up together so to lose their own was rough. Sucy and Lotte both arrived a short time later asking the same question. Jasminka looked somber and Constanze just signed hoping for the better. The group knew that Diana was taking it the worst.

“Well hello nerds.”

Chloe had walked over them, her gold dragon puffing it’s chest out. The Allard and Cavendish families had an one sided rivalry that spanned years. It was no surprise that Chloe would try to rile Diana any chance she got. Most of the time, she verbally attacked Akko which was the only thing that caused Diana to lose her cool. Amanda watched Diana for any signs. The alpha was shaking, hands tightening into fist. Diana’s dragon let out a series of growls and angry chirps. Something was wrong and the group could only watch the next scene unfold.

“I’ve heard that dumb omega left Luna Nova. She never deserved to be here. The only thing going for her was the ability to produce babies. But no respecting alpha would mate with a dragon-less girl. She got what she deser…..”

CRACK!

Amanda could only gap at what happen. Diana had punched Chloe, resulting in blood flying and a loud cracking noise to echo out. Diana attempted to launch at the other alpha almost in a primal rage. Jasminka was the first to react and managed to subdue the heir. Chloe was letting out small whimpers as Alma, Teresa, and Julieta tried to help their leader up.

“Let me go. Let me go. She has no right to say those things about Akko. Let me go. I will kill this bitch.”

“Damn. Damn. Dammit Diana. What the hell happen?” Amanda had to lock Diana’s legs down.

“By the nines, what is going on?” Master Finnelan marched over to the group. She eyed the two alphas holding down Diana while watching Chloe moan about her nose. It didn’t take much to figure out what happen.

“Miss Cavendish. I would expect this kind of behavior from Miss O’Neill.”

“Hey.”

“But from you? What prompted this brazen attack.”

The stress of the last day had finally broke Diana. She broke down crying feeling to her knees.

“Chloe. She….she…..I…..insulted…..Akko…oh the nines Akko come back.”

Finnelan just sighed.

“Miss Cavendish. I will ask you reframe from anymore violence. Now, Miss Allard. Let’s get you looked at. Goodness, you smell. Why are you soaked in perfume.”

“Oh my nines. Diana just socked Chloe.” Hannah slapped Amanda’s arm. “What babe? It was pretty awesome.”

“No it wasn’t awesome,” Hannah said placing her hands on her hips to stare at her alpha.

“I’ve got to agree with her honey. It was awesome,” Barbara chimed in.

“Seriously Barbara? You too. You both are a mess. Thank the nines I love you both.” Hannah puffed as her green dragon did the same.

Soon Master Holbrooke voice boomed over everyone. It was time for the naming ceremony. Diana couldn’t even muster the look to feel any happier despite her dragon’s best effort.

The rest of the naming ceremony went by in a blur. Amanda and her red and orange scaled dragon got up and she happily dubbed him Star. Stated that he was going to be like a shooting star. Lotte named her yellow dragon Arthur after the Nightfall series. Sucy’s black and purple dragon was named Mushroom. Really not a surprise to anyone. Jasminka named her brown dragon Biscuit. Again, not a huge surprise on that end. Constanze had held up a sign stated her dragon’s name as Charion. Hannah had decided on the name Elliot. Barbara was next, and name her pink dragon Belle after the main character in the Nightfall series. Diana was next. As she walked up the stairs to the podium, she watched the crowd. She was able to spot Chariot and Croix who waved at the heiress with an arm around her arm. Chariot wasn’t watching through. She had tucked herself into Croix visually shaking. No signs of Akko. She stated the dragon speech and christened her dragon Beatrix. Once everyone else was finished, Holbrooke took over.

“Now, it may seem like we should be done. But we are far from it. Can I please have a Miss Atsuko Kagari come to the stage.”

Diana’s head snapped up. Akko? Akko was here? But how and why was Master Holbrooke calling her up to the stage? Whispers passed upon the crowd. Chloe stared forward with a hint of surprise and a flash of anger. Chariot also turned her head to stare at the stage. All eyes fell to the case entrance the Master Holbrooke was currently pointing to. Akko came out looking timid as she slowly walked forward. Diana had to prevent herself from running and taking the omega into her arms. Suddenly, Diana’s breath stopped. From behind Akko came a dragon. The most impressive thing about the dragon was the fur. It was covered in it and it was blue. Blue as in the tale of the famous dragon king. The only dragon in existence to have that coloring. Akko had stilled the moment their eyes met. Diana’s heart skipped a beat staring into those ruby eyes. Oh nines, how she wished she could run over there. The beast bent it’s head and nuzzled Akko’s hair. She turned to look, breaking the eye contact and smiled at the creature. Akko walked the rest of way with a new air of confidence. The dragon trailed behind her. The whispers continued. Many raising up about the fabled dragon king arriving. The other dragons had all suddenly bowed down when the dragon made its way to the stage to stand next to Akko. Diana ignored them and choose to focus on her omega.

“Miss Kagari. You stand before us with your new dragon. This dragon has chosen you as it’s partner and now you carry the mantle that our ancestors carried so many years ago. Place your hand on your dragon’s hand. Cement this bond further. Call out the name of your friend and lifetime ally. What will you call this mighty beast of the sky and heavens.”

“I dub thee….Blue.”

* * *

Akko had spotted Chloe staring at her and it caused her to freeze up under that gaze. She gulped, backing away further from the alpha, as a way to distance herself. Just seeing her here caused Akko to struggle to take a breath, her heart rate rising. When her friends showed up, Chloe walked away. Lotte had started crying on her shoulder as she hugged her friend. Sucy patted Akko on the back. Amanda had picked the girl up and swung her around hollering about her friend.

“Akko were have you been? We have been so worried,” Lotte cried out.

“I think that’s something that her parents should ask,” Sucy held the usual snark but it seems happier. Not like she was going to admit it.

“I don’t care. I need to know. I have been so worried.”

“So has Diana. She looks like a walking zombie,” Amanda jabbed her thumb toward the general direction of where she had last seen the girl.

Almost on cue, Diana walked over. Amanda was right. Diana looked like the walking dead. Her normal blonde-teal hair was frizzled and there were bags under her eyes. Diana stuttered out a whisper of Akko before scooping the girl in her arms.

“ _So that’s your alpha. She really does match your description. Hope she’s as nice as you say or we’re having problems,”_ Blue’s lips curled revealing rows of sharp teeth.

“Shush Blue.”

“Akko. Where were you?,” Barbara and Hannah asked.

“Diana…..canwemeetatourusualplacepleaseineedtospeakyouinprivate.”

“ _Smooth.”_

Diana stared at Akko as she spoke. “I’m sorry. Come again?”

“Can we please meet in our usual place? I need to speak to you in private.”

“Yes. We can. Does Eight o’clock sound good.”

Akko took the leap and pressed a quick kiss to Diana’s lips. Worry was replaced with happiness as Diana reciprocated the kiss, deepening it.

“Your moms are coming over.”

“Oh. Mama Chariot is going to be so mad.”

“Damn right I am. Where have you been young lady?”

Chariot had yelled at Akko for running away and scaring them before breaking down. She gripped her daughter kissing and crying. Croix even had tears running down her face. Akko told them a false story.

“So, you had ended up in the dungeon with the wild dragon that is know to attack people. Why in the nines name did you do something so stupid? Akko , he could of killed you. You are very lucky. Come on, let’s go home. Get some food in you. I had your favorites prepared for the celebration.”

“So, this is your dragon?,” Croix asked pointing to Blue who puffed out his chest in recognition. “Can he transform into his smaller form. He is not going to fit in our house like that.”

“ _Smaller form? It’s been years since I’ve done that. Let me try.”_

It took a couple of minutes but Blue was able to transform into his smaller form. He looked like a cuter version of his normal form with a little pot belly.

“Oh my nines, you are so cute.” Akko picked up Blue and snuggled him close to her chest

* * *

Diana had met Akko as promised at their normal location. She subconsciously felt the ring in her pocket. She had a better look at Akko and saw the bruises around her wrist and a larger one on her neck. Diana felt her heart break at the sight of it. Something happen to Akko and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

“What happen to you. Why did you go down to that dungeon. You look like someone assaulted you.”

Akko suddenly started to cry. Diana grabbed and pulled her close kissing her forehead and her fingers through her hair. Blue had begun growling at Diana before Beatrix shushed him.

“Akko. Please tell me what happen. I won’t judge. I’m just worried. Please. I love you.”

Akko spilled everything to Diana and Beatrix. How Chloe had grabbed her, tied her up, and had raped her and then spoke about how Diana would dump her since she was a worthless omega without a dragon. Akko cried into Diana’s shoulder as she rubbed her back.

“Oh Akko. I would never do that. I love you so much. With or without a dragon. I should of punched her harder. Maybe the next time I see her. Explains the obnoxious amount of perfume.”

“You punched her.”

“Pretty sure I broke her nose.”

“Oh Diana thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being there for me. I was so upset about not getting a dragon. I did entertain the idea to run away but then I realized I would never get to see you or my family and friends. I was going to trudge through life if I was around you. Then Chloe did what she did and I started to question whether or not you would want me around. That I wasn’t going to be enough for the Cavendish house or even as a good mate and mother. My confidence in myself was destroyed.”

“Akko that doesn’t matter. I don’t care. I love you. Come on. Let’s go home. My home. I want you to stay with me tonight.”

Glistening ruby eyes met crystal blue. It was just the two of them. No dragons and no Chloe. They couldn’t tell anyone how they had made it to the Cavendish manor or even how Blue and Beatrix made. All they knew was they were with each other. Diana took her home and tried everything she could to comfort Akko. While Akko did cry in her lover’s arms, she at least knew someone loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment made me smile. I thank everyone who commented and left kudos. I love how everyone is ready for Diana beating Chloe up for messing with Akko. The punch was a slight edit. That wasn’t in the original outline but I was thinking about it while writing chapter one. But I do have something else entirely planned for Chloe but I felt this was a little temporary justice.


	3. The Beginning of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wakes up in the Cavendish household. Diana must complete the ritual to ascend as leader. Akko and Diana talk and something evil appears.
> 
> There is smut in this chapter.

Diana had woken up feeling refreshed. She open her eyes to Akko’s face, still asleep with a little bit of drool out of the corner of her mouth. She had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming. Akko was here in bed and sleeping near her head was a small blue furry dragon and a white dragon tucked up next to it. Diana pulled the covers back a bit to observe Akko’s body. Drawing a bit of magic from her mana pool along with her dragon’s, cast a simple healing spell. At once, the bruises, bite marks, and some of the minor cuts healed instantly.

“Thank the nines my family is adept in healing magic.”

Diana carefully crawled out of bed and went to find her pants. Once she found them, she pulled the velvet box out. She stared at it before looking at the girl that was currently occupying her bed. Diana hid the box back in its spot in her desk drawer. It was going to have to wait. Last night wasn’t the best way, especially after hearing the horror her omega went through. She would have another opportunity. Once that was finished, she returned to her spot in the bed. Blue had opened one eye to stare at her before deeming it fine to go back to asleep. Diana pulled Akko closer to her body, relishing in the warmth of the gorgeous omega and drew random patterns on her back. An hour later, Akko slowly began to wake up.

“Morning gorgeous,” Diana pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

“Mmmmm….good morning love. I can’t get over how nice your bed is.”

“Glad you like it, but I think I prefer the bed mate rather then the bed itself.” Diana chuckles as Akko slapped her arm.

“Stop. You’re embarrassing me.”

The two women waking up must have been enough to arose the sleeping dragons. Both let out excited chirps and mewls, communicating to their respective partners that they were hungry. The lovers finally got up and began the process of changing with Akko making a comment about having no bruises.

* * *

Breakfast at the Cavendish’s was an interesting part of the morning any time Akko came over to visit. She had become a frequent visitor to the point that the whole staff knew her by now and enjoyed her company. Aunt Daryl had all but spat her tea at Akko’s appearance while Maril and Merrill threw their arms around the girl. Anna must of them seen her come in due to another plate being set for Akko. Blue was another story. All the dragons bowed when the he came through. The staff were a little leery of him due his previous reputation. What shocked Akko was that Chief Finnelan was there sitting next to Daryl.

“Chief Finnelan, what are you doing here,” Akko asked wondering why the other woman was here.

“I..uhhh…I was here to drop off the supplies for Diana’s future dragon training.” Finnelan stated while turning as red as a tomato. Finnelan’s brown dragon must of found it funny cause a rumbling sound came from it which the woman shot a glare at it. “I do believe I dropped your stuff at your home as well Miss Kagari. Do call your mothers. They were kind of worried when I arrived.”

“Oh nines, I forgot. I’ll give them a quick buzz. Bye Chief Finnelan.”

“I will go with Akko as well. Thank you so much for dropping those off.” Diana bowed before turning to follow her lover but not before noticing a bite mark on her aunt’s neck.

“Oh Diana, good luck on the ritual.”

“ _Ritual? Oh shit.”_

Akko had grabbed her orb and sent a call out to them. The orb was a special device that Croix had developed as a way to communicate with each other. Thanks to Noir’s special ability to produce electricity, it was the perfect item for the people who hadn’t acquired their dragons already. Croix’s voice came though the device.

“Morning mother. I had heard from the chief that you were worried?”

“We kind of figured you were at Diana’s. Next time kiddo, give us a call. We were kind of worried about a repeat of yesterday. Here’s your mom. Hey, Noir give me back my pen. CHARIOT!”

Akko felt Diana wrap her arms around her waist and started to pepper kiss all along her neck. Chariot had just came over the line with Alcor chirping in the background.

“Akko, please give me a little more warning when you’re with Diana. I know you have Blue but please be more careful.”

“Don’t worry mom, I will.”

Akko had hung up after that and leaned into Diana’s body.

“I probably should of given them warning.”

“You did give us all quite the scare so I don’t blame them. Listen, it has dawned on me that I must complete the Cavendish ritual. Would you and Blue like to give me the honor of accompany Beatrix and I?”

“You don’t have ask Diana. I will gladly go with you.”

* * *

Once the preparations had been made, and a change of outfits, the two lovers were off. They had decided to take a horse to the ritual grounds. Diana took the reins and set them on their way. It was going to take a good hour trot so the two pass the time talking. Mostly Akko catching Blue up on current events. Diana felt a smile tug in her lips as she watched the interaction between the two.

They arrived at the burial grounds of the Cavendish house. It was a sacred ground and was used to pass judgement on the next house member to determine if they are worthy of leading. The dragon was the first step. This was her last before she could take over her family name. Diana unlocked the steel gate before turning to Akko.

“Stay here. Remember, only members could enter from this point on. Don’t worry I’ll be back shortly.”

Diana gave a quick kiss before continuing on her way. After opening the door to the tombs, she started down the winding staircase, torch in hand. At the bottom, the many coffins lined the walls and there were three special ones in the very middle. Diana first went to the first two on the left.

“Hey moms. I like you to meet Beatrix. You would of loved her. She looks like Fafnir. He’s doing good. Still a grumpy old thing. Akko is outside waiting. Listen to this. She had supposedly been denied by the dragons but turns out that the dragon king is awake and is Akko’s partner. She has turned so pretty. I’ll come back when I finally propose. I love you both.”

Diana then finally turned the coffin on the right. Beatrix the kind was laid to rest here. Her coffin had been etched with a likeness of the famous Cavendish. Diana placed her hand on the crossed hands.

“Beatrix the first. Beatrix the kind. I am Diana Cavendish. Your descendant. I ask you this question. Am I worthy to carry our mantle forward. To aid in the arrival of the king and guide the priestess when the time comes. Give me a sign.”

The coffin started to glow. Before Diana stood the spirit of a woman. Beatrix the human stared at both her descendant and the dragon who bore her namesake.

“Listen my child and listen well. The dragon king’s return has also marked a dark turn for your world. Disaster will strike and the king must be prepared to fight it. The priestess is the only one with the power to stop this. Stay by the priestess for she will need all the help she can get. As the Cavendish head, this will be your duty. Will you continue what your ancestors had started?”

“Yes I will. I will protect Akko with my life and my soul.”

“Very well. The priestess has lost her light. You and the king must be the one to bring that light.”

“Her light?”

“Dark days are upon us. The hydra has returned and will attempt to destroy your world. The priestess and the king must found the seven stars of the bear.”

Beatrix disappeared leaving behind a confused and concerned Diana.

* * *

Akko had managed to teach Blue how to play fetch. Akko heard the gate creak before turning to see Diana coming out. She looked like she was lost in thought. Beatrix had jumped down and run over rub Akko’s ankles. Akko cooed at the white dragon which earned a glare from the king.

“Diana, how did it go? Are you the new head of house?”

“I….yes.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Diana looked solemn for some reason.

“You okay Diana?”

“Let’s find somewhere we can eat. I’m sure the dragons and you are starving.”

“Okay.”

Akko could feel the tensions radiating off of Diana. Something had happen the tombs but it seemed Diana wasn’t going to say what. Diana led them to a small hillside that overlooked the Cavendish area. They unpacked the lunch Anna had prepared for them. They sat in silence, the only sound being crunching.

“Diana. What happen in the tombs? You’ve been quite this whole time.”

“It’s nothing Akko.”

“Well, it’s obviously not nothing. What are you hiding and why? Diana, please tell me. We’re a team. Don’t you trust me.”

“Akko. I do trust you. I just…I just need to know what happen you that night.”

“I….I was raped, assaulted and then left for dead. Chloe, Teresa, Alma, and Julieta all had their hand in that night. I realized that I was helpless and didn’t do anything to stop it. If I wasn’t so stupid and run away, maybe this won’t have happen.”

At this point, Akko had started to cry. She had done well to block that memory out for the short period of time. Diana had brought those memories of helplessness as Chloe had her way. She had believed that Blue was going to eat her when she was throw into the dungeon. Questioning that if she had ran, she would’ve been in that situation to began with. Diana wrapped Akko up in her arms and kissed her.

“I’m sorry. I I didn’t mean to. I just….No. I have no excuse. I’m sorry Akko. I’m so sorry. You’re not helpless and you are not stupid. Please don’t blame yourself for what happen. It wasn’t your fault. Chloe is the one who caused it. It’s her you should be blaming. You are the bravest person I know. How many can say that they stared down the wild dragon and managed to only come out of it alive but tame it. And turns out, it’s actually the dragon king who is now your partner. Oh Akko, I love you so much.”

Diana kissed Akko again. She pressed kiss after kiss on those lips. Soon, she was suckling and biting on Akko’s lower lip. Akko moaned a bit, hands finding purchase in Diana’s blonde-green hair. Diana laid Akko down on the ground as they continued. Diana’s tongue pressed against her mouth asking for permission before Akko opened them. Diana begin to grind against Akko as their tongues danced. They begin to strip Akko’s shirt off. The second Akko’s bra came off, Diana’s hands found purchase on her breast. She teased and pulled on her nipples as she kissed her jaw, lips, and neck. Diana paid special attention to Akko’s neck where there previously was the bruises. She would bite and lick at where she could remember them.

“Ahhhh…ahhh..Diana…please.”

“What is it my beautiful omega? My gorgeous omega.”

“Please..ah..I need you in me. I beg of you. I need you. I love you.”

“Anything for you my love. I will do anything for you. I love you too.”

Teary red eyes stared at Diana’s lust filled. Akko reached for Diana’s belt buckle, hands shaking as Diana continued her ministrations on her breasts. Diana quickly took one nipple into her mouth, sucking and slightly biting it before moving onto the next one. She altered between each one as Akko got the belt off and half hazardously threw it some random direction. Next was the zip before Akko tugged the alpha’s pants down. She cupped the bulge there which caused Diana to moan. “Akko…oh nines.”

Akko wrapped her arms around Diana and whispered into her ear. “Show me. Take me here. I want this. More than you know.”

Diana knew her irises dilated at that. She did the best thing she knew how. Her hands wondered down Akko’s stomach before griping her rocking hips. Diana tenderly kissed Akko on the lips and she pulled her pants off and threw them away. She lifted herself up to stare at the naked Akko underneath her. Akko was beautiful in Diana’s eyes. A few scars marred her skin. Accidents from her klutzy nature. Diana didn’t know what light Akko lost but she be damned if she was going to try her hardest to get that back. Her mind shifted back to what Akko mentioned earlier. How Chloe made her feel unloved, unwanted, rejected and spoke of how Diana was going to leave her. Diana wasn’t like that. She was going to show Akko how much she was loved and that she wasn’t going to abandon her. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Akko start to stroke her rod.

“Ahh..Akko..what are you doing?”

“You had this far off look. What were you thinking,” Akko asked as she gripped Diana and was running her hand up and down the long shaft.

“Fuck. Akko, you don’t realize what you do to me. I was thinking about you.”

Diana grabbed Akko’s legs and spread her open. She pressed a kiss on her lips layering kiss down her neck. On each breast and nipple. Down her stomach and on her inner thigh. Diana applied a small bite there which made Akko grab Diana’s hair. She tugged at Diana to lower her head even further. The alpha finally obliged and kissed her lower lips. She swiped her tongue up and then slipped in. She knew what Akko liked. She started to write her name with her tongue which earned her moans and jerking hips. That got her an octave higher. Before long, Diana stopped. Akko didn’t have time to think cause Diana replaced her tongue with her slender fingers. Akko threw her head back and Diana added three fingers into her stretching her walls and thrusting inside her. Her body thrash about and she tried to grip anything she could find. One hand pulled at the grass, the other grabbed Diana’s arm. Once Diana deemed her wet enough, she pulled her fingers out and then aligned herself towards Akko’s entrance. She slowly slipped the rod into Akko. Akko let out a scream as she felt herself stretched further.

“Oh fuck Diana. Don’t tease me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I promise you I won’t hurt you.”

Diana stayed in Akko for a bit, letting her get use to the feeling. She started slow rhythmic thrust to test the waters. Akko let out another moan. Diana almost completely pulled out before pushing all the way back in. Another moan came forward. Diana picked up the pace. Akko was babbling from there. Incoherent sentences spilling from her lips. Breathing become erratic as sounds of their love making echoed out. Diana was about to reach her limit and she knew Akko was close as well. The alpha placed her hands on both sides of the smaller girl’s head and pressed their foreheads together. She whispered sweet nothings and statements of everything she loved about the girl under her. She started going even fasting, Akko breath ghosting her face.

“Ahh..Dia….I….please….please….go…faster. Ahhhh.”

“Akk…..Akko…..I….I promise…I…won’t….hurt you. I..will do whatever it takes. I’ll get your light back.”

“Oh…the nines, I’m about to cum.”

“Then let go.”

Diana felt Akko’s walls clamp around her. Akko’s back arched pushing her chest into the alpha’s body, her mouth open letting out one last ear piercing scream before collapsing on the grass, chest heaving. As soon as she felt the walls clamp, Diana climaxed. The alpha rode out the rest of her orgasm in small gentle thrust inside the girl. Akko pulled her close, still trying to catch her breathe and inhaled the scent of her alpha.

“Oh my nines, Diana. That was amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Diana chuckled.

“What did you mean when you said that you would bring back my light.”

“I..I mean I won’t let anything harm you. Hell, if it means kicking Chloe’s ass the next I see her then I will. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me.” Diana sighed. “Listen, we better get going. My family are probably dying to know what happen and we should probably get you home. I will take you. I don’t want any harm to befall you.”

“Ah. My knight in shining armor. Won’t be for long cause now that I have Blue. I’m going a knight like Shiny Chariot.”

“Your sense of heroism.”

“Whatever. My mom was one of the only omega dragon knight in existence. I think that is impressive and I plan on doing just that.”

“Diana, where’s our dragons.”

“What?”

Suddenly, a mighty roar rang out, the birds fleeing from the treetops.

“BLUE!” Akko shouted, rushing to grab her clothes. Diana not too far behind, struggling to pull her pants up.

* * *

Blue could sense something was going to happen and was going to get out of there as soon as possible. He was leaving knowing that his Akko was in good hands. Diana was different. He could tell that she was someone he could trust with his human. Akko loved Diana and she felt the same. Beatrix was very good company though.

“ _So, want to tell me what happen in the tombs. Your human has been rather quiet.”_

_“Promise you will not tell Akko. Diana and I had agreed that we would do what is possible to get all the answers beforehand. Since you are the king, you may know the cryptic message.”_

_“I can’t guarantee I won’t tell Akko. She is mine and I plan on no secrets between us. I have already seen her at her lowest and I rather not have a repeat of that.”_

_“Fine. The first Beatrix and one of the nine witches appeared before Diana. Mentioned something about darkness coming and how Akko lost her light.”_

_“Her light. She looks happy to me. Minus the..you know what I’m talking about.”  
_ _“I questioned the same thing. She also mentioned having the priestess and you find the seven stars of the bear.”_

_“The seven stars of the bear. Ummm. I’m trying to remember. Honestly, it has been years since I fought that damn hydra and when I was put to sleep. The hydra! He’s back. Damn bastard has the power to seal magic and corrupt beings. It wouldn’t surprise me to know he’s back plotting the downfall of humans.”_

_“We dragons are told the story of the dragon king. You battled the hydra with the dragon priestess and the nine witches. Then made the statement of how you would be back in case it happen again before ultimately disappearing. Correct?”_

_“Sort of. Hikaru was the first human. I loved her. Akko reminds me of her in so many ways. We did all battle the hydra and defeated him. Thought we had killed him. I watched as Hikaru fall in love with Woodward. I was there for the wedding. She looked beautiful. Rita was the future teller and she had seen what the world would become. I waited a bit. Hikaru had a child with Woodward after awhile and I soon realized that if the Hydra ever came back, I would need to be there. So, after some debating, I had the witches cast their spell and placed me in a sleep stasis. I was awaken about twenty years ago. Didn’t understand why at first. Woodward’s spirit appeared and told me to head to Luna Nova disguised. Had myself a nice mud bath. I did and look where that got me. Trapped in that hell hole for years.”_

_“Why did you start attacking people.”_

_“Irritation. I was forced to watch as dragons got to meet their partners and I was stuck on the sidelines. I knew I felt Akko’s presence but it was never any of the humans who came forward. I was getting more and more agitated with the humans pushing towards people that I were mine. Feeling that magic that you know belongs to you but not being able to reach was rough. Last year, I finally snapped. Torn one of the handler’s hand off. I knew I was know as the wild and untamable dragon. Not the dragon king. The title never bothered me but it kind of did when people insulted me. Said that I was too picky of a dragon.”_

Beatrix rubbed her neck under Blue’s chin. A grin that looked sort of goofy appeared on his face. He looked like some love struck puppy.

“ _Your title doesn’t matter to me.”_

_“So I’ve noticed. You don’t bow when I enter a room. Hell you didn’t either when we first met. Why is that.”_

_“I truly didn’t believe you were the king at first. You don’t give off the most intimidating aura when you’re with Akko.”_

_“She is an interesting one.”_

 _“_ _But I respect you, don’t get me wrong. I just feel like you are one of us. A dragon with a strong bond with their human. Not some godlike being or just some wild beast.”_

_“First time for everything.”_

Something jumped out of the trees. It looked like a strange giant monkey. It was nearly the size of the two dragons. Only thing was that it was pure black with scorning yellow eyes and had the look of smoke drifting from its body.

“ _What is that thing?”_

_“It’s a Wargoli. Shit, the girls. We left them defenseless.”_

_“What’s a wargoli?”_

_“A creature of the hydra. I remember hearing that the humans were seeing an increase in strange monster attacks. This explains it. Beatrix, go. I hold this thing off.”_

_“I’ll stay.”_

 _“NO.”_ Blue growled out. “ _The girls need protection. I can buy you some time.”_

_“Fine. I’ll find Akko and Diana. Be careful.”_

_“I’m the king.”_

Blue turned to stare at the wargoli. Deep within his chest, he roared. The very area seemed to shake at the roar of the king. He surged forward but didn’t anticipate the wargoli to be faster. It raised its paw and hit him square in the side, knocking Blue into the nearby trees. He slowly got up, feeling pain pierce his body. The wargoli ran towards him but then it stopped. He heard Akko shouting the background.

“ _Oh dammit. Akko don’t come any closer.”_

Akko skidded to a stop when he stopped the strange creature before her. Blue watched as his human stared at the beast. He reached out to her mana pool to help mix with his. His eyes widen. She had no magic. There was not any mana for him to draw upon.

“ _Shit. What the hell. I could of swore she had some. She had it the night we…..”_

Everything become clear to him. He knew. He had to Akko out of there. The wargoli marched towards Akko, with clear intentions to grab the girl. While she was frozen staring, she failed to notice it reaching out before it was too late. It scooped her up in its hand. Diana arrived at that moment.

“AKKO!”

“ _AKKO!_

Blue had enough. It touched his human and he was going to kill it. The creature didn’t expect the dragon to collide with it. They both tumbled to the ground. Blue grabbed its arm’s holding Akko while he bit down on its neck. The wargoli finally dropped the girl but punched the dragon in the shoulder blade. A surge of pain rocketed through his body. The pain was enough for Blue to let go. It’s socked him in the jaw. He fell to the ground. Akko quickly jumped up. She withdrew her wand and pointed it at the monster.

“Hey you..thing. Stop messing with my dragon.”

“ _Akko please get out of here.”_

 _“_ I’m not leaving you Blue.”

“ _Damn stubborn girl.”_

_“I at least know a spell. Murowa.”_

Nothing happen. Akko shouted the spell a few more times. She looked dumbfounded by it. The wargoli raised its fist smashing down on the girl. Diana was faster. She transformed her wand into a sword and swung at the incoming hand slicing it open, spraying blood onto her. Diana scrambled to pick Akko up when Beatrix and Blue body slammed it. They were a force to be reckon together. In one fell swoop, her horn pierced the wargoli’s gut while Blue had went for the throat again. He was successful this time as a sicken crack rang out. Bright red blood dripped from his jaw as he separated the had from its body. He breathed blue fire. Soon, there was nothing left of the creature minus the scorch marks. Diana leaned her head against Beatrix’s long snout. Akko walked over to Blue. He dripped his head down to meet her eyes.

_“Are you okay Akko?”_

_“_ No. What was that thing? Why wasn’t I able to use magic. I thought that once you got a dragon, they unlocked the mana pool in humans.”

“ _It was a wargoli. A servant of the hydra. Akko, I think…you lost your magic. I could of swore you had some when I met you. I have a theory but I’m not hundred percent sure.”_

 _“_ I lost my magic?”

“ _Yes.”_

 _“_ I have no magic which means I can’t do much. You’ll be putting in all the work. You’re suppose to be able to mix our mana together to create stronger spells.” Akko rubbed her face into his cheek. He could feel the tears mixing into his fur.

“I am just a worthless omega,” She whispered.

“ _Shhhh. Don’t say that. You are not worthless. I love you for you Akko. I will get to the bottom of these. I will return that light. We will be an great team. I don’t care what anyone says.”_

Akko looked up at him with tears before pushing her face further into his neck and cried. 


	4. Dragon Knight, here we come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Blue get ready for the dragon knight training.

A lone figure walked down the corridors. The steel armor clang with each step. Once it reached its destination, it dropped down to one knee.

“ _Is the job I asked done?”_ A deep gravelly voice that sounded like multiple people talked echoed out.

 _“_ Yes my lord. The priestess is incapacitated at the moment. The girl can’t perform magic and won’t be able to draw upon the king’s power. They’re like two sitting ducks. Our…mutual associate took care of that for us. I even sent one of your minions to help take out the Cavendish family. They won’t be a bother and soon your revival will be completed.”

“ _Good. That magic seal will do wonders. There is no easy way to break it. It would take an strong bond to destroy it. I can not wait to get out of this prison and burn this world to the ground.”_

 _“_ All in good time my lord. All in good time.”

* * *

Akko didn’t know what to do. She finally had a dragon but no way to utilize his power. She was trapped in an internal loop of bad thoughts. Would Blue actually search for someone new? Would Diana finally be fed up with her and dump her? Would she even be able to be a dragon knight without the use of magic? No matter how hard she tried, Chloe’s words would come back. Akko stood in the shower for longer then she should. Her mind was a mess. She had even ignored Blue’s calls for her. Suddenly, she heard a knock.

“Akko, you doing okay? I brought you some fresh clothes. Akko? You okay honey? Babe?”

“Do you love me?” Akko felt herself choke up at that.

“Of course I do. Honey, I was so scared that I was going to lose you today with that damn creature.”

Akko heard the shuffling of clothes and then the curtain was drawn back to allow Diana to step in with her. She still had blood on her from earlier. She wrapped her arms the alpha who returned the favor and kissed her forehead.

“Honestly, I thought I was going to lose you two days ago. I adore you so much and would be broken if you ever left. Never leave me. I love you so much. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Akko felt her heart beat faster at Diana’s confession. Diana did love her. Blue had even mentioned he loved her. They were there for her every step of the way. She wasn’t alone in this. She had friends and family would do anything for her.

“ _Chloe doesn’t have any power over you. You decide what type of power she has over you. Diana loves you. Take that to heart. We will do what we can to help you.”_

Diana made good on her promise to bring Akko back home but not without trying to get her to stay another night. Akko didn’t want to worry her mothers anymore. Diana clearly didn’t want to let Akko go. Akko kissed her and Beatrix as well for defending her. Chariot had invited Diana in but she declined stating that she had to care of things at the manor. Akko forced Chariot and Croix to sit down and told them the truth. Croix looked like she was going to kill Chloe while Chariot hugged her daughter kissing her. They told her that they will do want they could to help her heal. Akko trudged to bed emotionally exhausted, Blue falling close behind her. After turning the lights, she stared at her ceiling, replaying everything that had happen. Blue had curled himself on her chest as she stroked his fur.

“Thank you.”

“ _For what?”_

“For everything. You gave me my dream back and protected me despite you getting hurt. How do you feel?”

“ _I feel better. Diana’s magic work wonders. I can take a few hits but I’m glad you’re all right. Had me worried.”_

 _“_ I’m sorry.”

“ _Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be forgiven. Hell, I should be the one saying sorry. My memories are at times a little foggy. I have no way to return your magic. It’s nagging at the back of my head but….damn I feel stupid.”_

 _“_ Then tell what you can remember. I want to know everything about you.”

“ _Then it’s only fair you tell me everything about you.”_

Blue spoke about his past. Talked about Hikaru. He told every memory he had of her. Akko chuckled at some his recollections. He talked about his battle with the hydra. How a talon nailed his eye and sliced his chest. As he spoke of his past scars, Akko rubbed and kissed each one. He told of how he and Hikaru had used something, he couldn’t remember what and stabbed the hydra in the heart. The nines witches combined all their powers together to defeat and sealed him. Blue chuckled as he remembered the wedding between Woodward and Hikaru and how they eventually had kids. How he had asked them to seal him so that he could be back again to defeat the hydra if he came back. Akko rubbed her hands down his back, earning a purr from the dragon.

Akko told him of how she was mocked as a child for being an outsider. How she wasn’t born in Luna Nova and had come from some place else that she didn’t remember. She explained her suspicion of how Croix was actually not her real mother. She explained in great detail on how she met Sucy and Lotte and how they become inseparable. Talked about her friendship with Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze. She explained how her and Diana had started out as enemies till they found comfort in one another. How she had slowly become woven into the Cavendish family and how she had become friends with Diana, Hannah and Barbara. She fondly remembered how Diana had confessed her feelings and how they later started to date. Akko talked about when Diana had given her the promise necklace, stating that she meant the world to Diana. Akko felt the tears dripping her eyes at the memories. Blue licked a few away with his tongue which got a chuckle from the girl. The two eventually fell asleep, slight snores being the only sound.

* * *

Training for the future dragon knights started soon and Akko need all the time to help her bond with Blue get stronger. But first, at the suggestion of her mothers, Akko told her friends. Hannah and Barbara were shocked to say the least. They had once been friends with Chloe but that was before Akko came bumbling into their lives. Hannah had started to curse Chloe, threatening to finish the job that Diana started and it took both Amanda and Barbara to calm her down. The beta was sat down finally, steaming mad though. Sucy had threatened to have Mushroom poison her if she got so much as thirty feet of Akko which Lotte told her alpha not to do that but there was an evil glint behind those glasses. Jasminka surprisedly said that she should of let Diana go that day and allowed her to beat the girl into a bloody pulp. Constanze signed that she and Charion will find someway to get her back. Akko laughed, happy that her friends didn’t think lightly of her. She had a great circle of friends, an amazing dragon, and a wonderful, caring alpha. Things couldn’t get any worse.

Things got worse. Akko was the talk of Luna Nova. Every where she went, people would come up to her and ask how she managed to tame the wild dragon. Akko had no idea how to respond and she was alone as Diana was finishing things up at the manor. Soon, she had an entourage of people following her asking questions and begging her to show them her dragon. She had even had a few run ins with Chloe which caused her to lock up. The alpha did look worse for wear. Her nose had clearly been broken and still looked like it was still swollen and purple. Akko was walking down the empty street when she had passed by Chloe. She tried not to acknowledge her and continued to try and walk past.

“And where do you think you’re going, omega.” Chloe had drawn out the syllables in omega.

“I’m just trying to pass through here. I’m not bothering anyone.”

“Oh, but you are. You’re bothering me. Walking around like you own the damn place just cause you have a powerful dragon and sucking Cavendish’s dick. Your damn alpha did this to me.” Chloe grabbed Akko’s face with her fingers pulling her close. “Maybe, I should mark you. Make you mine. That would get Diana’s attention.”

Akko had started to whimper. Blue had been stopped by Chloe’s gold dragon before getting a chance to attack her. Chloe’s alpha presence was causing her omega side to almost submit. Akko felt a surge of anger at the comment of marking her and bite down on her hand. Chloe yelped as Akko was shoved into the wall. Chloe lurched forward grabbed Akko by the collar of her. Akko slapped her. That pissed the alpha off. Chloe was about ready to punch Akko before a hand prevented that.

“I would think before I acted, Miss Allard. What would your father think if I told him the you were assaulting an omega.” A tall man with slicked back brown stood before them, gripping Chloe’s hand. Another gold dragon with sheep like horns had tackled Chloe’s dragon allowing Blue to smack it down.

“You think I give a damn about what you say.”

“If it meant getting Master Holbrooke involved.”

“Damn omegas. The both of you. You’re not worth my time Hanbridge.”

Chloe walked off in a huff, her dragon running after with its tail in between its legs. The man chuckled at the display before turning to help the girl. Akko quickly wrapped her arms around the man.

“Andrew. What are you doing here? I thought you were away on business.”

“I was but we had to come back due to some complications. Plus, I wanted to see you get your dragon. Now, enlighten me on some of the rumors going around and why Chloe has a broken nose?”

“It’s kind of a long story. How about we go to the _Last Wednesday Society?”_

Akko scooped Blue up and dragged Andrew to the little café. It was a small place without a lot of people there but perfect for their purposes. The two ordered their drinks and the dragons got a dragon cream. Akko told Andrew about how during the choosing ceremony that none of the dragons came forward. How she had ran away and how Chloe and her groupies found her. She even told him in a whisper about what Chloe had done. How she was tied up and thrown into the dungeon to be eaten. She told him from the second hand tale of how Diana had punched Chloe. She even told him about the wargoli attack.

“Sounds like quite the ordeal. I’m glad your safe. I bet even Diana is grateful towards Blue. Speaking of her, I have heard that she has been neglecting herself again.”

“She has?”

“You didn’t know?”

Akko shook her head. “No, I’ve kind of been busy working with Blue before the dragon knight training starts in a two days.”

“Still going to go through with that?”

“Of course, it would mean the world for me to become like my mom. She paved the way for omegas to become dragon knights and now that I have Blue, I can do just that. I’m not going to just sit around the house while my alpha does the dangerous jobs of protecting Luna Nova.”

Andrew chuckled. “Well, I won’t stop you. I know Diana is going to be happy about that. She can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t trip over your own two feet.”

“Mou, Andrew.” Akko slapped his arm as he roared with laughter.

Andrew Hanbridge was a politician from a wealthy family. Close friends with the Cavendish’s, he knew he way around the government. He was two years older then Akko and carried the aura of an alpha, despite being an omega. He was the ones that represented Luna Nova when going to the other covens around their world. He had known Akko since she was a little girl.

Akko and Andrew became friends when they were younger and it showed. It was around the time that she had met Diana when Andrew was introduced into her life. She only had their little group at the time. It was some party that Bernadette and Daryl were hosting and had invited Chariot, who brought Akko so she could meet the younger Cavendish. Diana had chosen to ignore Akko and hang out with Chloe. Andrew was the one who she stayed with during the night. The two latched on to one another due to their status as omegas. It was though Andrew that Akko was able to get Diana to open up and allow the two to become closer along with Hannah and Barbara.

After kissing his cheek, Akko made way towards the Cavendish manor to get Diana to come out of her room and at least eat something. She was the only one who could get the alpha out.

* * *

Diana had Akko pinned to the table as she madly thrusted into the omega. She had told her about her encounter with Chloe and how she had nearly assaulted her. She watched as Diana’s eyes narrowed to slits on the spot before kissing Akko, muttering about needing to cover that nasty scent. Akko got giddy when Diana pulled her skirt up, ripped her panties off, and it went from there. She loved it when Diana’s alpha side showed up. She had not expected Diana to act like this though. Suddenly, she felt Diana rip her necklace off and her teeth clamp down on the mate mark on her neck. Akko let out a mewl and she too clamped down on Diana’s mate mark, sucking and lapping at it. Diana’s hips slowly stilled as they both come down from their orgasm.

“Oh nines, oh nines. What have I done,” Diana started to mutter to herself.

“Diana, please it’s fine.”

“No it’s not,” Diana yelled which caused Akko to whimper. “I sorry. So sorry. Oh nines I’m so stupid.”

“Diana, you are not stupid. Tell me why you think of that?”

“I just marked you before we are even married. What if…you didn’t want to marry me. What if you found someone better? What if you didn’t want to mate with me?”

“Diana, this is no one else I would rather be with then with you.”

“Akko you don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. You treat me better then anyone else. You treat me as an equal and not some omega who is just used to breed. I want Diana Cavendish and no one else. I love you as well. I would love to be with you and be your mate.”

Diana turned her head, blushing at Akko’s confession. She could feel the ring burning a hole in her desk drawer but no. Now wasn’t the time. No she could wait till the right moment. She had cemented Akko’s as hers so there was time to officiate their love. Time to figure out a plan. Akko deserved the perfect proposal.

“So, what was it you were reading before tackling me?”

“I was trying to found information on the nine old witches and something about the seven stars of the bear.”

“Seven stars of the bear? What is that?”

“Don’t know. That’s why I’m looking.” Akko kissed Diana on the cheek.

“You’re so smart.”

“Don’t feel like it really. Especially after..that.”

“At least it was you and not,” Akko bit her lip feeling her mood go somber, “her.”

“Don’t think about her. She doesn’t matter. We are mates now. So if she comes close to you, she will catch these hands.”

“My big strong alpha.”

“Akko,” Diana shook her head. “How’s the training with Blue going?”

“It’s going well. Mom has been a big help.”

“Good. Now, our dragons are currently occupied with the kitchen staff so how about we celebrate ourselves as mates.”

Akko shivered as Diana whispered in her ear. She captured her mate’s lips.

* * *

“Welcome to Luna Nova’s dragon knight training. Here you will learn to test the limit of the bond with your dragons. Here, you stood before the great dragon king statue. Now come forward and pledge your loyalty and the reasons why you will fight.”

Chief Nelson stood before the group of future dragon knights. Her black bird like dragon was perched behind her. Akko and Blue, in his true form, stood together as each person went to the statue to make their pledges. Each pledge was unique due to each knight making it their own. She had found it ironic that she was making the pledge with the actually dragon king by her side. Diana had walked up with Beatrix and placed her hand on the statue. Akko blushed as Diana had made hers about protecting her most important person and continuing the honor of the Cavendish name. Then, Chloe walked up. What the hell was she doing here. She wasn’t going to be a knight. She planned on continuing the Allard name herself and become a politician. Akko shook and had suddenly felt ill. Blue must of sensed her distress because he lowered his head. She buried her face in the fur of his cheek. Diana had wrapped her arms around her and both stared as Chloe walked off the stage. Their eyes met briefly. Her eyes were yellow till they suddenly flashed back to purple. That was weird.

“Miss Kagari, you’re up next.”

“I pledge to protect Luna Nova with my life. I promise to keep my loved ones safe and to be the best dragon knight like Shiny Chariot. I will do this with the power of the dragon king.” She looked over at Blue, who’s lips curled back in a grin. She patted his neck before going back. Diana smiles back at her.

* * *

Blue felt awkward to say the least. He was currently being measured for his own armor pieces. Apparently, the dragons of this era would be fitted to protect them from the dangers. The more he heard about the strange creature attacks, the more he was sure the hydra had come back. He need to be ready. He turned to look to Akko who had her arms straight out. She looked shy as the seamstress fussed about her and writing notes in a journal.

“You should have your custom armor pieces here shortly. Now what color would you like those pieces to be Miss?”

“Blue.”

“A bold choice, young Kagari. But it will be done. Now, you are both free with to go.”

Blue transformed into his smaller form and jumped onto her shoulder rubbing her cheek. She kissed him on the head.

“Come on, its time to eat buddy.”

Now that Akko was a dragon knight, she ate, slept and trained with the others. He laid on their bed as he ran through everything.

Blue had learned that Luna Nova had a different hierarchy then he remembered. The witches and dragons had sorts different jobs. Many open shops, had farms, raised live stock, restaurants and various other things this new world has to offer. Master Holbrooke was the leader of Luna Nova and was, in sense to Blue, the queen. The politicians, like the Andrew boy he met the other day, helped negotiate trade deals with the other covens, created rules and law. You had the sheriffs that helped keep law and order around the interior while the knights ran the outside. The scientists helped create potions and poisons for the dragon knights when they were deployed. There were medics for injuries and the researchers who studied the creatures of the world. Metalworkers crafted the armor and weapons and repaired them. You had map makers since much of the world was still undiscovered. Dragon caretakers and the dragon handlers was an important job as well. Now the dragon knights was one of the most celebrated jobs. They did bodyguard jobs, protecting the humans and mythical creatures, slayed monsters and general where hailed as heroes. It was the Akko wanted and he would be damned if he was going to help her become the best.

He learned about the nine witches and the dragon priestess again. He remembered each of the families and found most of their descendants. Diana Cavendish truly lived up to her ancestor’s name. Beatrix the human was kind and compassionate. All the traits Diana and Beatrix, the dragon were. Amanda O’Neill and Star were known for their speed. He remembered her ancestor and how they too shared common traits. Hannah England and Barbara Parker had family ties through the nine witches as well. Blue could say that they were like two peas in a pod. Something their ancestors were as well. The Antonenko family were know for their pure strength. The only one he couldn’t find was Woodward and Hikaru’s. He had suspected that maybe Akko was that descendant but he wasn’t sure. Chariot went by a different last name then even Croix which raised questions. So he wasn’t going to get answers there.

His next line of business was learning about the seven stars of the bear. It killed him that he could not remember anything on that. Hikaru did say that he had a one track mind. Something was there though, gently tugging at his mind. He know the answer was in the actually stars. He would find himself staring at them though Akko’s bedroom window when he couldn’t sleep but the coven was too bright and often clouded the stars above. Now he would sneak out and stare at them. He had given up this night when the answers weren’t there. He quietly made his way over the creaking floorboards to the bed. Akko and some the other omegas had been given their own cabin. There were five girls in total. A girl named Mary, Blair, Barbara, Lotte and his Akko. Akko was the only knight. Blair and Barbara were the medics. Mary and Lotte were the researchers. When he had gotten back to bed, Blue noticed Akko was still asleep but was restless. He crawled back under her arms which tightened around him. He smiled. He was happy and content with his human. If there wasn’t something major about to happen, he could stay like this.

* * *

_A month later……_

Steel clanging against steel rang out. Akko was covered in sweat and she held her sword above her head when the other person raised their in an attempt to behead her. Once she swatted the sword again, she swung hers at the now exposed stomach. Earning a grunt and a fallen foe.

“Kagari! Take a break. Good job. What you lack in magic, you do make up for in strength.” Akko sighed as the illusion faded away from Nelson’s dragon magic.

“Thank you Chief Nelson.”

“Now go wash up.”

Akko handed over the wood sword over to Nelson and walked over to her dragon. She ruffled Blue’s hair as the king basked in the sun. She still had trouble with using her magic. She had found that she was better at sword fighting and archery to make up for that though. She and Blue were still no step closer to finding the seven stars. Every one of her friends did strive to help each day. Chloe, after the last incident where she had tripped Akko on her face and gotten punched by Diana again, rarely bothered her now. Teresa, Alma, and Julieta still made her life miserable. Blue secretly got back to them. Diana and her were barely able to see each other. Since they were alpha and omega respectively, it meant sleeping in different cabins. Akko was also worried due to her heat comings soon. She had wanted Diana to help her through it but the knights had pretty strict rules concerning omega heats and Diana was a stickler for following the rules.

After a shower, she headed to the cantina. Jasminka helped in the kitchens and it was a godsend for the other knights as their food had flavor. The cantina was loud as the many knights, researchers, medics and scientists gathered there. Amanda had issued a challenge to anyone who thought they were faster then Star. The red dragon stood next his human, chest puffed out.

“Blue and I will take you on.”

“ _Akko, what are you doing?”_

 _“_ I want to prove that we work well together. Tomorrow, we will fly to determine who is the fastest.”

“Looks like I will have to participate in this as well to prevent anyone from getting hurt,” Diana sighed.

Blue had slapped his paw on his forehead. This girl was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will the last chapter for a week. I’m going to be gone, so chapter is going to be placed on hold. I have started to write it but it won’t be uploaded in time. Again, thank you to everyone who reads this, who kudos, and who comment. They all make my day.


	5. The Flying Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the flying race is here. Akko is going through something and something happens during the race that sheds light on some things.

Blue felt a rumble come from deep within his throat. After the Akko had proudly proclaimed that she was going to win the race tomorrow, he was shunned. Akko was head strong but they had not yet practiced flying as a team. He had been able to fly due to the academy being in a large open field but never with Akko on his back. He was worried about her. What if she slipped off? Oh nines, he was so concerned for her. He had tried to talk to his human about it but she was not listening.

“ _Sounds like you’re nervous about the race tomorrow,”_ Beatrix said.

“ _Of course I’m nervous. Akko and I have yet to actually fly together.”_

 _“Then tell her. I’m sure she will understand that you don’t want her injured. Especially since she is our priestess,”_ Star had patted his back. He did share a similar personality to Amanda but he was a little bit more thoughtful in regard to the other dragons.

“ _I can ask Sucy to drug her drink when she not looking but I also don’t want a pissed off Lotte. She’s vicious when Sucy does things like that,”_ Mushroom shivered.

“ _Ha. What are you talking about. That was hilarious when Sucy drugged Chloe’s drink and she was bed ridden for two days,”_ Star was rolling at that memory. Blue smiled. It was pretty funny to watch Chloe run out during lunch to throw up and had be confined to her bed for two days. She did blame Akko for that and got her back by tripping her when Akko was just walking by. Akko did fall and injury herself but no one expected Diana to waltz over and punch Chloe’s smug face.

 _“That is besides the point. Our humans have never ridden on our backs. This will be a whole new experience for them,”_ Arthur said. The yellow dragon was the voice of reason, much like Lotte.

“ _Then we fly low and make sure we don’t go too fast. We want to show off. Not get them killed,”_ Biscuit rumbled. He was the other voice of reason when Arthur couldn’t get the others attention.

Blue looked back to Akko. She was currently curled up in Diana’s arms as the alpha spoke, smiling and lovingly looking at her. She looked so in love and he know he had to protect that. Screw it. They were right. They would fly low, not too ahead of themselves. They had humans this time so they couldn’t go crazy like they have before.

After dinner, everyone wished each other a good night and good lucks in their race tomorrow. The humans had apparently roped Chief Nelson and Blackburn into actually having said race tomorrow. Stated that it was a perfect way to strengthen the bond between human and dragon. She also mentioned inviting Holbrooke and Finnelan. Blue walked with Beatrix as Diana and Akko walked to the omega’s cabin. She always did this as a way to make not being able to see her. Akko kissed her on the cheek and slipped into the cabin. Blue went to follow till Diana stopped him with her foot.

“I need to talk to you. I know you mean the world to Akko but she means the world to me. Protect her and keep an eye on her when I’m not there. Please. I ask this of you, mighty dragon king.”

Blue nodded which Diana took as a sign that he understood.

“ _Beatrix. Tell Diana this. I will do this not as the dragon king but as Akko’s friend. My title means nothing when it concerns her. She has nothing to worry about. I will protect her with my life. I love the knuckle head.”_

 _“Very well. I will translate that for her. I know Diana had been worried about Akko since the training has started. She will appreciate that. Good night Blue.”_ Beatrix licked Blue’s cheek before turning to follow her human.

Blue turned his gaze towards the night sky. The Big Dipper was shining brighter tonight.

“ _Wait. Didn’t the Big Dipper have another name humans called it?”_

* * *

Blue felt a flurry of movement coming from next to him. He peeked at his supposedly asleep human. It was still dark so training had started yet. The clock on the wall told him that his assumption was correct. Akko was fluffing up pillows and was tossing and turning.

“ _Akko! What in the hell are you doing?”_

 _“_ I can’t fall asleep Blue. The bed feels weird and cold. Not enough blankets.”

“ _Cold. I’m right here. I should be plenty warm.”_

 _“_ Oh but you are. A freaking furnace from what I remember you saying. But this feels different. Oh nines. Please tell me it’s not happening.”

“ _What are you talking about?”_

 _“_ Blue, I think my heat is coming.”

“ _You think? Or know? Cause it sounds like you know actually what is happening to your body. We should pull out of the race.”_

 _“_ What. No way. We have to prove ourselves. I’ll be fine tomorrow. Once we win the race, I’ll just take some medicine and sleep.”

“ _Take some before the race.”_

 _“_ I can’t. The medicine makes me feel weird and I get nauseous and a little woozy from it.”

“ _Okay. Can’t have you taking that when you are on my back without a saddle.”_

 _“_ It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t be such a scaredy-dragon. Just let me get some more blankets. Ohh. I think Diana left me a shirt. That will be good.”

After getting everything ready and grabbing the for-mention shirt, Akko fell back to sleep in her nest. But Blue didn’t. This wasn’t good. His human was going through her heat, surrounded by a bunch of alphas and attempt to race with a foggy mind. Yes, she was mated but a heat never did stop alphas. He fell asleep in a restless state, tossing and turning.

* * *

The flying course was set. Each human had to grab the rings stationed at each checkpoint. Blue was amazed. This was truly impressive in many ways. Humans had advanced quite a bit since his time. He watched Akko out of his eye. Her heat had caused her to jump at alpha that got too close. She snuggle right into Blue’s leg as a way to mask some of her scent. He rubbed his nose affectionally against her back. He was doing all he could to make her comfortable and hide her scent till this was done. A dragon would and could hide an omegas heat. Blue was thankful that the human nose wasn’t as sensitive as the dragons. The humans didn’t need a heighten sense of smell. Something the humans had all ago agreed upon. Plus, the dragon bond more then made up for it. An omega scent was just used to attract potential mates and that’s all the scent would do. Akko wasn’t at the strongest point in her heat yet, but she was still uncomfortable around the other alphas. She had put a scent blocker that Mary had given her. To protect you from any alpha during the race, she said.

Nelson had enchanted her wand into some strange looking device that made her voice be heard by all racers. Blue squatted down to allow Akko the ability to hop into his saddle. Since Nelson had invited the master, she had figured it would be a good way to allow the knights and dragons to get use to their saddles and show off. It wasn’t the final product but for this purpose, it would do. Akko fidgeted in the seat. Blue could feel that Akko was uncomfortable, the leather seat along with the tight riding pants, rubbing some of the wrong places. She looked pale with sweat rolling down her neck. He would fly low and fast to finish this as fast as possible. He needed to get Akko to a doctor.

“Alright racers. At my mark, you will lift off and fly towards each checkpoint. There, you will pick a ring and place that on your arm. The first dragon that passing through the flag with all rings wins.”

Nelson threw a fire ball into the air. That was the signal and the dragon knights were off. Akko had taken to gripping the dark blue hair that run along his back rather then the handles. Blue took off almost in an instant. He was as fast as Star. He quickly caught up the the other dragon in record time. Star and Amanda looked shocked as Blue pushed ahead. Beatrix quickly flakes his side, smiling at him. Diana looked at Akko with a look of concern before pushing forward in her seat.

“ _Akko, lean forward as well. It will give us more speed. I know it’s uncomfortable but the sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get you to your healers.”_

Akko did as advised and leaned forward in the saddle. He heard her let out a little whimper. This propelled him even more.

“ _Need to finish to this. Need to get Akko to a healer.”_ It soon become his mantra as the race continued. It was back and forth between Star, Beatrix and Blue with the other dragons following close behind. Suddenly on the third checkpoint, Blue felt something smack him in the side. The shock of getting hit jolted him a bit and jostled Akko, who whimpered. It was Chloe’s gold dragon along a brown, green and yellow dragon belonging to Teresa, Alma and Julieta.

“ _What the hell do you think your doing?”_ Blue could feel his anger rise as the other dragon spoke.

_“Chloe wants to kill the Cavendish girl and claim your human as hers. I’m just doing what is asked of me.”_

_“And you think I’m going let that happen. Hell no. She wants my human? She’s going to have to go through me and I will burn her to a crisp. Mark my word. You choose this human. You’re as much to blame.”_

_“Then you leave me no choice on the matter.”_

_“Then I will kill you. You are not getting Akko. I’ll die before I let that happen. I use my powers as the dragon king.”_

_“Then show me the fabled power of the dragon king.”_

The dragons growled before Blue had shoot off. The other dragons chased after.

“Blue, what….”

“ _Shhhh….it’s okay Akko. I will not let them hurt you. I’m the king. I’ve got to distract them while you run.”_

 _“_ You think I’m going to run. We are in this together.”

“ _Damn girl. Fine. Hang on. Cause this is going to get messy.”_

The dragons drove past trees and and the open fields. The gold dragon blew fire at the king which he countered with his own blue flames. The brown would nip at his legs before being kicked in the face with a back paw. The green received a scratch on the cheek for getting to close to Akko. The yellow attempted to attack his wing which he used to bat it away. Two of them suddenly tried to sandwich him in but he tucked his wings in and dropped before extending his wings open. Finally, the gold dragon got close enough and bite his back leg. Blue was actually not expecting to feel pain. He roared. Despite having soft fur, it was durable and underneath it was a hard skin that made it impossible to pierce. The only thing that actually injury him was the power of the hydra. He looked at his leg and saw some blood dripping.

“Blue, are you okay.”

“ _Shit, can’t believe he made a mark. That hurt.”_

Blue curled his paw and socked the other dragon in the mouth. He broke it’s jaw. The dragon made eye contact with Chloe. Her eyes went from yellow to purple again. The dragon body slammed into Blue. Chloe was close to Akko as the two duked it out. He saw a hint of sliver as he realized, she had a knife.

“ _Shit. Akko.”_

 _“_ AKKO.”

Diana and Beatrix has appeared out from above and slammed the gold dragon down. Diana tackled Chloe as Akko shouted at Blue to follow. The two alphas fell off as they struggled. Luckily, they had kept close to the ground, so it wasn’t to long of a fell for them. Blue slammed his elbow into the neck of the other dragon. He landed on the ground allowing Akko to jump down. Beatrix landed next to him with the other dragons who caught wind of the battle to land as well. Diana had finally staggered up, clearly winded from the fall and holding her left arm pressed across her stomach. Blood was dripping from a large gash on her upper right thigh. Chloe wasn’t to far behind. The knife was off to the side, covered in blood.

“What the hell is wrong with you Chloe?” Diana gasped out that sentence, clearly in pain.

“You think you are were so special due to your family having been descended from the nine witches. My family and I have been trying for years to rise up the ranks of the Luna Nova. But you have pushed us down and continued to push us. We were friends Diana. We were suppose to be together forever. Hell, our parents had arranged our marriage. But thanks to that damn omega, you stopped hanging out with me. Hannah and Barbara did too. But little miss klutz had to going and steal friends away. That omega ruin everything. Why does anyone like her. She’s not smart. She’s not that pretty. She’s can’t even use her dragon’s magic. She’s a worthless outsider who Holbrooke should never have had let into Luna Nova.”

“Don’t you dare, ever, talk about Akko like that again. That is my mate.” Diana hissed. “And as her alpha, I will not stand by while someone disrespects her. She is as much a witch as I am. You run your mouth all you want but Akko has people who care about her. People who will stay by her side. A dragon that will protect her. And an alpha that will not let the one person who hurt her the worse get away with anything anymore.”

“I know I should of marked her on the spot after I had sex with her. She probably would of liked it. I should of listen to myself and Teresa.” The crowd let out a gasp. Teresa, Alma and Julieta nodded towards each other before running away as everyone was distracted by the scene in front of them.

“No.” Everyone turned to look at Akko. Diana tried to pull the omega close but Akko swatted the hand away. She walked past Diana in a fit of rage and stood in front of Chloe. Akko took a deep breath before slapping Chloe. The girl fell to the ground and could only stare as Akko stood over her.

“No. You didn’t have sex with me. You raped me. Teresa, Alma, and Julieta were there. They watched. Then you tied me up. Threw me in the dungeon with Blue. I remember those words as you guys dragged me down there. Let’s take her to the dungeon. The dragon will devour her. Hide any evidence. I didn’t like it and I would never have let you mark me. I love Diana. Blue protected me that night. I may not be smart. I may not the prettiest girl but I’m going to try my best. If the friends that I have with me are any indication, then I would be worried. They have been know not to be nice.”

“Ah, so that’s what happened.” Master Holbrooke walked by all the bystanders with Nelson and Finnelan close behind. “I had my suspension that was the case. Well, no matter. This has been going on for far to long. Miss Allard, I’m going to have to place you under arrest and we will take about your punishment from there. Chief Finnelan, if you may. Please escort Miss Allard out of here and alert the others that they are pick up the Allard family as well. There’s enough evidence we can start the process.”

“Master Holbrooke, if I may.” Diana injected, now having to lean a little bit into Beatrix’s leg to support herself.. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s simple really. The Allard family has for many years been swindling money and threatening our citizens. After Miss Kagari’s sudden disappearance and reappearance did we start to really look into a few of old cases. It spiraled from there.”

Finnelan had picked the girl up and had started to haul her away. Akko stood there, about in tears. Then gold dragon launched forward in attempt to devour Akko. The girl screamed as Diana tried to rush forward to protect her. Blue was faster and used his body to slam into the other dragon. It was a mass of limbs as the two struggled, clawing, biting and snarling. Blood was falling as wounds were ripped out. Finally, a sicken snap was heard. Both dragons stilled. Everyone gasped or screamed. Akko let out a scream as she rushed forward yelling the dragon’s name. Suddenly, the king started to move a bit. Blue had his mouth clamped down on the other’s neck, having been the one to break it. He slowly let go as it’s head fell out of its mouth, blood speckled his muzzle and poured on the ground. He heaved as he tried to catch his breath as he turned to look at the others. Blue felt Akko wrap her arms around his muzzle as she sobbed into it. He was able to catch red eyes staring back at him.

“ _Hey. Don’t cry. You know I don’t like it when you cry.”_

 _“_ Just shut up. You had me worried. Don’t scare me like that. Blue, I love you. I thought I had lost you.”

“ _It will take more then that to take me down.”_

Akko didn’t care. She let a wail as she rubbed her face into his fur. Damn, he loved this girl.

“Listen child, let’s get your dragon and Miss Cavendish fixed up okay. And, by your smell, to a doctor to help with your heat.”

Diana gapped at that.

“You’re in your heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, managed to get one more chapter out before I go. So enjoy. Once I get back, I will get chapter 6 out as soon as possible. Also, this is not the last time you hear from Chloe. She is an antagonist for a good part of the story so expect to see her again further down the line. We are closing up on act one soon. To everyone who kudos and comments, thank you. It means so such each time i see them.


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane (Diana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana relieves some major memories about her life

_“Diana, this is Chloe. She’s going to be your future mate. Be nice to her.”_

_“Hello Miss Cavendish. My name is Chloe Allard. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“I can’t believe that Master Holbrooke would let some outsiders into Luna Nova Academy. Man, I bet she is so stupid. Probably going to get a worthless dragon like a grey one. Works well with her._

_“Heya, my name’s Atsuko Kagari. But you can call me Akko.”_

_“That stupid omega is nothing but trouble. I would say I pity whoever becomes her mate but that won’t happen. Nobody would claim that omega as theirs.”_

_“Diana, why give me a promise necklace? I’m a nobody and you’re a Cavendish. Maybe reconsider. Maybe pick someone who is not a klutz and an outsider. I’ll only cause you pain.”_

_“You’re breaking off the engagement. For that omega? Our families have had that agreement since before we were born. It would only strengthen our families. You are going to throw all that away for her. That nobody.”_

_That nobody. I’m a nobody. She’s a nobody. Leave her._

_She’s not some nobody. You’re not a nobody. She’s something special. I can’t. I love her._

* * *

Diana ran through the manor at top speeds. She didn’t have a care in the world. Of course, she was only six at the time. Going outside to visit her mom and mother in the garden was amazing. She skipped down the steps to the Cavendish gardens. Her mother sat curled up in the side of her dragon reading while her other mother was training. The white dragon complete with the horn in the middle of its forehead, Fafnir, grumbled pointing his head towards the girl. Another bright red dragon perked it’s head up. Bernadette saved her spot and got up to greet her daughter. Liz placed her wooden sword down.

“Mom. Mother. I heard you have a surprise.” Fafnir snorted a bit. “Sorry Fafnir. Hello. So what’s the surprise.”

“Calm down there sweetie. You’ll see,” Liz had picked her child up from the ground.

“My, she is truly an energetic child.” A third voice rang out.

Diana turned to stare at a rather plump man walk toward them along with a girl, the same age as Diana. She was in a yellow sundress and had curtsied to Diana. She hated that when people curtsied. She wasn’t a princess. She huffed which caused Liz to chuckle.

“Well hello Patrick. How are you and your mate doing?” Bernadette asked as she bowed.

“We are doing well. Thank you for asking Bernie. Now, let’s have our discussion about our daughters engagement. They both may be alphas but we did promise they would be married when the agreement was made long ago.”

Engagement?

“Diana, this is Chloe. She’s going to be your future mate. Be nice to her.” Diana was placed down as Liz walked away with Bernadette tucked into her side.

“Hello Miss Cavendish. My name is Chloe Allard. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Suddenly, the three adults were gone and left the girls by themselves. Diana had no clue what to do next. Fafnir nudged her towards the girl. Diana had a bad feeling that this girl was trouble but she didn’t know why. She smiled but it never reached her blue eyes. Fafnir and the red one kept close to Diana as she talked with Chloe.

* * *

Diana had actually bonded well with Chloe after that. Of course, she, Hannah, and Barbara were her only friends. Chloe and her were set to become married after the dragon choosing ceremony in thirteen years time. Bernadette and Liz had arranged a sixth birthday party for Diana. They had even managed invite the famous Shiny Chariot along with her daughter. She had heard that the girl was a trouble maker and a mess of an omega. A klutz if she understand the rumors from the other kids. Chloe had told her to avoid her at all cost. She had believed her at first but she right now, all she saw was a shy girl. She hid behind her mothers leg as Chariot talked to everyone.

“Diana, I would like you to meet Chariot’s daughter. Why don’t you stay with her Diana. She’s lonely.Be her friend,” Liz patted her daughter’s head as she walked away with Bernadette.

Diana was suddenly left with the girl. Big watery red eyes stared at her. Diana smiled but then Chloe had pulled her away, leaving the poor girl by herself looking shunned and hurt. The girl went off into a dark corner and looked like she was about to cry even more.

“What’s that for Chloe?” Diana stomped her feet. It was childish but she needed to know why she was pulled away. Her mothers told her to stay with her.

“Don’t hang with her. She’s an outsider. Wasn’t born here in Luna Nova. Daddy says she’s a freak. I can’t believe that Master Holbrooke would let some outsiders into Luna Nova Academy. Man, I bet she is so stupid. Probably going to get a worthless dragon like a grey one. Works well with her. Come on, there’s some cake we can sneak in. Forgot about that freak.”

Diana spared one more glance at the girl. Andrew has walked over and started to chat with her. She stopped crying and seemed brighter. Diana felt a sense of something inside of her as she watched Andrew take the girl around the ballroom, even dancing with her. She can’t be friends with her if she was going to make her feel this way.

* * *

Diana was twelve when her mother died from a strange illness and her other mother and dragon had fallen in a battle with strange monsters. She had never felt so alone. Chloe and her father had offered their condolences but Daryl had later stated that it was empty and forced. Chloe was of no help. All she wanted to do was talk about her family business. Diana had enough. She had gone outside to visit Fafnir as he too mourned his human. She was sitting next to Fafnir when there was a squeak. They both looked up to see a tiny short hair brunette girl that tripped. The brunette rubbed the spot that had been injured due to clumsiness.

“Ummm…hi there. I was sent by my mama to find you. She wanted to know if you were okay? I’m sorry about your moms. They both were really nice.” The girl rumbled for a bit but when Diana didn’t answer, she stopped. “I know I’m not your friend but maybe I can help. I know your hurting. Can I help?”

Diana thought for a bit before thinking.

“Think we can be friends? I know I haven’t been the best person to be around lately but maybe we can try again? Hello. I’m Diana Cavendish.”

The girl beamed at her before thrusting her hand forward.

“Heya, my name’s Atsuko Kagari. But you can call me Akko.”

“Hello Akko.”

They shook hands. They sat together with Fafnir as they talked about everything and anything. Diana was just content to hear the girl talk about what she was going to name her dragon. Diana never felt this happy with Chloe. Chloe would later make a half handed comment about the outsider, but Diana choose to ignore it.

* * *

At fourteen, she and Akko had essentially been attached to the hip since that day. Akko had stayed the night over at the manor again. Akko was in a sense, a member of the Cavendish family. The servants knew her and she even had her own drawer in Diana’s room for her own cloths. Daryl had asked Diana to meet her for breakfast while leaving the girl asleep.

“Listen Diana, there is a slight stipulation on the marriage contact that my sister and her mate placed in there. It was to make sure that you could back out of it if you wanted to.”

“A stipulation? What do you mean.”

“Basically, if you found someone that you would rather spend the rest of your life with and had given them the promise necklace then the marriage would be null and void.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. I don’t like the Allard family one bit. Bernie and Liz both knew that and they weren’t fans either. But before you were born, Patrick had approached Bernie about a marriage between the two families. It would strengthen us. Bernie spoke with Liz before hand about it. Liz didn’t like the idea but Patrick was persistent. Finally, we agreed. We figured it would be good for us as well.”

“But why go through with it. Mom and mother never did like them. Why agree?”

“Because we figured it would help the Allard family. You know the family motto. Be kind. There are rumors where they are apparently in debt and possibly thieves. I can’t say for certain but never the less, they agreed. The contact was signed but Liz and Bernie made one finally agreement. If you had found someone else before getting your dragon and give them the promise necklace then the marriage is no more.”

“Why tell me this now?”

“Because I found this in Bernie’s journal.”

Daryl pulled out a silver necklace. It was craved in the shape of the famous Cavendish symbol. The unicorn. A symbol of Beatrix and the dragons that choose the next head of the family.

“This is the promise necklace that Liz made especially for your mom. Bernie had wanted you to have it when you were ready. I say it’s high time to give it to you. You still have time but I wouldn’t wait too long. I am not too fond of Chloe but that Kagari girl is fun. My girls and I have never laughed this hard in a long time.”

Diana grasped the necklace too close to her. Her own choosing. She had a chance to pick her own mate and not have to marry Chloe. It was almost perfect. Akko flashed through her mind. Maybe…maybe in the future. She did have time. Akko came down and was the life of the table.

* * *

At sixteen, she had enough. She and Chloe no longer hung out and rarely spoke to each other unless the Allard family came by for dinner which did get awkward. Chloe was getting on her nerves. Every time they spoke, it was to throw an insult about Akko.

“That stupid omega is nothing but trouble. I would say I pity whoever becomes her mate but that won’t happen. Nobody would claim that omega as theirs.” Diana snapped.

“Don’t you dare insult Akko again in front of me. She is my dearest friend. If you bad mouth her one more time, I will make your life miserable. Especially during our marriage. Akko is a sweet girl. Not a stupid omega. Anyone would be glad to have her as a mate. She is not a nobody.”

Diana walked away in a huff. She made her way across the Cavendish fields and saw Fafnir just landing. The dragon, despite the choice to go pick another human had stuck with the family. If Akko was her closest human friend then Fafnir was her dearest animal friend. She may not understand him but he was a good listener. She need to talk and poor Fafnir was going to get an earful.

“I can’t believe her. Akko does not deserve all the hate. Yes, she wasn’t born in Luna Nova but does that make she any less of a proud member of the community. No. She is an amazing person. Someone I am glad I am friends with. I even met Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Sucy and Lotte through her. She is so special to me. I can’t imagine where my life would be if she never showed up that day. I can’t imagine a life without her.”

Diana had paused in mid stride. When she turned around to stare at Fafnir, he smiled.

“I think I may have a crush on her. Oh nines. I have a crush on Akko. Amanda is going to give me so much hell for it.”

She had later run to Akko’s house in a rush after speaking to her aunt. Buying some roses quickly, she knocked on the door and promptly asked Akko out on a date. The brunette jumped for joy and tackled the blonde to the ground.

* * *

At eighteen, Diana toyed with the idea of giving Akko the promise necklace. They had been dating for two years straight and Diana couldn’t imagine a time where she was upset or sad when around the omega. Akko was her light and helped when she got to thinking about her mothers. Chloe had gotten nastier towards Akko and even had become friends with Teresa, Julieta and Alma. They were just as mean to Akko due to her heritage. She wanted to keep Akko happy. Would giving Akko the promised necklace make her happy or miserable? She had gone out to talk to Fafnir about her decision.

“I would like to ask Akko if she would be okay with me official courting her.” Fafnir had snorted and rumbled.

“I take that as I should just follow my heart.” His lips curled back in a grin. “Okay then. I have a date with her tonight, so I will present her this necklace.”

When walked through roads, they had come across a bridge. It was quite. Not traveled often and had the best view of Luna Nova from above. Diana deemed it perfect for the moment and maybe a perfect spot for future moments.

“Akko. Listen, we have been dating for two years. Now I believe there is something I would like to say.” Diana watched Akko. The red eyes grew wide but not in surprise but rather in shock and despair. Why was Akko looking at her like that. She wanted her to be happy.

“What is it Diana.” The alpha saw her lips quivered a bit.

“I have greatly enjoyed our time together and I would…like to continue that. According to our tradition, if we alphas decide that we would like to official court an omega and make sure no other alpha has a chance, we give a promise necklace based on our family symbol. I would like to give you mine. Atsuko Kagari, can you do me the honors of being my intended mate.”

Akko started to cry.

“Diana, why give me a promise necklace? I’m a nobody and you’re a Cavendish. Maybe reconsider. Maybe pick someone who is not a klutz and an outsider. I’ll only cause you pain.”

Diana stammered, loss for words.

“I can’t. I really like you. You are not nobody. You are not going to cause me any pain. There no one else I would give this necklace to then you. Please. I will make sure you are the happiest person here.”

Akko started to cry again before nodding yes. Diana clipped the necklace around her neck and watched as the unicorn symbol landed on the curve of her breast. Diana grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. Akko wraps her arms around Diana’s neck. The alpha would even say it felt like heaven to her.

She returned later to the manor later that night with Akko in tow. They celebrated their first night as future mates wrapped in each other arms and whispered words of love and affection. Akko had even given Diana her virginity that night.

Diana eventually spoke to her aunt about the promise necklace. Daryl was thrilled, even picking up and kissing her dragon, who had attempted to break free from her human’s attics. Daryl eventually got a hold of the Allard family and told them the news. Patrick was visible upset but Chloe was worse.

“You’re breaking off the engagement. For that omega? Our families have had that agreement since before we were born. It would only strengthen our families. You are going to throw all that away for her. That nobody.”

“No. She is something special and I will not have you insult her any longer. If I hear you have insulted or hurt my girlfriend, I will unleash the fury of the Cavendish family upon you and yours. Do not tempt me Chloe. I’ve had enough.”

“Forgot about her Diana. She will never amount to anything and will also be the outsider that poisons Luna Nova.”

“NO. I won’t. I love her.”

* * *

Diana knew she had wanted to marry Akko. They had been together for four years and decided that she wasn’t going to live without Akko in her life. She had roped everyone into this insane plan of hers. Constanze was asked to create the ring for Diana since her family was a renowned blacksmith. She knew the ring was going to be perfect. The ring was perfect for the perfect girl. Now she need the perfect plan. Sucy was actually the one who suggested she propose after the choosing ceremony. That was the only thing Akko talked about and how it was going to be the happiest day of her life. Well, she was going to get another to talk about on that day. Diana next walked up to the Kagari and Meridies household.

“Thank you for letting me see you in private. There is something I need to discuss with you.”

“What would that be Diana?” Croix looked at Diana with a cocky smile like she knew what was going to be said next.

“I would like your blessing to ask for Akko’s hand in matrimony.”

“Not a problem. She likes you. So when is the proposal happening? So, when are the my grand babies?” Diana almost had an urge to strangle Croix.

“Croix. Please be serious. This is Akko we are talking about. I, however, would gladly give you my blessing Diana. Akko enjoys being around. I do have to agree with Croix on one thing. When are you planning to propose to her.”

“I plan on after the choosing ceremony. It’s already an exciting day for her and I just feel it would work.”

The plan was set. The ring was secure and Akko was none the wiser. She had even been able to completely break her engagement off with Chloe so she was able to freely marry Akko. No constraints and everything was going to be perfect. She feel asleep dreaming about Akko walking down the aisle with a blue dragon by her side walking her down the aisle.

* * *

Diana woke up in pain. Everything was hurting. She felt weights on her body and she didn’t remember anything. Finally, her eyes opened to look around her. The room was dark minus some light from light stones littered across the room. She looked around for signs of Akko but there was nothing. She struggled against whatever was holding her down. She saw straps on her legs and one on her wrist with another around her left arm, tying her to the bed. Her left arm was wrapped and positioned in a sling. There was a gurney next to her though that housed two small figures. A tiny white dragon and a blue one curled next to it. A nurse came into the room to check up on her.

“Well good morning Miss Cavendish. I see someone is feeling restless.”

“Why am I tied to this bed if I am bold to ask and how long have I been out?”

“Only a day. Master Holbrooke stated it would be wise this way. That way, you weren’t messing up stitching trying to get to your mate during her heat. Oh don’t give me that look. You shouted that out to the whole academy. Not surprised. Nelson owes me twenty bucks.” The nurse shrugged as she wrote on her charts.

“Akko’s in her heat?”

“Yes. And you literally jumped from your dragon on top of another one and then proceeded to fall off of that. Of course, Miss Allard did manage to get a few licks in. Your thigh was sliced opened and your arm was broken.”

“What happen after that. I don’t….I don’t remember anything.”

“The adrenaline wore off and you collapsed. Th poor girl rushed over to you and was a crying mess. Don’t blame her. Almost lost her mate and then her dragon. But you are both healing well. We just had to take measures to make sure everything can heal properly. Look, I know your family is well known for your healing magic but don’t push yourself. Now, there is a chance I can release you tomorrow evening. Then you can see her. Nines knows she needs you. Not even allowed her dragon and stuck in a cabin all by herself.”

Diana’s eye fell to Blue who was wrapped up in bandages as well. They both took a beating. She sighed. Akko was by herself and no one was there for her. Beatrix, sensing her human was awake had jumped from her position next to Blue and curled her body into Diana’s side. Diana wished she could pet her but maybe tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow. She feel asleep again, mind replaying the whole flying race in her head.

* * *

Samatha Badcock took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.They were tired from staring at documents all day. The only sound was Edgar, a sliver dragon munching on old bent coins from his horde. She was in charge of the treasury for Luna Nova and was the one who had brought up some of the cases against the Allard family. Master Holbrooke needed all the evidence for the family. She had heard word that even the daughter was arrest for attempted murder and a couple of other charges. Well, she could risk a break. They had everything they needed. They just wanted to make sure that there was nothing else missing. Footsteps ran down the hallway.

“Samatha!” Anne Finnelan slide into the door of her office. Samatha and Edgar both jumped from the shout.

“By the nines, Anne. What is wrong that you had to come running to down the hall like a chicken with their head cut off.”

“They are gone,” Anne was puffing from the long run from Miranda’s office to here.

“Who’s gone?”

“The Allard family. The guard just went to give them their meals and every single one of them are gone.”

“What. How can that be?”

“Don’t know. The guard say that they just disappeared. Their cells were empty but there was no sign of a break out. This could ruin Luna Nova’s reputation.” Samatha gasped.

“You don’t think that Miranda’s vision is coming true. That the hydra is back and they were working for him. That Luna Nova is heading towards ruin.”

“If the appearance of the dragon king is anything to go by, then yes. I say we could all be in big trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. Changed it three times before settling on this one. I had originally wrote it as the memories cut in during other events but then I didn’t like how that was going so that was cut. I decided I was going to make this whole chapter a Diana chapter. The last chapter was all Blue so Akko will have her moment the next chapter with her memories. She stuck by herself.


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lane (Akko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko relieves some memories as well. A shocking revelation.

She was three when they left their home. The only memory she had of it was of fire, a maniacal laugh, and a terrifying roar. Chariot was crying as she held Akko tight on Alcor’s back. Noir and Croix were not far behind. They traveled far, never staying in one place. Akko couldn’t remember where they stayed at but they had finally found Luna Nova. The first people to greet them was a little old lady and a taller grumpier woman. Akko just knows that the old lady was nicer then the other. She had even be given some candy and was allowed to play with her gold dragon. She remembers walking to their new home. The city was pretty to the three year old. So many shiny lights. Chariot had been allowed to join the ranks of the dragon knights as one of the first omegas ever. Many soon followed in her footsteps. Akko watched her mom train night and day even attempting to join her. She soon learned one of her lessons after trying her mom’s oversized helmet and tripping down a hill. Alcor’s panicked chirps alerted Chariot. She soon had her first scar from that.

* * *

She had been allowed to go to school after a year of being in Luna Nova. She was the talk of the classes. A stranger from a far off land. An outsider and an oddball. She was bullied relentlessly especially by a brunette alpha. She didn’t like her. No one choose to become friends with her. At first.

At five, she had stumbled upon a girl looking for mushrooms. She was pale with lavender colored hair. A pair of maroon eyes stared at her before turning to back to dig through dirt. A pink dragon sat not too far, observing them.

“Hello, my name is Atsuko Kagari. But you can call me Akko.” Akko smiled brightly.

The girl stared at it, looking almost like she was offended by it.

“Listen, just leave me alone. I’m looking for something.”

“Whatcha looking for? Maybe I can help.”

“No. You’ll only ruin it.”

Akko walked away, sadden. She just wanted someone to talk to. She was an outsider to a coven that was tight-knit. The other girl watched her before continuing on her quest. But while searching, she kept peering over to where the girl walked away.

The next day, she had come across a little blonde girl with glasses reading. She was seated near a little shop. The other girl glanced over at the girl before going back to her book.

“Hello there. I’m Atsuko Kagari. But you can call me Akko. What are you reading? It looks kind of cool. The cover does.”

“Hi there. I’m Lotte Jansson. It’s just a little story book.”

“What is about?”

“A series about three people tied together by fate. There’s adventure, romance, thrills, chills, and friendship.”

“Sounds so cool. Can you read to me Lotte?”

“Sure.”

Lotte had read to the girl for an hour. Akko would never admit that it wasn’t grabbing her attention like she thought but this girl wasn’t calling her names and had been really friendly. She had hoped that maybe she had found someone.

“Lotte, lunch.” A voice shouted from the shop.

“Coming mom.” Lotte shouted back. “Sorry Akko. Got to go. Maybe I can see you around.”

“Oh okay.”

After Lotte left, Akko was alone. Again. She trudged back down the streets to her home. Thankfully, the shop wasn’t too far away from her own home. That night, dinner was quiet. Chariot had tried to get Akko to cheer up but nothing worked. Not even an evening ride on Alcor was grabbing her attention. Akko had fallen asleep upset and crying. All she wanted was a friend.

She came across the two girls again the next day at her school. The lavender haired girl stared at her. While it did make her nervous, the blonde had been nicer.

“Akko. Didn’t realize you were going to be here.

“This the girl you were rumbling about earlier Lotte.” She thumbed towards her.

“Sucy. Be nice. Have you heard about the adults have been saying.”

“Yeah. Mom says she’s an outsider. Didn’t come from Luna Nova. Don’t see why that’s a big deal. Does it matter?”

“No.”

“Then invite her. You said you wanted to. Don’t matter to me.”

Akko had kept quiet while the two talked. She was a little afraid. When anyone called her an outsider, it usually was followed up with how she should go home.

“Akko, want to go play with me and Sucy? We have a cool little hideout that we have claimed with a few others.”

Akko looked up with stars in her eyes. “Sure.”

“Hey. Who’s this Lotte. Wait don’t tell me. That’s the girl. Oh that’s so cool. Hey. What’s life outside Luna Nova.” A red haired girl jumped down from a high spot, hammering Akko with questions. Akko was overwhelmed to say the least.

“It’s big and there’s a lot of strange creatures besides dragons.”

“So were are you from?” A rather big girl with pink hair asked.

“I’m actually not suppose to talk about it.”

“Awwww man. I bet it’s cool. I’m Amanda. This is Jasminka and that over there is Constanze.”

The smaller girl gave a little wave.

“I’m Atsuko Kagari. But call me Akko.”

“Well Akko, you’re here. Let’s play. We have a few board games. Want to?”

Akko smiled. This people were nice and they actually wanted to hang with her. They had become her closest friends. They played games, read, and even talked. Akko was at peace.

* * *

At six, Akko had meet Diana at a birthday party for her. Her mother had been invited and was asked to bring her along. She was shy. She knew no one at the party, everyone was rich, and many stared at her due her status as an outsider. She clung to her mom’s leg as Chariot shook hands with everyone. Two women walked up to them. They both smiled at her. Akko instantly felt comfortable around them. They seemed kind.

“Welcome Chariot. Glad you and Akko could make it,” The sandy blonde one held a slim glass up which her mother clanked against.

“Thank you Liz and Bernie for the invitation. Croix would have come but she’s busy finishing the final touches on her invention.”

“Not a problem. Croix is famous for that.” The woman bent on one knee to be at eye level with Akko. “And you must be Akko. It’s a pleasure. I have heard so much about you. Your mom talks about you all the time. Definitely cuter then her description.” She had ruffled Akko’s hair. “Listen I have a daughter your age. Why don’t we introduce you to her. I think you two would hit it off. Bernie, where’s Diana?”

“I saw her last with Chloe, love.” A woman with blonde with teal highlights spoke up.

“Come on. Let’s go find Diana.”

They had finally found a smaller version of the woman called Bernie. She was with the brunette who was known for bullying Akko. Akko didn’t like that. Her eyes watered as she tucked herself in her mother’s leg. She looked up to spot cerulean blue eyes staring at her. They were really pretty, Akko thought. She didn’t hear what the adults were saying before suddenly she was by herself with the girl. Akko made a motion to say hello but the brunette alpha walked up and grabbed the blonde’s arm and pulled her away. Akko was hurt and sad as she watched the two go. She was alone. No one was here to help her. None of her friends were here as well. She went to a dark corner in the room and sat down to cry. She hated how everyone was so mean. Calling her names, and even saying that she was going to be a klutzy wife for any potential mate if she didn’t shape up.

“You okay.” A boy in a nice suit and slick back brown hair approached her. He smiled a little at her.

“No. Everyone at this stupid party are meanies.”

“Not everyone. My name’s Andrew. That’s Diana. She’s cool when she isn’t around Chloe.”

“My names Atsuko. But you just called me Akko.”

“Well, come on. I saw some really good cake over on the buffet. Let’s go get some. Sweets help with anything.” Akko took Andrew’s outstretched hand and was pulled up. She had spent the rest of the night with him. Diana kept sparing her glances but they almost looked angry. Akko didn’t care. She had Andrew with her. They hang out for the rest of the party. Both had passed out together on a lounge chair in one of the rooms when Chariot and Andrew’s father found them. They had soon since been inseparable. Paul had become close friends with the family and would invite Akko to his house for playdates.

* * *

At ten, she had some life long friends. Amanda, Sucy and Jasminka were there for her when people insulted her. The three alphas scared anyone off. Lotte was essentially the mom friend, making sure Akko didn’t get hurt during her antics like challenging Amanda on who could climb the tree the fastest. And if she did, Lotte was there to bandage her up. Constanze just stayed quiet but Akko was given the basics for the beta’s signing. Andrew was the oldest by two years but would still hang out with Akko when he wasn’t busy with his schooling. Chloe, Hannah and Barbara all insulted her when they got the chance. Diana never gave her the time of day, always ignoring her or just blowing her off when she got close. Akko did get frustrated by it and at one point declared Diana her rival. Chloe scoffed at her when she made that declaration.

“You need to be actually good at anything for you to be able to stand on the same area as Diana. She is a Cavendish and will always be better then you, omega.” The three girls walked away as they laughed.

“Everyone thinks Diana is so special. She’s really not.”

“She kind of is Akko. She is a descendant of the nine witches and pretty smart,” Amanda stated as she twirled a pen in her fingers.

“ I don’t care how special she is due to that. Just because she is an alpha and a descendant doesn’t exclude the fact that anyone can be good. I’m going to be the best dragon knight there is. Just like Shiny Chariot.”

“Then I would suggest you shape up Miss Kagari. If you are going to be knight for this coven then you need to learn the basics and history of Luna Nova. It would be an insult to everyone if you ignored our rich history.” Diana had stood before her. It was almost in mocking tone. “If your grades are anything to go by, then you are clearly not taking this seriously. A knight always needs to be ready for anything and needs to work well with others. Not make some foolish remarks about rivals and go off on your own. Even your dragon won’t take you seriously if you continue down this path. Prove to me that you are a member of the Luna Nova coven and not some outsider.” Diana walked away.

Akko got up in a huff. “I can’t believe her. I will be taken seriously. I will be a great knight for Luna Nova.”

She and Diana both continued to butt heads over trivial matters. Akko tried to prove herself but it always end in disaster. A mock dragon flying resulted in Akko being bucked off and Diana winning. Diana was always praised while Akko was mocked. But Diana did occasionally look at her with hints of curiosity in this eyes.

* * *

At twelve, she had heard about the death of Diana’s parents. Chariot had been there when Liz and her dragon had been killed. It had scarred Chariot to watch her friend die. Bernadette had soon followed with a mysterious illness. They had gone to the funeral and Akko had seen Diana run away when Liz and Bernadette were finally buried. Akko had gone after her when noticing no one went with her. She followed her to a stable for the Cavendish dragons. Of course, she wasn’t paying attention and had stumbled over a bucket. The noise alerted a big white dragon and Diana.

“Ummm…hi there. I was sent by my mama to find you. She wanted to know if you were okay? I’m sorry about your moms. They both were really nice.” Akko smoothed out her dress. “Hey , maybe we can talk. It may be help you. Let’s start over.” Akko had paused when Diana didn’t say anything. “I know I’m not your friend but maybe I can help. I know your hurting. Can I help?”

“Think we can be friends? I know I haven’t been the best person to be around lately but maybe we can try again? Hello. I’m Diana Cavendish.”

Akko smiled. Maybe they could make amends with each other. Diana looked lonely when she was with Chloe.

“Heya, my name’s Atsuko Kagari. But you can call me Akko.”

“Hello Akko.”

The two girls talked for hours about everything and about anything. Akko even got Diana to laugh a few times. Akko talked about her dreams and the names she was going to give her dragon. They were soon best friends and never left each other’s side. Diana helped Akko with her school and Akko helped Diana break out of her shell.

* * *

At sixteen, their entire dynamic had changed. Akko was beginning to realize how pretty Diana’s cerulean eyes were. Or the way she smiled when Akko did something stupid before Diana started on her lecture. Or how beautiful the blonde-green hair looked in the sun and how waved down her back. Akko was crushing on Diana and she was too afraid to do anything about it. She didn’t want to lose the friendship she had with the alpha in cause she didn’t want anything romantic with the klutzy omega. So, she did the best thing. She didn’t act on her feelings. She hid behind a wall and marveled at Diana from afar. It would save her the heartbreak later. Diana was everything Akko was not. There was no way Diana was going to like Akko back.

Akko had gone home after helping Lotte at her shop as usual. Noir and Alcor both bound towards her, begging for their afternoon treats. She kissed both of them on their snouts. She silently hoped her dragon was going to be as fun as these two.

“Is Croix ignoring you two again? I’m sorry. Here’s some more bugs for you.” A knock on the door pulled Akko’s attention away from the two dragons. Their chirping didn’t bring her attention back to them. Akko opened the door to find Diana wheezing, hair a frizzled mess from running, and a bouquet of roses in her hand. Akko was confused by this, as were Alcor and Noir.

“Akko, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“Me? You want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Akko, I adore you. You are absolutely gorgeous and I would like to see where this would take us. Please. Would you like to go on a date with me?” Diana pleaded.

Akko didn’t answer. She instead jumped right into Diana hugging her. Diana was shunned and stumbled back, falling on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Akko to protect her.

“Oh Diana. Yes. Yes. I’ll go. You don’t realize how happy I am.” Akko hide her blushing face in the crook of Diana’s neck.

“Well good. I’m glad. How about tomorrow at seven?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

When Diana smiled, Akko sighed. This smile was reserved just for her. Akko quickly peck her on the cheek which caused Diana to turn bright red. After Diana left, Akko ran into the house yelling at the top of her lungs. Both dragons went scrambling away from the girl while Croix came running in a panic.

The first date went amazing. Diana had taken Akko to a nice little restaurant and after that, had walked around Luna Nova pointing some of the more important historical sites. Akko hated learning history but when Dianaq explained it, she loved it. Of course, she just loved hearing Diana’s voice. Diana dropped her off back at her house and earned a kiss on her cheek. Many dates later, the two of them were sappy. Many of their friends would make fun of them when they did anything together.

* * *

At eighteen, she was nervous. They had been together for two years. She had become worried that Diana would eventually break up with her. She heard people say that Diana should just dump her, move on, and found someone else to mate with. Each date lend to more anxiety for Akko. She just wasn’t sure if Diana was wanting to be with her. These rumors were starting to get to Akko. Diana had reached out to Akko one day asking if she was wanting to go on a date. Akko agreed but Diana had acted nervous when she had asked her. It didn’t make Akko feel good at all. She tried to be happy during the date but she could sense the nervousness radiating off of Diana. They had stopped near a bridge above a good view of Luna Nova. It was pretty. Diana turned to her.

“Akko. Listen, we have been dating for two years. Now I believe there is something I would like to say.”

Oh god. This was it. Diana was going to break up with her. This was this.

“What is it Diana?” She was shaking and could feel herself start to cry.

“I have greatly enjoyed our time together and I would…like to continue that. According to our tradition, if we alphas decide that we would like to official court an omega and make sure no other alpha has a chance, we give a promise necklace based on our family symbol. I would like to give you mine. Atsuko Kagari, can you do me the honors of being my intended mate.”

Diana had pulled a necklace out of her pant pockets. It was carved in silver with the symbol of the Cavendish house. A unicorn. She did start to cry. This was worse. Diana still wanted her but why. She was a useless outsider. Everyone said so. She was only going to make Diana’s life harder if she stayed around. Despite the fact losing the blonde would hurt even worse.

“Diana, why give me a promise necklace? I’m a nobody and you’re a Cavendish. Maybe reconsider. Maybe pick someone who is not a klutz and an outsider. I’ll only cause you pain.”

Diana looked like a look of angry and sadness past over her features.

“I can’t. I really like you. You are not nobody. You are not going to cause me any pain. There no one else I would give this necklace to then you. Please. I will make sure you are the happiest person here.”

Akko couldn’t help it. She starting crying even harder before nodding yes. Diana had placed the necklace around her neck. Her own promise necklace. That Diana had given to her. This made her absolutely giddy. She wrapped her arms around Diana and kissed her deeply. This was going down as one of the best days of her life.

Akko woke up the next morning curled up into Diana’s arms who was already awake. Diana smiled a bit before kissing her.

“Good morning beautiful.” Nines, she could get use to hearing that husky voice.

Akko snuggled closer to the alpha. “Morning.”

“I love you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise that.” Diana took the omega’s hand and planted a kiss on her palm.

Akko felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “I love you too. I will be there if anything happens to you.”

The two stayed like that for another hour. Kissing and talking. Akko played the necklace. The only item left on her. She could Diana’s eyes sparkle with love.

* * *

Akko hated this feeling of loneliness. After the fight, she had been dragged to an omega cabin. It was for her own protection they said. They didn’t even let her see Blue and make sure he was okay. Diana had been carried to the healers after collapsing. Akko could see that both had taken a beating for her. She hated that Chloe still had a sort of power over her. Had nearly killed her lover and almost killed her dragon. She did feel better after slapping her. Akko sighed. She was bored and lonely. The nest wasn’t doing much for her. It had all the scents of her closest friends and even Mary had donated a shirt to her. She just wanted to see Blue and Diana. The door swung open for a medic to walk in.

“Well Miss Kagari. We have a little surprise for you. All the groups are further in the forest so they aren’t near by. He has been chirping like crazy. We think asking for you.” The brunette pricked her head up. He? She shot out of the nest and bolted out the door. There he was, in his tall regal state. Another scar ran diagonal from his old chest scar, making a perfect x. Blue grinned before bending his head down. Akko buried her face into his muzzle.

“Blue please don’t ever do that again.”

“ _Can’t guarantee that but I will try my best. How are you doing?”_

 _“_ Better now that you’re here.”

“ _Glad I could be of use. Now, it’s cold and you are in your red shorts. Let’s get you inside.”_

 _“_ He checked out in perfect health.” The healer patted her shoulder before walking off.

“Wait, what about Diana. Is she okay. When I can see her?”

“She’s doing good. Needs some time for her broken arm to heal but she’s better then when she was carried in. She should be released soon but you can’t see her yet. I’ll bring her by when she’s discharged. Go back inside before you get sick.” The healer pointed towards the door.

“Yes ma’am.” Akko bowed before heading back to the cabin hearing the leaves crunching under Blue’s weight. She kissed his cheek before hearing a small rumble come from deep within his throat.

“I love you Blue.”

“ _Love you too, you knucklehead.”_

* * *

Miranda Holbrooke sat down at a round table. Anne sat down on her left. Paul Hanbridge sat next to Badcock while Daryl sat on the opposite end next to Anne. Chariot sat next to Paul fidgeting a little in her seat.

“Chariot. Please. I understand you are desperate for news about your daughter but this is a council meeting.” Paul stroked his dragon’s back.

“Sorry Paul. It’s a little nerve wrecking. After everything that has happen to Akko, I’m just scared for her. I know she’s a grown woman but she’s still my little girl.” Alcor chirped rubbing his cheek against his human’s cheek.

“I completely understand.”

“I believe you all know why we are here today. Miss Badcock.”

“Yes master. We have received word that the Allard family has disappeared from Luna Nova. We had been starting a case with them before the sudden disappearance. They had a huge amount of debt,” Daryl had whispered knew it under her breath before getting a glare from Badcock. “Tax evasion, murder charges. Even Miss Allard is wanted for attempted murder, assault and sexual assault. Now, we have belief that they may have been working with an outside source.”

“Someone who can walk through walls and is essential a shadow.” Chariot interjected.

“Well yes. How did you know.” Samatha fixed her glasses at Chariot. 

“I know someone who’s magic revolved around the use of shadow magic. They had turned against everyone in my village and had attempted to kill Akko and I. We ran. They had been corrupted by the Hydra.”

“Who are they,” Master Holbrooke leaned forward. All heads turned to Chariot. The red head gulped. Alcor nuzzled her to get her to tell them.

“Kazumi Kagari. My first mate and Akko’s true parent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko goes down the rabbit hole of memories. Blue is said to be a good boy. And when will Akko get to see Diana. What exactly is going to happen now?


	8. Quarantined in the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot explains about Kazumi Kagari. Akko and Diana are finally reunited.

“Kazumi Kagari. My first mate and Akko’s true parent.”

Everyone in the room gasped at the new information. Master Holbrooke stared at Chariot as she broke down sobbing. Daryl stared at Anne who’s jaw hung open. Paul placed a hand on Chariot’s shoulder.

“If you can, tell us everything you can about Kazumi. We need to know who we are going up against.”

“Right. Right. I loved Kazumi. We came from a tiny village called Blytonbury. Croix, Kazumi and I all grew up there together. Kazumi proposed to me and we got married. I eventually find out that I was pregnant with Akko. Kazumi was enlightened. She was so happy about being a parent and so happy holding Akko. I noticed the change on Kazumi after a mission to investigate a blacken sorcerer stone. Something happen. She become violent and was absolutely horrible to Akko. One night, I was woken to Akko crying and saw our village burning. Croix came running in, yelling that Kazumi had set the village on fire and slaughtered many of our people. We grabbed Akko and ran. There was no denying it. Kazumi had touched the stone and was corrupted by the hydra. She knew who my ancestors were and attempted to kill Akko due to that. I loved her and I couldn’t let her go though. I kept her last name in memory of her. During the time we were on the run, I remembered hearing voices telling me to come to Luna Nova. It would be safe.”

“What do you mean by that Mrs Kagari.” Master Holbrooke smiled sadly at the women.

“My name was Chariot du Nord. Akko and I are descended from Woodward and Hikaru du Nord. I assume my ancestors were pointing me in the right direction.”

“So our assumption was correct then Master. Atsuko is the next dragon priestess.” Finnelan sighed, rubbing her temples. Daryl discreetly placed a hand on her knee. She got a tiny smile in return. 

“Yes and that would explain the dragon king’s bond with her. But the king must of known Akko was going to arrive to Luna Nova. We have had the untamable dragon here for twenty years.” Holbrooke mention rubbing her chin in thought. “I do believe one of the nine witches was known for their ability to see into the future. Maybe he was giving information that Luna Nova was the place. Thank you child. I know it must be hard to lose someone so special to you.”

* * *

After the meeting, Anne and Daryl walked towards the Cavendish manor. Both dragons run ahead of their masters letting them enjoy their privacy.

“Have you contacted Diana about the news of the Allard family.”

“No. I rather not worry my niece just yet. She’s had already had enough trouble with what you told me happen at the race. That would only cause her more grief. She needs to concentrate on her training rather then looking over her shoulder ever ten minutes, waiting to see if Chloe is going to come back and harm Akko. I never did like the family. Bless Bernie and Liz but it was foolish to agree with that arrangement.”

“Well, we better be on our guard. Cause they could come back. And if everything we heard is correct then we will have problems on our hand. Just write her a letter letting her know. It’s better to be safe then sorry.”

“You’re right. Now, there is a book that Diana asked me to deliver. Mind dropping that off to her when you go?”

“Yes, the next time I see her.”

“Good, cause I would like to be selfish now and take some of your time away.” Daryl grinned when Anne blushed.

“I suppose -cough- that could be arranged.”

Daryl tugged Anne down to kiss her. The book was temporarily forgotten for a more pleasurable activity.

* * *

Akko rolled around a bit in her nest. The third day of her heat and it was always the worst. The medicine had caused her to lose the contents of her breakfast and made her drowsy while her heat made her horny, emotional, and irritable. She snapped at any of the guards that came in to check up on her or to deliver food and medicine. Blue rolled his eyes when Akko yelled at one of the guards for coming in unannounced and then proceeded to cry about how sorry she was. She cried at any mention of Diana who was still recovering. Scents that didn’t belong at any close friends caused Akko to throw them on the floor, saying they smelt wrong. Blue helped by rolling himself into some of those scent less blankets. While it did get fur all over, it was comforting to have him back. There was another knock on the door.

“Miss Kagari. I did promise you another surprise didn’t I.” Akko’s heart leapt out of her chest. As before, she ran to the door and pulled it open to see Diana standing there. The blonde smiled brightly at her before moving in. She placed a hand on Akko’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

“Diana. You’re….”

“Yes Akko. I’m here. I was just released today. So I had to do the one thing I have been dying to do. See you. I have been so worried about you.”

Akko careful wrapped her arms around Diana. Her left arm was in a sling and Akko was pretty sure that her right thigh was bandaged as well. She pressed a kiss to her alpha’s cheek.

“I’m so happy that you’re here. It’s been so lonely without anyone here.”

“ _And what does that make me? Chopped liver.”_ Blue grumbled.

“Sorry. Blue has been a big help but I have missed human company.”

“Well, I’m glad that you are safe. Come here. I plan on entertaining you tonight since the guards are apparently okay with me being here. Of course, we are mates. Chief Nelson gave the word that it was okay but better make the most of our time.”

Diana begin to nibble on her neck. Akko moaned but then pushed Diana away. Diana was shocked.

“Akko, what’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I? Did I do something wrong?”

“You need to take it easy especially with that arm which means, let me take control.”

Diana blushed like crazy. “Su….sure.”

“ _Well, I’m out. Akko I’ll be outside. Come on Beatrix.”_

 _“_ Be careful Blue.” The dragon grunted before walking outside and Akko closed the door.

Akko grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bed. She saw Diana smile at her nest and at the shirt that she used to snuggle with along with Blue.

“Looks like I’m going to have that wear that shirt again. After I wash it. There is fur everywhere.”

“Sorry. Blue has been doing what he could to make me comfortable. I haven’t been the best to around with due to my heat. I know Blue and I have snapped at each other a few times.”

“Not a problem. I’m just glad he has been here for you. He was just worried about you.”

Diana was pushed on the bed while Akko straddled her hips. She kissed Diana’s lips before moving down her neck, paying close attention to the mate mark, to her collar bone as she unbutton the alpha’s shirt. She slide off to take the academy issued boots off and placed a kiss on the place she knew where the cut was. Diana moaned a bit before biting back a hiss. The omega had just stripped off her pants and the boxers exposing herself as Akko gripped her length. She give the hardness as few pumps before wrapped her lips around the tip. The blonde jerked her hips. Akko applied a bit of teeth and tongue as she continued to swallow as she went down which resulted in a yelp.

“Akko, shit. Where did you learn that?”

“Mary, Blair, and Barbara talked about certain things on how they please their alphas. So I have picked up a few things I wanted to try out with you. Was it okay?”

“Yes. Very much. Nines, you’re good. Please continue with your ministrations.”

Akko continued on sucking and twirling her tongue on the rod, taking it as much as she could. Diana was panting like crazy. Diana pulled at Akko’s hair which pushed her further down on her rod. Akko gagged a bit, eyes watering but continued on. The omega could hear her alpha moan as she swallowed the entirety of Diana’s shaft. She continued to bob up and down on the rod, licking and sucking on it. It wasn’t long before Akko felt Diana release into her mouth, swallowing it. Diana laid sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavy herself. One blue eye open to stare at the brunette. Akko went to kiss her but was stopped by Diana’s hand.

“Babe, I love you but you will not kiss me. I rather not taste myself thank you very much. Only you.”

“Sorry.” Akko position herself above Diana.

“Wait” Diana quickly cried out.

“What why?”

“I have protection in my pant pocket. Go grab it. Better be safe then sorry.”

“Why though?”

“Akko, you are in your heat. You are fertile which means I have a higher chance of getting you pregnant.” Diana growled which did cause Akko to whimper. “I am not letting that happen. Yet. Just grab it, please.”

Akko did what was asked and after placing the rubber on the rod, re-position herself.

“Are you okay Akko. Do you need to take your time.”

“No. Nines I have missed you so much. I want this so bad.”

“Then Don’t waste another moment.”

Akko did just that. She slowly moved down, allowing the blonde entrance. The omega shuddered at the feeling. Finally, all of the length was in her and stayed there for a few getting use to the stretch. Sweat trickled down the shorter girl’s neck and she watched as Diana wetted her lips. The brunette started to move up and down which caused Diana to jerk her hips up. Akko quickly placed her hands on the alpha’s stomach, feeling the toned muscles under her palms. She didn’t realize how much the training had affected Diana’s body.

“Remember, you’re injured. I take control my alpha.”

Diana growled before submitting. “Yes, my omega.” Akko leaned to place a chaste kiss before continuing. Akko un-clasped Diana’s bra and began to roll and suckle on the harden nipples. Movements did start to get faster as Diana threw her head moaning. She finally give some of the reins back to her alpha. When she pushed down, Diana thrusted up, driving the shaft further in. Diana wrapped her good arm around Akko’s waist in an attempt to hold her down as she drew close even grabbing her ass. Akko grunted through her teeth when she felt Diana give it a good smack. Diana grunted and moan as the shorter girl bounced up and down on her rod. Akko knew she was nearing the end. She leaned forward, capturing her lover in passionate kiss, riding out her orgasm. She pushed herself off and rolled over to catch her breath as she heard Diana huffing next to her. The brunette propped herself up on her elbows as she stared at her lover.

“Was that good my alpha?” Akko purred, stroking her thumb against Diana’s cheek. Diana looked up at ruby eyes before smiling. She brushed away a few brown, sweaty bangs from the girl’s forehead.

“Excellent my omega. Better then I could of imagined. We have never tried that position before. I may have to ask Amanda and Avery to give me a few pointers myself.” Akko blushed at that. “Now, give me two seconds to catch my breath and we may see about round two.”

“Will, I hope the healer gave you more protection cause you are going to be here for a very long time.”

“Then it’s a good thing she just threw a bunch at me when I went out of the tent.”

They both laughed as they stayed there, in each other arms, the remainder of the day with the occasional love making. Akko felt safe and happy. She ran her hands all along Diana’s naked body and marveled at some of the muscles that was starting to form. She sighed as she snuggled closer to Diana who had surprisingly fallen asleep, her arm securely wrapped around her waist. Akko soon followed, falling into pleasant dreams about the alpha next to her and a small child playing with Blue and Beatrix.

* * *

Akko ran her thumb along the design of her necklace. She had been awake for a while now with Diana and the two dragons still asleep. She was thinking about how to talk to Diana about her previous marriage to Chloe. She needed to know how it came to be and if Diana was willing to still go through with it. They needed to have that conversation but didn’t know how to approach the topic. The omega turned her head to stare at the sleeping alpha. Her blonde-teal hair was tasseled from their love making and a tiny snore escaped the heir’s lips. Akko threaded her fingers through Diana’s hair, enjoying the silkiness. An arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. Eyes fluttered open to reveal a cerulean color.

“Hello. Umm. What time is it?” Diana sounded groggy.

“A little bit after nine pm.”

“That’s late. Did you eat?”

“No.”

“Is it the heat medicine?” Diana ran a hand through the brunette’s hair, untangling any knots.

“I hate taking it. It makes me feel so weird.”

“I know but it does help with your fertility and prevents other alphas from smelling your sweet scent. I’m here so you can forgo the medicine for a bit. You need to eat something though. Maybe I should go to the cantina and get you some food.”

“Let’s stay here. I’m not hungry and the food is just potatoes. Plus I want to talk about something.”

“What’s on your mind my love?”

“Chloe mention that you two were originally engaged. What happen? Are you two still engaged?” Akko watched as all the color drained from Diana’s face.

“We were. Once. Our parents had it set up long before we were even born. Two children from two prominent families, it was going to be a rather large political movement. It was to bring our families together. I was close to Chloe due to that. But there was a clause in there that allowed me to break off the marriage.”

“What was it?”

“If I give someone my promise necklace before I get my dragon, then the marriage is voided. Akko, I choose you. I gave you my necklace. I guess that may have been the reason Chloe hated you was because of that.”

“So I’m the reason.” Akko felt herself choke up. The marriage was for political reasons and yet it was broken due to some outsider. It was no wonder Chloe despised her. Diana quickly pulled her into a kiss.

“Yes. No. I mean. Akko, I wanted you. Only you. I choose you of my own free will. I was and still am happier around you than I ever was with Chloe. I love you. Stay with me forever.” Diana punctuated each sentence with a kiss.

“I love you too. I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.” Akko returned the kiss.

* * *

Diana stepped outside, quietly closing the door behind her, wrapping the coat tighter around her with her good arm. Beatrix trudged right behind, clearly exhausted. The training academy’s light flickered in the background. She needed some fresh air and to clear her mind. She had almost asked Akko to marry her. She didn’t have the ring. It was back at the manor. She wanted the perfect proposal and every time she thought she had a chance, something happen.

“ _I’m starting to think that you don’t want to marry Akko.”_

 _“_ No, that’s not true. I desperately do want to. I love her. I just want it to be perfect.”

“ _I’ve been around Akko long enough to see that she won’t care. If you proposed right there on that bed, she would have jumped up and down and screamed yes. That’s the kind of girl she is.”_

 _“_ I just believe she deserves the world and I want the proposal to be perfect.”

“ _Then stop overthinking everything and follow your heart.”_

 _“_ Follow my heart. My heart belongs to her. I want her.”

“ _Then be with the girl. You’re mates now so it’s the perfect opportunity.”_

“Diana.” Akko stepped outside. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing sweetheart. Just wanted some air.”

“I didn’t make you upset earlier, did I?”

“No, no. I probably should of told you sooner. In the four years we’ve been together, I never talked about it cause I was….afraid that you weren’t going to want to be with me if I had mention that I was in a previous engagement.”

“Hah, and here I thought that you didn’t want to be with a dragon-less omega earlier.”

“You know that’s not true. I would of loved you no matter what.”

“Come on Diana, it’s cold out here and I would rather be in a nice bed with two very warm dragons and one sexy alpha.” Diana chuckled as Akko tugged on her hands pulling her back into the cabin.

* * *

Blue nuzzled his nose against Akko’s back. He could tell his girl was nervous. It had been a month since the flying race attack and the whole camp had been in an uproar since. Word had eventually reached the academy that the Allard family were missing and that the three Chloe groupies, as many people began to call them, had gone with them. Many knights had started patrolling the camp at night with Diana usually leading the charge. Training intensified and emotions ran high especially for Akko. Poor girl still struggled with pooling magic from the dragon. Not even their late night training sessions seemed to help. Akko was getting frustrated but Blue wasn’t going to give up. Not on her. Akko draw back the bow and after a few seconds, fired. The arrow met its mark, dead center in the target.

“It be cooler if the arrow was on fire.”

“ _Not everything has to be cool and dazzling Akko.”_

 _“_ Still be cool.”

“ _Want me to blow fire on it?”_

 _“_ No. Cause I want to be the one to do it. Blue, I can’t be a good knight without the ability to use magic. Mom had used a dazzling array of magic to gain the upper hand on monsters. She even had those old beat up wand that she carried around. Never used the old thing though. Said she wasn’t the rightful owner. Called it the shiny rod. Cool name though.”

“ _Wait, the what.”_

 _“_ The shiny rod. It was this old golden wand with seven little holes in it. It was really old. I got to play with it a few times.”

“ _Seven holes. Golden wand. Akko, does your mom still have this wand.”_

 _“_ I believe so.”

* * *

“The Claiomh Solais was once a mythical object processed by the dragon priestess long ago. Seven gems sit inside the rod. Once in the rightfully hands, the Claiomh Solais can be used to destroy the hydra but only a true bond between dragon and human can allow the rod to meet true potential.”

Diana sighed as she closed the book. It was frustrating to be so close to one answer but gain more questions. Where was the rod? Was Chloe and her family actually working with the hydra? Diana began to feel a headache coming forth. She sat down on the bed as Beatrix rubbed against her thigh. The room was empty without the usual attics of Akko. The alpha cabins was big enough that it allowed any alpha knight to get a room to themselves. After the attack, the master had made a proclamation that all omegas who were either promised or mated would be placed with their alpha or beta. A safety in numbers type of idea. Diana loved the idea that she would wake up with Akko everyday and fall asleep with her tucked up in her arms. While she patrolled, Akko trained with Blue. She had even asked her aunt to send her the ring along with the book. The door to the room swung up as Amanda walked in.

“O’Neill, haven’t I told you to knock. You really don’t want a repeat of last time do you.”

“Ughh, Don’t remind me. That was horrifying to see you two getting in on. Oh mental image. Didn’t need to see that.”

“What do you want?”

“Listen I heard that they are thinking of sending some of us knights over to some of the other covens to talk to them. Barbara heard that they want to send Akko out there as a mediator.”

“Akko. Why Akko.”

“Come on Dia, Akko’s the dragon priestess. The other covens are getting attacked by weird creatures and they need to know that the dragon king is back. We need allies.”

“But…we haven’t completed our training yet. It’s too soon to send us out there. Akko still needs to get her magic back.”

“I can understand Dia. But, we are in strange situation. The dragon king has risen. The hydra is back. Man, we’re living like we are in one of our fairy tales.”

“Only this is real. Very real and the king doesn’t have the powers he had before. We are up against a very powerful opponent.”

* * *

Akko had to beg to get permission from Chief Nelson to go see her mothers. Diana wasn’t too happy that she was to be going alone but after a kiss on the lips and a promise to be careful, she was off. Chariot had made dinner and they sat down like a family again after two months. Croix washed the plates as Chariot went to grab the old wand. She placed a black case on the table.

“This has been in our family for many years. I was going to give this you when you were married. But, since you were begging me. I pulled it out. Heres the shiny rod.”

Chariot opened the case to reveal a large wide wand. It was golden and had seven medium size holes around it.

“ _Akko this is it.”_

 _“_ What is it Blue?”

“ _Claiomh Solais. Hikaru used it against the hydra all those years ago. Only it’s not complete. We’re missing the seven gems. The seven stars of the bear. That’s what human Beatrix meant back then. We need those gems to gather the magic back into the rod.”_

 _“_ So, where are the gems?”

“ _Don’t know. But, this shiny rod does. It will point the way to them.”_

 _“_ Everything counts on us using this then.”

“Akko, before you go. I need, to tell you something.” Chariot looked at her with a hint of sadness.

“What is it mom.”

“It’s about our past. You remember that we came to Luna Nova when you were three.”

“I remember a little bit. Some friends that I use to play with. Fire and a creepy laugh.”

“Akko, Croix isn’t your true parent.”

“Knew it.”

“Kazumi Kagari was my alpha and your mother.”

“What happen to her. Did she abandon us? Why?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very plot heavy chapter on this one. The next one is going to be another walk down memory for Chariot. It’s basically backstory for her and Kazumi and then chapter ten is when act two opens up.


	9. New information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chariot remembers her past with Kazumi. Akko and her mother talk and Akko acquires the rod.

“Chariot du Nord, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mate.” Kazumi was on one knee and held out a velvet box towards her. Chariot felt tears falling down her face. Kazumi looked about ready to cry herself.

“Yes. Oh my nines, yes. I will.” She pulled Kazumi up to her feet and kissed her. Bright red eyes stared at Kazumi’s chocolate brown.

“I now pronounce you two mates forever after. May the nine witches and the dragon king guide you two towards a happy life.”

They were soon married, the village older and Chariot’s mother officiating it. Croix stood to the stand as she watched her two best friends get wed. A black dragon stood behind Kazumi as she read her vows and roared together with Alcor when they kissed. Chariot couldn’t be happier. Kazumi was a sweet and gentle alpha who would protect Chariot. They made their home here in the village and had no plan to ever leave it. The village was nestled in the shadows of a mountain and it provided wonderful weather to harvest crops and open air for their dragons to roam freely.

Chariot found out she was pregnant two years in their marriage. Kazumi was thrilled, picking up Chariot and twirling her around.

“We’re going to have a child. Chariot, this is amazing. Oh my nines. I’m going to be a mother. I love you. Did I tell you that? I love you and the child you bear. Nines, I’m a mother. Yami, I’m going to be a mother.”

Kazumi prepared the nursery room for the child. Brown hair was pulled back to allow no distraction for the task on hand. Yami, a pure black dragon would chirp out instructions as Kazumi worked on getting the crib set up. Chariot laughed at the sight as the famous Blytonbury black knight, who saved the village from a cyclops attack, was struggling with building a simple crib.

“Honey, stop laughing. This is hard.”

“Is the famous Black knight having issues?”

“Yes, and she requires her wife to assist her in this mission. Please.”

“We can contact Croix and see if she would help.”

“Hell no. Croix won’t let it go if we bring her in.”

Atsuko Kagari was soon born and Kazumi couldn’t be happier. Her omega had just blessed her with a beautiful child who she would love no matter what. She smiled at the bundle in her arms as her baby and wife slept. She made a vow that nothing would happen to Atsuko.

Atsuko grew up quick. Too quick in Kazumi’s mind. Her little girl was walking and talking already. She greet her mother at the door when she got home from missions and loved the dragons. She was already talking about getting her own dragon and joining the knights like her mother. Chariot giggled as Atsuko talked her alpha mother’s ear about her very eventful day. Chariot was a romantic at heart as she swooned at her alpha holding their child and showing so much love in those chocolate eyes.

“We’ve received word about a strange sorcerer stone that is said to be black.” The task master shuffled his papers as he described the latest mission to the knights.

“A sorcerer stone? Those still exist. I thought they had all but disappeared at the same time as the dragon king.” Kazumi had her helmet tucked up under her arm as she watched the task master pace.

“That’s why we want you two to investigate it. It could be signs that the either the dragon king is back or..”

“That the hydra is back as well.” Croix looked positively bored when she talked.

“We won’t let you down sir.” Kazumi made a fist and placed it over her heart as she bowed. “Come Yami. We have a mission. I better tell Chariot and Atsuko.”

They found the sorcerer stone hidden in waterway far away from the village. It was as described. Big and black an floated in mid air. The air grew cold as the two made their way to the stone. The dragons growled the closer they got to it.

“Kazumi, let’s not go any further. I didn’t like this feeling and Noir is pretty upset by it.”

Kazumi had ignored Croix as she walked closer to the stone. It was as of the stone was talking to her and told her to touch it. She reached out her hand, ignoring Yami’s cries and Croix’s screaming. The minute her fingers brushed it, the stone shined and sent a wave of energy out. It pushed Kazumi back. It felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart freezing it and her mind went blank.

Kazumi walked out of that cave as a entirely different person and Chariot hated it. She grew more violent each passing day and showed no love to Atsuko. It was starting to upset Atsuko to the point where the girl cried every night when she went to bed stating that her momma didn’t love her. Kazumi use to come in every night and kiss Atsuko on the head. Not anymore. She wasn’t the same alpha she fell in love with. Yami spent more time with the younger girl and never let her out of his sight. Something was wrong but she had no clue what. Rumors soon spread that the hydra was back and had possessed her. Chariot believed it. Her world was soon turned upside down.

She was awaken by crying and quickly jumped out of bed. Atsuko was crying and needed her mother. Kazumi’s side of the bed was empty as it had been for awhile. Something felt off. Chariot smelt smoke and fire. She ran to Atsuko’s room and found her daughter okay. Yami was licking the girl’s tears as she cradled her stuffed animal. Atsuko was crying about how she had a scary dream about a nine headed beast and a blue dragon fighting and fire. It was then Chariot heard the screams and ran to the window. She could see smoke rising from some of the house in the distance. She gasped when their front door was blasted open.

“Chariot. Are you and Atsuko okay?”

“Croix. We’re upstairs. What’s going on.”

Croix ran to the bedroom, she was covered in soot. “Grab Atsuko and some items. We don’t have much time. Kazumi is attacking the village.”

“What.”

“Chariot. We don’t have time to argue. Your mother asked me to get you to safety. Just go.” Croix was already grabbing as many items as she could. Chariot grabbed a bag and begin to pack Atsuko’s belongings. She quickly went to her room to grab just one item. The rod. Alcor was loaded with the bags and was asked to fly away first. Chariot needed to get to her mother. Croix argued with her before relenting and running after her.

“Mommy, what’s going on. I’m scared. Where’s grandma? Where’s momma?”

“It’s going to be okay sweetie. We’re getting grandma. Momma is busy fighting the big monster.” They begun running towards the village square. Atsuko kept crying at all the loud noises as people were screaming. Kazumi had soon appeared as she stabbed her black sword through the village baker.

“Chariot. Oh Atsuko. Where are you.” Kazumi’s voice was distorted and didn’t belong to her lover anymore. “I just want to talk. Atsuko has a destiny. You can’t run from destiny.”

“What are you talking Kazumi?” The village elder soon appeared as she walked up to the old knight.

“I’m not Kazumi anymore. Oh no. I’m the ninth head of the hydra. We’re here to stop the dragon king from rising and I will not let some old lady get in our way of the first head’s order.” Kazumi plunged the blade through the elder’s chest. Chariot could only gasp as she watched blood soak her mother’s nightgown. Kazumi soon let out a horrifying laugh as the elder’s body fell to the ground. Atsuko was crying in her arms, having just witnessed the scene in front of her. Chariot ran. Ran from the village. Ran away from her lover as they fled the scene. Ran to Alcor, who was shocked at the information. Ran as they were soon chased by wargolis. Ran away as Yami battled with the creatures, roaring to them to run as far away as they could. Ran from village to village to create distance between them . Atsuko would wake up crying in the middle of the night. Talking about seeing people dying and monsters. She stopped asking about momma after they fled the third village. One night, a women appeared before Chariot in her dreams.

“Go to Luna Nova. They will protect you. The king awaits the day he will be united with his priestess.”

Chariot went, Croix followed. They soon arrived at Luna Nova in the dead of night. When they were greeted by two women, Croix did most of the talking. They told most of the truth on what happen. They lied about what truly happened to their village. They were soon accepted into Luna Nova and was given a new home there. A fresh start and new life. Atsuko never asked about Kazumi and had soon mentioned Croix as her other mother. Atsuko became just Akko when it was soon apparent that some people struggled with the name. Chariot never forgot about her Kazumi but had soon learned to love Croix. She still kept her married last name as a final memorial to Kazumi and had Akko keep it as well. It was actually Croix’s idea. Chariot become Luna Nova’s first omega knight as Croix abandoned her sword and followed her original dream of inventing. Chariot could only watch as Akko grew into a beautiful young woman and felt her heart get heavy at the idea that Kazumi would never get to experience it. She also watched as Akko’s destiny begin to unfold as she walked out on the day of the naming ceremony with the famous dragon king.

* * *

Akko sat there on the couch, shunned. She slowly digested every piece of the story as memories flooded back to her. She had repressed them, she realized. She remembered a brown haired woman who pick her up and kiss her. Flying on top of a pure black dragon by the name of Yami. Smelling the village on fire. Watching her grandmother died in front of her. She had nightmares many of times about the same thing. She just didn’t realize it was all just old memories resurfacing. She didn’t realize she was crying till she watched as tears started to wet her face, Blue pawing at her stomach in concern.

“Why? Why now? Why tell me all of this now?”

“Because you are the only one who can use the power of the dragon king. The world needs you. Our family is descended from the first dragon priestess.”

“But I can’t use his magic. How I can save the world when I’m some magic-less girl.”

“I may be of assistance. I think Chloe had something to do with it. Her family was working for the hydra is the rumor. He has the power to seal magic. I think he channeled his magic through her and sealed your magic up. I have no memory of how to unseal it at the moment. But I’m working on it Akko.”

Akko pulled the shiny rod closer to her body.

“Tell me. Tell me how I can the found the gems. This has been in our family for years. They must of left us a hint or some.”

“The rod will point the way. Let it be your guide.”

* * *

Akko slowly made her way into the room. It was late at night and she tried not to bother Diana who was probably asleep. To her shock, there was a light on and Diana was sitting in the chair, reading.

“Diana, what are you doing up still.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Diana, we have training in the morning and you hardly get enough sleep as it is.”

“I would prefer if my mate would occupy me to the bed.”

“Diana, I first need to tell you something.”

Akko repeated what her mother had told her that night. Diana looked shunned but understanding. She hugged her mate. Akko pressed a small kiss on the blonde’s lips. All four occupants soon curled up in bed. Blue and Beatrix snuggled up against each other with the white dragon’s head laying on top of Blue’s head. The alpha pulled her omega closer to her. Akko tucked herself into her arms and settled her head on Diana’s chest. Hearing her steady heartbeat soon lulled her into a deep sleep.

A soft green glow being to laminate the room waking up everyone who occupied.

“Akko, please turn that light out.”

“Diana, it’s the shiny rod.”

“I’m sorry. The what?”

Akko threw the covers and grabbed the magic object. Diana turned to look at Akko before noticing something unusual. An odd looking symbol appeared on the shorter girl’s naked back. It looked like a giant circle with nine points to it.

“Akko, what’s that on your back?” Diana scrambled out of bed to lightly touch the strange symbol.

 _“It’s the seal. I was right.”_ Blue mewled at the sight.

“Diana, it’s the magic seal. Chloe must of placed it on me that night. But why it is showing up now.”

“I think. I think it may be this rod. The rod is tied to you right. You are in possession of the rod. It may have activated the seal.”

“But what?”

“I have my own theory. You mentioned that your birth mother touched a sorcerer stone correct.” Akko nodded. “Then, based on my research and what you told me, I believe we need to find the proper sorcerer stones. They contain the gems.”

“No. What if you touch one and get possessed. Diana, I can’t afford to lose you.”

“I won’t touch one that is black. You won’t have to worry about me. You said so yourself. The wand will point you in the right direction. In direction of the proper ones. Now, let’s go to bed. We have training tomorrow.”

* * *

The next morning, Akko woke up thinking that the day was going to be the same. Train, eat, shower, and go to bed. She had an idea to suddenly bring the shiny rod with her to her training. In the dining hall, Sucy and Lotte asked about the rod.

“What the hell is that thing?” That earned Sucy an elbow to the side.

“It’s the shiny rod. It’s said that it may help us take down the hydra.”

“Looks old and rusty.” Another elbow to the ribs.

Training with the other knights began. Akko was sparring with Amanda as she detailed everything she learned about her past. Blue and Star played fought with the king wining.

“Makes sense. I mean, you really never talked about your past. Thought it was due to everyone bullying you.” Amanda blocked a hit before pivoting to thrust her blade forward. Akko swiftly blocked it.

“I didn’t really remember much but I know I pushed some of those deep down.” Everyone in the training heard a loud shriek. From deep within the forest, a creature emerged from the tree line. It was large black bird like beast with smoke like wisp rising from it’s body.

“Shit.” Amanda cursed as people screamed in panic.

“Everyone get ready. Hop on your dragons. It’s a bird so we take the fight to it. Keep that thing at bay. Don’t let it get closer to the heart of Luna Nova.” Chief Nelson barked orders and every knight quickly scrambled to the fight.

“Blue!”

“On it.” Akko climbed up on Blue’s back as the king roared. The wargoli turned to stare in their direction. Blue pushed off the ground as he directed the attention to him and him only. The other dragons circled close by. Blue took off the directions of the mountains, with beast in hot pursuit. The wargoli was fast but was soon flaked by Star who twisted in the air, swiping his tail at the beast. Star was able to get one nick in on the side but the beast clearly had one goal. The king and priestess. Diana and Beatrix followed underneath it as Diana pulled her wand out and created a sword. She sliced it’s talon like leg, cropping it off. It didn’t bother the wargoli as it continued it’s chase.

“Damn, that’s thing is fast. It’s almost caught up to them.” Amanda growled as she shifted on Star’s back.

“The king has dealt with this once before.”

“Dia, aren’t you a little worried about Akko?”

“Yes. Terrified. But I have faith.”

“Aww. Don’t get sappy on me now Dia. Hey Jazzy, let’s go. We have to help Akko.”  
  


“Blue, you have a plan?”

_“Yes. Use the shiny rod.”_

“What but Blue.”

“ _Trust me on this one. I have faith in you Akko. I bet you can create a miracle.”_

Akko felt her blood pound in her ears as she tightened her hold on Blue’s hair and on the wand. She felt the wargoli’s hot breath on her back and could hear some of the screaming of her friends. Biscuit slammed into the bird which sent it flying back. It crashed into a few trees, breaking them in the process. Jasminka just gave Akko a thumbs up. It soon got back up and shrieked. Blue twisted in the air as he launched a fireball. It fly through the smoke. The wand glowed in her hands and something told her that she had to take a action.

“ _Shit.”_

“Blue, I’m got a stupid idea. Promise you will catch me.”

_“What the hell are you thinking?”_

“Like I said. A stupid crazy idea that I’m hoping that works.”

 _“Akko,”_ A sigh escaped the dragon. _“Fine. I will catch you no matter what. Be careful, my girl.”_

Akko jumped from Blue’s back. She heard Diana’s scream. The wargoli spied her and chased the falling girl.

 _“Recite this words.”_ A feminine voice spoke in Akko’s mind.

“Who are you?”

_“I am your ancestor and the previous dragon priestess. The Claiomh Solais is now yours. Use that power. It will channel you and Blue’s magic. Now repeat after me. Noctu.”_

“Noctu.”

_“Orfei.”_

“Orfei.” The wand started to change. The beast was getting closer.

_“Aude.”_

“Aude.” It turned into bow. The wargoli opened it’s beak to devour the girl.

 _“Fraetor._ Fraetor.” Akko pulled her arm back as a ball of light transformed into an arrow.

She unleashed the arrow right into it’s mouth. It puffed up before exploding into a burst of feathers and sparkles. Akko smiled despite still falling. It didn’t last long through. She started to scream for Blue as the ground was getting dangerously close. Blue tucked his wings in to get more momentum and reached his arm to catch her. He pulled her close to his chest as she murmured thanks. She placed a soft kiss on his x scar. He landed still holding Akko close. Every knight came running forward shouting words of praise and amazement. As soon her feet touched the ground, Diana tackled her, hugging and kissing her, telling her how worried she was and how amazing her omega was. Akko felt her heart burst when every knight came forward and congratulated her. Even Nelson had praised her for the impressive show of skill with the bow.

* * *

Akko was currently undressing to get ready for bed.

“Wait. Let me see your back. The symbol looks different.”

Akko felt cold fingers brush along her back. “Just as I thought, one of the points is missing. It’s down to eight.”

“What does that mean?”

“Means that thanks to the rod.”

“Shiny rod.”

“Yes, thanks to shiny rod, you are slowly breaking the seal. My belief is that the more magic you use with the wand, the more the seal will break till you have all your magic unsealed. Good.”

“You mean, I can eventually use magic?”

“Yes. But we must also look for gems to power this so called shiny rod.”

“We?”

“Didn’t someone say we’re a team? I will be by your side no matter what.”

“Aww Diana. Are you getting sappier with me?”

“What. No. I….” Diana turned into a blushing mess as Akko laughed. She kissed her alpha before dragging the bright red mess to bed.

* * *

Chloe felt a gloved hand smack her in the head.

“Damn humans. Utterly stupid. Sixth, why did you fuck up so bad.”

Patrick Allard stammered a bit. “Not my problem Ninth. It’s was this child issue. She was meant to kill the Cavendish and capture the priestess. She’s the one who failed.”

“We need the priestess. The First head already said that he felt the seal weaken. Which means that she has the Claiomh Solais.”

“It was Atsuko’s fault.” Chloe blurted out. Kazumi stared at her, a flash of recognition in her eyes. Yellow melted into brown with tears at the corners. Chloe was confused at first. Why was the hydra about to cry. Then it dawned on her that Kazumi, the real Kazumi had a tie to that blundering omega idiot.

“Atsuko. Atsuko is alive? My daughter is alive?”

Damn. Chloe fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This walk down memory wasn’t going to be long. Chariot is not nearly as important compared to Akko or Diana plus I wanted a little more plot relevance here. Act Two will begin next chapter.


	10. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated day has arrived. The group deals with emotions running high and Diana begins to feel a new one emerge. Akko has no clue how to handle this new emotion.

Akko walked down the halls nervous as Master Holbrooke and Chief Finnelan walked ahead of her.

“Now, Miss Kagari. I know you must been quite nervous.”

“ _Like you won’t believe.”_ Blue snickered.

“But, you have a destiny and that is to help the dragon king. Now, normally your training would last a year before you start your first mission. But, we have decided that you are needed sooner. In two months, you will travel to the many different covens as part of your special mission Miss Kagari. Now, the true reason we have called you here. Luna Nova has one of our own sorcerer stone. We have safe guarded it for centuries. Now we believe you can channel that power. Anne.”

“Yes Master.” Finnelan pulled out a key and unlocked the steel door. Inside was a green sorcerer stone. Akko and Blue gapped at it. The shiny rod gripped in her hands glowed as well as the stone. A bright light filled the room blinding the occupants. When they opened their eyes, the stone was gone. Instead, the shiny rod gained a gem stone.

“Now, Atsuko Kagari, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny.”

* * *

When Akko got back to the cabin, she was scared more then when she had entered the heart of Luna Nova. In two months, she was going to become a full fledged dragon knight but was going to be made an ambassador for Luna Nova. She wasn’t part of the council. That was Diana’s area of expertise. Her family was in the council and she herself was being groomed to continue that. The person in question was polishing up her armor set. She looked up at her lover with a smile on her face but it morphed to concern when she saw Akko’s downfallen look.

“Akko. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“I know you better that then that. What is wrong Akko?”

“It’s just that. Diana, I was made ambassador of Luna Nova. I’m meant to travel to the different covens. I don’t know if I can do it.”

“You won’t be alone. I will be there every step of the way.”

Akko turned her head to look at Diana.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Akko rushed forward and kissed her. Diana was momentarily caught off guard before deepening it.

“Now, do you have the stone?”

“Yep.”

“Let me see your back.”

Akko turned around and pulled her shirt up to allow Diana to look at her back. Cold hands brushed against her back which causes Akko to shudder a bit. Those hands soon moved down her side, to her hips and then arms wrapped around her waist. Diana nibbled at her ear.

“Looks good. Another mark gone. Now you’re down to seven.” Diana begin to bite and suck on Akko’s neck as a hand snaked down below her underwear line. Akko rolled her head back to rest on Diana’s shoulder, moaning as Diana slipped two fingers into her.

“I love you my darling.” Diana breathed into her ear. Akko let loose at that moment.

Later that night, Akko laid in bed still thinking about everything that Master Holbrooke had told her. How she was going to be a representative to Luna Nova and how she was going to bring honor to them. She was still scared about it all. In two months, she was going to be traveling around the covens. Was Chloe still out there? Was her real mother still out? Where were the other sorcerer stones? How was she suppose to act in front of the other covens? So many thoughts ran through her head that it prevented sleep from coming.

“Mmm…love, please go to sleep.”

“Sorry Diana.”

“What are you thinking about that has you so restless?”

“How am I suppose to act in front of all those important people?”

“You are thinking may too much. Which is kind of unusual for you.” Akko slapped Diana’s arm. “Ouch. Sorry. Just be yourself. The longer people are around you, the more you will attract their attention to you. You have that ability. To get people’s attention on you. It certainly worked on me. We have two months, we can work on some proper etiquette together.”

“Thank you Diana. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now, go to sleep.”

Diana kissed the mate mark and snuggled Akko closer her. Akko sighed in happiness and fell into a deep sleep, finally at peace.

* * *

The two months went by in a flash. It involved more intense training from both Chief Nelson and Diana. Nelson taught her the ways of the sword and bow. Diana taught her proper table etiquette along with some information about each members of the council in the other covens. At night, Akko practiced with Blue and the shiny rod. She was getting better at pulling his magic but that wasn’t without some problems. There were more times that she would screw up a spell and it would backfire on her. Literally blowing up in her face. But Akko was more then determined to make sure that she improved before she was sent out. Before everyone knew it, Master Holbrooke had called a few dragon knights the heart of Luna Nova. They stood before the master in a single row.

“I bet you all are wondering why you were called up here. You select few will accompany the dragon king and priestess to the many covens around our world. Now, your main job to help them in their journey but you also represent Luna Nova as well. Keep that in mind when you travel. Now, I would usually bestow the dragon king’s blessing upon you. But since we actually have the king here, just trust in him to protect and guide you. I give you my blessings true dragon knights.”

Akko felt her heart swell. All her dreams were coming true. She was a dragon knight. One of the few omega knights. She scanned her fellow knights as well. Hand picked by Nelson. Diana stood to her left with her hands behind her back. Amanda and Jasminka stood on her other side. Avery and another knight by the name of Sarah was also coming along on the trip along with a few members of the other jobs and even Andrew was asked to help Akko out. Finally, she was able to make her salute. She made a fist and placed it over her heart and bowed.

* * *

Blue shook the rain water out of his fur as Akko scrambled to tighten her grip around the saddle. It was raining hard on the group traveling to the Appleton coven. Akko was miserable in the armor set and she knew Blue was as well. They had been set out less then twenty-four hours ago and it was raining and thundering which grounded the dragons. According to Avery, there was a cave system not too far from them that would be perfect for the group to take shelter in for the night. Akko was hoping they could get there soon. A cave was better then staying out in this storm in metal armor. Appleton was usually a two day trip by dragon flight. Due to the storm, it turned into a four day trip and now by foot. The group trudged through mud and the forest to reach the cave. Despite the terrible weather, the mood was happy. Amanda and Avery had hit it off well, laughing and joking. Lotte, Barbara, and evening Mary would talk about Nightfall, annoying both Sucy and Hannah. Diana, as captain, was ahead of everyone else scanning for potential danger along with Andrew. Akko stayed a bit behind as she chatted with Sarah, a quiet red headed alpha.

“So, you have actually fought more than of those creatures. That’s amazing Akko. You truly are something special.” The red headed alpha smiled at the brunette. Akko felt her face go hot at the compliment. It wasn’t often that someone that wasn’t in her tight knit group told her these things. “No wonder you have been entrusted with this mission.”

“It’s nothing. I wasn’t the one who fought it. Blue did. I’m not that special.”

“I bet Blue says otherwise.”

“ _Ehhh. She’s got a point.”_

 _“_ Hey, don’t side with her.” Akko felt the rumble as his whole body shook from laughing. “Pain in the ass dragon.”

Akko happen to look up and spotted Diana staring at her. A flash of anger crossed Diana’s face before turning her head back to the front. Akko was a little shunned. That was a look Diana had given her when they were younger. When they hated each other. Why was Diana giving her that look?

“Hey Akko. You okay? You were staring up ahead?” Sarah waved her hand in front of Akko’s face.

“Oh sorry, just watching the forest. You can never be too careful.”

“Exactly. Especially with everything going on.” Sarah patted her red dragon’s neck. “Isn’t that right Blaze.” The dragon in question grunted his answer.

* * *

Diana growled a bit when she turned her head. She had no clue why she was anger at the other alpha. Sarah was harmless and was just talking to Akko. Diana’s alpha side was making a big deal out of this. She was one to never growl. Her parents told her that it wasn’t good to always assert your dominance on other people and therefore taught her to surpass some of her alpha side. She did well. Hardly anyone heard Diana growl. She had never really had the reason to snap at someone for going near her omega.

“I see you are angry about something.” Andrew chuckled.

“Shut it Andrew.”

“Is the famous Diana angry that there is someone who is talking to your omega?”

“No. I am not angry. Akko can talk to whom ever she wants.”

“Expect another alpha that you have no clue on how she acts. But, Akko isn’t technically your mate.” That caught Diana’s attention.

“What do you mean Akko isn’t my mate?”

“When you bit into the mate mark, do you funnel some of your magic into it.”

“I…no. I never did.”

“Then technically, Akko is still a free woman. A bite without magic is just a temporary thing. Diana, I thought you knew better.”

“Akko still has the promise necklace.”

“I don’t see it around her neck.”

Diana stared at Andrew. Akko didn’t have the necklace. Without it, Akko was announcing she was a free woman without an alpha. Why wasn’t Akko wearing the necklace. She was sure that Barbara, Mary and Lotte still had theirs. Did Akko not want to be with her?

“I wouldn’t read too much into this Diana. You know Akko. Girl has a reason for things. Just talk to you. That is key to a relationship.”

Diana growled a bit more urged Beatrix forward. Andrew shook his head.

“Hey guys, I see the cave system. Come on.”

Akko shouted as she surged forward but not before slipping off of the saddle. She landed face first into mud. Something didn’t like the omega’s presence however. Akko came face to face with another wargoli as it rose out of the giant mud puddle. Some of the members screamed. This time, it took the appearance of a snake whose tongue flicked in and out. Diana felt her heart stop there. Before the creature could take a bit out of the girl, Blue pulled Akko out of the way by grabbing her armor with his teeth before dropping her back into the mud to shoot fire at one. Sarah was quicker then even Diana as she grabbed her wand and transformed it into a sword to slash the beast face. It let out a shriek as blood splattered the ground before setting its sights on the red head. Blue and Blaze interpreted the beast snapping at the creature as it got to close. Blue nicked it on the nose with his claws. Sarah pulled Akko out of the mud.

“Hey you okay there Akko? Come on. Show me how to beat those things.”

More soon appeared, surrounding the group. Diana growled, clutching Beatrix’s saddle. They needed their leader. Not someone who faltered at the first sign of trouble. Not someone who was more concerned about how two people acted.

“Everyone get ready. Protect Andrew, Hannah, Barbara, Lotte and Mary.”

Amanda centered Star to guard both of her mates. Elliot chomped at one’s tail that got too close to Hanna. Jasminka transformed her wand into a hammer and smashed one in the head as Biscuit acted as a battering ram. Charion slashed at one that attempted to nip at Constanze’s legs. Sucy poured a phial of liquid onto the ground which Mushroom ignited, sending a wave of fires, burning a few of the wargolis. Avery was swinging her sword at two that managed to corner her and Mary. Both dragons slashed and breathed fire. Diana stabbed one in the eye as Beatrix snapped the neck of another. Diana noticed that one was struggling on a dry patch of dirt. It hardly moved.

“Diana, what should we do? There’s too many.” Amanda yelled as she struggled with another one.

“We get to higher ground. Fire scares them and they can’t move without being in the mud. Have your dragons blow fire. Create a path and stick together. Make a run for it now.”

The group urged their dragons forward as they fought their way out. Diana franticly searched for Akko. She finally spotted her up ahead, on the ground slashing at a few in the eyes as Blue threw one into the nearby trees. Sarah was right alongside her.

“Diana. What should we do?” Sarah asked as she plunged her sword into the head of one.

“Get to higher ground. Get into the caves. This things can’t move unless in mud.”

“Got it. Come on Akko.” Sarah placed her hand on the small of Akko’s back as Akko began to limp a bit. That caused Diana’s blood to boil and a small growl to escape her lips.

* * *

Diana spent the rest of the way into the cave in a foul mood. She knew she shouldn’t be but she was angry. At herself and at everything. Everyone was exhausted and injured. When they made inside, they set up camp and started a fire. Mary, Hannah and Barbara set to work on treating the wounds they had sustained. At least no one was seriously injured. Akko had twisted her ankle in the fight and was sitting against the cave wall, Blue tucked up on her shoulders licking the cuts on her cheeks from the branches when they run. Diana was about to go see how her lover was till Sarah walked over first.

“Akko, how is your ankle?” Sarah bent down to observe Akko’s ankle.

“It’s fine. I’ll be able to walk here soon. Someone I know has good healing spells. Thank you though. For earlier.”

“It’s no problem. We knights need to protect each other.”

Diana grumbled, walking away from the sight. When she observed everyone, most of them were huddled with their mates. Avery was wiping blood after her sword as Mary tended to her alpha’s injuries. She cleaned at a few of the cuts on her cheeks. Amanda chatted with Hannah and Barbara checked up on them while Star and Elliot cuddled near Belle. Even Sucy stayed close to Lotte as the omega scribbled in the notebook about the wargoli they encountered. Constanze was chipping away some of the rock materials while Jasminka cooked dinner with Biscuit’s help. She turned her attention back to Akko who was chatting happily with Sarah as the alpha watched her with a look of fondness in her eyes. That caused Diana’s heart to drop. Her omega looked so happy with Sarah and even the alpha acted on instinct to protect Akko. Something Diana didn’t do. Diana hadn’t even gone over to heal Akko’s ankle. Mary had done that for her. Sarah scrubbed mud off of Blaze and planted a kiss on his head. Akko was smiling during the exchange. Did she show Beatrix any affection? She couldn’t help the glare when she stared at them but quickly turned her head away as Akko managed to catch her eyes.

She stayed away from them for the duration of dinner. Everyone kept quiet as if they could sense the mood coming from the blonde alpha. Even Akko kept to herself as well, staying close to Sarah’s side. She finally divided the task of the night watch up to a few of the knights. Sarah was first with Diana taking the last watch. She pulled her bed roll out on the hard ground and giggled when Beatrix claimed a spot on the pillow. Diana was shunned when Akko rolled hers out right next to Diana. Everyone settled in for the night, soon the only noises was the steady rain and the snores. Diana fell into a restless sleep till Jasminka shook her shoulder.

“It’s your turn for night watch.” The larger alpha whispered as she cradled Biscuit in her arms.

Diana rolled out of the bed and walked to the entrance of the cave. It was still raining but it seemed like the rest of the world was silent. She looked back at everyone sound asleep. Avery and Mary had snuggled into one bedroll with both dragons sprawled on top of the two. Sucy slept with both arms crossed on top her chest with Lotte against her side. Andrew slept on his side with the gold dragon tucked into his arms. Sarah had slept next to Akko, who had one foot sticking out the bedroll and Blue slept across her stomach. Diana turned her attention back to the outside world.

“ _You seem troubled my human.”_

“I am. I’m troubled that Akko may be tired of me. Maybe she is wants another alpha. One that would protect her. I was late on protecting her during the fight earlier. She’s not even wearing her necklace.”

“ _I believe that you are letting your alpha side take over your rationally thinking. Akko clearly loves you. I just think that Akko has just bonded well with Sarah. I don’t think you need to worry. Akko wears her heart on her sleeve. She will tell you if she does not want you. There is always more then meets the eye.”_

 _“_ Beatrix, do I show you affection?”

“ _Yes. You do.”_

 _“_ I do?”

_“When you don’t realize it. You show me how much you care for everyone around you.”_

Diana smiled before kissing the white dragon on her snout.

“Thank you, my friend.”

* * *

It still continued to rain when they woke up that morning. They were going to have to spend the whole day walking all the way there. She asked Avery to consult the map. There was a town not to far from them that they could stay the night and hope that the rain let up for them to travel to Appleton. Diana told everyone to wash up in one the lakes in the cave and get ready to move out in a hour. She was alone as she packed up her belongings.

“Hey Diana.” Akko stood over her as she held her pillow close to her chest.

“What’s the matter?”

“We need to talk while everyone is gone. What is wrong with you? You have been acting really weird all day yesterday. Even giving me a look that you have never gave me since…since we were twelve.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t giving you that look. It has been stressful with this rain. I’m sorry.” Diana had lied through her teeth. She felt Akko watching her as she continued to pack up. She didn’t have the heart to tell Akko. Of what. That she was jealous of Sarah when the alpha was probably harmless. That she couldn’t and didn’t want to show a possessive side. She vowed that she was never going to dictate Akko’s life despite her alpha side screaming at her to challenge the other to a fight.

“I know you’re lying to me. I don’t know why. But I know. Diana, we have been together for a long time. We promised no secrets. I’ll wait till your ready.”

The blonde stared as Akko walked away to pack her things away. Diana had enough. She reached out to grab Akko’s arm. She spun the girl around and crashed their lips together as she moved forward pushing Akko to the wall. Akko weaved her fingers through the blonde-green hair. Their lips moved in tandem as Diana pulled Akko closer to her body. Diana swiped at Akko’s bottom lip with her tongue asking for permission. Akko parted her lips, allowing entrance. Diana moved one hand to grip the back of Akko’s head and the another settled on her waist. She felt a growl escape the back of her throat. She parted from Akko before moving her lips to Akko’s neck, specifically the mate mark. She nipped and sucked on it, waiting for Akko to give her the permission to bite. She did enjoy hearing Akko moan and felt the omega grind against her.

“Wait. Diana, are you angry at me?”

“No. Never.” Diana continue to kiss the mark, just begging to get permission for her to bite.

“Then why have you been acting strange since yesterday.”

“Like I told you. Stress.”

“Bullshit.” Akko pushed Diana away. “Bullshit. I know you. There’s something there. I can see it. Why are you mad at me. If it was yesterday then I’m sorry. It was an accident that I landed in the mud. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry the creatures attacked us.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“I see. You’re getting tired of me. Chloe was right. You would eventually get tired of me and find someone else. Is that it. You are tired of me and just want to piss me off enough I’ll leave. I’ll be in the bath. Don’t worry fearless leader, I’ll be ready.”

Akko walked away. Diana was dumbfounded. Why was Akko thinking that she wanted to get rid of her? Diana needed to clear her head. She walked out the entrance but not before kicking the cave wall. She didn’t hear the sobs escape Akko’s throat.

* * *

Akko’s eyes were red from all the crying she did in the bath. The only comfort she had was Blue. Something was wrong with Diana and she wasn’t saying a thing. It pissed Akko off. There was a nagging voice in her mind that was telling her that Diana was glaring at her because she wanted to get away from Akko. Why was Diana anger at her? She didn’t do anything wrong. The small notion that Diana didn’t want her anymore scared her though. She loved Diana and couldn’t imagine a life without her. Diana was further up ahead as they followed through the forest path. She reached into her bag and pulled the promise necklace out. She didn’t wear it due to her fear that she would lose it in a fight. In frustration, she pushed it back into the bag.

“ _You okay Akko?” You seem silent. That’s unusual.”_ Blue huffed as the rain pelted his body.

“It’s nothing.”

“ _Right. Is there something you would like to talk about? You were crying pretty hard back there.”_

 _“_ It’s just that Diana seems to hate me all of a sudden. Why? I thought she loved me.”

“ _I’m sure she still does. Diana just needs to work out some things. What I have seen of her, she overthinks a lot of things.”_

 _“_ Diana does overthink things. But that doesn’t give her the excuse.”

“Hey Akko. You okay? I heard you crying back at the cave. Is everything alright?” Sarah had come up beside Akko and Blue.

“I’m fine. But thank you for asking.”

“It’s nothing. That’s what friends are for.” Sarah smiled before placing a hand on Akko’s knee and squeezed it. Akko stared at the hand. It didn’t feel quite right to her.

“Right. Friends.” Akko laughed a bit nervously.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The group had made it to the town before nightfall. The inn was big enough to accommodate the members of Luna Nova but only had one bed rooms available. When dividing up the rooms, Diana was nervous. She wanted Akko in her room but after what happened in the cave, she didn’t think it was an option. It wasn’t till Sarah piped up asking if Akko wanted to stay with her. What shocked everyone there was that Akko agreed, leaving Diana having to share the room with Andrew. Amanda shot Diana a look that said what did you do. Diana just didn’t know how to swallow her pride and confess to Akko that she was jealous. Would Akko just laugh at her and that stupid notion? Would Akko not want her to be mad at Sarah? Would she hate her for that?

* * *

Akko watched Diana’s face go from shock to crestfallen. She just wanted Diana to tell her why she was so upset but if it meant keeping her distance till she was ready then she was going to do just that. Sarah was nice. She trusted the alpha. The one thing that Akko had forgotten about was that the room only had one bed. She was sleeping next to an unfamiliar body. She spent many months and days next to Diana that this was strange.

“Hey Akko, you want the bath first? I’ll make sure to dry up our armor pieces.” Sarah seemed shy when she said that.

“Yes. Thank you. Come on Blue. You are filthy and need one too.”

“ _Hey.”_

Akko soaked up the warmth of the bath. She scrubbed the mud out of Blue’s fur and out of her hair. She scanned the blisters she had everywhere. The new armor had chafed a spot on her thighs but she bore through the pain. She was a knight but by the nines did it hurt. When she walked out of the bath she spotted her armor pieces placed on the table. The armor was blue like her dragon and resembled the king in design. She picked her helmet which bore the same black horns and styled hair that Blue had. The king was currently brushing up against her leg, chirping at her for food.

“Hey Akko. Guess what I got.” Sarah came through the door holding a bag.

“Thank you Sarah. Mmm. Smells really good.”

The four occupants ate their food and chatted. In the other room, Diana stabbed at her food rather then eat it. She was too depressed to think about eating even though she knew she needed to.

“Diana, this is rather unhealthy. You need to eat and you need to talk to Akko. You have been looking at her like she is the scum of the earth. Isn’t that right Felix.” The gold dragon rolled his tongue, begging for more food.

“I don’t think Akko is the scum of the earth. I’m just angry is all.”

“Jealousy is a normal thing for most couples. Amanda had the same problem.”

“Rich coming from a guy who isn’t dating anyone.”

“Listen, why can’t you tell Akko that you are jealous of Sarah?”

“Because. Because I don’t want Akko to think that I don’t have faith in her. This whole thing with Sarah is new and I don’t want Akko to hate me for scaring away a friend.”

“Tell her. She needs to know. You can’t keep Akko at arms length. You keep this up and you will eventually push her away.”

Andrew got up and walked out the door. Diana put her head into her hands and cried.

“I can’t afford to lose her.”

Akko had settled in for the night. Blue was wrapped up her arms as she rolled to her side. She kept her back to Sarah.

“Goodnight Akko.”

“Night Sarah.”

Akko felt cold despite having Blue and a few blankets on top of her. She was beginning to wish that she had just sucked up her pride and joined Diana. There she was going to be warm and she would have Diana’s arms around her. She pulled Blue closer to her which he grunted before falling back asleep. She felt the bed shift a bit till she felt an arm lazily fall across her hip and tucked her close to the other body in bed. The gently snoring continued. The brunette bit her lip as she cried. She missed Diana.

* * *

The rain continued to pelt the group as they marched on. After four days, they had finally arrived at Appleton. While the mood had sour, a sense of relief washed over them. Especially Akko who would finally be glad to take this armor off. They were quickly ushered to the heart by guards. What greeted them was one blonde boy and his green dragon.

“Welcome to Appleton. We were expecting you earlier but I can’t really complain. The rains have really unusual this time of year. Well you made it. So, come on. We have clean clothes and fresh food for you all. You’ll meet the Blackwells shortly.”

“We are here on important business.” Diana spoke up. It was an alpha tone that Diana rarely took. While Jasminka was considered the stronger alpha, Diana was the most intimidating one. Most alphas backed down when it came to her. The blonde boy chuckled nervously before he talked again.

“Right. No I understand. Louis told me everything. We just figured that you guys needed a little break before traveling onward. So, just relax for a few days here. Everything is paid for so costs won’t be issue.”

“Fine. Two days is what we will spare. At least to freshen up and get what we came for. Come on.”

Akko struggled with this new Diana. One that embraced her alpha side more and didn’t care if people got hurt in the crossfire. The blonde boy walked over to her.

“You must be the priestess if the giant blue dragon is anything to go.” Blue snarled. “I must say, you are definitely a catch. I did have a fancy for brunettes. You single?”

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Akko watched as Diana glanced over, a look of hopefulness washed over her features.

“You are? I don’t see a promise necklace on you. Never mind. If you are, then I respect that. What about you cutie.” He had directed his attention to poor Andrew whose face was as red as a tomato.

“Names Frank. Here, let me help you. I’ll direct you to your rooms. You may have to have two people in a room just to save space. But I didn’t think that will be an issue. Also, we have a party set for you tonight so I hope you brought good clothes.”

Akko gulped. She didn’t know how to dance. She turned her attention back to Diana. She walked with an air of confidence. Akko hated it. This was not her alpha. Sarah placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly. That act resulted in Diana growling and walking even faster away from Akko.

“You want to share a room again?” Sarah asked while she looked away. Her cheeks were bright red.

“Uhh sure. We can.” Akko was nervous. Nervous for the dance and on how was she going to talk to Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. This took awhile to update for me. I first wanted to get Diakko week out first then I stumbled upon a writer block on how to start this chapter and then it’s been so busy at my job that I have struggled to get any writing done.  
> But thank you to everyone who has commented and kudos. I love receiving and reading each and every one.


	11. Appleton Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana decides to let Akko go.  
> Akko doesn’t want to leave Diana.  
> Disaster strikes.

The group ate at a grand table filled all kinds of delicious food. Akko and Blue knew they were salivating from the smells alone. Another blonde boy and an older gentleman with a mustache sat the head. Being the priestess had made Akko sit at the head as well and sat right next the blonde boy. He kept making snide remarks about her beauty which made her all the more uncomfortable. Akko’s eyes darted across to Diana who was gingerly eating from a bowl of soup, pleading to save her. Beatrix chirped at Diana, trying to grab her attention.

“So, Miss Kagari, you and the dragon king have decided to grace us with your presence. What exactly brings you here to Appleton? I’m sure you will enjoy it here. Now, are you single?”

Akko choked on her food and watched Diana look as though she was almost about to reach over the table and strangle him.

“Louis, that question is not important. Now, if we could get to the situation at hand here.” Diana piped up still glaring at him. He coughed.

“Right. Well, we have a party set for tonight. Stay, drink, dance with us. I would like to get to know those pretty omega next to me.”

Akko again choked on her food. Sarah laid a hand on her back and shot a glare at Louis.

“She’s taken Louis.”

“Right. Where is your promise necklace for her then. I don’t see it anywhere on her.” Akko watched as Diana’s hands shook in rage and gritted her teeth.   
  
He soon turned his attention onto Diana.

“Ah Miss Cavendish. Is it a pleasure to see you again. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

“Yes it has been Louis.” Diana growled as Louis made a motion to rub Akko’s hand.

“You jealous Cavendish? She doesn’t look like she is taken. I don’t see a necklace and she doesn’t smell like you. So she’s free game. Would you like to accompany me tonight as my dance partner.”

Diana stabbed her fork hard into the table causing plates to rattle from the force . The sudden noise startled everyone.

“I will be in the room if anyone needs me. Goodbye Louis.” Diana walked away growling. Akko attempted to get up to chase after Diana but felt a hand grab her arm.

“Sit. Stay. Relax. You don’t need to chase after Cavendish. She needs her space. Your alpha is sitting right next to you. What would she think.” He had pointed to Sarah whose face was as red as her hair. Akko actually bite her tongue to prevent her from yelling that Diana was her alpha. Akko sat back down. She rather avoid another scene. Sarah sent her a small smile and placed a hand on her thigh. Akko gulped as she felt a squeeze. This didn’t feel right to her. Blue glanced at his human as he watched the interaction.

The older gentleman watched the whole exchange saying no words. His eyes flashed yellow briefly.

* * *

Beatrix watched as her human stared at the velvet box. Diana had stayed in that position for an hour now.

“ _Diana, you really need to talk to Akko. Please.”_

 _“_ And why. She clearly prefer the company of that alpha. She doesn’t want me anymore. If she didn’t, why not tell me as to ease this damn heartbreak. She stopped wearing the promise necklace.” Diana tossed the box away from her. Beatrix had enough. She clamped her mouth around Diana’s ankle.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“ _You are blowing things out of portion. You need to talk to Akko. Blue has explained to me that Akko is upset that you hate her. At point, she doesn’t deserve you.”_

Diana looked at her dragon with a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes.

“Your right. I don’t deserve her. I never deserved her. As much as it will kill me, she needs an alpha that will talk to her and protect her. She needs Sarah. Not some coward like me. Maybe I should break it off tonight. Let her go so she can be with Sarah.”

Diana got up and got ready for the dance. Beatrix was upset. Her human needed to stop thinking about the worse. Akko needed Diana and Diana needed Akko. She also wanted to still be able to see Blue. She glanced at the ring in the corner. As Diana was in the bath, Beatrix snuck the velvet box back into their bags. She knew Diana was going to regret leaving the ring here.

* * *

Akko was getting ready for the party that Louis asked them to join. He had made a mention of not bringing their dragons as it would be too complicated to dance with them. He had originally asked her if he wanted to be his date that night. She turned him down. She wanted Diana to actually ask her but Diana never showed up. Sarah was the one who asked and was currently combing her hair.

“Let’s get rid of these little ponytail for tonight. Let that beautiful brown hair hang loose. You are definitely going to stop everyone in their tracks.”

“Sarah please. I’m not that pretty to turn any heads.” She turned around to face the red head.

“You have certainly turned my head.” Akko stared at her shunned. “I guess I kind of like you. Your sweet and kind. It’s not hard to fall in love with you. I was surprised when I didn’t see Cavendish’s necklace on you. You were free so I wanted to jump on getting my feelings across.” Sarah reached forward and kissed Akko on the lips. Akko was slack jaw as she stared at her. Sarah paused before giving her another kiss.

“Come on, let’s get ready for the party.”

Sarah got up to finish getting ready. Akko stared down at Blue who had jumped up onto the bed. He carried the necklace in his mouth.

“ _Here. Wear this. You need to talk about Diana. Hear her side of story. Obviously she still cares for you. Give her a chance.”_

 _“_ I need her to come to me.” Akko glanced at the necklace before slipping into her pocket.

* * *

Diana knew that the Blackwells threw some impressive parties and huge ballrooms. The Appleton coven was know for its expensive parties but also had some of the highest poverty levels. Diana fixed her red tie as she scanned the huge ballroom. Her suit was a light blue with a white button up shirt underneath it and black dress shoes. Louis had came up a few times asking for Akko. She had almost punched him a few times. She breathed deep a few times before her breath stopped completely. There was Akko walking through the door with her hand on Sarah’s bent elbow. She wore a bright pink dress with lacy frills running along the edge. The ensemble was complete with a pink shawl and pink high heels. Her hair was loose and not in the usual little ponytail bob that sat on the back of her head. Diana almost wanted to rush towards Akko and remove her from Sarah. Diana felt a growl settle into her throat. She was almost about to lunge at her but she stopped herself. She was going to let Akko go. She couldn’t let her anger get the best of her.

The dancing began. Avery glided Mary across the dance floor, smiling down at her mate. Diana was almost suffocated with their display of love. Amanda took Barbara out onto the floor, twirling and titling. Hannah talked with Jasminka at the buffet of food while Constanze stood by them, clearly awkward. Akko was lead onto the floor by Sarah who placed her hands on Akko’s waist, and danced with her. Diana felt her heart fill with lead. She wanted that dance. One last dance with the girl she loved before she set her free. Akko briefly caught her eye before Diana motioned for her. Akko lips moved as she spoke to Sarah before separating and making her way towards Diana. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched the girl come her way. Diana gently placed her hands on her waist and Akko placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. The alpha guided her out into the middle of the dance floor. For awhile, the world melted away as if it was just the two of them. Diana kept her close as the music was the only sound for them. She savored this moment and burned it into the back of her mind. Akko tugged at Diana’s head to pull her in for a kiss. Diana pulled her away at an arms length.

“Akko, we need talk.”

“Good. I thought you didn’t want to talk about what is happening to you.”

“Let’s go somewhere secluded.” Diana pulled Akko away from the crowd to a balcony. The night sky twinkled as the two marveled at it. Diana was staring at Akko, just taking in her beauty. She loved this woman but knew the brunette deserved better then her. It was then Akko started to talk.

“I’m happy that you decided to talk about what is going on with you.” Akko looked up at her smiling. Diana wet her lips.

“Akko, I think it would be best if we break away from each other. You deserve an alpha who will treat you better then even me. Go to Sarah. She will take better care of you and treat you better then I have.”

Diana turned her head to watch Akko’s facial expression. Tears were streaming down the omega’s face.

“Diana no. Please don’t say that. No, you can’t leave me. Don’t leave me.”

“Leave me then. I won’t be a good alpha and I’m not a good mate. Go to Sarah.” Diana screamed. She had begun to cry at this point. Akko broke down even further.

“I thought you loved me. Why the sudden change and why are you so concerned about Sarah? We’re mates right?”

“I’m not stupid. I smell her on you. Akko, we aren’t mates. Despite me biting the mark, we aren’t technically together. You are still free to choose who you want. You aren’t even wearing my necklace.”

“Well then fine. Here. Take your stupid necklace. I don’t need it anymore since we’re not mates and you don’t want me anymore.”

Akko pulled out the promise necklace and threw it into Diana’s chest. She quickly bolted away, sobbing as she ran. Diana didn’t even chase after her. She slide down the wall as she softly cried.

* * *

Akko ran. As fast as she could. Sarah had stopped her when she spotted her crying. The omega pulled away from the red head because she didn’t want to find comfort in the other woman who drove Diana away. She ran out of the ballroom and was heading straight towards her room till something grabbed her arm and clapped her mouth shut with a hand. It pulled her behind a pillar. She struggled against the figure.

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’s me, Frank. Listen. You and your friends are in danger. I’m helping you escape Appleton.” Frank let her go.

“What do you mean my friends are in danger?”

“This dance was a setup. A distraction to get you and the dragon king separated. They have already kidnapped the dragons. They are probably rounding them up as we speak. Mr Blackwell isn’t himself.”

“What do you mean?”

“This crazy lady and another brunette girl by the name of Chloe arrived here with some strange black stone. He was forced to touch it and then hasn’t been the same. Now they refer to him as Fifth.”

Akko shuddered at just hearing Chloe’s name.

“He touched a black stone? It’s the same thing that happen to my mother. He’s being controlled by the hydra.”

“Your mother? Hydra. Damn it. Should of expected that. Listen, they will come after you if they find out you are not there. We need to get you out.”

“I’m not leaving without my friends and I need the sorcerer stone that you have here.”

“Okay. I know where that is. Come on. We need to go now if we can make it back in time to save them. I’ve already freed the dragons and grabbed your belongings. Man you guys have a lot of stuff .”

Frank peeked around the corner searching for any danger. He gave the all clear and waved Akko to follow him.

“Take me to Blue and the shiny rod first.”

* * *

When Diana felt she had cried enough, she got up and walked back into the ballroom. She thumbed the necklace that she slipped into her pocket. She steeled herself for an encounter with watching Akko dance the night away with Sarah, her true alpha. She knew she shouldn’t be pissed. She choose to push Akko away so she had a better chance at happiness. When she walked back into the ballroom, she felt cold steel press against her throat, drawing a bit of blood. Her eyes landed on her friends who were tied up.

“Hello Diana.” Diana narrowed her eyes as Chloe stared her down. “Where’s Akko?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know bitch.” Chloe slammed the hilt of her sword into Diana’s gut. Diana gasped for air as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Two guards rushed forward and grabbed Diana’s shoulders and arms to keep her still. Chloe grabbed her hair, tilting her head to face her as she fight.

“My, how the might Cavendish has fallen. Now. Where’s Akko?”

“I will never tell you where Akko is.”

Chloe glared at her before socking Diana with her gauntlet covered fist. Diana felt something warm trickle down from her eyebrow. A few blood drips hit the polished floor.

“Tie her up with the rest and then look for the priestess now.”

The guards forced her hands behind her back and bind them together. She growled as she struggled against them. She placed next to Sarah who was also bound along with the others.

“Where’s Akko? Isn’t she with you.” She whispered at the other alpha.

“She ran away after talking to you. Wouldn’t let me even talk to her or calm her. What did you say to her? What did you do to her?”

“I thought she would be happier with you then with me.”

“By the Nines you are so stupid to give someone like Akko up.”

Diana internally cussed at herself. She failed this mission and failed her.

* * *

Akko ran to her dragon who was saddled up. Blue, at the sound of her voice had ran to greet her. She threw her arms around his neck. A few other boys were finishing strapping the saddles on the rest. Beatrix wandered over to her as well, pressing her snout against her back.

“I’m so glad you’re okay Blue. You too Beatrix.”

_“I am glad you are safe. What is going on? First, I get throw into a cage and told to wait. Then this blonde bimbo and a few of his friends breaks us out and tells me you are in mortal danger. What is going on? And why do you look like you were crying heavy?”_

_“_ I’ll tell you when we get the chance. We need to get the stone and save the others.”

“ _The rod is in the bag.”_

Akko drove right for it. She pulled it and out threw her high heels away. Better for her to fight if need be.

“Akko. We better hurry up. They may have started patrols to nab you. The rest of you dragons stay here and transform into your smaller forms. You need to be ready to leave at a moments notice.” Frank motioned for them to make a break for it. He lend her down a corridor and into a windy path way.

“How much longer before we reach the stone?” Akko asked as she followed after Frank holding up her dress up. Blue and Frank’s dragon were running behind them, bounding as fast as they could on the stubby legs they had in the small form. “I knew I should of changed.” Akko chided herself.

“Not too much further. We are almost.” Frank had soon stop and pressed a finger to his lips. Akko pressed up close to the wall.

“Guards. And there are three of them. Damn. They must of figured that you would try to get it.” Frank whispered.

“What do we do now. Are they friendly or on the side of the hydra?”

“They look like they don’t want to have a tea party. That’s for sure. You know how to fight?”

“Of course. I’m a knight.” Frank almost developed whiplash with how fast his head turned to stare her.

“But you’re an omega.”

“Yes but I am a dragon knight.”

“Okay then. Now I have seen everything. Okay Miss Priestess Knight. Let’s fight.”

Frank pulled his wand out of his suit jacket and transformed it into a spear. Akko held the her wand straight and willed it to transform as well. A sword soon materialized from it. They nodded before turning the corner and held their positions. The two guards were shunned at but transformed their swords and charged at them. Akko ducked and dodged the swipes of their swords. She parred each of his moves while managing to get a few slices in herself. She almost got her face slashed before she swung her sword up, knocking the sword away and brought it down. The wand turned sword slashed through the armor with a stream of blood gushing from his chest wound. It splattered across Akko’s face. Blue and the green dragon battled the last guard. Blue wasted no time in going for the guard’s throat as the other drove straight for the ankles. Blue snarled as the guard attempted to pull him off but soon the fight ceased. The guard collapsed onto the floor. Blue’s muzzle and portions of his body was caked in blood. Frank used his spear to counter some of the swings. One swing connected which allowed Frank to twist his spear at an angle, knocking the sword out of the guard’s hand. Frank jabbed him right through the neck. The guard was soon chocking on his own blood before falling to the ground. Akko was stunned. She had never killed another human being and felt sick to her stomach just staring at the dead bodies.

“Come on. You are going to be alright. It’s right through here.” The blonde alpha opened the door and ushered her through it. The green stone sat in the middle of the room, levitating off the ground.

“Shield your eyes. It’s about to get bright.” She held the rod high in the air. A flash of green light and it was gone. In its place was another gem stone, placed into the rod. Akko actually felt a burning sensation along her back. She collapsed onto her knees, screaming in pain.

“Hey, are you okay? What happen.” Frank was right by her side.

“I don’t know. I never felt like that before. Oh nines, it hurts.” Akko was gasping for air. Blue nudged her arms with his nose. “I’m okay. I’m fine. I’ll survive. We need to get to the others.”

Frank helped Akko up, steadily her when she wobbled.

“Alright. How do you suppose we stop them.”

“By crashing the party.”

* * *

Diana’s head throbbed from where Chloe hit her. Everything felt numb though. Her head and heart. She just hoped Akko was okay and maybe had seen what was happening and made the choice to run. She glanced at the others. They looked worse for wear. Amanda had a black eye, Sucy had a bloody mouth and Avery was sporting a bruised cheek. The omegas had been separated from the others. Hannah struggled against her binds but soon gave up. Teresa was playing with Barbara which caused Amanda to cuss at her. That got her the black eye. Alma was taunting Sucy and Avery by messing their mates. When they snarled at her, Sucy was punched in the mouth and Avery was sucker punched in the face. Sarah, Constanze and Jasminka were silent the whole time. The rest of the party goers were huddled in the

One knight in black armor came marching up to Louis and his father. A black helmet obscured its face. Mr Blackwell slide right up to her side.

“Ninth, it’s so good to see you. How is the First doing?”

“Not good. He sensed another mark was removed from the priestess. She keeps this up and she will gain all her magic back. That’s the last thing we need before we get a chance to gather the other heads.” A feminine voice came from the knight.

“Right. Right. Ninth, let me kill the priestess.”

“No. Fifth, you damn fool. First wants her alive. The others would be a good way to lure her out. She won’t leave without them.”

“What are you going to do then?”

“I will gather the other heads. Keep the black stone for now. You will need it. Come Chloe. Teresa, Alma, Julieta. You as well.”

“Yes Ninth.” Chloe followed the black knight like a little lapdog. Diana sneered at her. Chloe saw her before marching over to Diana.

“You have something to say Cavendish?”

“It’s cute to watch you follow that knight like a little lapdog. It suits you. You always followed me around.”

Diana earned a swift kick into her stomach. It was hard enough that Diana gasped for air and violently coughed, spiting saliva onto the floor. Chloe slammed her padded knee guard right into Diana’s face. The alpha knight was seeing stars till another fist smacked the other side of her head. Chloe started to whack Diana with her fist. The others could only watch in horror as blood droplets were flying everywhere. Chloe soon stopped, breath heavy as Diana was bent over. Diana felt the blood pouring down her face and her entire body ached. She was grabbed by her tie and hoisted up to her knees.

“Pathetic. You always have been Cavendish. Falling in love with that stupid omega when you could have had anyone.” Diana through one good eye, glared at Chloe.

“I don’t regret it one bit.” She spat at Chloe. Blood splattered across her face. Chloe let a low growl escape her throat.

“Who are you calling stupid.

“Akko.” Diana twisted her head to look at her ex-girlfriend. She stood at the doorway still in the pink dress. A flash of light and Blue stood above her, teeth bared. She was dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

* * *

Akko had climbed up on to the balcony by using the vines that were running up the castle wall. She peeked in and watched the whole scene unfold. She spotted her friends there. She sighed a breath of relief that everyone was there. Despite having a few minor injuries, they were alive. She had to clamp her mouth shut when she watched as Chloe pummeled Diana. She had enough of watching her mate – no ex-girlfriend? – getting beaten. She appeared out of her hiding spot ready to stop this madness and save everyone.

“Who are you calling stupid.”

“Akko.” Diana stared at her. When she was dropped to the floor, Akko wanted to run over to her and make sure she was okay but she kept her ground. Blue stood over her, growling.

“Well, if isn’t the stupid omega. Not very smart of you to appear in front of us, especially in that ugly dress. You really wanted to try and be a hero.” Chloe was taunting her, trying to get her riled up. Akko wasn’t taking the bait. She had a plan and she wasn’t going to lock up when facing Chloe.

“Stop Allard. She is mine. Leave us here. Go saddle up with Ninth. That goes for you too Alma and Julieta. Teresa, you’re staying with me.” Mr Blackwell walked over to the group. “Does the will of the First permit it?”

The black knight shook its head. “The First does. Remember. Don’t kill the priestess. The rest are fair game. Even the dragon king.” They walked away with Chloe in tow. Chloe glanced back at Akko with a sneer and an evil glint in her eye. Akko steadied herself for a fight for her friend’s life.


	12. Appleton Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on as the Luna nova expedition struggled to escape Appleton from the fifth Hydra.

Akko prepared herself for a fight. Mr Blackwell beckoned one of the guards to give him a weapon. Akko gulped as a giant claymore was handed over. Louis stared wide eyed at his father as he snapped his fingers. Blue snarled before another bright light appeared and a gold dragon loomed over the master of Appleton. Both dragons circled around each other, snapping and growling. She had heard that he wasn’t much of a fighter but this was new. It must have been the corruption of the hydra that caused this. He rushed forward swinging the blade around. Akko had barely enough time to dodge the claymore that struck the ground which shattered some of the tile. He had a wild look in his yellows eyes as he continued to swing and slash at the priestess. She held her sword out to parry many of his strikes.

* * *

Frank appeared behind Louis.

“Dude. What are you doing? We need to get the Luna Nova group out of here and get some of these guest out of here.”

“It’s my fault. I watched as they changed my father and I willingly was apart of this. I didn’t do anything to stop it.”

Frank punched him in the face. Louis looked at him in shocked.

“Well. Then fix it. You have the chance to fix your mistakes now. Help me free them.” Louis could only nodded.

Frank slipped behind some of the guards before reaching Andrew, who had been pulled further away from the others.

“Hey. You okay?” Frank was untying Andrew as everyone watched the battle.

“What are you doing here?”

“Getting you and your friends out. We have all the dragons saddled and ready to go. We just need to buy some time before they realize what is happening.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem cutie. Now it’s time to rally the troops.”

* * *

The ballroom had soon evolved into a battlefield. It was either a clash between humans or dragons. Blue was actually doing better then Akko though. He had the pure gold dragon pinned to the floor, teeth dangerously close to the other’s throat.

“ _What is with you?”_ Blue commanded.

_“Nothing of my own choosing. I’m sorry. I vowed to protect Louis with my dying breath. Even if it means fighting you my king.”_

_“Aren’t you suppose to be his father’s dragon?”_

_“Yes. But he has long since been gone. Taken by the hydra. I could only watch in horror.”_

_“Then help me. You can avenge him and you can still keep your promise.”_ The dragon shook it’s head up and down.

“ _Yes my majesty. I will. The priestess isn’t safe here. She must go.”_

The two dragon turned their sight on what was happening. Frank, Andrew and Louis had made good on their promise on freeing the others. Amanda was clashing with a few guards. Constanze had pulled a crossbow out and fired at any unsuspecting guard. Avery danced around, cutting guards down. Sucy was defending Lotte as much as she could with her sword that was tipped with poison. Jasminka swung her hammer at a few, smashing them into nearby walls. Frank twirled his spear around, bouncing any stray arrows away and managed to stab a few that got too close. Even Louis had risen his own personal army. Many of the party goers had banded together and fended off the guards. Akko had moved in enough time to dodge the sword but not before he got a chance to cut her upper arm. She grimace a bit at the stinging pain. Blackwell suddenly screamed. Sarah had split his shoulder with her sword. His attention soon turned to the red head. She blocked a few of his sword swings.

“Akko you okay?”

“Yes. Thank you Sarah.”

“Don’t worry. I got him. Go to safety.”

Akko scanned the room looking for one specific person. She finally spotted her as she slashed and diced her way out. Akko ran over to stop one guard from getting to her. Her sword met his side, cutting it open. Blood sprayed onto her dress but that was the least of her concern.

“Diana. Are you okay?”

“Akko. Are you okay?” Diana dodged one sword swipe and countered with her own, breaking armor and skin.

“Don’t turn the question back on me. I watched you take a beating. You are not alright.”

“I’m fine. It’s enough for me to fight.” Akko raised her sword up, blocking the strike and kicked the guy away.

“We need to leave now. The dragons are ready. And you are injured. More so then the others. You need medical attention now!”

“What I need is to lead us. I am fine. I can wait.”

“Can we not do this now?”

“Do what?! There is nothing for us to do. Your concern should be the others. Not me.”

“Damn it Diana. I wish you weren’t so stubborn.”

“Just go with Sarah and the others.” She pointed to the main door.

“Fine.”

“Alright everyone. We’re getting out of here. Head for the exits.” Diana had made a run for it.

Despite her injuries, Diana still held command. Everyone made a run for it when they got their openings. Akko had went to join them till Teresa had grabbed her arm.

“Did you forget about me outsider?”

“No. I just lost you in the crowd. Why did you hate me?”

“I respect people who withhold the honor of a knight. You have no such pride. You claim you were going to be a knight. I just saw someone who was a blundering idiot and held no pride for it. I’m surprised you got the dragon king as your partner. It must be a mistake. You are a worthless outsider.” Teresa’s dragon bite Akko’s ankle, bringing her to her knees. Blue had tackled the dragon and clawed at his face.

“I am not worthless.” Akko slammed her body into Teresa. Her body hit the floor hard, knocking Teresa out. She felt another hand grab her arm. She spun around to attack whoever had touched her. She stopped mid-swing to see Diana.

“You’re not a worthless outsider. Come on. We are not leaving our priestess behind.” Diana pulled her away from the battle by hand. Their hands were intertwined for a while till they had ran to the main entrance. Sarah had soon joined them. Diana had let go at that moment.

The three were stopped by Blackwell. He snarled at them in an almost animalistic sound.

“Stop right there priestess. Can’t have you running from us. You are very important to us.”

“Who are you cause you are not Mr Blackwell?” Akko had stood in front of Diana to block Blackwell from getting to her. She knew Diana wasn’t in the best shape to fight. At least Sarah wasn’t too injured to protect Diana.

“I’m the Fifth head of the hydra. Sam here had a heart full of hatred. Made it easier to corrupt his body and soul. I have now completely overtaken his body. Sam Blackwell is dead and I stand in his place. Now, come quietly priestess. I promise that I will not hurt your friends. Especially your alpha.” The Fifth pointed to Sarah.

Akko stopped. Her hands shook which caused her sword to rattle.

No. No. No. He was wrong. Sarah wasn’t her alpha. Diana was. Diana was her only alpha even if Diana didn’t want her anymore.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone anymore. This ends here hydra.”

“ _Akko, I’m here. You are not fighting alone.”_ Blue and the gold dragon joined her side in their smaller forms.

 _“_ Then you don’t have much of choice. We are taking you alive either way. Everyone else will be killed if they get in the way.”

“Good thing I have the dragon king.”

“Ha. His power can’t help you now. You are a sitting duck. Better kiss your alpha goodbye cause this will be her last day on earth.”

The fifth rushed at Akko. She dodged to the left to avoid the claymore from hitting her. Blue had jumped to the right. He misjudged and skidded on the tile, sliding right into the buffet table cloth. She heard a yelp come from him.

“Sarah. Get Diana out of here. I’ll join you guys later.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Both alphas shouted at the same time.

Akko bit her lip. She spared a glance at her dragon before having to side step to avoid another swing of the sword. The claymore was a strong weapon but it was slow. Akko took the short window of time and ran at him. She swung her blade down into his elbow, slicing a tendon. The man hollered as he released that hand from the blade. Blood seeped onto the suit and streamed down his limp arm. He growled at the girl. The claymore’s tip scrapped on the floor as she circled the girl. He picked up the blade with one hand, shocking Akko as she thought he didn’t have the strength in one hand to lift a sword that heavy. He slammed the blunt side into her body which sent her flying. She landed on her right shoulder as she skidded to a stop. Pain flared in her shoulder as she struggled to get up. The omega could hear his footsteps and the sword dragging against the ground.

“Wow. You are so pathetic. Chloe was right. You are worthless.”

“Stop harassing her.” Akko had turned to see Diana had tackled the fifth. Diana had slammed her fist into his cheek. Sam backhanded her, launching the blonde ten feet away. When her back hit the floor, she gasped in pain as she twisted her head to the side to cough up blood. Sarah had ran over to help Diana up.

“And this alpha has no idea that she is fighting a worthless battle. The priestess doesn’t want you. You are just throwing yourself for a girl that will never return your feelings. She has her alpha. You are just getting in the way of that.” He started to walk over to Diana as she struggled to get up. Akko wasn’t going to stand by and let that happen.

“Hey Fifth. You said you needed me. Take me. I will go willingly. Just please leave them alone. She’s injured.”

“Akko..no. Don’t. Please….not…for. Don’t risk your life…for..m…..us.” Diana gasped out. She gripped her stomach as Sarah wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“Fine. Come here girl. We leave to the First.” He dropped his claymore on the ground.

The two waited in baited breath as Sam stood over the priestess. Akko went to stab him in the gut but the blade was stopped. He caught the blade in his good hand and shattered it, effectively breaking the transformation and her wand. Akko was left defenseless. She stared down at the remains of her wand as she tired to formulate a plan. Diana and Sarah were screaming at her to run.

“ _AKKO!”_ They twisted their heads to stare as Blue ran at full speed towards Akko with the shiny rod in his mouth.

“Blue. No.” She ducked under his arms as the Fifth attempted to grab the girl. She ran to her dragon. She picked him up as she cradled him in her arms.

“ _Use the rod. You have the power. Believe in your heart.”_

Akko held the shiny rod in front of her as Sam stalked towards her. Blue clambered up to her shoulders, snarling.

“You stupid bitch. You really don’t know how to use that. You have two stones and your magic is sealed. It’s useless. How the mighty king will fall.”

“The King will stand. Stand tall against you. I will be the one who will help him stop you. Your rein of terror will end.”

The rod shined bright as it materialized into a board sword that had the coloring of the shiny rod but the guard held seven slots. Two of them already filled with stones. It was aglow with a green light. Akko’s heart felt lighter as she held the new sword towards her. A sense of power washed over her and a buzzing entered her head.

“How? How did you do that? You shouldn’t have unlocked that. How did you manage to gain the power of the Claiomh Solaris?” He charged towards her in a final attempt to nab her.

“Believing is my magic.” She thrusted the blade forwards the man. The blade connected, going through his stomach. She didn’t relent as she pushed the blade all the way through. Blackwell coughed up blood onto her shunned face as his eyes traveled to the guard of the sword. The blade stuck out his back, soaked in blood and it leaked down in front onto Akko’s hands. She looked up in shock as she slowly pulled it out. Yellow eyes flashed back to a green as a bright light filled the room. The black stone shattered into tiny pieces. Sam Blackwell gripped the brunette’s shoulder.

“Thank you, my girl. Good luck. You will need it.”

He collapsed onto the floor. Blood poured out under him as he laid on his back. Akko chocked back a sob as she stared at the man she had just killed. Warm arms envelope her. She didn’t care who is was at the time but their alpha scent was enough to calm her down.

“Come on. We need to go.” They tugged at her arm to get her to move. “You are not worthless.” They whispered. “I love you.”

* * *

“Frank.”

“Louis.” The young Blackwell had grabbed Frank’s shoulder.

“Listen, go with them. I need you as a representative of Appleton. I need to stay with my people and make sure that any remnants of the hydra army is gone. They will need to hear the actual story of how my father died. Go Frank. They need someone on their side.”

“Got it. Good luck man. You are going to need it.”

“Thank you. And I’m sorry Frank. For this.”

Frank had ran after the group leading the priestess away from the battle. Louis watched at Teresa came around and hollered at any guard under the hydra’s command to help her bring them down. The gold dragon stared at his human’s son.

“Thank you my old friend. Now go with them. They need help.” Louis whispered to the dragon as it chased after the Luna Nova group.

* * *

The group was running through the streets with Frank at the lead. Many people guided them along. They soon heard footsteps closing in on them.

“Most of the guards had been corrupted by the hydra. It wasn’t that hard for them to get into his vengeful army. You okay there priestess?” Frank looked behind him. Hannah and Barbara were helping Diana move.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Akko turned to look at Diana. Blood covered the alpha’s face and bruises had already started to formed. Red splotches stained the suit and the white undershirt. Akko wanted to be the one who was carrying Diana but Diana had pushed her away again. She was at Sarah’s side as they ran. They had soon reached their dragons who chirped for joy at seeing their humans safe. Beatrix stretched her neck to Diana to help keep her balance as she wobbled over to her.

“Alright…..everyone…...We need to..go. If we get…separated, meet..at Glastonbury.” Diana wheezed out her command. Akko watched as Diana struggled to get onto her dragon’s back. Sarah tugged at her arm.

“Are you okay Akko? You look terrible.”

“I’m fine Sarah. It’s nothing.”

Sarah pressed a brief kiss onto her lips. Akko looked down on the ground and watched as two teardrops hit the soil. She hated this feeling that Diana was showing her.

* * *

The group had soon taken flight. They rushed out of there as fast as possible covering as much ground as possible. They had assumed they lost the other guards after awhile of no sighting in the first hour. Akko laid her forehead against Blue’s back as they flew. It had been a stressful five days so far plus she had taken three lives today. That didn’t sit well with her. She had also developed a headache that only seemed to get worse as time went on.

“ _You okay?”_

 _“_ No. My head hurts and I’m worried about Diana.”

“ _Maybe Diana is right. You should go to Sarah. She would protect you. Diana isn’t looking too good.”_

Akko lifted her head up to stare at her ex-girlfriend. The blonde would nod off and on before righting herself back in her seat. She was getting worse if they didn’t land and do something. Diana had ignored Akko’s concerns and even told her not to worry about her. Diana said that she had Sarah and that she should be concerned for the safety of her alpha. Akko didn’t want Sarah. She wanted Diana. Something that wasn’t going to change no matter how hard she tried.

“We need to land and get Diana checked before something worse happens.”

“ _Well, Diana isn’t going to listen. She’s the captain of this expedition. Therefore, she calls the shots.”_

 _“_ I don’t care who calls the shots. Diana will die if we don’t do something.”

“ _Then talk to her. I can fly as close as possible.”_

Blue hovered over to Beatrix, who had slowed down on her flying due to her human. Both dragons nodded in a silent agreement.

“Akko, what are you doing here? Sarah is up ahead. Fly by her side.”

“I don’t want to fly by her. I want to make sure you are okay. I know you. You have a horrible habit of ignoring your own health. You are injured and bleeding. You need to order everyone to stop so we can make sure there is nothing serious.”

“Akko I am fine. I am not your concern.”

“Diana, I don’t ca….”

The sound of an arrow whizzing by their head stopped the conversation. Teresa was closing in on them, with several guards close behind. Akko was shocked to see that the guards were flying on griffin like wargolis instead of dragons. Diana turned to look at Akko.

“Go. Tell the others. I will hold them off long enough for you all to escape.”

“And let you die?”

“I’m already dead. Just go. Go find happiness with Sarah.”

Diana spun Beatrix around to counter Teresa and the other head on. Akko gritted her teeth before urging Blue forward.

“Let’s go Blue.”

“ _What did she mean by I’m already dead?”_ Akko thought to herself.

Blue surged forward, tackling one of the guards off his wargoli and proceeded to kill two other beast. Beatrix managed to bring another three down. They were soon joined by Blackwell’s gold dragon who took out the remaining guards.

“What are you doing here?” Akko asked the gold dragon. A sudden buzzing noise rang in her ears. She clutched her head in a bid to try and stop the buzzing.

“ _He said that he is here to help you escape. Louis sent him to Aid you. His name is Aneirin.”_

 _“_ Thank you Aneirin.”

The dragon nodded.

Only one guard and Teresa remained. Akko and Diana turned their dragons to join up with their friends. Teresa shoot forth to get in front of Akko.

“I’m here to take you. If you go quietly, I’ll let Cavendish go alive.”

“I won’t go quietly. I will fight and keep fighting.”

“You will have to go through me first.” Diana stood in between Teresa and Akko. She turned her head to whisper at Akko. “Akko run. Please. I will distract her long enough for you to get away.”

“Diana no. I am not leaving you behind.”

“Damn it Akko. Just go. I don’t love you anymore. Sarah does. She will be a better mate for you then me.”

“No. No. I’m not leaving. Not till you explain yourself.”

“I have nothing to explain. I hate you.”

Teresa nocked an arrow into her bow before firing. It hit Diana square in the right shoulder. Diana tethered before slipping off Beatrix. Everything happen so fast for Akko to process what came next. Teresa made a grab at Akko. Akko materialized the shiny rod into her hands and arched her blade up. She sliced Teresa’s face as she screamed in pain. Akko drove off of Blue’s saddle to catch Diana. She reached for Diana’s falling body. She pulled the woman close to her. Multiple voices shouted out to her and the buzzing only got worst. A bright green light engulfed everyone’s vision. Akko stared at Diana’s face and gently kissed her lips.

Before darkness claimed her.


	13. A Frustrating Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wakes up in some strange world after the battle.

Akko’s eyes fluttered open to see that she was in a strange room. It was a dainty little room that reminded Akko of her bedroom back at Luna Nova. She felt light, gentle kisses against her neck. It was so like Diana that she instinctively rolled over to nuzzle her lover.

“Hey Diana, I had the weirdest dream. It was so surreal. We were traveling to Appleton with our dragons and then you started to act really weird. You hated me and then tried to dump me. I watched you get beaten up and then an arrow pierced your shoulder and you fell off of Beatrix. I even jumped off of Blue for you. I’m so glad you’re alright though.”

“Diana?” That didn’t sound like Diana. It sounded like...

Akko looked up. She stared into bright red eyes. Not Diana’s blue eyes. The hair that was tangled up with hers was red and not the blonde-green hair she had come to love.

“Sarah!?” Akko squeaked. The brunette leaped out of bed and stumbled due to the covers that had gotten wrapped around her legs. She fell onto the wooden floor and realized she was naked. Sarah propped herself on her elbows as she stared down at Akko.

“Good morning beautiful. You okay there? And why were you talking about Cavendish like that?”

“Sarah, what are you doing in my bed?”

“Honey, you are acting really weird. This is our bed. We are married, remember?”

“Married?! Oh my nines, what is happening here? Sarah, please tell me this is just a joke.”

Sarah stared at Akko with curious eyes. She crawled out of the bed and walked over to the omega. “Babe, you okay? I know you hit your head pretty hard last night on the bedpost when we were making love but it seems like you have suddenly developed something like amnesia.”

“No. I’m not okay. Where are our dragons? Where is Diana? Where am I?”

“You are at our home. Diana is at her home with Chloe, far away from you. Blaze is probably in the kitchen begging for food.”

“Diana is with Chloe? Blaze is here? Where’s Blue?” Sarah gave her a look of confusion.

“Who is Blue?”

“No. No. No. No.” Akko was panicking. “Blue is my dragon. My own dragon. Where is he? I know him. He would be curled up next to me. We both have dragons.”

“Akko, I’m sorry. We only have Blaze. I don’t know who this Blue is. You don’t have a dragon. They denied you.”

Akko was freaking out at this point. Everything wasn’t adding up. Sarah was here and Diana was with Chloe, which can only mean that they never got together. To make matters worse, she had been denied, meaning she had no dragon. She choked back a sob as tears rolled down her face. Sarah had wrapped her arms around her and hummed. Akko began to cry even harder. It was something Diana always did when Akko was upset or when memories of that night came back to haunt her.

Sarah led her to a small kitchen area. It was tiny and there sat a small red dragon. Blaze perked his head up when he spotted them coming through the doorway. Akko quickly scanned the room, praying to see a fuzzy blue dragon come bounding her way. He never showed up. Sarah prepared breakfast and placed the food in front of her. Akko only poked at the simple meal of bacon, eggs and toast.

“Sorry it’s not much. But I do have a mission coming up soon that should bring us more money. As long as Cavendish doesn’t ruin my chances again.”

“Why is that?”

“Cavendish steals all the best jobs and essentially forces me to take the crap jobs that don’t pay much. She already thinks she’s better than everyone else and Chloe just strokes her ego even more. Just because she is a rich and powerful alpha doesn’t make her any better.” Sarah scoffed. “She also has a tendency to mock you for being dragon-less. Akko... what do you say about moving? We could go to a different coven. One that doesn’t exclude people because they have no dragon. Plus, we could earn a little bit more money, maybe enough to raise a family. I could even be promoted to captain. What do you say honey?” Sarah looked at her with pleading eyes. Blaze brushed his head against Akko’s hand. “I...I don’t know. I would need more time to think about it. What about my friends and family? I need to clear my head if that’s okay?”

“Okay. Be careful my love. I’ll be at the training grounds if you need me.”

Akko had left their home but not before Sarah had drawn her in for a kiss. It killed Akko to see bits and pieces of Diana in Sarah. She wandered around town to a pathway she knew by heart. Many shopkeepers of which she knew that they loved her, ignored her waves. It felt cold and lonely. Blue wasn’t on her shoulder chirping at all the sights and sounds when she had first taken him around town after he was freed. She wasn’t paying attention when she bumped right into someone.

“Oof. Hey, watch where you’re going.” Akko looked up to see Barbara and Hannah standing over her. “Well, if it isn’t the dragon-less omega. I see you came out of your little rats nest. It amazes me that a once respectable alpha would marry someone like you.”

Akko gripped Barbara’s shoulders. They were always so close to one another.

“Barbara, where is Diana?”

“Ugh. Why would you ruin Diana’s good image with your presence? She wouldn’t want to see you, that’s for sure.” Hannah snickered once she said that.

“Why??”

“Oh please, you have no dragon. You are an outsider. Diana would never let herself be seen with someone like you. She has Chloe. You always tried to make Diana look at you. I don’t know why you wanted her to. Was it because you are desperate for some of Diana’s money? You and Sarah are poorer than poor. It wouldn’t surprise me one bit, if you were tired of Sarah and thought that you, just because of your omega status, could walk up to Diana and have her take you in. Be her little baby making machine. Well, you’re wrong. Diana will laugh at you and run you both out of town if you try that.” Barbara pushed her off and walked away.

Akko resolved herself. She was going to see Diana. She also felt like everything Barbara said was false. She never cared about Diana’s money. Diana could be the poorest person and she would still love her. She loved Diana for her personality and kindness, not because she was a Cavendish. The rest of the way felt the same as earlier. Everyone either ignored her or just flat out insulted her as she walked by. She was for once, a little scared. She wasn’t liked, had no dragon and therefore had no magic to defend herself. She finally arrived at the Cavendish manor. Nothing seems to have changed much. That was good at least. She walked up to the big doors and knocked. As she waited, she smoothed out her brown dress. She was a little shocked to see that she only had this brown coloured outfit in her wardrobe. Soon, the door swung open to reveal Chloe and her old gold dragon. Akko sucked in a breath.

“I was pretty sure you were dead.” Akko whispered to herself as she stared at the dragon that had attacked Blue awhile ago.

Chloe’s eyes traveled up and down her form before sneering.

“What do you want Bernhardt?” Bernhardt? Oh wait, that was Sarah’s last name which meant that it was technically her last name now.

“I was hoping to speak to Diana.” Chloe let out a laugh.

“Hah. You want to speak to Diana? Please. You are so beneath her, it’s not even funny.”

“Honey, who’s at the door?” The omega’s heart leapt into her throat. That voice lured her to try and catch a glimpse of her.

Diana soon appeared in the doorway. She looked the same as ever. Akko wasn’t thinking and moved in to embrace her. After watching her get beaten up and take an arrow to the shoulder, it was good to see her alive and well. Beatrix was laying across her shoulders. The dragon looked up before growling at her. That felt wrong. Beatrix was sweet and gentle. Akko had rarely heard her growl, especially never at her.

Much like how she rarely heard Diana growl. Diana did just that. The alpha growled loud which caused Akko to whimper. She slowly backed away from her.

“Atsuko Bernhardt. What are you doing here?” Akko shuddered. This was a mistake. There was so much venom in that voice.

“I was hoping to talk to you.”

“About what? About Sarah’s choice of jobs? That’s none of my concern. She just has poor luck. I mean, look at who she married. A dragon-less, worthless omega. Go away Atsuko before I send Beatrix after you.”

“No. Diana I love you. Please, I love you, you can’t leave me. I don’t care about anything but us. I just want to understand what is going through your head when you tried to dump me back at Appleton.” Chloe and Diana both stared at her dumbfounded before sputtering into fits of laughter. Akko cursed herself, when Diana finally stopped and straightened herself out.

“Mrs Bernhardt, I have no idea what you mean but please leave this area at once. I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never love you in a million years. Goodbye. Come on Chloe, I do have some unfinished business with you.” Akko stood there in shock while she witnessed Diana kiss Chloe. “Mrs Bernhardt, what did I say. Fine, Beatrix!”

Beatrix dropped down and bit into her ankle. Akko screamed as she stumbled while trying to run away from the dragon chasing her. She sobbed at the once peaceful dragon who now showed only hatred.

Akko’s legs carried her back to her old home where she stared at the familiar door but didn’t reach out to knock. She was too scared to do anything, afraid that her mothers were going to act weird around her as well. When she finally worked up the courage to knock, the door swung open to reveal Chariot standing there.

“Akko. What are you doing here?”

“Mom.” She sobbed out before rushing forward to embrace her mother. At least Chariot responded by hugging her back. She ushered her daughter inside and sat her down on the couch. Alcor had plopped over and bumped his head against hers. She picked up the dragon and nuzzled her face into his body as she cried. Chariot set down a cup of tea.

“Tell me, what is going? Are you hurt? Did Sarah hurt you? Did Diana and Chloe hurt you?”

“Mom, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t think I belong here. Sarah is sweet but not someone I would marry. I love Diana but I don’t know why she tried to push me away. Chloe did hurt me. She raped me a long time ago but that still haunts me some days. Diana has been acting weird since we started out on the expedition to get the sorcerer stones. Then at Appleton, she broke it all off with me and I have been a wreck since. Mom, I feel like this is some nightmare. I witnessed Diana kiss Chloe. I know they once had a previous engagement but they broke it off when Diana started dating. I just don’t understand! If this was a dream I would rather like to wake up at this point. I don’t care where I wake up. I’ll even go back to the academy if that means I wake up next to her. I miss her waking me with kisses on my neck. I miss her holding me when I get nightmares. I miss spending our time together reading or training. I miss our night rides on our dragons. I miss our morning sex. Hell, I miss sex with her in general. I miss her period. I want my dragon back. I want my mate back. I just want to go back to what I had.” Akko was crying softly.

“Akko, I’m so sorry. But you never had any of those things. Diana hates you and has hurt you in the past. Sarah is a good alpha but she is the only who will be seen with you. Akko, I’m sorry but you didn’t even receive a dragon at the choosing ceremony. Would you like to stay here? We still have your old room set up.”

“No. I should probably head back to my house.” Akko stopped. “Wait. Is the wild dragon still here?”

“Of course. No one has claimed the wild dragon and I don’t think anyone ever will.” Akko smiled at that.

“Well then, I guess I will have to be that person.” Akko ran out of the house and all the way to the dragon keeps, all the while ignoring her mother’s calls.

It should have been harder to open the seal on the dungeon door but it wasn’t there to begin with. There was no magic seal to unlock. She slowly opened up the door and peered inside. It was much the same like before. She entered before closing it completely. In the far end of the dungeon was a dragon, taking a deep breath she started to walk over to him.

“Blue, it’s me, Akko. Please hear me out.”

The dragon got up and growled. Akko though wasn’t deterred. She was determined to get through to him, covering the rest of the distance she reached out to touch his muzzle while he moved further back into the wall.

“Blue please. It’s me, Akko. Listen, I need you to understand me. I am not in the right world. I need to know what I can do to go back. Please, hear me out.”

Akko didn’t hear anything Blue said. She screamed when he swiped his hand-like paw at her and fell to the ground. She held back a sob as pain radiated through her arm and blood started to seep down her body. When she glanced at her arm, there were five large gashes that were bleeding profusely. She felt her body convulse as she struggled to crawl away. She was crying. The wild dragon rolled her over onto her back. She stared at those once red eyes that were nothing more than black pupils now. They held no love for her.

“Blue please, don’t do this. I love you. I just want to go back. I need you. I need Diana. Please. Please.” The dragon didn’t utter a word as he opened his mouth. Salvia dripped from his teeth as she felt hot breath hit her face. The beast roared before darkness overcame her vision. Akko felt teeth rip into her chest and let out one final scream.

* * *

  
Akko jolted upright as she screamed. Her body was covered in sweat and she knew she was sobbing uncontrollably. She tugged the blankets closer around her body and grasped what she was sleeping against. It felt soft and furry. She looked down and saw she was sleeping against something that was the color blue. She ran her fingers through the fur and felt rumbling. He was purring.

“ _Akko. Are you okay_?” The voice was gruff but Akko knew exactly who it was. It was her dragon. She rubbed her face into his fur as she cried.

“ _Poor thing. She looked like she had a nightmare_.”Akko heard a feminine voice. She shut her eyes at the loud buzzing entered her brain.

“ _Is our priestess okay_?”Another third voice entered the conversation. The buzzing sound go worse.

“ _Calm down you two. I need to speak to Akko. She’s had a rough one. Been out for three days.”_

She twisted her head to fully take in her surroundings. She was some sort of cave system with many light stones as the only source of light. She looked to see a white dragon with a horn perched near her and another pure gold dragon with green eyes staring at her.

“ _Akko, are you okay_? Blue brushed his nose against her head. He used his tongue to wipe away any remaining tears. She threw her arms around his neck.

“Yes I am fine. More the fine. I am so glad you’re okay Blue and I’m relieved that you are back to normal.”

“ _Back to normal? Akko what are you talking about?”_

“Blue, I had the strangest dream. I was married to Sarah and Diana hated me and was married to Chloe. I was dragon-less and when I went to see you, you attacked me. I think you even killed me. It was horrible.”

 _“That sounds horrible. I’m going to get her. She wanted to know when the priestess woke up_.” The second male voice spoke up before moving away.

“Wait. Why can I hear you? Actually, I think I can even hear you, Beatrix.”

_“She can hear me? I thought that was a myth_.” The feminine voice asked.

 _“It’s not. I’m just surprised that Akko unlocked the ability so early_.” Blue answered.

“Blue what is going on here?”

_“Simple. Being the dragon king means I rule over all dragons. You are the dragon priestess. That means that by extension, you are the bridge between dragons and humans. Hikaru had the power to be able to communicate with other dragons. Only she was able to use my magic. So I was shocked when I realized that you could not understand Beatrix or any other dragon. But on the day of the wargoli attack everything clicked into place. After seeing the seal, I finally understood. Your powers as the priestess were sealed away tightly. Slowly, with each break of that seal, you are awakening your power. I am just shocked to see that you have not only managed to use the shiny rod as a sword but that you used it to heal yourself and now allow you to understand us better. I am proud of you Akko.”_

“So, I can understand all dragons. Not just you?”

_“Yes.”_

Akko reached out to brush her hand against Beatrix’s snout. The dragon purred at the touch.

“I am so glad you are normal as well.”

_“You poor thing. What makes you say that?”_

“In my dream, you attacked me. Bit me in the ankle and even chased after me.” Beatrix stared at her.

“ _I would never do that. I love you. Finally I get to say that and have you hear it. I have always loved you since the day I met you_.”

“Beatrix, we only met on the dragon choosing ceremony and then officially met the next day.”

_“I know. I just knew that I would adore you the minute I saw you. Despite the tears and snot running down your nose that day.”_

“Hey. That was traumatic for me.”

“Beatrix. Blue. I’m back.” Akko spun her head around. She scrambled to get out of the mess of blankets that was covering her body and struggled with the pink dress wrapped around her legs.

Diana stilled at the cave entrance. Aneirin stood by her side. Akko clasped her hand over her mouth to stop any sobs from escaping. Diana looked like she had no injuries. The only indicator that told Akko what had actually happened was that Diana was still wearing the white shirt which had blood splotches around the collar area and a huge patch of blood on the right shoulder. There was no bruising or blood on her face.

“Akko.” Diana dropped the firewood she was carrying and raced over to embrace her. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand was threading her fingers through the hair on the back of her head. “Akko, you’re awake. I thought you were never going to wake up. There is so much I need to tell you.” “Tell me what?”

“Akko. I...I want to do this before anything else happens. I want to know that I at least tried. Even though I probably don’t have the right to.”

Diana pulled away from Akko. Akko attempted to stop Diana from pushing her away by grabbing at her arms. She grabbed Akko’s hands and pried them off of her. The omega wanted to cry at the loss of warmth from the alpha. Diana quickly dropped down one knee and held out a velvet box that she had pulled out of her pants. Akko’s breath stopped.

“I am the most stupid alpha woman in the world. I don’t deserve you. I tried so hard to make you find your happiness that I realized too late that I was only hurting you. I thought that when you stopped wearing my necklace that it meant that we were done. That you didn’t want me. That you weren’t happy. I figured that I would help by getting you to someone who would give you that happiness. During the time you were unconscious, I had time to reflect on everything. I realized that I needed to gather my courage and at least ask you before I lose the chance again. Atsuko Kagari, will you marry me?”

“You don’t hate me?”

“No. I would never and could never hate you. I got jealous of Sarah. You were just talking so much to her and you weren’t wearing your necklace so I thought that you wanted to break it off. The more I watched, the angrier I became at myself. I never officially made you my mate and you were free to choose who you wanted to that point. I thought you wanted Sarah. So I tried to push you away, if it meant you were going to be happy with her. I am so sorry that I hurt you that day.”

“You still want me?”

“Akko, you are stubborn, a little klutzy, and spout some of the craziest ideas, but there is no one I would rather be with. I love you and I still want you... if you will have me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you. Diana I love you. There is no one I want other than you.”

Diana scooped Akko up into her arms and twirled her around. Akko crashed their lips together in a feverous dance. Once they stopped, Diana kept her arms around Akko, pulling her close. She could feel the vibrations from the alpha’s humming. That and her scent was enough to calm Akko down.

“You know, the only reason I stopped wearing the necklace was because I didn’t want to lose it in a battle. It’s my most prized possession so I just slipped it into my bag so it won’t get lost.”

“Nines, I feel so stupid.”

“You just have a bad habit of getting so lost in your own thoughts, that you sometimes don’t listen to those around you.”

“Akko, I don’t deserve you.”

“I always thought that I wasn’t the one who deserved you. I thought that’s what my dream was trying to tell me.”

“Your dream?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, I want you.”

Diana's smile broke into a big grin before she pressed another kiss against her lips. Akko savored the moment, afraid that she was going to wake up and realize that it was all a dream and that Diana was still married to Chloe and hated her. What set the deal was when Diana placed the ring onto her finger. It was a simple gold band with a blue gem in the middle and two smaller rubies on each side. Akko cried as she hid her face in the crook of Diana’s neck. The blonde held her tight as she planted kisses in her hair. Diana used her index finger to tilt Akko’s chin up to face her. She planted another kiss on those lips she had missed so much. Soon, it turned into dance as their lips met again and again. Akko gripped and pulled at Diana’s white shirt.

Diana laid her down on her back on the cave floor and ripped the bloodied dress off. She started to attack Akko’s neck, biting and kissing it. Akko was rolling her hips into Diana’s lower abdomen, moaning as the brunette felt a bulge rub up against her. The omega ripped Diana’s shirt open as she suckled on the mate mark. The alpha toyed with the omega’s exposed breast as she continued to mark her neck with love bites. Diana’s mouth traveled down the expanse of Akko’s body till she reached her underwear.

“May I?”

“Only if you take yours off too.”

“Fair enough.” Diana striped off the rest of her ruined clothing as well. “Nines, I have missed this so much. I have missed you.”

“I have missed you as well. I have slept horribly since we started this expedition.”

“I am so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. We are finally together.”

“I still have to make it up to you somehow. A Cavendish always repays their debt.”

“Then make me yours.”

Diana rushed forward, kissing her. Akko felt the cold air hit her as Diana stripped the last remnant of her clothing. The alpha thrusted two fingers in as she continued to kiss her future mate. With each thrust, Akko rolled her hips in an attempt to get those fingers further inside her.

“Diana, please don’t tease me.”

“I would never.”

Diana slipped a third finger into her which caused Akko to scream and rock her hips. Diana rubbed her bud with the pad of her thumb. Akko’s scream bounced off the cave walls as she came, soaking Diana’s hand with her fluids. She laid her arm across her eyes as her breath heaved while she came down from her high. The omega didn’t have much time to recover when Diana replaced her fingers with her rod, easily able to slide it all the way in with no resistance. Akko reached forward to grip Diana’s shoulders, forcing the blonde closer to her. The alpha complied, closing the gap between them as she thrusted slowly in, to get Akko used to the stretch. Akko was clawing at her back and shoulder blades as Diana began to pick up the pace. The brunette crossed her legs behind Diana’s back as a way to keep her closer.

“My alpha, please. Faster. Faster.”

The alpha complied to her omega’s wishes, slamming her hips and driving the rod further in than her fingers could reach. As Diana felt herself drawing closer to her orgasm, she wrapped Akko into her arms and held her closer as she continued to pull in and out. When she came, Diana latched her mouth onto Akko’s mate mark and added a little bit of magic into the bite. Akko’s body spasmed underneath as she had her second orgasm and she clamped her mouth onto the blonde alpha’s mark.

“I love you and will never let anything happen to you.” Diana whispered into her ear as she held her close, allowing her omega to catch her breath.

“I love you too. Promise me you won’t hurt me like that again.”

“I promise.”

She sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is it. The moment you have all been waiting for.
> 
> Shout out to my new beta reader. Thank you so much.


	14. Meeting Pisces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana met the wonderful Pisces while Akko struggles with her heat before they can head to Glastonbury.

Aqua Pisces cleaned her tables surrounding the inside of her inn as it thundered outside. The village was in the center between the Appleton and Glastonbury covens, so she was used to seeing a lot of foot traffic. However, the inn was silent minus the gentle snoring of the dragons that stayed with her. Pisces watched over lost dragons who wanted a place to rest till it was time for them to find their new humans and omegas who wanted to get away. Pisces was overprotective of any omega that entered her inn, but she was also the only inn in the village who would take in an omega who was in heat. The last group that came through had asked about whether she had seen an omega with a blue dragon pass through. She had told them no and watched as the shoulders of the longer red haired alpha shag. Pisces could tell they were worried about her and that the red head was her alpha. Then another group of two women came asking the same thing. The older red headed omega cried as the purple haired alpha hugged her tight. Her parents, obviously. Pisces was beginning to start a fire when she heard a loud banging noise.

“Now who could that be at this hour. It is late and it is pouring. Probably Earl. He ain’t got the brightest mind out there,” Pisces spoke to the dragons who all nodded.

The banging continued to persist.

“I’m coming Earl. Hold your horses.”

When Pisces opened the door, she was greeted not by an old man but rather two figures huddled together. One wore a brilliant white dragon armor while the other wore a blue cloak wrapped tightly around her. Three wet dragons were wrapped in the cloak with her, nuzzling her cheek and chirping. She could smell the heat coming off the one in the cloak.

“I heard you were the only inn who would take in an omega in heat. Please, we need a place to stay. My mate just went into hers.”

“Yes. Come in. Let us get her out of the cold and rain. I have rooms available.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Thank you. Come on love.”

Pisces managed to see the two in a better light. The three dragons were set down on the floor. The dragons shook their body as rainwater went everywhere. Pisces was shunned. One was covered in blue fur. Her suspicions were confirmed when all the dragons around her inn bowed before him. The dragon king ignored them and focused his attention to the omega. Pisces’ attention went to a ring on her left finger as she picked up the dragon and tucked him up close to her body. The other two gathered close to her as well. The one in the white armor set two big bags down on the floor and concentrated on her mate as she took the soaked cloak.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you two married?”

“No. Not yet. Just asked actually.” The blonde-green haired alpha hung the cloak near the fireplace.

Pisces forced her attention to the omega. She was a little concerned for the girl. She was quiet and matched the description of the girl the other groups were looking for. So, who was this other person? They never mentioned anyone matching her description.

“Listen, why don’t you go upstairs and unpack your things and get her some clean clothes. I will stay with her and keep her close to the fire. Here is a key. Take the first door on the right.”

The alpha nodded before gathering their things and headed to the rooms upstairs. The omega whimpered as the alpha walked away. Pisces guided the girl towards the fire.

“Now dearie, tell me who you are. Who is that upstairs?”

“My mate. I am someone who needs a place to stay till I am better and directions to Glastonbury. We are running out of time.”

* * *

When they woke up that morning, Diana knew something was wrong with Akko. Akko was shivering against her body despite having her and three dragon bodies tucked up close. It had been two days since Akko woke up and they had taken the long road to Glastonbury. They had avoided flying as a way to deter Chloe’s group if they were still looking for Akko. They had only hoped that the others would stay there till they arrived. Aneirin had stayed, protecting Akko from any harm. Diana consultant the map, hoping that there was a village nearby that they could stay till she got better to travel. She hated pushing Akko, but they needed to get back with their group. She also didn’t want to risk getting stuck out in the open when an omega in an heat around an alpha. Diana could feel the onslaught of an early rut for her just caused by Akko’s heat. They needed a place fast.

Diana steered Blue down the forest path, as she tucked Akko up close to her body. Akko had no heat medicine and the leather pants they wore under the armor rubbed her wrong which caused to her whimper. The smaller woman was rubbing her face into the crook of Diana’s neck. Midday, the alpha’s mood grew sour as it started to rain which Akko had sensed as she kept quiet. She had wrapped her blue cloak around Akko’s shoulders as a way to keep her warm, plus it had her scent which did calm Akko. She prayed that they would make it to that village before Akko developed a fever or before Diana rutted in her in the forest. By nightfall, even she was beginning to get doubtful on whether they were going to get to the village in time as the rain continued. There were no cave systems nearby so they could not take shelter there. She just needed a place for Akko so she could be comfortable during her heat. Diana saw lights up ahead and urged Blue to speed up. The king complied and begin to sprint. Akko gasped but Diana kept true, mouth tightening as she urged Blue faster. She made a mad dash to the first inn sign she saw. She slammed her hands on the counter as soon as she got inside.

“Please tell me you have a room. My mate is in heat and we need a place to stay. Just for the night.”

“Sorry missy. We don’t take omegas in heat at this inn. Bad for business,” The inn said. Diana almost stabbed him in a primal rage.

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do. I am not about to let my fiancée suffer,” Diana growled which caused the beta man to gulp.

“Look. We don’t let omegas stay here but there is an inn a little ways away that will. Name’s Pisces Inn for Lost Souls. She can help. Just follow this road till you see a little house on a hill. That’s it.”

“Thank you. Good day sir.” She left in a huff.

When she walked out, Akko was still seated on the saddle with the other dragons in her arms. Diana wordlessly grabbed Blue’s reins and lead him down the path.

“Diana. What’s wrong? Is this inn to crowded? It’s the only one I see here.”

“No. They don’t take omegas in heat.” Akko looked deflated when Diana said that.

“Oh, it’s me then. I bet there is a little forest area that isn’t too wet that we can sleep on.”

“Don’t worry. There is an inn that will take us in. It’s just off the beaten path. Just hold out for a little longer love. Okay.”

When they arrived, Diana helped Akko off the saddle and tucked her closer to her body to help give Akko some of her body heat. Blue, Aneirin and Beatrix were in Akko’s arms, wrapped up in Diana’s cape. She kept pounded on the door till it opened. A middle aged woman with bright rainbow colored hair stood there.

“I heard you were the only inn who would take in an omega in heat. Please, we need a place to stay. My mate just went into hers,” Diana pleaded as Akko shivered against her.

“Yes. Come in. Let us get her out of the cold and rain. I have rooms available.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Thank you. Come on love.”

Diana ushered Akko into the inn. The inn was filled with dragons who looked watched the pair enter their domain. Akko was going to have a field day when she was feeling better. Diana grabbed the cloak and hung it up near the roaring fire.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you two married?”

“No. Not yet. Just asked actually.” Diana felted a wave of happiness wash over her when remembering Akko had agreed to marry her.

“Listen, why don’t you go upstairs and unpack your things and get her some clean clothes. I will stay with her and keep her close to the fire. Here is a key. Take the first door on the right.”

Diana grabbed the key and headed up the stairs with their bags. She made sure to find clothes that were dry and loose. Once she had stripped the armor off, she switched to some dry clothes as well. Diana went downstairs with the cloths and saw Akko by the fire, surrounded by the many dragons littered around. The woman came out with two bowls of something steaming. Diana didn’t care what, but it smelt good. Once Akko changed and they sat down, they ate in silence.

“I never introduced myself. I’m Pisces. Owner of this here inn,” The woman said pointing to herself.

“I am Diana Cavendish. This is my mate and fiancée, Akko Kagari.”

“How long have you been together?”

“For four years. Been friends for longer.”

“Cute. Childhood friends. Well, let me know what else I can do for.”

“Can I have more of your bread. It is so good,” The brunette asked.

Pisces complied, handing Akko more bread which she broke apart for the dragons to eat before taking more for herself.

Once they were done, they were ushered upstairs by Pisces and told they needed their sleep and not to stay up too late. Akko tugged Diana into their room. She threw her arms around Diana’s neck.

“I love you Diana.”

“I love you too.”

Diana titled Akko’s head up to kiss her. She laid Akko down on the bed and continued to kiss her. Akko moaned into those lips as Diana fought to get her out of her clothing. The rest of the night was a blur as Diana explored Akko’s body.

* * *

Akko woke up to the sun shining and an empty bed. Her body was still cold. She shivered, missing the warmth Diana provided. Blue and Aneirin curled protectively against her stomach. She scratched behind Blue’s ear which caused his tail to wag.

“Good morning buddy.”

“ _Good morning Akko. Oh yeah. Right there.”_

 _“_ Do you know where Diana is?”

“ _Went out first thing to get you some heat medicine. She was wanting to leave as soon as possible but Pisces threaten her life, so we are staying for a few days.”_

“We don’t have a few days. We should get going. Me sleeping put us far behind.”

“ _Miss Cavendish relented but did agree. You need your rest, and we can use the time to figure out our next move. Miss Cavendish has been worried about you when you woke up yesterday in your heat,”_ Aneirin perked his head up.

Akko pulled the sheets close to her naked body. “I hate my heats. They always make me feel weak and all I think about is sex with Diana. I was hoping Diana was going to stay. Her presence has always helped me out. I remember my first true heat was with her.”

At that point, there was a knock on the door.

“Miss Kagari. Are you awake? I have some breakfast for you.”

“I am. Thank you.”

Akko walked downstairs to see Pisces setting the table. Pastries, bacon, eggs, toast, and ham covered the table.

“Is all of this for us?”

“Yes. You need it since you are in your heat.”

Akko drove right in. The dragons soon joined her. Akko kept staring at the black dragon who was just staring back at her, eyes unblinking.

“Hey Miss Pisces. Why does this dragon keep looking at me?”

“Don’t know. He has been here for 17 years. I don’t know his story. Keeps to himself and doesn’t talk to the other dragons. Not even my own.”

“You have your own dragon?”

“Of course. Aquarius. Come here.”

A small sea foam dragon came running out of the kitchen. He jumped onto the table and nudged Akko’s hand. She started to stroke his back.

“There you are doofus. We have guest properly introduce yourself.”

“ _Hello. I’m Aquarius. Oh wait. She didn’t hear that,”_ the little dragon said.

“Hello Aquarius. I’m Akko.”

“ _Holy shit. You can hear me? The rumors are true then.”_

Aquarius was running amok as he chirped at Pisces.

“Wait. You can understand the dragons? All of them?” Pisces asked shunned.

“Yes. I am the dragon priestess. Blue is my dragon. Aneirin was Mr Blackwell’s dragon before...” Akko paused not wanting to continue. She didn’t know if Pisces was update on the news. Heck, she didn’t know how much had been leaked out. Pisces laid a warm hand on top of hers.

“I know dear. We have gotten the news. Mr Blackwell is dead, and you and your friends were just defending yourselves. I understand completely. News travels fast, especially when you have a huge group come through saying they had just left Appleton and they were still wearing those dress clothes.”

“A group? Who was there?”

“Twelve in total. One red haired was someone who I originally thought was your mate with how she talked about you. She was clearly in love with you. The other red head was loud.”

“That sounds like Amanda. They are our friends. Did they say where they headed to next?”

“Glastonbury. Same as the two of you. They said they were going to wait there for their priestess. I’m assuming you.”

“Thank you Pisces. For everything.”

“Finish up and head back upstairs. Your alpha should be back shortly with your medicine.”

Diana had came in later with the promised heat medicine but was soon pulled into the room by Akko. Akko pushed Diana onto the bed before straddling her hips.

“Akko, are you alright?” Diana asked as Akko tugged at her pants.

“No. You are so mean. Leaving me alone. By myself. You know how lonely I get.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just needed to get you this medicine so we could travel to Glastonbury once the worst of your heat is over.”

“Then make love to me. Now.”

Diana smiled. “With pleasure.”

She grabbed Akko’s hips and rolled them both over, with her on top. Diana went straight to her neck. Akko moaned loudly as Diana started to thrust into her. Akko was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure as Diana slipped her knot into her.

* * *

Akko was laying in bed with a book as Diana was curled up next to her asleep. Soft snores came from both her and the dragons that were at the foot of the bed. The door pried open for the black dragon to walk in. Akko watched as it jumped up on her side of the bed. She marked the page and set the book down her lap. She got a good look at him. It was a pure black dragon with a blood red eyes and two straight horns, similar to Blue’s horns. The left eye had been shut with three gash marks running down it with a few more scars marring its body.

“Can I help you?”

“ _Yes. It has been many years,”_ A deep gravely voice answered. “ _Nines. Look you all grown up. You truly are a sight for a sore eye. You definitely grew into a fine young woman. I am happy.”_

 _“_ Do I know you?”

“ _I figured as much. It has been many years. You were just three the last I saw of you. You look so much like your mothers. You do take after Chariot the most though.”_

Akko stared at the dragon in front of her. A memory of flying on a pure black dragon like the one before her flashed through her minds eye.

“Yami? Is that you? I thought you were dead. You protected me. How did you end up here?”

“ _Yes. I did. I have seen what had happen to Kazumi and didn’t wish the same for you. I took a vow to protect you. I fight tooth and talon to allow you and your mother to escape. I found this inn on accident. I was heavily wounded after the fight and Pisces found me. She took me in and helped heal me. I had a vision to wait till the time was right. I think that time is now. Atsuko Kagari, if I may be bold to ask if I can join you?”_

 _“_ Yes. I would be happy for you to join us. The more the merrier. I would be happy to have you back. Plus, you can tell me embarrassing stories about my mothers and Croix.”

“ _A fine deal lass. I have missed you.”_ Yami brushed his head against her hand as she stroked his muzzle.

Diana’s body shifted to better accommodate Akko as she settled down into the bed. She mumbled a bit before falling back to asleep.

“ _Your mate seems like a good woman. Strong and has a good head on her shoulder. A good fit. Do you care for her as much as she cares for you?”_

“I love her. I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost her,” Akko stroked her lover’s cheek. Diana grumbled before her hand shot out of the covers to pull Akko close.

“Love you too,” Diana mumbled before falling back to sleep, Akko tucked up close to her.

* * *

“Thank you Miss Pisces. We better get going if we are to head to Glastonbury. We have some friends we need to meet up with.”

“You two be careful now. Now, be gentle with her Diana. After what I heard last night, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear the priestess is pregnant soon.” Both of them blushed.

“I hope we weren’t too much of a bother.”

“Oh Nines no. You two were some of thee most pleasant company I have had in a long time. Now get along with you two. Shoo. The world needs you.”

Akko pecked Pisces’s cheek before hoping onto Yami’s back. The black dragon had decided to act as their dragon as it would be less suspicious then a gold, a white or even a blue dragon.

“Now Yami. I know you never spoke much. But do take care of this girl. She is our last hope.” Yami nodded his head.

“ _She is my life. I will protect her with mine.”_

Akko laid her head on Diana’s chest as she listened to her lover’s heart as they set out on the road again.

Akko still was in the middle of her heat but she took the medicine which caused her drowsiness and she snuggled up close to Diana to sleep it off. Beatrix draped herself around Akko’s shoulders as Blue and Aneirin sat on Yami’s head.

“Alright. Tell me Akko. How many more dragons do you plan on collecting.” Akko giggled as Diana kissed her forehead.

“Don’t know. These two were unplanned. But I am glad they are with us.”

* * *

After days of delay, they had finally arrived at Glastonbury, a coven close to the sea. At first, the guards didn’t believe that they were part of the Luna Nova group till Blue revealed himself and Akko spoke to the guards’ dragons. They were soon ushered to the castle gates and the master of the coven. An elderly older woman stood before them, hugging Akko but staring cautiously at Diana.

“Welcome Dragon King and Dragon Priestess. I am so glad to see you have made it safe. Who is this traveling with you,” The woman asked the two.

“I am Diana Cavendish. I am sure you know the name. My mothers Bernadette and Elizabeth Cavendish use to visit Glastonbury when I was younger.”

“Diana Cavendish. I don’t believe it. I heard you were dead.”

“Dead? Who told you that?”

“Your friends and a letter from Appleton detailing what had happen.”

A loud shrill was heard as Amanda came running and tackled Akko to the ground.

“Akko. Oh thank the nines and king that you are alive. We have been so worried about you.” Amanda turned to see Diana. “Diana. You’re alive? Sarah said she had seen you get pierced with an arrow and fall off Beatrix. Diana, you damn fool. I don’t believe it. Wait till everyone hears this.” Amanda hugged the both of them and dragged the to the others.

Lotte, Barbara, and Mary shot out of their seats and was at Akko’s side in a second.

“Akko. Where have you been. We have been so worried about you,” Lotte cried into Akko’s shoulder. Barbara looked down to see the ring. “Akko. Did I see an engagement ring on you?”

Akko blushed as she clasped her hands close to her chest.

“Yes. Diana proposed to me. We are engaged.”

The three other omegas screamed in unison.

“Akko, you have to give me all the details.”

Diana smiled at their interaction. Amanda swung an arm over her shoulder.

“Good to see you finally pulled your head out of your arse Dia.”

“Thank you. I think that is a compliment.”

“It is. Akko is good for you. Better then Chloe ever was. I’m glad that you realized that.”

“I agree on the statement. She is my light in the darkness and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her.”

Akko was soon greeted by the rest of the members of their group. Andrew hugged her tightly, crying about how he almost lost his best friend. Frank just patted her back. Sucy gave her a half hug but it clearly bothered her that Akko went missing. Constanze hugged her while Jasminka picked her up in a bear hug. Hannah cried, blubbering about how she was so sure Akko was hurt and Diana was dead. Avery even hugged Akko as well. Sarah was the last one to see Akko and the omega needed to talk to her.

“I hope we can still be friends,” Akko turned to watch the red head.

Sarah was quiet as she mulled over her thoughts. Akko had explained to Sarah everything that had happen even the proposal. Sarah snarled.

“Akko. She hurt you bad. Even made you cry. How can you even possible even be engaged with that alpha?”

“I know she hurt me but she explained everything to me. We made up. I’m going to marry her.”

“Till she snaps again and decides that she doesn’t want you. What will happen then. She has hurt you before. Don’t think she won’t hurt you again. I will prove that Diana is the wrong fit for you.” Sarah walked as fast as she could. She encountered Diana who was walking towards Akko. Sarah stood in front of Diana.

“Cavendish. I challenge you to a fight. To prove who is the strongest alpha for the dragon priestess and worthy of Akko’s love.” She got up dangerously close Diana’s face.

“What?” Akko shouted coming in between the two alphas.

“I accept your challenge Bernhardt.” Diana growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this story is not dead. I have been concentrating on my Beauty and the beast AU that this had been pushed to the side for now. Once I finish with the other one, then will this pick back up.


	15. Glastonbury

Sarah has declared to challenge Diana to a sword fight without their dragons in the ancient Glastonbury coliseum. While it wasn’t unusual for alphas to fight each other over a mate, it hadn’t been done in an alpha coliseum for years. Akko definitely did not agree to the terms of the fight but she had no choice but to watch. She also knew that Diana was the stronger alpha and was determined to win. Diana and Sarah circled around each other, swords drawn. Sarah made the first move towards Diana, who parried the strike and countered with her own. Diana would continue to block and match Sarah’s speed. Their swords clash as they dueled. Diana dodged and side stepped each strike of Sarah’s sword. The redheaded alpha was growling at Diana before pulling herself together and rushing forward. Diana went to step to the side but Sarah managed to slice open Diana’s upper arm. Blood sprayed and started to soak the ground. Akko gasped as Sarah almost made a motion to slice Diana’s head off. Diana ducked before slamming her fist into Sarah’s stomach. Sarah spat out spit before falling to her knees. Cool steel pressed against Sarah’s neck. Akko almost jumped over the ledge to check up on Diana’s wound before Sarah said something that made her break into a cold sweat.

“Looks like I won,” Diana turned her sword back into her wand and walked away, holding her bleeding arm.

“Akko, you don’t belong with Diana.”

_“You don’t belong with Diana you stupid omega.”_

Chloe’s words echoed back in her mind. She began to hyperventilate, just imagining the alpha here. She drowned out all the noise minus that one saying that kept echoing in her head.

“Akko. Akko, Are you okay?” Diana was gripping her arms as Akko slowly came back to reality.

“Yes Diana, I’m fine. We should get your arm looked at.”

“I’m fine Akko. I just want to make sure you are...” Diana paused when she caught sight of Akko glaring at her. “You’re right. I will have it looked at.”

Akko took Diana to the healers, who said that it would leave a scar.

* * *

Diana had decided that the team was going to take three days off to rest and stock up before heading to the next coven. Akko had already acquired her third gem for the shiny rod. The brunette and her dragon were currently leaning against their balcony overlooking the ocean. She inhaled deeply at the smell of the ocean breeze as Blue’s fur ruffled in the wind. The only body of water she would see back at Luna Nova was the rivers and lakes that surrounded it. She had never experienced the ocean before and she was amazed by it. She actually was amazed by the outside world. It was big and vast with each area being different from the other. She closed her eyes, just taking everything in. The past week had been a stressful time for her and it was nice to finally be able to calm down.

“It feels so nice out here. I wish Luna Nova had an ocean.”

“We can always move here if you would like,” Diana had came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist.

“I don’t know if I want to move from Luna Nova. Everything I have ever known is there. I would have to think really hard about it.”

“And I will do whatever you like, as long as you are happy.”

Akko just hummed, leaning into Diana’s body. They both just stood there, watching the sunset before the cold pulled them inside. The alpha tugged her omega close to her body. It didn’t take long before Akko fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Akko’s eyes fluttered open to see that she was in the air and she was pressed against something warm. She looked up to see that she was flying on Blue with Diana right beside her. Akko’s eyes widened after seeing the state Diana was in. Blood and bruises covered her face as she struggled to stay upright in the saddle. It was that night at Appleton. Akko's body shook as everything ran through her head. Was it all a dream? Did Diana still want to marry her?

“Diana, we need to touch down before you die!”

“Akko, go to Sarah. I don’t love you anymore.”

“Diana please don’t say that. I love you! Not Sarah.”

“I don’t love you. I hate you. I would be better off if you were dead. Some dragon priestess you are! Can’t even unleash your true power. You are a worthless omega, I can’t believe I actually wanted to marry you, you worthless piece of garbage.”

An arrow pierced Diana’s shoulder, causing her to fall off of Beatrix. Akko screamed, ready to jump off of Blue to reach her. An arm grabbed her before she could. She turned to see Chloe. The omega felt a cold shiver rush through her body as she stared at the brunette alpha. She wore a devilish smirk as Diana’s body hit the ground. Akko choked back a sob as she stared back at Diana’s lifeless, twisted body.

“Aw. Too bad. Looks like Cavendish is dead. Maybe you should have gone to your proper alpha. Nines knew you didn’t deserve Diana, you worthless omega.”

“Stop! Please! Just stop.”

Chloe’s hands tightened their hold on her as she struggled. Akko was pushing her to be as far away from her as possible. Diana’s subdued voice was in the back of her head, calling out her name repeatedly, as Chloe began to nip at the mate mark. Akko was clawing at Chloe’s hands to get her to stop.

“I agree with Cavendish. You are a worthless omega. You can’t even use the power of the dragon king. So worthless that you just take up space. You don’t deserve Diana, you don’t deserve love. You don’t deserve the power that has been given to you. Everyone is just pitying the girl who didn’t get a dragon. The dragon king isn’t yours. He is just biding his time till he meets his true human. You are worthless. Worthless!”

“Stop. Please!... Don’t say that, stop.”

Akko felt Chloe push her face into the wall as she struggled with her binds. She soon felt fingers tighten around her windpipe. She sobbed as she felt Chloe’s huffing against her ear.

Akko was jostled awake by violent shaking. Light filled the room when she caught sight of Diana. The omega sobbed at the sight of the alpha’s face. Blood poured down her face and her neck was bent weird. Akko quickly shut her eyes before opening them again. Diana had returned to normal. Akko felt it get harder to breathe as she began to hyperventilate. Something she hadn’t done in over three months.

“Akko, breathe. Focus on my breathing, okay? Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.”

Akko clung to Diana as she continued her breathing exercise. Diana rubbed her back as she slowly got her breathing back to normal before she pushed Diana off and ran to the bathroom. Diana padded in after her to pull her hair back as she threw up. This dream was different from the past ones. She usually would just have a dream about when Chloe assaulted her but this was worse, so much worse to her. “Akko, what is it? You haven’t done this in a long time.”

“It’s nothing.” The blonde raised her eyebrow at that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fine,” Akko snapped at her. Not seeming to want to push the matter further tonight, Diana backed off.

“Okay I understand. Good night.”

Akko continued to have the same dream repeatedly.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she struggled to eat her breakfast. She hadn’t experienced a nightmare like that in a very long time. It felt so vivid and real. The brunette felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Chloe standing over her. She jumped out of her chair, throwing Blue off in the process and

stumbled to reach for her wand. Chloe grabbed her by the arm but as she attempted to free herself, Akko blinked again only to see Diana watching her with a look of concern.

“Akko, are you okay? You aren’t eating. I got you a fruit tart.”

“Yes. I’m fine. I just need some air.”

Diana let her go and let her run outside. Akko took deep breaths as she leaned against the wall. She ended up spending the rest of the day in a sullen mood. Diana never came looking for her and that broke something in her. She spoke to no one and kept to herself during the briefing.

“No one loves me. I’m not worthy of the dragon king’s power. I can’t be the dragon priestess. I am a screw up. I’ll just mess everything up and the hydra will take over the world. Why didn’t the universe pick someone else... someone better.”

That night, all she kept seeing in her dreams was Chloe in that room with her and every time Diana woke her up, the alpha had blood covering her face and a broken neck. Again, Akko braced herself against the sink in the bathroom. It was the third time she had thrown up that night. She felt weak, worthless and a bother to Diana for constantly waking her up with her sobbing and screaming. She was not a good omega mate.

“I’m just a worthless person. Chloe was right. I really am helpless. No one will love me and I’m not a good dragon priestess. I can’t even be a proper omega.”

She fell to her knees and cried softly. Diana came in and gently picked her up to carry her to bed. Diana rubbed her back as she hiccuped and gasped for air.

* * *

Everything seemed too much as Akko walked around the hallways. No matter what Blue or the other dragons tried to say to her, nothing worked. She kept to herself during breakfast and rarely talked to anyone. Even ignoring the fruit tart placed in front of her. She had spotted a garden just outside the halls. Akko started to head there before Sarah cornered her.

“Akko we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Diana. What did she do to you? You seem more upset now than when we were traveling to Appleton.” “It’s nothing Sarah.”

“Nothing?! That damn alpha hurt you. I will not stand by will she hurts an omega.”

“Sarah just stop. Just stop talking.”

“No. Tell me what happened.” Sarah’s voice got louder. “Akko, I care about you. I will do whatever it takes to make Diana pay.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Akko ran off, escaping Sarah, who hollered after her.

She made it into the garden that she had seen. She sat down on one of the benches and just sat there, shoulders slumped over.

“I’m not cut out for this. I’m not worthy of Diana and her family name. I’m not worthy of the dragon king.”

“This won’t do! These flowers are already dead. Better snip them.”

Akko looked up to see an elderly woman with a strange looking hat clipping at the flowers. When the dead ones fell, a grey dragon scooped them up and dropped them into a basket. She watched them for a bit before dropping her head back down. The grey dragon suddenly appeared in her sight, carrying a fresh red rose. He tilted his head before dropping the rose at her feet. She picked it up and held the rose in her hands.

“A beautiful flower for someone with beautiful eyes. But your eyes are cloudy with dark thoughts. There is something that’s weighing you down,” the elder woman sat down next to her.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I see it in your eyes. So does my dragon here.”

“I...it’s nothing, really.”

“You say that but is it true?”

“I mean, there are some things that came up and now I’m questioning everything around me.”

“What kind of things?”

“It’s complicated.”

“We are both all ears.” Akko sighed.

“I have someone I love very much but I don’t know if she still loves me. I have an alpha who very much wants to be with me but I don’t know if I’m good enough for her. Then, I have this huge thing I have to do to prevent a disaster from happening.”

“Why don’t you start with the first one and go from there?”, she said with a kind and patient smile. “There’s this alpha. I have known her for a very long time. We used to hate each other. I said some awful things about her and she would insult me every chance she got. Then, our dynamic changed when her parents died. We started to get really close and I fell for her, hard. She was so pretty and amazing, and I’m this doofus who couldn’t even mount a mock dragon properly. We got into this argument over nothing and it broke us apart. But then I almost watched her die and she proposed to me but now I wonder if she is doing it out of pity.”

“Why would you think she is pitying you?”

“I mean, she told me she hated me before falling off her dragon. She’s been avoiding me for a day and I just keep bothering her with my crying. I’m afraid that I will just sully her family name with my presence. I can’t even be a good omega. I mess everything up for people.” Akko tossed the rose on the ground.

The grey dragon looked at it with a sad expression.

“So you think this alpha hates you? Sounds to me like you are just blowing things out of proportion. Have you talked to this alpha about your feelings?”

“Well no. I don’t want to bother her.”

“Looks to me like you jump to conclusions far too quickly. Talking is key to any healthy relationship. Now tell me, how does this alpha that is engaged to you act around you? Think long and hard about it. Shut your eyes.”

So Akko did just that. Memories of laying in bed with Diana, just talking to her, Diana trying to teach her how to dance, kissing her. Of Diana proposing to her in that cave, of her telling her that she can choose where she wants to move to, bringing up the conversation one night about having kids with Akko. Diana’s gentle caresses.

“Well, what do you see?”

“I love her. I want to be with her. She...does love me. She is just giving me the space I need to get my head together.”

“Now, this other alpha. What are your thoughts on her? Is she a contender for your hand?”

“No. She is just someone who I thought was a good friend but now wants to fight my alpha.”

“Do you have feelings for this alpha?”

“No. Not in the way she wants me to.”

“You have solved your first two problems. What is the last one?”

“The truth is that I am the dragon priestess. This very important person that has to save the world. Everyone is expecting this powerful hero but I can’t even access the dragon king’s true power. I feel like a disappointment to the dragon king. This worthless omega who almost was denied by the dragons.”

“I think you push yourself too hard. The king doesn’t care about any of that. He chose you as his human for a reason.”

“My bloodline said he had to choose me.”

“The king can choose anyone he wants. He needed to pick the person he felt the strongest connection to and he chose you.”

“But I have red eyes like my mother. It said so in the prophecy. I’m a descendant of Hikaru.”

“Ahhh but it was your birth that stirred the king from his slumber. He had been put into a deep sleep till the day his human would be born. You, Akko, are what caused the king to appear. He felt the tug of your magic. If your family line had red eyes, why, Blue would have been awakened long ago.”

“How can he love me though? I’m such a screw up. How can he be okay with someone like me?! A disaster of an omega who can’t even do proper magic.”

“He can and he does. He has mellowed out thanks to you. He was vicious and mean during his time with Hikaru.”

“What do you mean he was mean and vicious?”

“Hah. Dearie, did you hear the tales of the dragon king? He would rip the head off of anyone who didn’t agree with him. It was a miracle Hikaru survived as long as she did. He did come to care for her but he was still a cocky little shit that just used her power to stop the hydra. Now, it seems he is wiser and more mature. A change that is due to you.”

“Me? I am to have changed the infamous dragon king? I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh but believe me. The king wouldn’t have risked his life to save Hikaru from a raging dragon. Let her curl up next to him in the cold. Let her give him a name that wasn’t the king or majesty. Cared for her when she went into her heat. Be worried sick about her while she is sulking around. Believe me when I say this, your bond with the king is the strongest I have ever seen. Stronger than when he was with Hikaru. Talk to your loved ones. They need to hear your true feelings. Do you feel better now?”

“I do. Thank you so much. I better get going, I have an alpha I need to talk to.” Akko stood up.

“Take this with you,” The old woman handed Akko the rose she had dropped.

“Thank you.”

Akko walked away, smiling at the rose in her hand. Her heart felt quite a bit lighter. She paused mid-stride.

“Wait. How did she know my name and Blue’s? I never mentioned it.”

She turned around to see that the old woman had disappeared. Akko looked back at the rose before shrugging her shoulders and walked away.

When she returned, Diana was sitting on the bed talking to the dragons. All five turned their heads to look at her.

“Diana. We need to talk.”

“Okay.”

“I...I’ve been having nightmares lately about Chloe and you. Each time, I relieve Chloe attacking me and then having to watch you die multiple times. Diana, it has been so painful, I can’t sleep at night! All I see is her in that room and you with your neck broken. I just need a few answers. Do you love me even though I am a worthless, hopeless omega?”

“I figured it had something to do with Chloe. Yes, Akko.I don’t care about any of that. I fell in love with you for your personality, your kindness and determination. It was what drew me to you. I have been in love with you since the day we met. And you’re also neither worthless nor hopeless for the record.” “Diana, we were six. You hated me.”

“No. I realized a while ago that I wasn’t feeling hatred for you but it was jealousy that Andrew got you to smile. I was jealous of you talking to Sarah. Akko, I want to be the one who makes you smile and feel happiness. I love you so much.” Diana cupped her cheek with her hand, which Akko placed her’s onto and leaned into the contact. “Is there anything I can do to help you with it?”

“I just needed to talk to you. I think that everything that has happened, the stress of you saying that you hated me, what happened at Appleton, and my heat blocked all of this out for a bit. When Sarah said I didn’t belong with you, it cut me deeper then I realized. It made me question whether I actually belonged with you or if I was going to destroy your family name.”

“You won’t destroy my family name. My mothers adored you. I imagine they wished I would have talked to you instead of Chloe. But I am now. I even want to marry you. Akko please, I know that you are hurting. I hurt you really bad too but I want to make sure I never do that again. We need to talk to one another! That’s the key.”

“That’s what that old lady told me. Diana, make me a promise. Anytime we have these feelings where we question ourselves or something is bothering us, we talk to each other first. No more jumping to conclusions. It almost broke us apart.”

“I promise. But you also have to promise me that anytime you have a nightmare like the ones you have been having, you talk to me. I hated seeing you cry like that and would have preferred you had told what you were really feeling. There are some methods we can try.”

“I will promise that. What do you mean by methods?”

“I’ve done my research on helping trauma victims and there are some ways that can help.” Diana slipped the rose out of Akko’s hand and weaved it through her hair.

“A beautiful rose for a gorgeous woman.” Diana placed a kiss on her lips.

Akko threw her arms around Diana’s neck and deepened the kiss.

“I love you Diana.”

“I love you too, Akko.”

After getting her full of food and fruit tarts, Akko curled up into Diana’s side who was fast asleep. She looked down at the dragon king, who was asleep by her legs.

“Blue.”

“ _Yes_?”

“Do you love me?”He turned his head to look at her.

_“Very much. More than I have ever cared for a human.”_

“More than Hikaru?”

_“Even more. You are my ray of sunshine. I will protect that. Good night Akko, sleep well.”_

Blue’s head went back down. Akko quickly pecked Diana on the cheek before she too fell into a deep slumber. Instead of nightmares, she had dreams of her and Diana and of two little children following them.


	16. Wedinburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luna Nova group arrives at Wedinburg. The other home of Diana

Akko had pulled Sarah to the side as the group took a midday break on their way to Wedinburg. The red headed alpha had stayed behind the others ever since they started the trip. The omega needed to ask the alpha about her recent behavior since the fight and when she watched Sarah walk away, she figured there was no better time than the present. Sarah was withdrawn, didn’t talk to Akko, and continued to growl at Diana anytime they crossed paths.

“Sarah, we need to talk.”

“About what? There is nothing we need to talk about.”

“Your recent behavior. I understand. I’m sorry Sarah, but I could never love you the way I love Diana.” Sarah quickly turned to her.

“Give me at least a chance! Diana hurt you, Akko. I will never do that. I will provide for you like a good alpha should. You don’t need Diana’s money, please, give me a chance to make you happy because I will.”

“Sarah please, just stop and listen. I love Diana and that is that. It has never been about her money and it never will. I will marry her. Just, I want us to still remain friends. I enjoyed the conversations we had and I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose a friend.”

Sarah gripped her arm and crashed her lips against Akko’s. Akko slapped her on the cheek hard enough to leave a mark.

“Sarah, what the hell?! I am set to be married. I don’t love you at all. Please stop.”

“Akko, I love you. I need you. Please give me a chance.”

“No! I’m sorry but I’m done. I don’t love you Sarah. Let me go.”

“I’m sorry Akko. I just...you were the first person I fell for and I was so happy that Diana was letting you go so I jumped at the chance. After everything Diana said and did, I’m surprised you still want her. Help me understand why you still want her.”

“I love Diana. I always have. I know she was lying when she said those things and I needed to know why she was lying. When she explained everything, I understood her pain and I was doing the same thing. Sarah, I still want to be friends but I will never love you the way I love Diana. Diana is my true mate. She understands me like no one else does. She understands my pain and my dreams. She supports me and she is a good mate. I hope you can realize that. I will never leave Diana.”

Akko walked away from Sarah. Sarah stood, stunned, before dropping her head in disappointment.

* * *

Akko woke up in a panic, clutching Blue close to her chest. She had the same nightmare from before but this time, she came face to face with Chloe and eighteen pairs of yellows eyes staring her down before waking up. She felt a panic attack coming when she noticed that Diana wasn’t in the bedroll. She looked around, noticing the other bedrolls filled with occupants and a large white dragon at the cave entrance. Akko carefully walked over to the dragon, carrying Blue in her arms as he continued to sleep. She could feel his purring though, a sign that he was trying to calm her down.

 _“Akko, what are you doing awake_?” Beatrix lifted her head to nuzzle the omega when she caught sight of her.

“I had another nightmare. Where’s Diana?” She tried to avoid the panic rising in her voice at Diana’s name. Beatrix picked up on it through.

_“She just went on a patrol with Avery. She should be back here soon. Why don’t you come here. We can wait together till Diana gets back.”_

Akko nodded before curling her body against Beatrix’s belly. They waited for ten minutes before Diana and Avery came back from their patrol. The alpha heir had set up to have double night watchers due to her apprehension about another possible attack. Diana motioned for Avery to go back to bed. Diana sat down next to Akko and wrapped her captain’s cape around her.

“Nightmare?” Akko nodded her head in response, just scooting closer to Diana. Diana wrapped her arms around her and laid her cheek on the top of Akko’s head.

“I’m here for you.” Diana’s thumb caressed her cheek.

“I’m fine. I’m alive and well.” Diana grabbed Akko’s hand and put it over where her heart lay, to feel the steady beating.

“She’s not here to hurt you, my love. You are safe. You are beautiful and I love you with all my heart.” Diana kissed her lips. It had become a ritual that Diana developed for Akko after her nightmares first started up after her assault. It was her mantra to ground Akko back to the realm of reality and bring her comfort. She had soon added the heartbeat part after what happened in Glastonbury.

“I spoke with Sarah.” Akko finally spoke up after a bit of silence.

“What did you say?”

“I told her that I still want to be friends. She told me that she loved me, would provide for me, and even kiss me but I slapped her. Do you think she still wants to be friends? I don’t want to lose it.”

“Give her time. We alphas are very possessive sometimes and since she wanted you, she got protective of you when I hurt you. I can understand. I felt my alpha side almost lose control on Sarah when she was talking to you.” Diana sat with her till her night watch was up and was replaced with Jasminka and Amanda. Diana bridal-carried the sleeping omega back to their bedroll.

* * *

They were almost there, just beyond the forest. Diana knew the area by heart since her family ruled over the lands. Elizabeth Devonshire had originated from Wedinburg before meeting and marrying Bernadette Cavendish. Akko had met many of the Devonshires through Diana’s birthday parties and she adored each and everyone of them. She steered Blue closer to Diana.

“It’s been many years since I have last been here. The land looks the same,” Diana scanned the lands she wandered through as a child.

“How will your family take to me being your fiancée?”

“Well, they like you Akko. Aunt Amelia told me so.”

“I hope so.” Diana gripped Akko’s knee.

“They do. I know so. I have told them of my intentions to marry you and they have been ecstatic about it since. Grandfather and grandmother like you as well. I will have to take you to the homestead overlooking the sea. It has a great view.”

“I’m excited to see your other home. I haven’t seen much outside of Luna Nova as long as I can remember.” “Yes. It would be a great place to rest up. Maybe a few days here would do us some good. I can show you around and we can gather our necessary equipment to traverse the desert to reach Allaco.”

Diana smiled before a snap of a twig caught their attention. The party quickly went into high alert as they pulled wands out ready to fight. Akko watched Blue’s ears flatten against his head as he growled, feeling the hairs raise along his back. Yami materialized into his true form and stood guard next to Akko.

“What do you guys feel?”

“ _Something is close. I can feel it’s presence,”_ Yami grumbled.

“Blue, is it a wargoli?”

 _“Yes. I can smell those bastards from here. Be careful Akko. We don't know what this one is_.” It trudged from the tree line not too far from the group. It was wolf-like in its appearance and blackened drool dripped from its jaws. More soon made their presence known by their howls.

“Hey Dia, what do we do?” Amanda transformed her wand into a sword.

“Better get ready everyone. We will have to fight our way out. Quite a few, maybe twenty. Probably more. Stay close to one another and don’t let them separate us.”

The wargolis charged. Diana swung her sword, slashing one at the neck. Constanze was firing arrows from her crossbow, hitting a few in their yellow eyes. Akko kept close to the others, firing a few arrows from the shiny rod. Akko felt her heart lighten up when she pulled magic from Blue and set a couple of her arrows on fire. When one hit a wargoli, it screamed in pain as it ran. Blue had blown fire at another as it got too close. That had given Akko an idea.

“Hey Blue, I think they are weak to fire.”

“ _Yes, it does seem that way. Keep lighting those arrows on fire. We can stall them off. Tell everyone.”_ “Right.”

A large beast slammed into Akko as she turned to alert everyone, knocking her off the saddle. She fell onto the ground as she felt the heavy breath of the beast above her. The shiny rod had fallen a few feet away from her. Akko stumbled to get away from the beast and reach the wand. Anierin had appeared and clamped his jaw around its neck, killing it in one snap.

“Anierin, thank you.” Akko rubbed his snout.

 _“I am glad you are safe my priestess. Now, let’s get you back onto your dragon.”_ Aneirin walked away to help the others who had too many near them. She knew that Yami was close to Diana and protecting her friends. She turned to see a few more get close to Lotte. She hollered to get their attention. They soon gave chase as Akko zigzagged through the trees. Akko soon realized that she was alone. They had done the one thing Diana was trying to prevent. A few inched closer to her as they snarled. When one came close to her, she slashed its nose with her sword. A horn blared in the background. Akko looked to see a large mossy green dragon with deer antlers on its head and a rider in the same coloring armor came out of the forest clearing. It shouted commands as many more dragon knights appeared. The rider hopped off their dragon. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Atsuko Kagari. How much you have grown since I last saw you!”

 _“Well, I agree. She has definitely grown up to be a beautiful young woman,”_ The dragon chuckled.

Akko held her wand towards the approaching figure to prevent them from getting closer.

“Who are you?” The knight stopped at Akko’s question.

“Akko, it’s me. I’m surprised you don’t recognize Leif here.” They ripped their helmet off to reveal sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Akko stopped before running over and hugging them tight.

“Whoa there Akko. Dang, you have gotten strong. All that dragon knight training has paid off.”

“Amelia, I am so glad to see you.”

“Where’s Diana?” “I lost them somewhere in the forest fighting these creatures. I need to find her.”

“Let’s get you escorted to Wedinburg first. I’m sure my niece and the rest will meet up with us. If not, I will send out a search party. My first priority is getting the dragon priestess safe.”

“But Amelia-”

“Don’t argue with me Akko. Come on.” Amelia Devonshire tossed Akko on top of Leif and ushered him back to Wedinburg, holding Akko close to her body. Other knights flyed close to them and saluted.

“Captain, what are your orders?”

“Find my niece and the rest of the group from Luna Nova. I will transport the priestess back home.”

“Yes ma’am.” Amelia led her dragon back home to the famous fortress of Wedinburg. Akko kept looking back, hoping that Blue or even Beatrix would burst from the trees with Diana on her back.

* * *

Diana was panicking. She had lost Akko in the fight and was dealing with all the strange creatures attacking them. They had dealt a hefty blow to the wargolis numbers and many were running, scared. Now that Diana could take a breath, she realized Akko was nowhere to be seen and Blue was looking for her. She quickly counted the heads of the group and knew she was coming up one short. Diana turned to Beatrix and took her reins.

“Come on girl. Help me look for her.”

_“I smell her. It looks like she may be with someone else. Blue is worried and he’s sorry that he wasn’t watching her close enough.”_

“He doesn’t have to apologize. Take me to them.” She kissed Beatrix on her snout before turning to the group. “Alright everyone, mount up. We’re heading to our original destination.”

“What about Akko?” Lotte asked, feeling for Sucy’s hand.

“She will be fine. Based on the horns I heard. It’s the Devonshire battle cry. So we have nothing to worry about. Beatrix and I will follow the scent. The rest of you, go to Wedinburg. We will meet up there I promise. Amanda, you’re in charge,” Diana commanded as she leapt onto the saddle.

Blue, Yami and Anierin settled themselves on the saddle with her. Once they were further down the road, Beatrix motioned that she had picked up on Akko’s scent.

“Where is she Beatrix?”

Beatrix led them to Wedinburg. Diana couldn’t fathom how Akko ended up here. She got her answer when the guards and Beatrix brought her to her fiancée and her family having tea. Her aunt Amelia jumped up and bear-hugged her niece.

“Diana, why didn’t you tell us you were engaged to Atsuko here,” A big burly white haired man thumped her on the back.

“I’m sorry grandfather. It kind of happened all of sudden.”

“Well no matter. We must celebrate that in the Devonshire way!” Diana quickly made her way to Akko’s side. Blue threw himself into the brunette’s arms as she hugged him.

“Akko, how did you end up here? Why did you separate from Blue?”

“It was an accident. I was leading them away from Lotte and then next thing I knew, I was lost without a dragon. Leif and Mrs Devonshire-,” Amelia corrected her. “Aunt Amelia here found me and brought me back to the castle.”

“I’m glad you are okay. Next time, don’t scare me and the other dragons.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Akko tugged Diana closer to kiss her.

* * *

The Devonshires offered rooms for the party and a feast later that evening. Diana was taken to her old room by her aunt, which still looked much the same from when Diana last visited.

“It’s been awhile, Diana.”

“Yes. I’m sorry I haven’t visited much. It has been crazy for me to begin the process of taking over the Cavendish household.”

“Yes. So I have heard. How’s the old lady doing?”

“Aunt Amelia, I don’t think Aunt Daryl would like to be called that.”

“The old bore can’t hear me. Never did like her but she has been okay towards you so I can’t complain. I am glad, in a sense, that you haven’t visited in a while. These creatures have been inching closer to our territory and we aren’t the only ones with this pest problem. Diana, are you okay? The report we got from Appleton didn’t paint you as being in top shape.”

“A report from Appleton?”

“Yes. Detailed how you were ambushed by Sam Blackwell. You’ve gotten beat up pretty bad. According to the report, you were probably going to die if you weren’t treated properly. I’m surprised to see you standing before us alive with not a single scratch on you.”

“I have a few scars.” Diana rolled her sleeve up to show the healing one on her bicep and then showed her the scar on her right shoulder. “I got this one from an arrow that struck me and caused me to fall off Beatrix. If it wasn’t for Akko, I would be dead. She healed me. How, I haven’t figured out yet.”

“The king’s power is mysterious but I’m not surprised. Akko is stubborn when she puts her mind to anything. Combine that with the dragon king and you have an unstoppable force. I am glad you are okay and soon, I will have another niece to annoy. When’s the wedding? When are father and mother becoming great grandparents?”

Diana slapped her aunt’s arms as Amelia let out a full belly laugh.

“I don’t think your mate will appreciate you mocking me.”

“Ha. Crystal doesn’t have to know.”

* * *

Akko had decided to get some fresh air and wandered the castle while waiting for Diana to finish up. She had never visited the Devonshire home before. Fergus and Iona had given Akko free reign over the castle, stating that she was a member of the family. She came across a blue haired woman and a yellow dragon tending to some sheep. The omega quickly raced over to the woman.

“Crystal. Sunny.” The woman spun around, hearing her name before smiling. Akko wrapped her arms around the woman.

“Akko, oh it’s so good to see you!”

“Crystal, how have you been? Hello Sunny.”

“I can’t complain, especially when you have to deal with Amelia everyday. I have heard some interesting things about you though. Like how it turns out you are the dragon priestess and have the dragon king.”

“That is true. Crystal, meet Blue.” Akko pointed down to her dragon, who was joined by the other two. Crystal gave her a questioning look.

“I see the king. But who are the other two?”

“The black one is Yami. He was my...mother’s dragon. Anierin was Mr Blackwell’s before I killed him.” “You poor thing.”

“It’s not so bad. I can understand all the dragons, so that’s a plus.”

“You always knew how to look on the bright side of things.”

 _“Ahh, so you can hear us. I had heard the fabled tales and wondered if they were_ true,” Sunny tilted her head towards Akko.

“Come on Akko. We have some catching up to do.”

Crystal spoke with Akko well into the afternoon till their mates found them. Dinner was a lot livelier compared to the Appleton feast. Diana’s grandfather motioned to the servants to bring more alcohol to the table.

“Drink up. Eat. It is a celebration of your safe journey and my granddaughter’s engagement,” Fergus held his goblet high in the air. He was joined by Iona and Amelia. Diana and Akko both blushed at that. Crystal giggled into her glass. The table got louder as they drank more. Akko kept a limit though. One goblet was all she was drinking. She had flashbacks to the academy where she drank a little too much as a dare from Amanda and began grinding on Diana in the mess hall. The omega did not handle alcohol well. She watched Sarah shy away from everyone. A bald, older gentleman with a long white beard walked into the dining hall. He got close to Fergus as he whispered. Akko was close enough that she could hear the conversation.

“Ahhh. Germone, my advisor. What brings you here?”

“I bring news, my lord. From Allaco. They say that a black knight has attacked their city and the surrounding villages with creatures that ooze darkness. It could be the hydra’s servants.”

Akko glanced up. A black knight? Was it the same one as the one in Appleton? She happened to catch Amelia’s eyes and she mouthed something to the brunette that sent chills down Akko’s back.

“Don’t trust Germone.”

* * *

Akko wished Diana hadn’t drank anything at dinner. She had no clue where her room was and the alpha was drunk. Drunk Diana was a disaster and one that the alpha usually regretted in the morning.

“Akko...did I ever tell you how sexy you are.”

“Yes Diana. Many times. Now please remember where your room is so we can sleep.”

“I would....hiccup...prefer getting you into bed and have sex with you. Not sleep.”

“Damn it Diana. I wish you didn’t drink so much.”

“Akko, you need help?” Sarah had just come down the hallway with Blaze.

“Please Sarah. I can’t support Diana’s weight much longer.”

Sarah’s presence was enough that it flipped a switch in Diana. She staggered over the redhead.

“No messing...hiccup...with my omega. Hiccup. Mine. I get to marry her. She’s gorgeous and cheerful...like the...sun. Yeah, the sun. Hiccup. She’s a sun. My sun. All mine. No touchy.” She wiggled her finger in front of Sarah’s face. To emphasize her point further, Diana pulled Akko close to her and tried to kiss her. It was sloppy as Diana completely missed her lips.

“I see you two are preoccupied at the moment.”

“Sarah, please help me get drunk Diana to bed so alert Diana can function in the morning. Please.”

“Fine.”

Beatrix led them the rest of the way there and they laid Diana down into the bed. Akko motioned for Sarah to step outside.

“Akko, I wanted to say something.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m sorry. I truly am. I was jealous that Diana was able to love an omega like you. But I realized that Diana doesn’t love you for being an omega, she loves you for you. She wants you to be happy and tried to get you to someone who would make you happy but she can make you happy. You two really are made for each other.”

“Sarah, I...I would still like to be friends if that is possible?”

“As long as I get an invitation to the wedding.”

“You will,” Akko chuckled.

After Sarah left, Akko crawled into bed with Diana. Diana threw her arm around Akko and tugged her close, mumbling still about how beautiful Akko is. Akko laughed before rolling over to peck her fiancée on the lips.

* * *

Diana was punctual with her life. She always wakes up at dawn to get in some early morning training. She never lets something destroy that system. However, when she drank, it turned that all upside down. She woke up with a throbbing headache and buried her head further into the body next to her that moved to better accommodate her. She could feel them threading their fingers through her hair.

“Good morning Diana,” Akko kissed her on the head.

“Morning. How bad is it?”

“Not too bad. You started crying when you saw the engagement ring and was upset that someone else was marrying me. Then you started on a tangent about how I was like the sun.”

“I can’t believe I embarrassed myself in front of my family.”

“Most of them were drunk too. Amelia was crying too that I wasn’t going to be part of the family. Your grandfather was too. Crystal and your grandmother were the only ones who didn’t drink much.”

“I missed this Akko. Waking up next to you and not having a care in the world.”

“There’s one other thing I would like as well.”

“And I will happily oblige.” Diana kissed Akko as they crawled under the covers giggling.


	17. Wedinburg Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the group’s adventure in Wedinburg

Amelia took Akko and Diana down to the lower section of the castle. It was where they had stored the stone for centuries and were now allowing Akko to take it. The sorcerer's stone hovered before them. Amelia tilted her head towards the stone.

“Take it Priestess. It is yours.”

Akko held the Claimoh Solais towards the stone. Light filled the chamber, blinding the others. Soon, Akko screamed in pain as she fell forward. Diana rushed forward towards her fiancée and held her close as Akko whimpered from the pain.

“What happened?” Crystal ran over as well to help comfort the younger omega. Akko sobbed as the pain intensified in her back.

“The magic is breaking and allowing more of the king’s power to seep through her body, causing her pain as her body is not used to all of his power yet,” Amelia answered as she walked over. “Let’s get her to a more comfortable spot and allow her body to rest. You may have to stay a few more days to allow her to recover her energy.”

“We really don’t have the time for that,” Diana sighed as she lifted Akko bridal style. Akko rubbed her nose into Diana’s mate mark.

“I know but you really don’t have a choice. Akko needs her rest as her body gets its handle on this magic. Just stay here for a few days while we get your group ready for Allaco. It’s a desert and that heat will give her a hard time if she goes out in that condition. Just do it for my sake.”

Diana nodded before carrying her lover back to her bedroom and tucking her in.

* * *

Blue watched over Akko as she slept. Worry clawed at his heart as he watched her chest rise up and down with her breathing. Akko would let out small whimpers as pain racked her body. He slept close to her head as a form of comfort as did both Yami and Anierin. He soon closed his eyes. When he opened them, he came face to face with a person that looked like Akko, the only difference was that their eyes were a purple hue.

“ _Hikaru_.”

“Hello Dragon King, or I should say Blue now?”

“ _Hikaru. What are you doing here_?”

“I’m here to help. Akko needs you. I know you are worried for her. She just needs to allow her body to get used to the magic that emits from you.”

“ _I’m sorry.”_

“For what? She is your human. I was just her placeholder. I couldn’t even use all of your magic. I loved you but I knew I was never yours. You were waiting for her and now you have her. Don’t lose her.”

_“We had our differences but I did come to love you and I do love Akko. She is my whole world now. That’s why I need to know what is wrong with her.”_

“Her body is attempting to get used to the sudden influx of magic entering her body. Give her time and stay by her side. She will need your comfort and you being close to her will allow her body to recover faster.”

“ _She wouldn’t have had this problem if I had found her beforehand. I know I felt her magic out there. That’s what woke me up but I was trapped and I could not reach her.”_

“You really care deeply for her, don’t you?”

_“Yes. More than I think I have for any other human. I’m sorry. I did love you but I never told you and then I fell asleep. This new world is amazing and I want to protect it. I want to protect her_.”

“I understand Blue. It’s hard since I looked so much like your human that it kept you from truly loving anyone that wasn’t Akko. The prophecy is right. The bond will defeat the hydra. That is why he is so desperate to get her. He knows he will lose due to that bond. Blue, fight for her as she has fought for you. Keep loving her like you do now. She needs that love.”

_“Thank you Hikaru. I am glad to have seen you again. Thank you for having been my first friend.”_

When Blue woke up, Akko snuggled him closer to her with another arm wrapped around him as well. She wasn’t crying like she was earlier. A sign that she was healing. He slipped away from Akko and stared outside. Beatrix soon joined him.

_“I see you are concerned about Akko. She is in good hands with Diana.”_

_“I know. I have faith in Diana to protect her. I just am worried for Akko. I love her. More than I ever did Hikaru. I feel bad about that though.”_

_“Don’t. Hikaru was a kind soul. Akko is now your human and I see the love you have for her. You can love and care for her as much as you want and can remember Hikaru as well,”_ Beatrix rubbed her head against his.

_“You are right. Did I ever tell you that I think I may be falling for you?”_

_“The mighty dragon king has fallen for me? I don’t believe it.”_

_“Then you better believe it. I love you Beatrix. I would be honored to have you as my mate.”_

_“I love you too Blue. I would be honored to be your mate.”_

The two dragons sat together watching the night sky.

* * *

“Listen to me father, Germone is bad news. I feel like he is plotting something against Akko. We can’t have him hurting her.”

“Amelia stop. Germone has done nothing wrong to warrant this accusation.”

“He has done plenty father, you are just blind to it. I won’t let him harm Akko or anyone in our coven.” Amelia stormed out of the meeting room. Crystal was currently taking care of the sheep and their child, Sophia, when Amelia showed up, ranting and raving about her father.

“My father is so stupid. He is too stubborn to see what is happening right in front of him.”

“Calm down love. Germone is giving me bad vibes as well but I can understand that your father doesn’t want to jump to conclusions .”

“Then you agree that we need to arrest him.”

“Honey, you can’t. There is no evidence for you to arrest him on.”

Amelia kicked a bucket over.

“Honey, calm down. I love Akko as much as you and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is okay. We just need to follow our own laws as well,” Crystal hugged her mate from behind.

“If he steps within one inch of her, I will kill him. No hesitation. I don’t trust him.”

Amelia stomped away. Crystal sighed as she picked up her scared child.

“I know little one. I know momma scared you. Shush. Let’s go see cousin Diana and that fluffy dragon you like so much. I bet Akko will even let you touch his fur.”

* * *

Diana had decided she wanted to show Akko the beach now that she felt better. She had Akko borrow a sundress from Crystal and they were on their way. Akko loved the beach, running through the sand, picking up seashells. Even Blue and Beatrix were splashing through the ocean water. Akko noticed that they seemed even closer than before. Yami was stretched out in the sand along with Anierin behind the two of them as they sat on the sand.

“You know if you hold up the seashell to your ear, you can hear the ocean.”

Akko placed the seashell close to her ear and gasped when she heard it.

“Diana I can hear it! That is so cool. Can I take the seashell?”

“Of course. It’s not our property. It’s available to anyone. That is the Devonshire motto. Help those in need and give to the people.”

“Sounds similar to the Cavendish motto.”

“Yes. That may have been how my parents fell in love.”

Diana went solemn at the thought of her parents. Akko tilted her face toward her. “I promise I won’t leave you or our future children alone.”

Diana smiled before kissing her.

“There’s one more thing I want you to see. Just wait a little bit.”

Soon, the sun was setting on the ocean. Akko gasped as the light was reflected on the water.

“This is beautiful Diana. Thank you for showing me.”

“I wanted to show you my other home. I’m glad you are enjoying it so far.”

They sat in silence till Diana spoke up.

“Akko, what would you like for our wedding? Where would you like to hold it?”

“I would like it in Luna Nova. It’s my home. As for anything else, I don’t care as long as I can call you my wife.”

“Yes, I agree. Luna Nova is my home too. I will be happy to call you my wife as well.”

Diana soon carried an asleep Akko back to their bed. They relished their moment of peace in each other’s arms. Blue sighed happily as he watched his two humans and cuddled next to his new mate.

* * *

They had planned to set out the next day after spending three days in Wedinburg. Fergus had asked for the group to join him for a huge final dinner feast before they left. The four dragons had decided to skip out on the meal. Iona had pulled Akko to the side.

“Akko, I would like you to have this.”

Iona handed Akko a small piece of fabric.

“It has the family crest on it. I want you to have it, Akko. When I first met you, I absolutely adored you. I’m happy Diana finally realized her feelings for you and you will soon be a Cavendish but you are also now a Devonshire. Our home is your home. Remember that. I also would be happy to get some great grandchildren.”

“Thank you Iona.”

Akko hugged her, feeling the matriarch pat her head. They were interrupted by Germone along with several guards.

“Madam Iona, please step away from the traitor,” Germone commanded.

“I’m sorry. Akko, a traitor? I would much rather believe that old Balbur isn’t a dwarf than that Akko is a traitor.”

“She has murdered a leader of a coven. She is to be placed under arrest at once.”

“What!? Akko, this isn’t true, is it?”

“He was corrupted by the hydra and attacked my friends. I was defending myself.” She turned to Iona. “Please, you have to believe me.”

Iona stared into Akko’s eyes before nodding.

“I believe her.”

“It doesn’t matter Madam Iona. She has killed a coven leader and thereby been sentenced to death.” “Bullshit,” Amelia was storming towards Germone with Diana and Crystal close by. “Akko has been proven innocent by the Appleton leader. Louis sent out a letter to all of us telling us the truth. Your lies will only cause a war. Unless that is what you want? I will talk to my father and while I do that you keep your grimy hands off Akko!”

“Your father approved this arrest. She is to be escorted to the dungeons.”

“My father did what?”

The minute the guards placed their hands on Akko, Diana snapped. She growled, sounding almost inhuman before charging at them. She body slammed a guard into the wall and punched the other in the jaw. Akko fought against the other and elbowed him in the stomach. She was backhanded by Germone which threw her to the ground. Akko got up but was flanked by a guard that grabbed her by her throat. Swords were drawn as a fight ensued. Amelia grabbed a guard by the throat and threw him into the wall. Germone casted a fireball that hit Amelia square in the chest. It knocked her back hard onto the ground. The impact knocked her out cold as smoke raised from her chest. Crystal screamed before attempting to race over to her wife. She was stopped by a guard who pulled her arms behind her back. Diana fell to her knees next to her aunt and worked to heal her.

“Throw the priestess into the dungeon while we wait for the Ninth to arrive. Locked up Crystal and Iona as well. We can’t have them warning the others. Kill Cavendish and Amelia. I will alert Fergus that his family tried to commit treason.”

The guards carried the omegas away as Akko screamed Diana’s name. Diana growled as the other guards inched closer to her aunt and her. She continued to try and pump more magic to save her aunt’s life.

“Come on Aunt Amelia. I can’t have you dying on me either. Please, I can’t lose another family member.”

* * *

Akko was tossed into the dungeon along with Crystal and Iona as the door was quickly closed behind her. Akko charged at the door, pounding on it and begging them to let them out. Iona was pacing back and forth.

“That damn bastard. I can’t believe he convinced my husband Akko is a killer. Look at her. She won’t hurt anyone unless it was to defend herself. I can’t lose another daughter.”

“Iona, please. This won’t help us. Akko please calm down before you injure yourself. I’m sure Diana and Amelia are fine. They are strong.”

Crystal kept telling herself that even if she wasn’t sure that Amelia was okay. Crystal tugged Akko into a hug as Akko cried.

* * *

Diana carried Amelia down the old exit tunnels with the help of Fergus. Diana had stabbed the guards that attacked her and was saved by Sarah and Sucy who heard the commotion. When she saw her grandfather, she let loose an inhuman growl at him before grabbing his collar.

“You idiot. My fiancée is in a dungeon and you fool listened to that bastard, Aunt Amelia could die!”

“Dia stop,” Amanda pulled Diana away from Fergus.

“I know. I knew what he was planning but I couldn’t alert him to what I had planned. Diana, Germone is corrupted by the hydra. He is now the Fourth head. I had to find a way to stop him as well as make sure Akko got what she needed to stop him. Please. I would have never expected him to attack you and attempt to kill you. Amelia, my daughter, I am so sorry. I listened to you but I didn’t want Germone to know. Please forgive an old fool.”

Amelia coughed up a bit of blood. Barbara and Mary were helping Diana in healing her. “I’m glad..you acted.., sensible. You damn old fool...I forgive...you.”

Amelia gasped as her body recovered. The wound was slowly fading away.

“We have to save Akko, Aunt Crystal and grandma,” Diana straightened up.

“Give us the command captain,” Avery saluted.

“Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Hannah, Jasminka and Frank will divert their attention while the rest of us will save Akko and the others. Avery and Andrew, you stay with Mary and Barbara while you two heal my aunt.”

“Diana, I’m fine. That’s my Crystal down there,” Amelia tried to stand up before collapsing back onto the bed.

“I trust these people with my life. They will save yours. Don’t worry, I will save Aunt Crystal. You have my word.”

Amelia clasped her hand in hers.

“I know you will. You are definitely Liz’s daughter. My sister was always worried about others. Just be careful, I don’t want to lose another family member.”

Diana scaled the wall leading into her room. Blue looked stunned when she came through the window. Once Beatrix translated to the others what had happened, they were pissed. They gathered their mini army and Diana geared up to save her fiancée.

* * *

Diana slid her sword through a guard’s chest before pulling it out. She was pissed off and on a mission. She kept growling as she made her way down the dungeon to her lover. Blue was just as pissed, following her close behind and attacking any guards that tried to harm Diana. The alpha grabbed one by the throat.

“Where is she? Where is my fiancée? Where is my omega?”

“Do...down..the hall. Here’s the key. Please don’t kill me ma’am. I’m sorry. He paid well.”

Diana dropped him on the floor and walked away. She ripped the door off the hinges as she unlocked it. Crystal peeked her head up to stare at Diana. Iona pulled her granddaughter in a hug.

“Diana. You’re alive.”

“Where’s Akko?”

“They took her. Said they were to deliver her to the Fourth.”

“I’m going after her.”

Crystal grabbed her by the arm.

“Is Amelia alive?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Akko was running as fast as she could. Anierin and Blue had bursted down from the sky and attacked the group that was holding her hostage. During the chaos, she broke away after fighting a few guards. The most shocking revelation to her was when the shiny rod materialized in her hand. She could hear the shouting but that wasn’t stopping her. The dragons roared before dropping a few into the ocean.

“Grab the priestess before she escapes!”

Germone was trailing behind her. He tackled her to the ground. She grabbed his face as they struggled. She landed a punch to his jaw which knocked him off. She got up before falling down. Germone had pulled a dagger from his long coat.

“Come on. Come quietly and I won’t hurt your friends.”

“You know, the last head that told me that almost killed my lover. So I refuse to believe you.” He darted forward and slashed at her. She dodged to the left and slammed the head of the shiny rod into his back. “Stupid omega, he won’t help you. He never cared about you! All the king cares about is himself. He didn’t love Hikaru. He just used her for her power like what he is doing with you. You are just a toy to him.”

“Stop. I refuse to believe you. Blue loves me.”

“You don’t know him like I do. I was once considered his brother by him. He was selfish and arrogant. He used Hikaru because she was the one in the prophecy. Not you. All he wants is power.”

“No. I don’t believe it. You’re lying. You have to be.”

“I would never lie to you, priestess. I am your friend. The king will toss you to the side when he is done. That alpha will toss you to the side when she realizes you are not special.”

Akko was shaking. Tears dripped from her eyes as her knuckles turned white from her grip on the shiny rod.

“You are lying!”

Akko shouted as the rod transformed into a sword and pierced him through the chest. Germone coughed up blood as he stared wide eyed at her. They transformed from yellow to brown. Akko felt a searing pain at her side. She looked to see the dagger had sliced open a deep cut along her ribs. The brunette heard her name being called. As she fell, she saw Diana running toward her before her vision started to blur.

“Diana,” she breathed out before collapsing.

* * *

Akko woke to see Sucy standing over her.

“Morning knuckle head. Glad to see you are awake.”

“What happened?”

“Well, you got captured. Then killed Germone and then got slashed. Answer your question?”

“Where’s Diana?”

“Outside, pissed that I am not letting her in. You don’t need to be having sex with her and destroying my stitch work.”

“Sucy!”

“Chill. Alright, I will leave but don’t do anything that will mess with my work.”

Sucy walked out and was replaced with Diana. The alpha quickly ran over to her side, grabbing her hand. “Akko, you had me worried. Don’t scare me like that again.”

“Diana, I was worried about you too.”

Diana cried as she hugged Akko tightly. Akko rubbed her nose into Diana’s mate mark, sighing at the scent.

“We are together now.”

* * *

Fergus begged for forgiveness from Akko who brushed him off after hearing his side of the story. Amelia was healing well and that brought comfort to Crystal. After another two days of rest, they set out again forward to Allaco. They stopped one night in a tiny village not too far from the edge of the desert leading into Allaco. However, Akko had been quiet with Blue the whole time. She had begun to question the authenticity of Blue’s true feelings for her. Was she a tool for him and what did the hydra mean by Blue having once considered the hydra a brother? Finally, it was Akko who spoke up that night after thinking all day about everything.

“Blue, we need to talk.”

_“I know Akko. It is time we had a conversation.”_

“Do you truly care for me?”

_“Yes. I do. More than I have ever cared for anyone before. Akko, I know what the fourth head said to you. I believe it is time I tell you everything about me. My whole past as the dragon king. I will leave nothing out. After I am done, you can decide what you would like to do. But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart_.”

Akko stared into his red eyes before hugging his neck.

“No matter what, I will love you.”


	18. To the Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king remembers his past and the group travel to Allaco

The dragon king was known for his power, speed and strength. Incredible magic laid dormant in his body and he was nearly indestructible. No other dragon could harm him and he ruled over them with an iron claw. Sadly the king was also arrogant and selfish. When the humans first came to be, he was fascinated by them. They stumbled on their two legs and attempted to craft tools from sticks and rocks. As they advanced, so too did his obsession with them. They also possessed powerful magic but they didn’t and couldn’t tap into it. Countless wars almost killed off the humans including most of the males. The king decided to talk to his trusted advisors to see if the dragons should meddle with the human affairs. A grey and black beast along with a white dragon appeared to him when he called them.

 _“Brothers, I called you here today to ask what we should do about the h_ umans.”

 _“I say we let them die. They are weaklings and have managed to almost wipe themselves out. We should not get involved with these beings or they will cause our destruction,”_ The grey beast sneered.

_“I disagree. They are unique and I can feel the magic power in them. They are powerful but I think they need a link to tap into that power.”_

_“I feel it too. Let us help the humans repopulate themselves. We will use our power to create that link. We will bestow our magic and mix it with theirs. Create the mighty alphas. The normal betas and the weaker omegas. Let it be known that the dragon king declares this.”_

_“Brother, you can’t be serious. These scorns don’t deserve your power,”_ The grey one begged.

_“I am simply saving them from the brink of extinction. They are amusing and give me great joy.”_

To the king, the humans were just tools. Amusing things that brought him fulfillment. However, something never felt quite right. The happiness only lasted so long before depression set in. Not too long after saving the humans, they revered him as a god. However, no human ever appeared that he was able to linked with.

 _“Brother, I fear Azrael is planning something,”_ The white dragon had come to the king one day.

_“I understand what you are saying. I feel it too. Azrael has been too distant lately. These humans have done nothing wrong.”_

_“Sire, there is a prophecy that is being spoken about among the humans. Something they foresaw.”_

_“A prophecy you say?”_

_“Yes, it speaks of you bonding with a human.”_

_“Me? Bonding with a human?”_ The king laughed.

_“It says that this human will unlock your power and defeat a ferocious nine-headed beast.”_

_“Does it say what type of human this will be?”_

_“Not that I have heard of. My human speaks of it often but it never mentions whether they are an alpha or beta.”_

_“Interesting.”_

After a while, the king attempted to connect to the leylines to find his human. He never found them. He tried to find them on his own. He looked at the different alphas surrounding the world. He went to the strongest of them in all the different villages to seek them out. He never connected with any of them. He tried betas. No beta could handle his power. He soon gave up on his mission. He never gave the omegas the time of day. Azreal’s distaste for the humans grew and soon he had an army behind him. Animals, some dragons and many alphas that disagreed with the king. The king ignored his own advisor and continued to distance himself from the humans. They didn’t deserve his power so why should he care about them in return?

All that changed when an omega girl appeared before the king. She was a tiny woman, common for omegas. Long brown hair and beautiful purple eyes stared back at him. His ears flopped forward as she walked in.

“My king, I came here to ask for your assistance. Our village has been attacked by a strange three headed beast. We are in dire need of protection. Please show us mercy, mighty king.”

He scoffed at her before turning to walk away.

“Wait, please don’t go. I was sent by my village to talk to you. They talk about how the king never attempted to bond with an omega. Please, give me a chance.”

He growled at her which caused her to flinch back.

“I’m sorry. I will not bother you again.”

She soon left. He began to hear more and more reports of a three and soon four headed beast attacking people. His advisor kept telling him to connect to that omega woman, that she may be the key to stopping the strange monster. An attack on a hatchery prompted the king to follow through with figuring out who was behind these strange attacks. The king was shocked at what he saw.

A large four-headed grey and black dragon stood before him.

_“Azrael. I should have known it was you. What happened to you?”_

_“The humans tried to kill me. A strike to my neck allowed me to grow another. Brother, we were once close, but when you blessed these humans with our fellow dragon’s power, I could not believe it. I told you we shouldn’t do it. But you listened to that damn foul. Now, I will do everything in my power to destroy these humans. Let the darkness grow and consume this world_.”

They battled. Azrael managed to scratch the king’s left eye, making him aware of his own vincinability. Azrael walked away with a few injuries of his own as the king followed his advisor’s instructions to the village where the omega girl lived. He observed her for a few days. She took care of the many children that ran around the village. Orphans of war, he had overheard. When a strange blackened creature, born from the darkness of Azrael, attacked the villagers, the king appeared from his hiding spot and defended them. He approached her before pulling at her magic and combining his with hers. As soon as he had done that, he was hit with a vision. A brown haired omega with red eyes stared back at him.

“My king, what are you doing here? What have you done?”

 _“I have made you a part of me. You will help me fulfill the prophecy. Now, we must get ready for battle.”_ “A prophecy? I don’t understand. Why me?”

_“You were the first omega to approach me and ask for my help. That may count for something.”_

A green haired alpha soon ran forward, hugging Hikaru.

“Hikaru, I am so glad to see you are okay.”

“Woodward, I...the dragon king chose me.”

The green-haired alpha seemed distraught about it.

“That is a great honor. I am happy for you.”

Hikaru soon was living at the king’s palace. Woodward kept herself close to the omega woman. Despite his best efforts, he could not come to care for her like she had for him. Her love felt hollow to him. She was not able to use all of his powers and tried many times to control him. He talked about his frustrations to his old friend and advisor.

_“Brother, I can’t take it anymore. She’s supposed to be a part of me, my partner but I feel the bond we share isn’t strong. I can’t come to love her like she cares for me.”_

_“You do say you had a vision, correct?”_

_“Yes, of a red eyed woman. I wonder if that really is supposed to be her. I will search for her. In the meantime I will stick by Hikaru. She is smart but she does not think for herself. She is lonely, I can tell.” “That is a wise choice, my lord”_

_“Thank you brother. I fear something bad will happen if I do not find her soon.”_

The king never did locate the red eyed girl. They had travelled many villages on the search and soon, the king had his own army. Nine of the strongest alphas he could find. Their magical powers were impressive and Blue knew he was going to need their help to defeat Azrael. He also watched as Hikaru slowly fell for Woodward and they had a private ceremony, the king as a witness.

Hikaru tried hard to bond with the king but it was of no use. He refused to connect with her and she constantly tried to reign him in from destroying anything. He got annoyed with her for that. He also used Hikaru for his own selfish gains. He used her to have that superficial bond but it would not be enough to fulfill the prophecy. The king wanted to find the red eyed girl. That was supposed to be his human. The bond wasn’t strong and they butted heads more than once due to their differences. He did not appreciate her and she still revered to him as the king and not as just her dragon or her equal.

The day of the final battle had come and the king was anxious. He was worried about how they will defeat Azrael and if. They crafted the Claimoh Solis out of his bone and his blood created seven gemstones for it. He had them fashion the design close to his favorite constellation in the sky, the Ursa Major. Hikaru didn’t have access to all of his power and that worried him. He was still waiting for the red eyed omega but Hikaru would have to be a substitute for now.

“Your majesty, may I talk to you?,” Hikaru had asked him.

_“About what?”_

“I know the truth. I’m not the human you are looking for. You are waiting for her, aren’t you.”

_“I...yes. I’m sorry. I held back because of that. We never truly bonded because of it. Forgive me.”_

“I understand. I knew I was never your partner. Don’t beat yourself up. I did try to control the power of the famous dragon king. To harness it and to gain control over you rather than get to know you.”

_“Hikaru, I am truly sorry that I threw you into this mess without your consent.”_

“It’s fine. I don’t think Woodward and I would have ever fallen in love with each other if it wasn’t for you. Thank you. Let’s go to sleep now, after all we have a big day ahead of us.”

They defeated Azrael but the king knew that he was going to come back. Rita ,the augur of the prophecy, had even said that he would be back. Hikaru used the Claimoh Solis and stabbed him in the heart. It wasn’t enough to defeat him though, their bond wasn’t strong enough. The nine witches cast their spell and separated the nine heads into nine black stones. The king was forced to separate the nine stones and have them be split amongst the villages. Rita mentioned that the prophecy hadn’t been fulfilled and that the king needed to wait till the real priestess was born. Hikaru had her first child and the king soon went to sleep.

He waited centuries till the day he felt a tug at his magic. That tug he had never felt before with Hikaru. He also heard the cry of a baby. It was her. His human had arrived. He traveled miles, feeling that tug get stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Most dragons never felt a bond of magic till the human reached the age of twenty. This was a baby and he already felt that magic potential. She was special and he knew it. Over time, he felt her pain, her happiness and sadness. He mostly enjoyed her happy moments. He was slowly starting to love and care for her. She was unique and held an aura of power for an omega. He arrived at Luna Nova under the disguise of a normal dragon to enter. Once he was in, he was ushered to the dragon dens. He was denied the access to look for his human. He waited years, frustration building as he was unable to reach his human and help her. He took it out on a few dragons and humans. She needed him, he could tell but he was denied that. Finally, one fateful night brought them together.

* * *

_“And so, I realized that the prophecy was about you and not Hikaru.”_

“I feel bad for Hikaru.”

_“Yes. I didn’t feel the way I probably should have. But she also wasn’t my partner to begin with. She had found her own dragon before I went to sleep. Akko, you were the one who was my human. I just had to wait. That waiting did help. I’m not the arrogant ass that I once was. You helped with that. All those emotions allowed me to calm down and I listened to you. I think I could even hear your voice and that alone helped.”_

“I helped you? I calmed the great dragon king?”

_“I may have been angry during my time in the dungeon but it was my desperation to reach you that made me that way.”_

“So, you and the hydra were once considered brothers. Who was the other dragon?”

_“Yes. I considered him a brother but he changed into what he is today. Darkness overcame his heart. The other dragon was an old comrade of mine from our early days and my other brother. I wish I knew if he was still alive.”_

“Did you ever say you loved Hikaru?”

 _“No. That is one of my greatest regrets. I never truly came to love her till after I woke up_.”

“You love me?”

_“Yes. More than you know. If I had been by your side, you wouldn’t have had that sigil placed on you. I would have been able to defend you from Chloe. Protected your honor when you were younger. That is my greatest regret of all. That I was not by your side.”_

“Thank you Blue. It’s comforting to know how much you care about me. I was beginning to doubt you.”

_“Don’t doubt my love for you. I would defend you for as long as I draw breath. I will never let anything hurt you again.”_

“I love you too. Hey, are you with Beatrix now?”

_“Yes. I have chosen her as my mate and she, in return, chose me.”_

“That's good. I’m happy for the both of you. Your babies will be adorable. Did you ever have a mate before?”

 _“No. My cursed pride prevented me from seeking out anyone... Come on, let’s get into bed. It’s late and I don’t want to hear Diana complain about me keeping you up. You do need your sleep_.”

Akko curled up into the bedroll she shared with her fiancée and the four dragons.

* * *

The group continued to traverse through the hot desert. It was going to be a five day trip through the desert to arrive at Allaco. Thankfully, they had been well prepared and there were several outcrops of villages that the group could station themselves at. Akko was mesmerized by the red sand that coated the landscape. She had never seen anything so pretty before in her life. Lizards and snakes slithered past them. She felt like nothing bad was going to happen this time around.

Two days into the trip was when disaster struck. The heat beat down on the group as they crossed the vast desert. Akko could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead and her damp hair clung to her neck. She felt hot and exhausted. Her vision blurred before she blacked out. Diana and Blue both panicked watching her fall off the saddle and into the sand. She was quickly transported to the nearest village. Blue never ran as fast as he did. They arrived before nightfall and she had regained consciousness on the outskirts of the outpost.

“Diana, I am fine. Please don’t worry. I think the heat just got to me is all.”

“Akko, don’t argue with me. I watched you faint. The next time you feel like you will have another fainting spell, please tell me. I’d rather have us be delayed than having you get sick in the desert.”

“I promise. It won’t happen again though.”

“With you, I doubt that. If it occurs again, I think we should have a check up done on you. There may be side effects to the seal breaking.”

Akko grasped Diana’s arms before standing on her toes to kiss her.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just got overheated is all. There is nothing major happening to me at all.”

“Alright but remember. The minute you feel sick, you let us know.”

“Fine.”

Akko wasn’t fine. She suffered another fainting spell which caused Diana to have everyone to stop at another outpost and they stayed the rest of the night there. Diana tried to get Akko to get checked up by a healer which she stubbornly refused, saying she was in perfect health and that it was just the heat. Sucy finally had to intervene between the two.

“You two are bickering and it is getting on my nerves.”

“If Atsuko would just listen to me, it wouldn’t be a problem,” Diana growled as she threw her arms up in frustration. Akko gulped. The only time Diana called her Atsuko was when she was mad.

“Akko, go get a checkup,” Sucy pointed towards the healer’s tent.

“Guys I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. I’m perfectly normal. I will stock up on some more water and I will be fine.”

 _“I don’t think this girl knows what normal is_ ,” Mushroom snickered.

“I heard that.” Akko stomped her foot.

“It doesn’t matter. You should see a healer. There may be something else,” Diana said.

“I will be fine. If it gets you guys off my back, once we arrive in Allaco, I will go see a healer. You will see that it was just the heat.”

Diana sighed before finally giving up. She dropped the whole conversation and carried on with her duties as captain of the expedition. Akko bit her lip as she watched Diana walk away.

When they got up for the morning, Akko felt queasy and promptly threw up in the sand. Diana followed after her, rubbing her back and holding her long hair back.

“Akko love, what’s wrong? Was it another nightmare?”

“Yes.”

Akko lied through her teeth. It wasn’t another nightmare. She actually slept peacefully last night. She didn’t want to worry Diana about her health so she told her a fib. Diana gave her a questioning look but didn’t press any further. She pressed a kiss to the side of the omega’s head. The group soon saddled up and left for Allaco, which was another day away.

Andrew, on his dragon, walked up to Akko as the sand kicked up around them.

“Akko, are you okay?”

“Yes Andrew. I am fine. Nothing wrong. Perfectly healthy.”

“Felix and I find that hard to believe.”

“Alright. Promise me you will not tell Diana or anyone. Got it.”

“I promise. Tell me what is going on.”

“I don’t feel so good. I’m starting to get sick early in the morning and it’s not due to any nightmares. I feel exhausted and my stomach keeps cramping. Andrew, what is wrong with me?”

“I think you should get yourself looked at. It may help answer those questions.”

“I can’t. I don’t want Diana to tell me she told me so. It’s probably just a cold or this dang heat.” Andrew glared at her before dropping the conversation. He sent Felix forward. Akko sighed before rubbing Blue’s neck.

_“I think you should see a healer. You are not well Akko. I can feel it.”_

“But I don’t want Diana to say anything.”

“ _She won’t say a thing. She will be happy to know what is bothering you.”_

“I will get checked by a healer when we arrive.”

After five grueling days of sand and heat, they had arrived at Allaco. The city was built with red clay and wood. It was an impressive structure that kept the heat out and the cool air in. It survived past wars only due to its position in the desert. Akko was surprised by the number of red dragons around here.

“Hey Diana, why does this city have mostly red dragons?”

“Legend has it that this city was the origin of the red dragons. The dragons loved the color of the red sand so much they decided to copy that color for better stealth against their enemies.”

_“That is a bunch of bull.”_

“What’s the true reason Blue if you know so much.”

 _“Akko, you are talking to the dragon king. Of course I know the origin of the dragons. Red dragons were born from the red lava of the volcanoes. Now, brown dragons were created from the ground. Yellow dragons from the sun. White dragons from the light. Black dragons from the night. Green dragons from the forest. Pink dragons from fairies. Purple from the rainbow that came after a storm. I was created from the heavens. Azrael was born from darkness. Darker than even the darkest night_.”

“Is that why he is corrupted?”

_“I believe hatred clouded his heart and turned him into the creature we see now.”_

Akko hummed.

From a larger red clay home came two women. One was older with grey hair and her red dragon close by. The other was younger with long green hair and a small mole near her mouth. Akko had to admit that she was extremely pretty. Piercing green eyes soon landed on her before her lips quirked into a smile.

“Welcome to Allaco, our humble home. I see you all arrived in one piece. Let us celebrate the crossing of Death Valley and join for a refreshing drink,” The younger spoke up, clapping her hands.

“We thank you for your generosity and hospitality.” Diana performed a salute and bowed.

“It is no problem especially when we will play host to our dragon king and priestess,” The older one had finally spoken up.

Once they had settled in and eaten lunch, Akko set out on her own to find a healer. Diana had made the motion to join her but was pulled back by Master Marjolaine. She had taken Yami as a cover in case anyone spotted her and dressed in simple clothing. The hood of her cape hid her face as she walked down the streets. They were busy as market stalls shouted out their prices and wares. Akko spied the healer and jogged the rest of the way in. The healer was an older woman with a glass monocle and short, choppy plum hair. Her red dragon was draped against her shoulders before peeking its head at the visitor.

“Ah welcome, I am Ural. What brings you here today?”

“I have been feeling unwell and am in need of a healer. I think it’s been due to the heat.”

“First time traveling Death Valley can get to newcomers. Come, sit down. I will perform an examination to confirm whether that is true or not.”

Akko sat down on the examination bed. She was thankful she went there because the news she received changed her world.


	19. I’m What!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana learns some very shocking news

“Let’s start this examination off easy. What’s your name?”

“Atsuko...Cavendish.” Akko had no idea why she had lied about her last name but she felt her heart lift up as she said she was a Cavendish. She knew she wanted Diana’s last name, especially now that her own was tied to a corrupt being.

“Now, how old are you Atsuko?”

“Twenty-one.”

“When was the last time you had your heat?”

“Ummmm...” Akko had done a quick calculation in her head, from when she had been at Pisces’s inn.

“About close to twenty one days. Give or take.”

“Okay.” Ural scribbled the information down on her pad. “Now, are you mated?”

“Yes.”

“When was the last time you had intercourse with your mate?”

Akko blushed at that. Diana and her had made love last night.

“Last night.”

“Now that we have those uncomfortable questions out of the way, let’s get the examination started. Lay down please. When did your symptoms start?”

“About a couple days ago. I fainted in the desert heat and then threw up the next morning and it’s been an ongoing problem.”

Ural hummed before jotting down on her notebook again.

“That’s strange. Let me see something. Do you know why you threw up?”

“I was thinking I may have just been overheated. I’ve never been in the desert before and I just don’t think my body was used to it.”

Ural ran her wand over Akko’s body. She paused a bit around her stomach area before running her wand over it a few times.

“Akko, when you were in your heat, were you accompanied by an alpha?”

“Yes. The one I am mated to.”

“Curiouser and curiouser. Did you two by any chance practice safe mating?”

They actually didn't, which was unusual on Diana’s part since she always had alpha protection on hand and made sure to use them faithfully when Akko went into her heats. Diana didn’t carry any protection on her when they were at Pisces’s place though. They mated without it.

“Well, no. We didn’t use protection. Is something the matter?”

“I just want to make sure I collect all the data. Now lift up your shirt a bit. I want an unobstructed view.” Ural waved her wand over Akko’s stomach a few more times.

“Well Miss Cavendish, I have figured out your diagnosis.”

“Oh good. Was it just the heat of the desert?”

“Something even better. Mrs Cavendish, it appears you are pregnant.”

A heavy silence filled the room for a few minutes.

“What!? I’m....I’m pregnant? But that can’t...that can’t be true. There’s no way.”

“Oh but it is. You are pregnant, congratulations! Let me get you some medicine to help with the morning sickness and some of the other symptoms that will show up soon. I will make an instruction list for you as well that will detail which ingredients you will need along with how to make it. Do you know anyone who is an alchemist?”

“Yes. How do you know that I am pregnant? Are you a hundred percent sure?”

“Sweetheart, I have been doing this job for over thirty years. Plus, I specialize in this magic. You are pregnant. There is no doubt about that. Your symptoms and the timeline of your heat also match up. Here, I have already created a vial for you. Take this at least once a day with food. Here’s the list and I have already packed a few of the items you need to create these potions. It should make at least two more. Now, I would suggest checking in with another healer when you arrive at the next village or coven.”

Ural handed Akko a bag filled with the items and a piece of paper with her list. Akko made her payment in a daze. She wandered through town lost in thought. She was pregnant and about to have a child with the woman she loved but she still had to collect all the stones and stop the hydra. Was Diana even going to want the baby? Akko debated on telling Diana just because of that fear. She stopped in her tracks. No, Diana deserved to know and she loved her. They had gone through a lot to reach this point. She wasn’t going to hide something this important. They talked about children once before. Once she reached the door, all that courage flew out the window. She was shaking as she turned the knob. Diana was standing there stripping her armor off. She turned her head before smiling at her.

“Hey love. What did the healer say?”

Akko breathed in before looking Diana in the eye.

“Diana, please sit down. I have something I need to tell you.”

“Akko, what’s wrong?” Diana had walked over to her fiancée before being pushed onto the bed by her. “You are going to need to sit down for this.”

“What did the healer say? Are you okay? Is something wrong with you?” Diana got up.

Akko shook as she felt the tears run down her face. She was nervous about telling her. Chloe’s voice still nagged at the back of her mind.

“Diana...I’m.....I’m..pregnant.”

Diana stood there in silence, not making a sound, her face showed no emotion. Akko began to cry even harder. Diana wasn’t happy. Did she not want a child with her? Was what the hydra and Chloe said right? Was Diana going to toss her to the side?

“You’re pregnant?” Diana finally whispered.

“Yes.”

“Pregnant...with my child? Pregnant? You’re pregnant!” Diana yelled that last part.

Diana soon leaped out of the bed and scooped Akko up in her arms to twirl her before kissing her.

“Oh my nines. Akko, you’re pregnant. We’re going to have a child. I can’t believe this. I’m so happy!”

“You’re happy? You don’t act like it there for a second,” Akko felt Diana kiss her forehead as she wiped her tears off.

“Akko, I was shocked. But yes, I am very happy. We’re having a baby. A baby. A baby! We can....turn my bedroom into their nursery,” Diana smiled.

“Then where will we sleep?”

“We can move into the master bedroom. We just have to redress it, make it ours. It has more space for us and we can keep the crib in there. The manor is big enough to raise a child.”

“Then what about Daryl or Merrill or Maril?”

“Daryl already said she was going to move in with Anne once we got back. Merrill and Maril have already moved out on their own.”

“So, we have the whole house to ourselves?”

“With a baby. Akko, we’re having a child. Oh Akko, I love you so much.”

Akko chuckled as Diana made her declaration. She threw her arms around the alpha’s neck and kissed her lips. Diana dropped to her knees, lifted Akko’s shirt up and peppered kisses along her stomach.

“Someone is excited.”

“How can I not be?! We have to tell everyone.”

“No.”

“No?” Diana looked up from her position.

“Diana, I don’t really want to tell our friends yet. I don’t want anyone to think or act differently around me just because I am carrying a child. I almost didn’t want to tell you but after everything we have gone through, you had to know and you are the mother as well.”

“I’m glad you did. That’s fair though. I won’t tell anyone until you are ready. It will be a secret between the six of us. I love you.”

“Six?”

“Us and the four dragons. We have a big enough field that the dragons can roam around in.” Akko chuckled as Diana went back to kissing every inch of her stomach.

During dinner, the smell of food hit Akko the moment she stepped into the threshold of the dining hall. Marjolaine forced Akko to sit next to her and talked her ear off. Akko had to stop herself from gagging as they made small talk. Every now and then, Diana would reach over and place her hand on the omega’s thigh, squeezing it. Akko ate very little as most of the food didn’t appeal to her and she was nervous of possibly having to taste it a second time. She knew it looked like she was insulting them but she just couldn’t handle the smell.

“Akko, please at least eat something. Just think, it’s for the baby. Did you take that medicine?” Diana whispered in her ear.

“No, I haven’t had the chance to.”

“We can get something later if you would like.”

“So Akko, is that an engagement ring I see,” Marjolaine interpreted their conversation.

“Y..yes.”

“So, who is the lucky alpha that will wed this gorgeous omega.”

“I am,” Diana interjected as Akko breathed a sigh of relief.

“Miss Cavendish, I must say, she is quite the catch. Beautiful long brown hair and those crimson eyes. You are a lucky one. I bet your babies will be so beautiful when you decide to have them.”

That resulted in Akko doing a spit take and Diana choking on her food. The meal ended after what seemed like an eternity for the both of them as they were the talk of the table and Marjolaine kept making things awkward with her comments. Diana almost launched herself at the master. Master Dorian just laughed at the whole scene.

After finding food that didn’t cause Akko to want to gag, they laid in the bed in silence, the only sound surrounding them was the snoring of the dragons. Diana was running her hand along Akko’s stomach, still mesmerized by the news. She was going to become a mother. She was already writing a mental checklist for everything that she would need to prepare for the arrival of a new family member at the manor when they got back. They would need to move every piece of old furniture out of the master bedroom and then decorate her old bedroom to be a nursery. The field needed to get cleaned up a bit and maybe a bigger dragon den would need to be made to house not only Fafnir but Yami and Anierin as well and whatever other dragons Akko has bonded with. The gold dragon had expressed interest in staying with Akko even after everything was over and Yami said that she was his by extension. Akko had clearly made an impact on the dragons. Diana watched the sleeping face of her fiancée before something hit her. A great idea actually, in her eyes. She gently shook her love by the shoulders.

“Hey Akko. Love, wake up. I just thought of something.” Akko sleep filled eyes open up to look at Diana.

“Diana, what’s the matter?”

“Let’s get married.” Akko gave her a confused look.

“But I thought we were already going to.”

“No. I mean as in now. Let’s not wait till we get back to Luna Nova.”

“But, what about my moms? I want them at my wedding.”

“We can have a much larger ceremony when we get back but I want the opportunity to say you are my wife now. I’m sure we can have Master Dorian hold a small ceremony for the two of us.”

Akko went into deep thought. She knew she always wanted a small wedding even when she was younger. She just always thought that if she would ever marry Diana that it had to be grand and large due to the alpha’s name. Now Diana was proposing a small ceremony with just the two of them. Akko was excited at the prospect of that small ceremony she always dreamed of.

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I was thinking about how I need to fix up the manor for you and the baby’s arrival and that made me realize that, Akko, I almost lost you once and I almost died that night. I don’t want to take any more chances. I want you in my life forever. I want to be able to say, this is Akko Cavendish, my wife, when I introduce you to people. I want you.”

Diana kissed Akko’s knuckles as she brought her hand up to her lips.

“Marry me Atsuko?”

“Diana, I...” Akko never got a chance to say anything as Diana kissed her.

“Marry me,” Her breath ghost against her lips before kissing her again.

“Marry me,” She kissed the mate mark on Akko’s neck.

“Marry me please,” Diana kissed her cheek.

“I will.”

Akko tugged her soon to be wife close as they kissed.

* * *

“I present to you today two mates who wish to be honored and joined together under the blessing of our dragon king. Diana Cavendish of Luna Nova and Wedinburg and Atsuko Kagari of Luna Nova. They come forth with love in their hearts and the willingness to join their hands in marriage. With these rings, you will guide each other through life. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part. With the blessing of the dragon king,” Dorian had looked up to watch Blue. He nodded. “I will now pronounce you eternal mates and wives. The alpha may now kiss her omega.”

Akko wasted no time as she flung her arms around Diana and kissed her. Blue felt a sense of pride bubble in his chest as he watched the two newlyweds. Diana and Akko stayed in the same position, foreheads pressed together as they swayed back and forth.

“We’re married,” Diana sighed as she kissed Akko.

“I can’t believe it. I have always dreamt of this day.”

“I can finally call you my wife.”

“As can I.”

“I wish to congratulate the both of you. You two are definitely made for each other.” They both blushed at that.

Diana had pulled Master Dorian off to the side and asked her if it was possible for her to be the official at their wedding. She wasted no time thinking about her answer and quickly got them in the church with the dragons and Master Marjolaine as a witness. As per alpha tradition, Diana provided the rings, which she had made when she had the engagement ring made. They held their ceremony without their friends but to them, it didn’t matter. They could finally say they were together. That was enough for them. Dorian then led them to the stone which Akko collected into the wand.

Diana felt like she was walking on cloud nine all day. She was now married to the woman she loved more than anything and they were soon about to have a baby. Those thoughts kept entering the alpha’s mind. Diana was trying to figure out a good place to spend their honeymoon once the hydra-deal was over. The manor needed to be fixed up a bit as well to accommodate the new baby and for Akko to move in officially as well. Diana was currently going to the restaurant the two had passed by last night for Akko, who didn’t eat much at dinner again. Diana had caught sight of bright red hair and lilac hair running across the bridge opposite of the blonde. Eyebrows raised with surprise and recognition.

“Was that Chariot and Croix? Wait, what are they doing here? They should be in Luna Nova.”

 _“It is strange to see them here_ ,” Beatrix hummed.

Diana quickly broke into a sprint as she tucked the food up close to her chest.

Akko was curled up on her side in bed with the three dragons curled into her stomach. She was currently waiting for Diana to come back with food that her stomach could handle when she heard three rapid knocks on the door. She peeked her head up from her pillow fort as the door burst open to reveal her mothers standing in the doorway, breathing heavily.

“Mom, mother, what are you two doing here?”

“Akko, I had to run out and find you after I had a horrible vision. I dreamt you were injured and alone with Diana dead. I heard rumors coming from Appleton about her death and how you were ambushed. Are you okay?” Chariot sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yes Mom, I’m fine. I’m here. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Honey, I heard about Diana. How are you holding up?”

“What? Diana is fine. She’s not dead. I don’t know who told you that but she is alive. We are ma.....engaged. Engaged.”

“Engaged? Where is Diana now?”

“Right here.”

Chariot and Croix looked up to see Diana in the doorway, smiling.

“So you finally proposed. Good job,” Croix slapped her on the bicep.

“Yes. Here honey. I brought you your favorites.”

Diana handed Akko the bag of food, which she greedily ripped open and started to eat. Diana quickly caught the two up on what had happened. Chariot was stunned to hear that Kazumi was still alive but was mostly surprised to see Yami alive as well.

“Yami, I am glad to see you are alive and well besides a few scars. But you are alive, that’s all that matters.”

Akko was hugging Alcor and Noir close to her as both dragons chirped to her. “I am glad to see you two again.”

 _“As are we.We were worried about you once we heard what had happen to Diana_ ,” Alcor’s booming voice came into her mind. She giggled. She had always imagined him having a regal voice.

Chariot and Croix stayed for a couple of hours and chatted with the two on everything that had occurred after they had left Luna Nova. They even talked about their fight and eventual make up. Akko broke the ice on their most recent news, which caused Diana to pale in fear.

“Moms, I’m pregnant.”

“What!?”

Both heads turned to Diana who nervously laughed and pulled the collar of her blue shirt from her neck. “Looks like the secret is out. Heh. Yes. Akko is pregnant with my child.”

Diana was nervous. She had a lot of respect for Chariot and Croix. She just hoped that they didn’t lose the respect they had for her by getting their daughter pregnant. Her fears were washed away as Chariot jumped out of her seat and hugged her daughter and Croix slapped Diana’s arm again.

“I’ll be damned. You not only proposed to my daughter but also got her pregnant. I can finally have some grandbabies.”

Chariot could help but cry at the thought of how grown up Akko was and how she was going to become a mother. She secretly wished Kazumi was here to see it.

Once Chariot and Croix had left, it allowed Diana and Akko to finally relax. The excitement from the last two days had finally settled down. Diana pulled Akko into her arms and hugged her wife close to her. They swayed back and forth as Diana hummed with Akko’s head tucked in her shoulder.

“We are married and about to have a baby. Akko, I don’t think I can be any happier.”

“Diana, I love you. I always have and I’m so glad you chose me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. You are what makes me a better person and I hope I can be a good mother.”

“You will. I know it. You will love this child as much as you love me.” Diana tilted Akko’s face up.

“That is true. Akko, I promise you I will protect you and our child till the day I die.”

Akko violently shook her head no.

“No, don’t say that Diana. We will stay together till we grow old and grey. I don’t want to think about losing you again.”

“Right. Let’s not think about that anymore tonight. We are together now. That’s all that matters.”

Diana gently kissed her on the lips. Once they were in bed, Diana laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling as her wife was tucked up in her arms. Her mind kept running through scenarios where she never made it and had died that night. It scared her to think that she may lose her life in a way similar to the way her other mother had died. She always wanted to be a knight. Now, she was scared of leaving her child and her wife in the same manner. She rubbed her temples as she sighed. That motion had jolted Akko and the dragons awake. The dragons squeaked at her as Akko mumbled.

“Diana, why are you still awake?”

“Just thinking, my love. Go back to sleep. We have to leave in the morning.”

“Diana, are you possibly thinking of your mothers?”

“Yes. I am afraid that I am going to do something that gets me killed and I can’t possibly leave you and our child alone.”

“I will be there to protect you.”

“Akko, what are we going to do once the baby is born. I know you will argue with me if I quit being a knight and I don’t want you to give up your dream either and we can’t both leave because I want to be there. I don’t want to have a maid raise our child.”

“Then we switch from time to time. Then that way we can both still be knights. I will stop for a bit while I am close to giving birth and stay home for a while with the baby.”

“Then I can take care of our baby while you are doing your thing. It’s brilliant Akko.”

“It still keeps our dreams alive and we can both watch over our child together. I love it.”

Diana pulled Akko close and kissed her. They both fell asleep with their minds at ease and thoughts of their new home and their unborn child.

* * *

Chloe growled as she bent forward on her mount. She had been asked to stalk the group traveling to the covens and give updates to the hydra. She hated the running and hiding. She wanted to kill Cavendish and take the Kagari girl back to the hydra. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Alma.”

The shorter girl ran up to the brunette alpha.

“Yes Chloe?”

“Lets go to Terra. We will get ahead of them and wait there. It would be best to ambush Kagari there when she is alone during the trial rather than wait for them. But, lets have some fun at least. Send some salamanders down there. That will give us enough time to make it to Terra before they do.”

* * *

Diana was jolted awake by sirens blaring from outside. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Akko mumbled in her sleep.

“What the hell is that?”

Their bedroom door was slammed open by Amanda.

“Dia, we have trouble. Looks like the hydra sent some more friends.”

“What!?” Akko jumped out of bed.

The group ran out in their armor and watched as black salamanders slithered down the sandhills.

“Fuck, there are a lot,” Amanda cussed.

“Get ready. We have to protect Allaco. Constanze, set up a few cannons near the entrance. We will try to blow up as many as we can before they reach the city. It will give the citizens more time.” Constanze just nodded before Charion and her set up cannons near the entrance.

“Andrew, Lotte, Barbara, Hannah, and Mary. I want you all to protect the citizens. Provide healing magic if anyone gets hurt.”

The five nodded their heads before rushing to their stations.

“Everyone else, be prepared.” Diana pulled Akko close to her. “Please be careful, my love.”

“You as well.”

Akko clipped her helmet on before breathing through her nose. She patted Blue’s neck as Yami and Anierin growled. Akko steeled herself for battle.

They came in fast and quiet. Many citizens fought to protect their homes and businesses. Akko summoned her bow and struck one creature down that was attacking a family. The father thanked her before gathering his family and running away. Akko turned to see one attacking Croix. She screamed when it slashed Croix’s leg, blood gushing out of her wound. She dropped to the ground as the beast towered over her.

“Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor.” A shimmering arrow appeared from her bow and shot the creature through its head, bursting its body into a fireworks display.

“Mother, mother! Are you okay?” Akko ran over to see Croix in bad shape. Blood leaked from her wounds.

“Akko, did I ever tell you that I love you?”

“Stop! Don’t say that. You are going to be alright.”

“Akko, I know I’m not your real mother but by the nines, I loved you as one.”

“Croix please, don’t say that. Don’t act like you are going to die on me. Please. I can’t lose you,” Akko cried as Croix closed her eyes.

 _“Recite the spell_.”

“Hikaru?”

 _“Yes. Say the spell. Lyonne_.”

“What does this one do?”

“You used it once before. When your lover was dying. You just don’t remember. Hold the rod over her body.”Akko held the rod over Croix’s body.

“Lyonne.” A gentle blue light emitted from the rod and covered Croix’s body. The wound closed up and Croix coughed.

“Mother!” Akko quickly hugged the older alpha as she gathered her surroundings.

“Akko what happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re okay.”

The group finished the rest off as everyone caught their breath. Some of the buildings were smoldering from the fires the salamanders lit. Chariot helped Croix up, who gasped in pain. Diana pulled Akko into a hug as she cried.

* * *

“Akko, we have to go. Be careful out there honey.”

“I will mom. You too mother.”

Akko had embraced both her mothers as Alcor and Noir got saddled up. Despite Akko’s healing magic, it was still a deeper wound because it came from the wargoli. Croix was still in pain and struggled to walk on the hurt leg.

 _“Akko, be careful my young one_ ,” Alcor nuzzled her cheek.

“ _Watch your step. I know how clumsy you can be_ ,” Noir chuckled as he licked her cheek as well.

“Jerk. Although I didn’t understand you back then, I always knew you were one.”

 _“I say that because I love you._ ”

“Big sap. ”

Croix had wrapped Diana in an awkward hug from her position.

“Keep my little girl safe. I know I am not her actual mother but I love her all the same. I have helped raise her.”

“I know Croix and I will. I love her too. I won’t let anything happen to her or our baby.”

Andrew had walked over to Akko while she was talking to Noir and Alcor.

“Akko, I am going to travel with your mothers back to Luna Nova. I know what has happened in Appleton and based on what I have heard, Master Holbrooke needs to know the truth.”

“Be safe Andrew. I will miss you so much.” Akko tightly hugged her friend.

“You as well Akko. Please don’t do anything stupid like what happened in Appleton, again. Please.”

“I won’t. I will have so much to tell you once we’re back.”

“Hey cutie, hey Priestess. I’m joining them as well. They need a representative from Appleton as well and another knight,” Frank had walked over to the two and patted her arm. Akko shocked him by hugging him.

“You be careful too Frank.”

Sarah walked over when Akko was alone.

“Akko, I will go with them as well. They need another knight since Croix is injured.”

“Sarah, I understand. Please just make sure my mother makes it home safe.”

“I will. I promise. Just stay safe too.”

“I will.”

Akko stood on her tiptoes to kiss Sarah’s cheek. Avery and Mary stopped by to wish her luck as well.

“Mary is a healer. She will watch over your mother and she is my mate so I want to protect her. When we get back, we will throw the biggest party yet at the knight training grounds,” Avery patted her arm.

“Akko, be careful. I will make sure Croix is okay. Good luck.” Mary hugged her. Akko felt sad, watching her friends leave.

Once Akko watched as the outlines of Alcor and Noir faded away, she turned to her group. Nine were left, like the old nine witches who stopped the hydra the first time. Diana reached her hand out for Akko to take. Akko gripped her wife’s hand.

“It’s a crazy world out there.”

“Yes it is.”

“Ready?”

“As I will ever be.” They set out once more for the next destination, Fraeir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember kids. Always use protection.  
> In all seriousness, this last of arc two. Now, we enter arc three and are slowly getting towards the end


	20. My Mate is Driving me nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is slowly being driven mad by Diana’s constant questions. They have a heart to heart about Akko’s place as a knight and as Diana’s wife. Even a love making. 
> 
> In Fraier, they meet the ruler who is not what they expected

Akko carried her saddle and the bags over to Blue to get him ready for the trip out. They had camped at an outpost after two days of traveling from Allaco. The group was on the edge of the vast desert and was close to the fairy forest, which they had to travel through to reach Fraeir in four days if everything went smoothly. Akko was beginning to think it may not go that way at this point. She subconsciously ran her hand over her stomach as she thought that.

“Let me help love,” Diana had come over and finished strapping the saddle onto Blue’s back. “Diana, I had it. You need to get Beatrix ready.”

“Beatrix is ready and I figured I would help my mate out.” Diana pecked Akko on her cheek. “Let’s get moving. Saddle up everyone!” They had barely traveled an hour before Diana would rapidly fire questions at Akko.

“Akko, are you okay? Do you need rest? Would you like me to carry anything? Some water? Food?” -Her voice dropped to a whisper.- “Is the baby bothering you?”

“Yes. No. No, I am fine. No, I got some water. No. No.”

“Okay, just checking up on you. Let me know if you need anything.”

Akko looked away, red as her mother’s hair out of frustration more than anything. Diana was being more overprotective then she normally was. Diana had given Akko more food than usual at breakfast, had Akko sit out on taking down their tents, and was constantly asking her questions about how she was. It was starting to drive her nuts. She loved Diana with all her heart but that woman was getting on her nerves right now. Even her friends were wondering why Diana was more overbearing then usual. She huffed in annoyance which caused Blue to chuckle.

“ _Seems like someone is irritated by her mate.”_

“Shut up Blue.”

 _“Oh, ouch. Oh how you have wounded me, my dear Akko. It’s normal for an alpha to fret over their pregnant omegas. It is how it was intended. Diana’s alpha side and her normal self is telling her to make sure nothing happens to you or the baby. Let her fret Akko. She loves you. She will lay down her life for you. She almost did once before. I too will protect you and your child_.”

Akko smiled before rubbing Blue’s neck. “Thank you. You’re right though.”

_“As always.”_

“You’re getting cocky there Blue.”

“I think I am allowed to be.”

Akko chuckled as she rubbed her cheek against his light blue mane. Her eyes slowly closed, listening to the gently rumbling of Blue’s purring. It was mid-afternoon when Diana called the group to halt and stop for a break. They set up a small camp and let the dragons take a small rest. Akko was chugging water like

a madman. She had just excused herself before throwing up her breakfast. Blue and Yami had used their bodies to hide her.

 _“Akko, are you okay? Should I get Diana_?” Yami nuzzled her back.

“I’m fine but thank you for worrying. It’s just the baby. Don’t bother her, please. I’m afraid she will

hound me even more.”

 _“Well, I don’t want to bother you too but did you take that medicine the healer gave you?”_ Blue asked.

Akko turned to her dragon before shaking her head, no. He sighed.

 _“Akko, my knucklehead. You should have_.”

“Blue, if I take that medicine in front of everyone, Sucy is going to figure out what’s wrong with me. She’s an alchemist. She knows all potions just by looking at or sniffing them.”

 _“Then I will figure how to slip it in your food next time or I will get Diana involved_.”

“Blue, don’t make a big deal out of it.”

_“You are pregnant. I will make a deal out of it. I rather make sure you are safe. I care about you.”_

Akko stared deeply into Blue’s unblinking crimson eyes. The reality slapped her in the face. She had a new life form growing inside her and she wasn’t taking the steps to make sure it stayed healthy. The omega bit her lip.

“You are right. My damn pride. In trying to prove to everyone that I can stand at the same level as them, I neglected myself and my baby.” Akko placed her forehead against space in between Blue’s eyes. “Thank you buddy.”

 _“At least you know when you are being stubborn.”_

Akko laughed as she kissed Blue’s nose.

* * *

They had set out once again after their brief rest. Akko had quickly swallowed her medicine and joined her group. So far, so good she thought. She was not comfortable enough to let her friends in on her little secret. She just didn’t want them to begin acting weird around her. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was as good a knight as any alpha knight. The group was surprisingly quiet as they traveled the desert. She sighed as her thoughts wandered to that night so long ago. Chloe’s words echoed in her mind. She began to question her own worth as an omega and if she was going to be a good mother and mate. She knew better, but that didn’t make the ever lurking doubt disappear. She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds pass by. She felt a hand land on her shoulder. Jasminka and Biscuit had gotten close to Akko as Blue had trailed behind everyone.

“You seemed like you were trapped by your own thoughts. Would you like to talk about it?” “Jasminka, do you think I am a good knight?”

“You are an amazing knight. How many alphas can say they have purposely jumped off their dragon and launched a magical arrow into the mouth of a flying creature? How many can say they were able to stare down the hydra and not only kill one but two of its heads? You are braver of an omega then I have seen alphas. Do not let your second gender get in the way of your dream. You are an amazing knight and I can say that out of experience.”

“Thank you Jasminka. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that.”

“Glad I could help. I also have a variety of snacks. I even have your favorite. Pickled plums.”

Jasminka handed Akko a small ceramic jar. Akko was almost salivating at the thought of eating her favorite food. Though the moment she opened the jar, she made a gagging noise when the smell hit her. She slammed the lid down quickly. Jasminka raised her eyebrow at that.

“You okay Akko?”

“Yes. Fine. I’m fine. Here. I don’t think I want these.”

“Aren’t these your favorite?”

“They are.”

“Akko, are you really okay?” Akko bit the inside of her cheek.

 _“It is strange that you would not eat your favorite food_ ,” Biscuit mumbled almost like it was to himself.

“I’m fine, really. This just doesn’t smell good right now. It may have gone bad. I would throw it out.” Akko tugged on Blue’s reins and ushered him to pick up his pace. Jasminka watched Akko walk away before looking down at the jar.

“These are still good. I should know. Diana tried one and she wasn’t bothered by it.”

Jasminka raised a pink eyebrow at Akko’s strange behavior.

* * *

When Akko had secretly poured her medicine into her mouth, she thought she had been discreet. Sucy had been watching Akko closer since they left Allaco a day ago. The maroon eyed alpha had the sneaking suspicion that Akko was lying about something and even Mushroom was picking up on a difference within Akko’s scent. When the omega wasn’t looking, she had dug through Akko’s bag and she had caught her taking a mysterious substance. Sucy was stunned to find a list of materials for some medicine to deal with morning sickness. She wasn’t raised by an alchemist to not see the ingredients and instantly figure out what it was. She wasn’t going to admit it but she cared for Akko despite making the omega her test subject. She tucked the list back into the bag. When Akko will come clean about her pregnancy, Sucy will make sure to help Akko if she needs anything. Even making her the much needed medicine. She even kept her lips sealed around her own mate. It was Akko’s secret and she deserved to tell everyone when she was ready.

* * *

Akko walked close to Diana as they traveled through the vast forest. Giant trees towered over them. Diana had hammered Akko with various questions about her wellbeing. At first, Akko had found it really cute that Diana was concerned over her but after half a day of this, Akko’s patience was running low. She is now getting agitated at her wife.

“Here’s some water Akko.”

“Diana, I just had some five minutes ago. I’m fine. We need to conserve it.”

“You can never drink too much. Here. Do you need me to carry anything? Here. Let me get that bag from you. I’ll carry the shiny rod for you.”

Diana had quickly scooped the bag and even her shiny rod right from Akko’s grip. Akko’s jaw dropped at that. She felt her anger rise. The rod was hers and hers only. She was the wielder of the rod and was the only one who could use it. She alone carried that burden of ending the hydra. Watching Diana slip the rod into Beatrix’s saddle bag caused Akko’s teeth to clench together. She growled as she watched Diana walk away. This was her responsibility and hers alone. She snapped Blue’s reins and he complied. He trotted past Beatrix and the others, making him the leader of the pack. Diana at least respected that for now. It didn’t last long till Diana was once again asking multiple questions over the span of an hour on how Akko was doing. Akko wanted to scream.

* * *

The group ate in peace as the fire roared. They had set up their tents with Diana shooing Akko to sit down. Something that bothered Akko. She was a knight and wanted to make sure she proved she was useful to people. To prove them wrong, that she wasn’t some worthless omega and that she could contribute to Luna Nova as one of their own. Diana had carried the shiny rod the entire time after she had grabbed it. Akko had tried multiple times to get it back, but Diana was adamant about lightening the load that her mate had to carry. Akko was growing more and more agitated by this overprotectiveness from Diana. When Diana set everyone to their own respective tents, Akko had enough and cornered her wife.

“Diana, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“This whole act has been bothering me. Diana, I can handle myself just fine. I can carry those heavy loads. That is my wand. I carry the burden of that wand. I don’t need to be pampered.”

“Love, you are carrying our baby. It’s the least I could do for you is lighten your load. You don’t need to carry that many items.”

“Diana, I don’t care! I am a fucking knight! Not some weak omega. You are treating me like one. Please. I have worked so hard to reach this point and I feel you are undermining me right now. Yes. I am carrying our child but I can still fight. I need to fight. If I don’t, then this world won’t be safe for our child. Diana, I love you and all I ask is that you treat me like a knight first and foremost when we are on these missions, then as your wife after we are done.”

Diana stood there quiet before slowly nodding. She hadn’t realized how her actions after finding out about the pregnancy would affect Akko. That alpha side nagged at her to take care of her mate and provide for them while helping her omega out. It was an old ancient thinking that still got carried on to this day. Diana had suddenly slipped back into that old role of a proud alpha who guarded their pregnant mate.

“I’m sorry my love. I didn’t realize what I was doing. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and that nothing bad happened to you or the baby. I thought I was just helping but now I see that I was just making it hard on you. Forgive me.”

“I forgive you. Just let me do my own thing, carry my own belongings. Once I reach the point where I am really showing is when you can let that protective, gentle alpha side run wild. But even then, I can still do things. I’m not weak. Now, stop asking me all those questions as well. It’s kind of annoying hearing you ask the same one multiple times in an hour.”Diana grabbed Akko’s hands and kissed her knuckles.

“I understand and I will try harder to make sure I don’t ask too many questions and seem overbearing.”

“Thank you. I love you.” Diana pressed a kiss on her omega’s lips. She could feel Akko rubbing up against her which caused her to moan loudly. Akko cupped her hand on Diana’s rod. Akko’s crimson eyes were clouded with lust.

“I see someone is already hard. I should help with that.”

Diana felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as Akko dropped to her knees. Amanda had taken the first watch and she silently prayed that she wasn’t going to hear her. A buckle and then a zipper was undone before Akko slipped Diana’s hardness out of her pants. She stroked it slowly, agonizingly moving up the rod. Pre-cum was already starting to drip out. Akko gave a teasing lick at the tip before peppering kisses along the length. Akko began licking it up and down, coating it with her saliva. Diana was a blubbering mess, heaving and puffing as Akko continued. Akko soon had wrapped her lips around the tip, flicking her tongue on the slit. She started a slow crawl down the shaft. If Akko didn’t have a portion of the length in her mouth, she was using her hand to pump it.

Diana had bunched up her shirt in her mouth to prevent herself from moaning too loud. If Amanda heard her, she wouldn’t be able to live down the embarrassment for the rest of her life. It was her private moment with Akko and she would be damned if the redhead ruined it. The brunette finally made it to the end, the tip hitting the back of her throat. She pulled back, almost slower then she had originally started. Akko soon had engulfed the whole length into her mouth again. Pre-cum sprayed the back of her throat. Akko repeated the process over and over, each time picking up the pace, bobbing her head back up and down. The blonde had her fingers threaded through her omega’s brown locks as she thrusted her hips to meet Akko’s pace. Diana felt the rumble as Akko moaned around her shaft. It almost felt like it vibrated her entire body and that caused the alpha to take control. With each wild thrust that Akko was matching, Diana was getting closer and closer. She could feel fingernails stabbing into her thighs. Finally, the alpha gripped the back of her omega’s head and thrusted hard, causing her to coat Akko’s throat and mouth with her cum. Diana’s knees almost buckled as she came. When Akko slipped the length out of her mouth, it spurted across her face. Akko quickly swallowed as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

Diana wasn’t finished though. When Akko got up, Diana made quick work of pulling the omega’s pants off. She could smell that Akko was already soaking wet.

“Diana, what are you doing?”

“A Cavendish always repays their debt.” She slipped her fingers into her as Akko clutched the blonde’s shoulders.

“You teased me about being hard but look at you. Already soaking wet and probably on the verge, aren’t you?”

“Alpha.” Diana nipped at the mate mark.

“I won’t leave my omega hanging.”

Diana spun Akko around, pushed down on her back and forced her into a bending pose, ass pressed against her. One hand kept her there while the other angled herself to Akko’s entrance. After a few agonizing moments for Akko, Diana had slipped her whole length into her. However, Diana didn’t let Akko rest. Holding onto her hips, the alpha slammed into her hard. Akko let out a small grunt of pain.

“Akko, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Am I hurting the baby?”

Akko growled as she turned her head, a menacing look was in her eyes. “No.” It was a monotone voice.

Diana gulped, taking that as a sign to just continue with what she was doing.

Tightening her hold, she continued. Akko, having nothing to hold onto, did the next best thing. She reached behind and grabbed Diana’s arms that were holding her there. The omega bit her shirt to stop her from moaning too loudly for Amanda to hear. Diana suddenly grabbed the collar of Akko’s black under armor and pulled her up. Akko’s back pressed up against Diana’s chest as a hand hooked under the brunette’s right leg, lifting it up in the air and using the other to wrap around Akko’s stomach to hold her close. Diana’s thrusting got faster and out of rhythm. The only sounds were skin hitting skin and their feverish kissing mixed with soft moans. Capturing Akko’s lips, Diana felt her walls tighten around her and held Akko close as she spasmed against her. Diana sighed as she kissed her mate. She savored this moment before slowly pulling out. Diana helped clean her wife up and crawled into their shared sleeping roll behind her. Diana fell asleep with her wife in her arms till Jasminka came by later at night, to get Diana up for her watch.

* * *

The moss hung down the trees as they traveled underneath it. Akko loved the pink colors of the trees as the gentle breeze blew through. They were nearing the border of Fraier, a place filled with mythical creatures. Unicorns grazed nearby as phoenixes flew above.

“Diana, what’s the story of Fraier?”

“Akko, you really should’ve paid attention in history class.” Diana laughed as Akko pouted. “Anyways, Fraier was a sacred place for all mythical creatures including dragons. Many said it was the birthplace of the dragon king and his palace. It did have another name before it became Fraier.”

“Is this true Blue?”

_“Very much. This was where Azrael, my other brother, and I ruled. I wonder if he is still alive. It has been_

_centuries. He must be an old dragon now_.”

“Maybe he went to sleep like you.”

_“It would be nice to see my brother again.”_

When they reached the city perimeter, Akko was amazed by all the sights surrounding her. They wore flowery clothing and crowns. Various animals and beasts wander the streets. Standing in the middle of the city was a giant castle, covered with vines reaching the very tops of the tallest towers. It was like nature had overtaken the castle and the people let it be.

“Halt,” A guard with a forest green armor stopped them at the castle. “Who are you?”

“We are from Luna Nova. We came to your coven to ask about the sorcerer's stone.” Akko stepped forth.

Whispers were heard all around as people stopped and gawked at the travelers.

“We have the dragon king and the priestess with us. Please let us enter.” The guards looked at each other before turning their attention to Akko and Blue.

“Fine. You two may enter. The rest of you are to stay out here.” That caused Diana to push forward to the guards.

“What? No way. I will not let her out of my sight,” Diana growled. She was soon stopped when the two guards pushed their spears into her throat. It drew a little bit of blood.

“Diana, I will be fine. Don’t worry. I have Blue with me. Yami. Anierin. Please wait here with the others.”

“Sorry, not our rules. It’s what our boss says,” One of the guards said as they pushed the castle doors open. They ushered Akko and Blue through the door.

When it shut, Akko was left with a sense of gloom. She took a deep breath, mustering up her courage and walked through the corridors. Little will-a-wisp lit up the area and guided Akko to their ruler. Akko gasped when she saw who the ruler was. The dragon looked similar to Blue. It had white fur with two black horns and a fiery red mane. Bright yellow eyes stared back at her. A flash of white teeth greeted her. Blue jumped down from his position on her shoulders and transformed. He curled his own lips back to flash his teeth.

 _“My brother and king. I am glad to see you have finally arrived. It has been centuries_ ,” The white dragon walked towards them before bowing.


	21. Fraier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter of the new year.  
> The group is in Fraier as they prepare and rest for their trip into the last coven, Terra

_“It has been many years brother. I see you have finally found the human you have been looking for_ ,” The white dragon smiled at Akko and Blue.

_“Brother, how? I mean, you look the same as when I had been put to sleep. I imagined you would be older.”_

_“I had asked the nine to place me under the same spell. Of course, I would wake up when you did.”_

_“It warms my heart to see you again. Akko, this is my other brother. Brother, this is Atsuko Cavendish. My human.”_

The white dragon bowed his head towards her.

_“It is a pleasure to meet you after all these years Akko. I am guessing you have been sent out to complete the task your ancestor originally set out to do?”_

“Yes. I have friends with me. Would it be okay if they are allowed in?”

 _“Of course they may. Friends of yours are always welcome_.” The white dragon let out a roar similar to a war bugle. A unicorn came forward before he passed his message on. Soon, the rest of the party were let in.

_“Atsuko-”_

“My friends call me Akko.” The dragon chuckled a low grumble.

“ _Very well. Akko, let your friends know that you and your group are welcome here. We will provide rooms and food for you. I would like to speak again with you and the king in private tomorrow if that is alright my priestess. Bring the other dragons as well.”_

 _“_ I thank you for your hospitality and kindness _,” Akko bowed._

_“Think nothing of it, you are the priestess. I will protect you like the king has. Brother, will you stay and_

_chat with me? We have some much needed catching up to do.”_

_“Gladly.”_

Diana and Akko were led by a small green will-a-wisp to their rooms. Diana opened the door for Akko before following her mate in. Akko gleefully collapsed on the bed before sighing in exhaustion. Diana soon joined her, gently laying her head on Akko’s stomach. The alpha lifted the shirt to better kiss her stomach.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired but good. Me and the baby could go for a quick snack though with no pickled plums please this time. I can’t believe I can’t eat my favorite food. My little love, why must it be pickled plums.”

Diana chuckled, her breath ghosting Akko’s exposed stomach.

“Your mighty alpha will go and get some food for you. Wait here. I’ll be back.” Diana laid a kiss on her omega’s lips before walking out the door. Akko could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Two warm bodies stretched along her legs, their purring lulling her to sleep. She did wake up a short time later to feel Diana wrap the blanket around her shoulders laying a soft kiss to her head. That feeling of warmth and love caused her to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 _“So brother, what have you been doing during the time I have been in Luna Nova?,”_ Blue walked with his old companion through the streets of Fraier.

_“I have become somewhat of a legend here in Fraier. When I had been put to sleep, I was in the palace. The humans built this castle to protect my body. The legends soon grew of a slumbering dragon. Twenty years ago, I woke up and the villagers revered me as a god. Once I had explained what really happened, the humans still treated me as their ruler. I’ve been guarding them ever since.”_

_“You knew I would eventually come here didn’t you?”_

_“Yes. I have guarded the stone. It’s ready for you and Miss Akko to take. May I ask, who is that blonde alpha with her?”_

_“That is Diana Cavendish. My human’s mate and my mate’s chosen human. She is a very kind soul. I have a lot of respect for Diana.”_

_“Your mate? When did you get a mate, you sly dragon?”_

_“Beatrix is my love and I respect her. She is also a powerful fighter and a wonderful ally. I do love her with all of my heart.”_

_“Oh brother, if only Azrael could see us now.”_

_“Yes but he has chosen a different path now and is about to destroy Akko’s world. I won’t let that happen. I will protect this world for Akko and her tiny human.”_

_“Tiny human? She’s pregnant. This is definitely serious now._ ” The white dragon stopped along a path near a river stream. _“Let me join you. Akko can hear us and I would like to fight by your side again.”_

_“It would be a pleasure to have you join us. Have you received a name at all within the last twenty years?”_

_“Honestly, no. I’ve just been called My Lord. I’ve never had a name since, well. My old human.” “Talk to Akko. I’m sure she would love to give you a proper name.”_

_“Does this girl have an ability to attract dragons towards her? I’ve seen two others by her side and I’m pretty sure they are not hers.”_

“ _Yes. Akko has that personality. You’ll love her though.”_

_“I see you have already been smitten with by. You love her more than Hikaru, don’t you?”_

_“I will not lie. Yes. Akko is my soul. I would stay by her side till the very end.”_

_“Even after the battle with Azrael? Even when the dragons call for you to rule over them again?”_

_“Yes. I will stay with her. That is how much I care for Akko. Nothing will pull me away from her side.”_

_“You do care for her. She must be amazing if you love her this much. She may just have the ability to finally put Azrael to rest for good.”_

Blue chuckled at that. _“She truly is something. She is even stronger than Hikaru. In both power and mind.”_

_“Sounds like it. I will talk to her and see for myself.”_

_Blue had snuck into the room. He noticed a candle flic_ kering as Diana sat in the bed, reading and Akko curled into her alpha’s body. The blonde noticed him walk in and set her book down.

“Hey Blue. Did you have a good conversation with your old friend?”

Blue nodded. Diana giggled as she stretched her hand to pick him up and placed him on the bed. She settled him on her chest near Akko and Beatrix. Akko was moving around before whimpering and was beginning to mumble, repeating no or stop like a mantra. Diana pulled her even closer and kissed her forehead which helped in calming down the sharp intakes of breath that Akko took. Beatrix cooed at her and curled her tiny body closer to Akko’s neck.

“You’re okay my love. You’re safe. She’s not here to hurt you. I’m right here. Shhhhh.”

Blue watched the interaction before nuzzling Akko’s cheek. His heart always felt like it broke when he saw Akko struggle with her nightmares and her panic attacks. Diana looked down at him.

“I wish I could take away her pain and these nightmares. The next time I see Chloe, I’ll kill her. She won’t get away from me again. I will make her pay for hurting Akko.”Blue nodded his head again.

If there was one person he could trust Akko with, it would be Diana. Diana was a respectable alpha to the king that he had no problems with, compared to Woodward who he did not care for. Akko, finally after a bit of kissing and cooing, fell back to sleep. Diana soon interpreted his thoughts.

“I know you feel the same. There are times I am jealous of Akko having the power of the dragon king. But she is amazing the way she is. I love her. I love our child. There is no one else I would rather be with.”

He chuckled. Diana looked back at and grinned.

“Though I do wish I could hear your thoughts sometimes. Hear what you have to say. I wonder what you think of me?”

She began to slowly run her hand along his back which caused him to purr up a storm. He watched as Diana snuggled closer to Akko, shielding her even further from her nightmares. He felt Beatrix push her body next to his before he fell asleep himself.

When Akko met the brother of the dragon king, she was pleasantly surprised. He was a gentleman to her and to her other omega friends. He had finally asked her to join him after breakfast for their talk and to show her the stone.

_“Now Priestess Akko, I have a serious question to ask you.”_

“What is it?”

_“I would like to join you and the king on your journey. I served under him once before and would like to do so again.”_

“Yes. That’s wonderful! The more, the merrier I always say.”

 _“Good. I am glad. Now, I have another question. I was never truly given a name. If I may be so bold to ask you to grant me one_?”

“I ’m surprised you ask that of me. Shouldn’t you wait till you meet your human?”

_“Yes, you. I wish to join you as your dragon if Blue is okay with that?”_

_“Of course brother. Akko, will you accept?”_ Akko gave her answer quickly.

“Yes. I will.”

“Good, then the only thing I will ask is for my name please.” He pushed his face towards her. Akko stared at his soft blue eyes. They reminded Akko of Diana’s eyes.

“Right umm..” Akko threaded her fingers through his white fur. The fur was soft like Blue’s. It was then a name popped into her head. “Shiro!”

“ _Shiro_?”

“Yes, it means white.”

 _“I like it. Shiro. I haven’t had a name in a long time. Thank you Akko_ ,” Shiro licked her cheek which Akko giggled.

“I’m glad.”

“ _Now, if I am to join you, we need to complete the blood ritual with the other dragons you have bonded with._ ”

“Blood ritual? What’s that.”

 _“It means that I mix my blood with the blood of the other dragons so that it will help our magic out. It will only work if the dragon has not connected with a human or they have broken their bond of their own free will. It can work for humans too. I did it with the various alphas that I tried to bond with before Hikaru. Surprisingly, because of an omega’s genetics, it made it easier to transmit my power to Hikaru through a magic transfer rather than the blood ritual. However, with a blood ritual, you would only be able to hear the voices of the dragons that are shared in the ritual. Not like you, where you hear every dragon_ ,” Blue answered back.

“A blood ritual? We didn’t do that though.”

“ _Yes, again because you were originally mine to begin with. Our magic transferred and connected us. I didn’t have to do it with you because your magic woke me up. You were the one the prophecies spoke about. Hikaru was your placeholder.”_

Akko sighed as she thought of everything Blue and Shiro just told her. She was the chosen one to stop the hydra and was now pregnant with a child. That burden weighed heavily on her.

“ _Do not worry my priestess. I will protect you and the small child forming inside yo_ u.”

“How did you know?”

“ _Blue and I don’t hide secrets from each other. He told me.”_

“When should we complete the ritual?”

“ _Anytime is good._ ”

“Then tonight. First, I need to get the gem.”

“ _Fair enough.”_

Shiro took her down to the area where the stone was kept. Akko held the shiny rod out to collect the much needed gem. The room was filled with a green light before the stone was no more. Akko fell to her knees in pain from the seal being undone. Shiro nosed around her back.

“ _A seal. And it’s from Azrael. I’m not surprised. The damn fool.”_

_“A human did it.”_

_“A human? How? Unless, did they have his power channeled through them?”_

_“I believe so but I am not a hundred percent sure.”_

_“Brother, this is serious. We have one left and that’s in Terra.”_

_“Good thing you are an ice dragon.”_

_“Yes, but it has only gotten worse over the years we have been asleep. It’s a wall of ice now, guarded by raging snowstorms. We should gather supplies to prepare. We will need everything possible to survive in those temperatures.”_

* * *

Diana was guiding Akko through a field of flowers, blindfolded. “Diana, please. I can’t see.”

“That’s the point.”

“Diana, where are you taking me?”

“I told you. It’s a surprise, so no peeking.”

When Diana arrived at the location she wanted, she guided her wife to sit down. She had set up a little blanket on a little hill that overlooked a field of roses which reminded Diana of when she first asked Akko out with a bouquet of roses. It was very reminiscent of their second date on which Diana had taken Akko on a picnic in the Cavendish hills. She wanted to take Akko out to celebrate their unborn child. Diana pulled the blindfold off and let Akko observe her location.

“Oh my nines. Diana, it is amazing.”

“Good. I’m happy you like it. I wanted to take you out since we found out you were pregnant. I made lunch for you too, with things that you can eat.” Akko threw her arms around the blonde alpha who kissed her on the cheek.

“Diana, I love you so much. There’s no other alpha I would rather be with.”

“I don’t think I could be with anyone else but you either.”

They ate their lunch in silence, cuddled next to each other. The brunette eventually fell asleep in the arms of her alpha with the dragons sunbathing. Diana let her as she had been struggling recently with nightmares. Diana was threading her fingers through the omega’s chocolate hair when a sound alerted her. A snap of a twig caused Diana to jump up and wiped her wand out of the basket. She looked over to see Blue crouching in his true form, lips pulled back into a snarl. She transformed her wand into a sword. A yellow dragon slowly inches closer to them in a timid show from the forest. It crawled on its belly. Diana instantly recognized the dragon.

“I know you. You’re Alma’s dragon. Mustard, wasn’t it. Shit. That means Alma is nearby and if Alma is here, so is Chloe.”

The dragon let loose a small grumble. Beatrix leaned her head toward Diana. “He says that he means no harm.”

“Where is Alma?” Another grumble. Blue moved in closer to it. The dragon bowed its head down. “He says that he left Alma. He does not want to be associated with her anymore. He had heard the

rumors floating around about Akko and would like to join her now,” Beatrix softly translated.

Diana didn’t like this one bit. This was Alma’s dragon. Did he really not like her enough to break their bond? It wasn’t something that happened in Luna Nova but Diana had heard whispers that it had happened once during the time of the dragon king.

“I don’t like it but we should ask Akko first. But I want you to listen closely. If you do anything to Akko that harms her, I will end you. I promise you that Mustard. Do you understand?” Mustard curled itself further into his body. He nodded his head in agreement. Diana slipped her wand into her belt and gently shook Akko by the shoulders.

“Love, wake up. There is someone here that would like to see you.” Akko groggily swatted at Diana’s hand before rolling over.

“Diana, I was having such a good dream.”

“I know but there is someone here to see you.”

“Who?”

“See for yourself.”

Akko got up to see Mustard looking at her with a hint of curiosity. He attempted to inch closer before hearing the low growl from Blue. He stopped before nodding his head. Akko’s hands went to Diana’s bicep and gripped a bit of Blue’s fur.

Akko’s breath caught in her throat. She was staring at Mustard, the dragon that attempted to kill her dragon. That upset her. She pulled Diana off to the side, far away from the dragons.

“What does he want?”

“He says he wants to join you. He separated from Alma. I find that hard to believe.” “Diana, he tried to kill Blue.”

“I know. I already threatened him. I’d say hear him out, but you make the final decision. I don’t want you or the baby to get hurt.” Diana laid her hand on Akko’s cheek, rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone. Akko sighed at the feeling.

“I will but stay by me please.”

“Always. I will never leave your side.”

They walked back, holding hands before Akko spoke up.

“Mustard, I hear you want to speak with me.”

 _“Yes. I hear you can finally understand us. I’m glad. Listen, I don’t trust Alma. I never did. Akko, I wanted to choose you that day. But, there was something there that blocked me. Turns out it was the king himself.”_ Blue snorted a response.

“You wanted me?”

“ _Yes but now, Alma has gone too far. I couldn’t take the abuse anymore. I broke the bond and left. I searched high and low for you my priestess. Please believe me when I say that I will protect you. I also would like to join you if you would let me_ ,” Mustard lowered his head to her.

Akko shook her head as she tried to make sense of this new Information. She steeled herself and looked him into his bright green eyes. His eyes stared right back at her when they made eye contact but she sensed it, that he was telling the truth. That she could trust him. A hint of sadness and pain. Akko reached out to settle her hand on his snout. He backed away before letting Akko touch him.

“I believe you Mustard. I do.”

“ _Thank you. But please. I don’t want to be called Mustard anymore. I want a new name for my new life._

_If that is okay?”_

“O kay. Ummm....Diana, any ideas on a good new name for Mustard here.”

“He’s asking for a new name.” She stared at him for a bit. “Well, there is a name that comes to mind. Timaeus. He was a great philosopher of the dragon connection. He came up with the idea that the dragon was the one who could initiate the bond first and learned that dragons can break that bond as well. Amazing mind really. He tested each bond out with the dragons.”

“Tiro it is.” Akko interrupted. The newly named dragon lifted his head and wagged his tail. Akko chuckled as he licked her palm.

“I’m sorry what? Tiro? You are going to name him Tiro?...you know what, it’s your decision. Tiro it is. But Timaeus would have been more appropriate.”

“Remember Diana, I always had a hard time pronouncing his name.”

“That’s right.”Diana brushed her lips against her wife’s.

“ _Akko, Shiro asked for us to do the blood ritual. We should get back soon and complete it._ ”

“Right. Diana, we should head back. We need to get ready for the blood ritual.”

“Blood ritual?”

“It is safe. Shiro is just going to have the dragons do it. I will not be drawing any blood.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you so much for the picnic though. It was very lovely.”

Diana chuckled before running into the field, plucked a bunch of flowers and ran back up the hill. She handed the bouquet over.

“For you, my love.”

“Thank you. It reminds me of when you ran from your house to mine, handed me a bouquet of roses and asked me out.”

“Amazing how our life is now. We are married and have a child on the way.”

“Yes, especially with everything that has been happening in between like our break up and almost watching you die.”

“I am so sorry. I should have said something before it blew up like that.”

“We are past that and we have an agreement to talk to each other so nothing like that happens again. We are better now because of it.”

“Yes we are.”

When they got back, Akko walked away with Mus...Tiro in tow. Blue was about to join her when he was stopped by Diana tugging lightly on his fur. Akko watched behind her.

“Blue, please watch Tiro. I still don’t really trust him yet. I just..am scared this a ploy to get Akko alone and he would be behind it. Who knows, he may have changed but just keep an eye on him for me will you?” Blue nodded before brushing his nose against her cheek. She patted his lower jaw.

“Thank you, my friend.” Blue bumped his shoulder against the human alpha in a friendly manner. It caused Akko to smile lovingly at how her wife and dragon got along. Shiro took Akko and the now four dragons to his throne room. He motioned for everyone to space themselves out before allowing Blue to take over. Blue sliced the padding on his hand with his talon. He ordered the others to do the same. Tiro was the only who didn’t.

“What’s wrong Tiro?”

_“I am scared, my priestess. I never really ever defied Miss Alma’s orders before.”_

“Miss Alma... Did she force you to call you that?” Tiro nodded. Now Akko was feeling anger bubble up in her. “I don’t want you to call me Miss Atsuko or my priestess. We are friends which means you will call me Akko. Got it?” Tiro nodded.

“ _Good. Then let’s get this ceremony finished and get some rest. We will need it_ ,” Shiro said.

“ _Alright, this is where you come in Akko. Hold the Shiny rod out. Good. Everyone, you will swipe the wound over the shiny rod and let it absorb your blood_ ,” Blue commanded.

“ _What will this do my lord?_ ,”Anierin asked.

“ _This will bond all of us as brothers if you will and grant me a bit of each of your magic. Akko and I will_

_need all the help we can get.”_

_“Fair enough. I will go first.”_

Yami ran his bloody hand over the rod which flashed a bit before soaking in the blood. Anierin soon followed, doing the exact same thing. Shiro and then Tiro performed their part. Once the ceremony was finished, Akko picked the rod up. It had absorbed all of the dragon's blood into it that it didn’t look like it had any specks left.

“Thank you everyone. I appreciate everything you have done for me so far. Anierin for risking his life to save me and Diana. Yami for saving my life and the life of my family when I was younger. Shiro for helping us out, being Blue’s brother and joining us on our quest. Tiro, you have broken the bond with Alma. I promise I will not treat you the way she treated you.”

“ _Thank you my....Akko.”_

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean you lost your dragon?” Chloe screeched causing Alma to duck.   
“I don’t know. I turned around at one point and Mustard was gone.”

“Fuck... Fuck, this is bad.” Chloe was pacing back and forth, cussing up a storm. Teresa laughed at Alma who shot her a look.

“Watch it one eye,” Alma spat back. “What did you say to me?!”

Ever since the night of Appleton, Teresa hated Akko even more. She had a large bandage wrapped around the left side of her face. The healer said that she had lost her eye. Since then, she had vowed revenge against the priestess. Chloe was very adamant about keeping the priestess alive for the hydra.

“Shut up you two. We need patience. The priestess will make her way here soon. We just have to wait a bit more.” Chloe turned from the two women and smirked. She would have her revenge against Cavendish for destroying her family’s heritage and she’ll take her omega away from her for good.

* * *

“Girls, where are you taking me?”

Akko was currently getting dragged by Hannah and Barbara to the little shops in the village with Blue, Elliot and Belle trailing behind them, chirping away at them.

“We need to buy some supplies for the trip to Terra and you need to come with us,” Hannah patted her back.

“But why?”

“You are the chief of this expedition as well so we need your input.” They had dragged her into a little shop that looked like a giant mushroom that was selling various different hats. Akko knew Sucy would have loved seeing the shape of the shop.

“What can I do for you ladies?” The shopkeeper asked as they placed down some wool hats.

“We’re in the perfect place. We would need some warm hats to travel to Terra.”

“If that’s the case, then I would suggest taking a look at the Phoenix hats over there in the left corner. The Phoenix feathers stay warm even after they have been plucked. The hats have been equipped with the feathers purposely for travel to Terra.”

“Thank you sir. Come on Akko,” Barbara led Akko to where the pile of hats were.

There were many different styles of hats in different colors. Akko quickly scooped up a blue and red hat for her and Diana while Hannah and Barbara mulled over the hats, making comments every now and then. There was soon one hat that caught her eye. It was a tiny white hat, clearly made for a baby. This one was designed with Blue’s image sewed into it. She grabbed that and slipped it in between the two hats she had. When Hannah and Barbara weren’t looking, Akko made her purchase.

“Ahhh, the dragon king hat. I really like these designs. Had to get permission from the our Lord to make them. Perfect for a baby’s head.”

“I figured as much.”

When Hannah and Barbara were finished with their finds, they dragged Akko all around the village, picking up various items to handle the cold. When Akko was done, she waved them goodbye and left for her room. Akko spotted Diana sitting at the table with a large map in front of her along with Beatrix and Shiro.

“Diana, I’m back.”

“Welcome back love. How did the shopping spree go?”

“Bought a few items for you and me and I may have splurged on some other items.”

That caught Diana’s attention. Akko pulled out the few items she had bought. On the bed sat the white hat, baby shoes, and a blue baby onesie. Diana ran her hands across the material.

“You bought items for the baby?” “I hope that was okay?”

“Of course Akko, these are perfect. They will be perfect for our baby.” Diana captured Akko’s lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

“Amanda... we think Akko is pregnant.” Hannah and Barbara bursted into their shared room with their mate.

Amanda spat her drink out.

“What! What do you mean she is pregnant?”

“We saw her buying baby clothes. That has to mean she is pregnant.” Amanda stared at the two like they had grown three heads each before promptly fainting.

“Do you think she took that well?” Barbara asked as Hannah pulled Amanda up.

“No. No, I don’t think she did.”


	22. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at Terra where Akko gets some issues with the residents and complete her trial for the last and final stone. Evil lurks on the edge.

The snow storm roared outside the cave as everyone huddled near the fire. Shiro used his large body to block the cave entrance, providing more warmth for everyone inside. Akko tucked herself up into Diana’s warm body as the fire illuminated the cave, playing with her promise necklace.

“Akko, you don’t need to wear that still. I have completely marked you.”

“It’s my most prized possession. I won’t stop wearing it especially since what happened that night.”

Diana’s smile faltered a bit. That necklace did pain Diana, seeing as it was almost the cause of their separation and it was all because of a huge misunderstanding and Diana’s realization that she needed to talk about her insecurities.

“I’m sorry.” Akko placed a finger on Diana’s lips before she could continue.

“Don’t. I love you. We are past that. Now think about our future.” Diana leaned her head down, settling in the crock of Akko’s neck.

“How’s the baby?” Diana whispered in her ear. Akko giggled as she pressed her face into Diana’s shoulders.

“They are good. They seem to be doing well. I should probably have a check up in Terra once I get a moment alone.”

“I want to go with you. I want to know how our child is doing.” “We will have to lose our friends to get a checkup.”

“That won’t be too much of an issue. I can figure out a way for us to get away from them for an afternoon. I want to see how our baby is doing.”

“Okay Diana.”

“Go to sleep my love. We need our rest.”

Akko fell asleep in the arms of her wife and several dragons on top of her.

* * *

Akko was surprised to know how quick they had been able to make it to Terra unscathed despite the massive snow storm that hit when they were traveling and having to be tied to each other with Shiro at the front. The ice dragon was a blessing as he was used to the cold and was able to navigate in the snow storm with no issues. Diana had commanded that they walk with the dragons to keep warm.

Terra was a rather large village built inside a giant mountain. The dwarves mined inside and were famous for their hot springs which Akko was dying to try with Diana. She also needed to get a check up and make sure their baby was healthy. The giant cave leading into the heart of Terra was wide, many times wider than the dragons.

“That’s a huge cave entrance,” Akko exclaimed in amazement.

 _“Meant for us to travel or fly in and for some giants as well,”_ Shiro commented.

What greeted the group once they entered the big cave were homes built into the side of the mountain and various mining equipment. Dragons of various browns were seen lounging about.

“Dang, this place is huge,” Amanda whistled at the sight. “I like it here,” Star echoed his human’s response.

Constanze was darting back and forth between the mining sites with Charion running after her. Akko followed closely behind her.

“You look like you are enjoying this Constanze.” The smaller metalworker nodded her head.

“She says it is because her ancestors come from Terra. The metal here is harder and more durable. It makes for excellent armor,” Charion translated. Akko knew the sign language for Constanze by heart but having Charion speak to her directly was nice.

“I’m glad. Maybe you can take some back to Luna Nova or even make some upgrades to our armor if possible.”

The group was soon greeted by a dwarf with bright red hair and a long scraggly beard that was braided. “Balbur, hello.” Diana walked forward with Akko.

“Diana, lass, it’s good to see you. It’s been many years.” They clasped hands in greeting. “Yes it has. How have you been?”

“Good good. Nothing much has happened here but I have heard you have had quite the adventure. You are set to go to the rooms we have provided for you.”

“Yes we have. This is Atsuko Kagari. She is the dragon priestess.”

His bright green eyes warily stared at Akko who waved at him before darting to Diana. “She’s an omega though.”

“Yes, I know. The dragon king has chosen her. She is the one who will stop the hydra.”

“But she is an omega. I don’t deal with omegas. They are nothing but trouble. The dragon king should have picked an alpha instead. Why did he pick this omega? She looks scrawny and not all that pretty.”

“Balbur, I know your stance on omegas but Akko is the priestess so she needs to take the stone with her. It’s the last one we need. She has been chosen by the king and no one will second guess her stance on that.” Akko could pick out the venom dripping in Diana’s tone.

“I’m not about to hand the stone over to a worthless omega. Even when they are chosen by the king himself. If she wants the stone, she needs to go through the trial. Without the king.”

Akko felt that statement stab her deep within her soul. What was his problem with omegas? What trial? Why did she have to do it without Blue? They were partners. She worriedly looked at him. His lips were curled back into a snarl.

“What’s your issue with us omegas? What do you mean by trial?” Akko stepped forward, fuming.

“You should just stay in the home. That’s all you are good for, omega. Let the alphas speak. Diana, she is going to have to prove that she is capable without his powers, before she can begin to use them. She will undertake the trial to retrieve the stone. By herself. No guides. No dragon. If she is as strong as she thinks she is, then she will have no problem.”

Akko felt that metaphoric knife dig deeper. Diana placed her hand on Akko’s back and steered her away from Balbur.

“Thank you for your generosity Balbur. Let us go settle in the rooms everyone.”

 _“This is why I hate dwarves. They are always acting like asses,”_ Blue scoffed.

Akko could see the ice cold stare Diana was giving Balbur as they walked away. Akko stayed silent the whole time, even when they settled into the rooms. Akko sat down on the bed in a solemn state, fingers finding the comfort of her necklace. Diana sat down on her knees in front of the bed and grabbed her hands.

“Love, are you okay?”

“No, he just insulted everything I have worked towards. I want people to think differently of omegas. We are not just meant to be used for breeding. There is so much more to us.”

Diana gently nudged her face towards her by placing her fingers on her chin.

“I know. But Balbur will never change. He is set in his ways.” She sat down next to her on the bed.

“Diana, I want to change people’s minds. I want to show that omegas are just as special as an alpha or a beta. We can be knights as well despite our inability to get as much muscle as you.” She squeezed her wife’s bicep, feeling Diana purposely flex for her.

“I know and I believe you. You are amazing. I wish more people would see that. You aren’t worthless and you are an amazing knight. Come on. I heard the hot springs are amazing here and we really haven’t had much time to spend with each other. Let’s go see a healer then see about a hot spring bath. It will soothe you and me.”

Akko nodded before feeling Diana brush her lips against hers.

Diana made good on her promise to join her for the doctors appointment. Getting a healer was easy but it was an alpha which didn’t want to talk to Akko at all. They mentioned that they did not talk to omegas, only their alphas. Diana had to be the one who did the speaking. That made Akko angry.

“Are you the alpha?” The healer asked as they pointed towards Diana.

“Yes I am.”

“Good. I just checked your omega.”

“I have a name thank you very much.” The healer looked down at her. They sent a glare which Akko returned.

“As I was saying, I checked your omega. She is in her first trimester. About five weeks along. She is healthy and so is the baby. They look strong, so it’s possibly an alpha as well.”

“Anything else I should know?” Akko growled back. The alpha puffed their chest out.

“You should be glad you are carrying an alpha baby. They at least have a chance, compared to an omega baby.”

“Thank you. Let’s go now love.” Diana had to drag them both away, as she was almost about to beat the alpha down herself.

“Damn bastards. All of them! All alphas who think we omegas are weak.” “And what am I? I am an alpha. I know your strength.”

“I know Diana but...”

“I know Akko. I know how stressful it is.”

“No you don’t. You are an alpha. You don’t have to deal with all of this. Omegas have always had these problems. We are just baby making machines. I know you are different and I love you for that. You don’t judge me because I am an omega. You treat me equally. Thank you.”

Diana remained silent as Akko sat down on a bench and started to cry. She slid down next to her wife and held her.

“Though I may never understand what you go on a daily basis but I will be damned if no one understands how amazing you are. I will shout it from the rooftops.”

“Please don’t embarrass me.”

“I’ll save that for the baby. I’ll embarrass her like my mother Liz used to.”

Akko sighed as she leaned her head on her wife’s shoulder. “I’m sure your parents would have been so excited for it.”

“I know they would have. Come on. Let’s get a hot spring bath.”

Diana dragged her wife into a private hot spring. Akko sighed as she slid down into the warm water, feeling like a weight was lifted off of her. Diana held her arms out for Akko to crawl up into them. Diana rubbed her hands all along Akko’s stomach as Akko rubbed her shoulders, releasing the tension that was building up. It wasn’t noticeable but Diana could feel a slight bump on Akko’s stomach. Their child was growing healthy. She imagined what they would look like. Would they look like what she had seen in her dreams? A child carrying her wife’s beautiful hair and blue eyes or would they have Cavendish hair and bright red eyes? Or would they be a carbon copy of either of them?

“I’m so excited for our newborn. I can’t believe we are going to be parents,” Diana cupped Akko’s face and peppered kisses along it as her hands traveled all over Akko’s body.

“Neither can I. Especially with how much we can’t keep our hands to ourselves. I’m surprised I wasn't pregnant earlier.”

“Akko, I was usually smart and wore protection in your past heats.”

“Diana.”

“Yes love?”

“Do the thing.”

“What thing?”

“Don’t tease me. Do the thing.”

Diana laughed as she raised her arms and flexed. Muscles from her training paying off in impressing her wife. Akko cooed as she threw her arms around Diana’s neck, kissing her lips.

“Oh, my big, strong alpha.” Akko swooned teasingly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Diana.”

Diana definitely did not keep her hands to herself.

When they got to their room, Beatrix had complained about not feeling well. Something was wrong with the white dragon as she said her stomach hurt. Akko curled Beatrix in her arms as Diana stroked her head. Even Blue was concerned for her. They fell asleep cuddling the dragons.

* * *

Akko hated Terra. Not only were there a bunch of assholes who thought the omegas were a lower class, their trial was stupid too. Akko was meant to walk through the snow to retrieve the stone, by herself with just the shiny rod. She wasn’t allowed to bring anyone, not even Blue. When Balbur told Akko what she was required to do, it took everyone to prevent Diana from killing the leader. Beatrix had also suddenly collapsed without notice this morning and it was causing Diana to panic. Akko wanted to be there for the dragon but Diana had said not to worry, she was a strong dragon, and to just complete the mission. She was cold, she was lonely, and she was so worried for Beatrix. The only good thing was that it wasn’t snowing. It was quiet though. Too quiet. She swiped at a branch with her blade when she came across it. A giant pedestal was erected with black stones and the area around the glowing green stone was clear of snow. Akko felt giddy. This was it! She was almost done. This was the last stone and they could go home and prepare to take Azrael down forever. She could raise her child without having to worry about any lingering shadows of evil. She held the shiny rod out to collect the last sorcerer stone when a flash of light spread across the forest. Though the light probably alerted the others waiting in the wings, Akko wasn’t sure if they would make it in time for whatever she was about to face.

* * *

“I’m worried about Akko. She shouldn’t have to do this alone. Something feels off. I have felt like this since we arrived.” Diana was pacing back and forth in her room. The rest of the group watched her.

“If you are so worried, why not go after her? You are her mate after all,” Sucy nonchalantly said, raising a glass of wine to her lips.

“You are right I need to help her! I’ll take Blue with me. Hannah, Barbara, please keep an eye on Beatrix for me. Come on Blue.”

“Got it Diana. We will make sure she is comfortable,” They both said together. “Thank you girls.” She patted their shoulders.

The king jumped onto her shoulders as she bundled up for the cold and grabbed her wand. Diana slipped out of the inn and made her way to the royal grounds, where her wife was. She was thankful that it wasn’t snowing, since she was able to find her wife’s footsteps faster.

* * *

Akko rolled in the snow as she stumbled out of the way of Chloe’s fireball. She mentally cursed at her body for locking up at the sight of the alpha. Her arms shook as she tried to keep her sword steady. Teresa appeared to her left with a sword strike from above. She dodged right into Julieta’s arms. They wrapped around her, holding her in place. The omega struggled before slamming the tip of her sword into Julieta’s foot. The beta woman screamed, letting her go. Akko turned to see Teresa in front of her again.

“You bitch, you think you are so smart.” She had a long scar on the left side running from her high forehead down her cheek and her left eye was shut.

“I like to think I am.”

Teresa growled, running at Akko like a bull. Akko felt the new power flow through her as she thrusted her sword forward. A flash of blue light shot out, striking Teresa in the chest. Akko’s first murowa. The alpha’s dragon lumbered over them to check on his human with disinterest. Akko didn’t have time to celebrate as she was soon charged by Alma, crossing swords with her.

“Where’s my dragon?”

“Somewhere he will be treated better.”

Alma kicked Akko in the knee which caused her to fall into the snow on her back. Chloe stood over her with an evil smirk on her face. Akko froze up again, chest restricting at the sight. It was getting harder to breathe once again as the alpha walked closer. Chloe was soon on top of her, holding her chin and pinning her arms together above her head.

“Would you look at that? Cavendish’s little bitch.”

The brunette alpha twisted the omega’s head to the side forcefully. Chloe began nosing around her neck area before reeling back.

“You smell different. What the fuck?... Well, shit. Cavendish got her pregnant! I knew you were just her little bitch. I bet she dumps you when the baby is born.”

Akko attempted to free herself from Chloe’s grasp as they laughed. Akko tried one last attempt. She kneed Chloe hard in the groin. The shock caused Chloe to fall over. Akko jumped up and was about to run again when she was tackled hard by Alma. Juliet and Teresa lifted her off the ground. She was dazed and shook the snow from her face. Chloe was beet red, heaving heavily.

“Damn bitch. Come on, tie her up and let’s get out of here. Fuck this shit.”

They barely got to get the rope around her wrist when an arrow struck Teresa in the hand. She dropped the rope. All eyes landed on Diana with a bow, another arrow ready to be released and Blue growling loudly on her shoulder, ears pinned back.

“Let my wife go. Now!”

Diana inched forward, bow drawn. “Akko. Are you okay?”

“Diana, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save you. Well, originally I was going to make sure you were okay but looks like you need just a little help.”

Chloe stepped forward. Diana channeled her magic to change her wand into a sword as she walked forward. Akko knew her wife was sexy, but man, was she turned on right now. Her hormones sure chose to run wild at the most inappropriate of moments.

“Tie her up. We need to deliver her to the hydra. I am going to deal with Cavendish here.” “What about the dragon king?”

“Teresa, Julieta, summon a wargoli to get rid of him. Hell, Get a few!”

“Got it boss.”

Chloe and Diana charged forth, swords clashing. Akko jabbed her elbow into Teresa and slammed her foot onto Alma’s. They both screamed as Akko felt Teresa backhand her. She felt a liquid on her face, probably from Teresa’s bloody hand. She could hear Blue’s roar as a bunch of wolf-like wargoli tackled him. She jutted forward and slammed the heel of her hand up Teresa’s face, breaking her nose. Teresa fell as Akko threw herself towards her wand. The omega guarded her head as Blue’s foot stomped dangerously close to her, kicking up snow and rocks. She looked up with a smile on her face.

_“Akko, are you okay?”_

“Blue, I’m so glad that you are here!”

_“You have the stone?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Then let us get you out of here.”_

Akko nodded her head. She gripped the shiny rod and watched in horror as a giant black dragon tackled Blue. They exchanged blows as Blue roared. They stood on their hind legs, front claws gripping their shoulders as they fought.

“Blue, what is that? Another dragon?”

_“It’s a wargoli. Run. I will hold them off for you to escape.”_

Akko ran to slash it’s hind leg. A wolf wargoli jumped at her body when she saw Blue swipe it away. He had knocked the other dragon back.

“ _What did I say?! RUN!”_

Blue covered her with his body as he fought back any wolves that got near her, smacking them back and forth. The black dragon tackled him from the side, biting his shoulder. He roared as he tried to shake it off as they rolled around. Akko looked over to where Diana was as the two beasts neared her. Both alphas rolled away before swinging their swords again. Diana was holding herself well against Chloe. She was the stronger alpha and wasn’t tied up so she had the advantage. They didn’t seem to have visible wounds. Blood trickled down Chloe’s face after Diana punched her in the nose. She collapsed in the snow. Diana wiped the blood from her cheek before turning to smile at Akko. The brunette felt her heart burst with love. To Akko when they first met, Diana was the top alpha who needed to be consistently stoic. This Diana was staring at her with the biggest goofiest grin plastered on her face. Julieta rushed forward at Diana roaring almost like a dragon. Diana’s sword met hers before blasting her away with a murowa. Julieta slid in the snow, not moving. Chloe got right back up and continued to try and fight Diana throwing snow in her face to get her to stop. Diana met Chloe’s strike with equal vigor. A look of anger was plastered all over Diana’s face.

During that struggle, Alma and Teresa threw Akko to the ground and pressed her face into the snow. Akko tried to fight them off, failing her arms and legs around as Teresa pressed on her windpipe. They managed to get her arms behind her back and tied her wrist and legs together.

“Let me go. Let me go! Diana!”

Diana turned her head towards Akko as Teresa heaved her over her shoulder and carried her away. Diana started running towards them, screaming Akko’s name. She quickly looked over at Blue as he dealt with a green slim dragon that appeared from the forest. His growls echoed through the forest.

“Akko! I’m coming.”

Diana’s legs pumped as she raced through the snow towards her wife. They had the brown dragon belonging to Teresa saddled up as he landed. Akko was struggling hard as they tried to get her onto the saddle. The omega kept shouting her name. Akko’s eyes widened as a shadowy figure appeared behind Diana.

“Diana, behind you!”

Time stood still as Akko watched in horror. Her breath stopped. The forest was eerily quiet.

Diana looked just as shocked as she was. Akko felt hot tears rolling down her face as she saw the sword go right through Diana’s stomach before slowly getting pulled out. Diana clutched the wound as she fell to the ground, moaning in pain. The white powered ground was soaked in spatters of red. The black armored knight walked over to them.

“Get her on the dragon. Let’s move now. The First felt the last stone fall.”

“Wa..it...sto..p. Ak..ko. Please. Do..n’t take..her. Please.” Diana was trying to crawl over, one hand still holding the front of her wound before collapsing in the snow.

Chloe wiped the blood from her bloody nose before backhanding Akko. Akko sneered at her. Chloe grabbed her promise necklace and forcefully ripped it off of her neck. The chain holding it together snapped. She threw it near Diana who reached out to clutch it in her fingers.

“What about Cavendish?”

“Leave her. She will not survive. She’s dead.”

They hoisted Akko up onto the saddle and tied her to Teresa but Akko didn’t fight it. Not after hearing those words. The black knight climbed on top of the black dragon like wargoli and Chloe scampered behind them. They lifted off and Akko managed to get one final look at her wife. Diana’s body stopped moving, head slumping down. She just laid there in the snow as the area around her continued to soak up her blood, dying the snow red. Akko’s soul broke at that moment. There was no way Diana could survive something like a sword through her stomach. She needed a miracle and she wasn’t there to save her. Akko cried for just a moment, her tears soon stopping when she steeled herself. She would need to be strong for her baby. It was her last tie to Diana, a little part of Diana in her.

Diana was slowly inching closer to them before they took off with her wife. She still held on to that single thread that she was going to make it, despite the blood seeping through her fingers. She grabbed the promise necklace in her hands while her body protested at the movement. Hands slipped, as she tried so desperately to get to her mate. Her body was beginning to shut down and Diana felt cold. So. So cold. She looked up one final time to see them taking off. They had Akko.

She needs to save Akko.

_I’ve got to save Akko._

_Got to save my wife. My child._

_Need to stay awake._

_Don’t feel asleep._

_Maybe,_

_Maybe a quick rest would help_. ..

She tucked the necklace close to her heart.

Diana’s head hit the snow, darkness overcame her vision.


	23. Diana’s Fight

Blue shook the snow off of his face despite his body protesting. That little green dragon was quick and created a bunch of clones of itself. Got a few good hits in because of that.

_“I’m getting way too old for this shit.”_

He snarled as he heard the flapping of the wings. They had Akko and they were taking her away from him. Almost as soon as he took off himself, something caught his eye. He looked over to see Diana, face down, in the snow with blood surrounding her body. He limped over to her as panic set it. He nosed her body, near her heart. He detected a slight heartbeat but it was getting weaker by the second. Save his Akko or save Diana? His decision was easy.

* * *

Diana woke up to the soft sound of crying, feeling strange. Like something was wrong but she couldn’t place why. She propped herself onto her elbows and looked around the room. She was at her manor, in her bed with eight dragons laying in their basket at the foot of the bed. A brown dragon lifted his head at her, she patted his head. The alpha looked over to see her wife sitting up in bed, a small bundle in her arms. Diana felt enlightened at seeing her wife and their newborn child.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, love. Haruka was hungry.”

“Nothing to worry about. I feel like I had the weirdest dream. I don’t remember it though.”

Diana wrapped her arms around Akko’s shoulders and looked at her baby. Red and blue eyes looked up at her. Diana smiled down before kissing Akko’s cheeks then the baby’s forehead.

“Nines, she is so beautiful. Just like the twins.”

“I love you Diana.”

“I love you too Akko.”

 _Diana. Nines dammit. I can’t have you dying on me yet_.

Diana grabbed her head in pain, as a loud buzzing sound entered her mind.

“Diana, are you okay?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s go downstairs before Alice and Akio eat all the pancakes.”

They traversed downstairs to see two little girls, with the famous Cavendish hair, at the dining room table with two dragons by their side. Akko chuckled as the twins and dragons had syrup covering their faces and muzzles. She handed Haruka over to Diana.

“Alice, Akio, what have you done? You made a mess.”

Akko fetched a wet cloth and began wiping the girl’s faces. Diana chuckled as she watched her wife and Anna clean their faces. Diana felt her baby squirm and as she looked down something flashed before her eyes. A fight. Akko was taken from her. A blade covered in blood sticking out of her body. Diana stumbled backwards, a searing pain in her abdomen. She clutched her baby close to her as Haruka started to cry. Akko appeared before her, cupping her cheek.

“Love, are you okay?”

“I.....I think so.” Diana was spooked by that vision, she wasn’t going to lie.

* * *

Akko had decided to take the twins out to see the rest of the dragons and check up on them, which left Diana alone with Haruka who was fast asleep. Diana gently settled herself in a chair and held her newborn. Haruka was sound asleep. Diana smiled down at the child before kissing her forehead. While Haruka did squirm, she didn’t wake up. Diana soon lulled herself into sleep as well, her head falling back. She was dueling someone. Who? Was that Chloe? Chloe was dead. Oh good, a punch to that smug face. Julieta is coming close. Get her. Good. She’s down for the count. Wait, is that Akko? They have Akko. Why do they have Akko? Custor? What the hell are you doing? You are on our side now. No. Stop. Don’t take her. She’s pregnant. Stop. Teresa, get your hands off of her.

_Akko! I’m coming._

_Diana! Behind you._

Pain. A searing pain erupted all over her abdomen. A sword sticking out, covered in blood. Blood coating her hands as she tried in vain to stop the massive amount of bleeding. It was hers. It had to be. Oh nines no. Stop. Don’t take her. Please. Hurry up. You have to hurry. Don’t fall asleep. No you damn fool. Don’t give up. Akko needs you.

 _Akko needs you Diana. Don’t give up on me yet_.

Diana shot forward, sweat coating her face and neck. She struggled to breath as the pain got worse. She quickly placed Haruka in her crib and ran to the bathroom to retch. When she went to wash her mouth out, the image in the mirror shocked Diana. She looked deathly pale with several cuts on her face but the worst part was the entire area of her stomach which was covered in blood. She slowly lifted her shirt to reveal a large bleeding gash. Haruka began crying. Diana looked behind her before looking back at the mirror. Her reflection was fine and not covered in blood. Diana gripped the sink, continuing to breathe as she heard her daughter. The blonde ran cold water, splashed her face and dried her hands and went to comfort her crying baby. Haruka was soon soothed down with a lullaby. While the baby calmly slept, Diana felt fear crawl into her heart. She anxiously looked down at her shirt. There was still no blood on it. Yet.

* * *

That latest vision really spooked her. The pain in her abdomen wasn’t going anywhere either. She sat down in her office, carefully sorting through paperwork for the upcoming Dragon King Festival. Beatrix curled up in her bed stationed next to Diana’s desk while Haruka slept in a crib near her.

“Momma. Are you okay?”

Diana looked up to see Akio and her little dragon partner peeking their heads in. She waved her child over. Akio quickly raced over and jumped into Diana’s lap. Diana tucked her child into her arms.

“Momma is alright dear. It’s just been a stressful week. Where’s your sister?”

“With mommy.”

“Did you want to spend alone time with me?” A small nod. Akio truly was momma’s little girl. “We’re scared. You seem weird momma.”

“Weird? How have I been weird?”

“You have been acting weird.”

“I’ve been busy, sweetie. This festival has taken up most of my time. I’m sorry.”

The alpha stared down at her child. Bright red eyes looked up at her. Most twins were generally of the same second gender. Her girls were a special case. Alice looked like a carbon copy of Diana and had been born as an alpha. While Akio had had the red eyes of her mommy and was an omega. One Diana was fiercely protective of. She kissed the top of her child’s head before setting her down.

“I’m fine sweetie. Truly, I am. Now, go get your mommy. It should be din-Ahhhhh!”

Diana dropped down to the floor on her knees as she cried out in pain. She looked down to see blood coating her hands and was falling onto the floor, soaking into their carpet.

“Oh nines, oh nines.”

“Momma, are you okay?”

“Get your mother. Now!”

Akio ran off. Akko soon appeared in the doorway. Diana glanced up to see Akko fighting with her captors, hands tied behind her back. Her face soon morphed from shock into tears.

_Diana!_

_Akko!_

_Diana! Behind you._

Akko stayed close as she tried to calm her wife. Diana clung to Akko as if she was her lifeline. Alice and Akio soon wove their way into her arms. She cried in her family’s arms.

* * *

Diana laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She just could not fall asleep. Those visions had scared her and almost made her lose her mind. She cried in her family’s arms till Akko was able to soothe her. She needed her family closer to her while she slept. Alice and Akio slept in between their parents, holding their dragons close. Akko had an arm slung over their tiny bodies. Even Haruka’s crib had been moved closer to their bed. Diana rolled over to watch her family sleep, tucking a strand of hair behind Akko’s ear. That action caused Diana to stare at a crying Akko. She gasped in shock as the pain in her stomach returned. She sat up, panting in pain and looked down to see blood. That resulted in Akko waking up and watching her wife panic.

“Diana, are you okay?”

“Akko, am I bleeding? Oh nines, there is so much blood. It hurts so much.”

“Diana, there is nothing there. What is going on?”

Diana! Behind you.

“You were kidnapped. I was killed. Akko, oh nines. What is wrong with me? I need some fresh air.”

“Diana..” Diana silenced her with a kiss.

“I just need some air. Don’t worry. I will be back in no time. I won’t go away, I promise. Hopefully I can clear my head.”

Alice and Akio had woken up from the commotion and begged Diana to go back to sleep.

“Momma, please don’t leave me,” Akio all but begged. Diana wanted to stay in bed with her family but there was something else tugging at her.

“I’ll be back, my little ones.” Diana pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads and even one on a sleepy Haruka who made grabby hands at Diana as well.

Diana stepped out of their bedroom in a vain attempt to get away from her nightmares. As soon as she shut her eyes, she was back fighting for Akko and feeling the sensation of the blade going through her body. The pain started to throb again as soon as she thought about it. She looked down to see her arms coated with blood. She made her way through the hallway, crashing into the wall to steady herself. She then noticed a light coming from the Cavendish library and voices talking. The alpha made a grab for the door handle and swung it open. There, sitting at a table in a void with another door on the other end, were her dead parents.

“Moms?”

“Diana, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here yet. It’s not your time,” Bernadette Cavendish jumped up. She ran over, grasping her daughter’s hand and pulled her towards a table, forcing her to sit down.

“Diana, what happened? How did you end up here?” Liz grabbed her other hand. Diana realized she was shaking violently. She looked behind to see the door she had gone through. It was shining with bright light. Memories flooded her mind as she remembered fighting Chloe and her goons. She remembered the sword stabbing her. She remembered seeing Akko’s crying face. She remembered the warmth of the blood running through her fingers. She slumped over crying.

“I was stabbed by a black knight. Killed. I woke up in the manor but with Akko and three children. It had to have been heaven. I have to be dead.”

“Not necessarily.” Diana looked up at her mom. Liz continued. “You are technically in the Between. It’s a world where you are stuck between the afterlife and your consciousness. Sometimes, you can get glimpses of the future while at the same time the present will blend in.”

“Wait, so I’m not dead?”

“Not yet. You do have a choice. Either go back to your little realm where you are happy with your future children or go back to pain,” Liz sipped her tea.

“Honey, it is all dependent on you. What will you choose? Cross over and enjoy your heaven with us and your family or go back?”

Diana looked down at the table. If she crossed over, she would be happy. She had her three children and her wife. They were happy, healthy and nothing was going to harm them. She thought about it. Maybe she could move on, go where she was happy. Where she wasn’t in pain and where she could see her mothers. She looked over to see the door she had come through. Akko had Haruka in her arms, trying to calm her baby down. Alice and Akio seemed upset about their missing mother. Diana wanted to run through that door and be with them. Comfort them. Tell them that momma wasn’t going away.

 _Diana. Please. You can’t die on me yet. We need to save Akko. Think about your baby_.

Diana’s head shot up. That voice again. No. She couldn’t leave Akko alone. She couldn’t leave her child or possible children without their other mother. These were illusions. A possible future but she needed to live to see that. She shot out of the chair surprising her parents and causing the tea cups to rattle.

“I can’t stay here. I can’t move on. I have so much to live for. My wife and my children need me. I have to go back to Akko and my unborn child.”

“Then your choice is made. Go. Akko needs you,” Bernadette smiled

Diana felt tears at the corners of her eyes. “Thank you. I love you both so much.”

“We love you too Diana. We will always watch over you.” Diana hugged her mothers one last time and felt Bernadette and Liz kiss her forehead one last time. After they said their final goodbyes, they pushed Diana towards an ominous door. Diana gathered her courage and pried the door open. She walked through the light.

* * *

Diana gasped in pain as she woke up. Her blue eyes darted back and forth as she gathered her surroundings. She attempted to sit up before a searing pain erupted through her stomach. She laid back down, holding her stomach as she struggled with the pain. The alpha felt claws dig into her arms. She looked over to see Blue and Shiro near her.

“Blue, where am I?”

 _“Alive. Thank goodness. I thought we almost lost you_.” Diana heard a gruff voice.

Diana did a double take at the dragon king.

“I’m sorry. Did I...just hear you?”

“ _Yes_.”

“But how? What about Akk-ahhh.” Diana moaned in pain as she had pulled on her wounded stomach.

 _“Careful there. You are still healing. I will always be Akko’s dragon. That will never change. I just had to do something drastic to save your life_.”

“What was that?”

“ _A blood ritual. I give you my blood which in turn gave you a fraction of my power to heal you. Since Beatrix wasn’t there to boost your magic, you were bound to die in the snow. Once I was done, I could use my magic to at least start the healing process_.” It was then Diana spotted his right paw that was bandaged.

“So, I can hear you and am alive because you gave me your blood. I thought the blood ritual was just for dragons? Can I hear all the dragons?”

“ _No. It works for humans. I had to do it for the many alphas I had met before Hikaru. It will work for you now since I actually like you. And no, you will only hear the dragons who have completed a blood ritual with me or are of my blood_.”

“Thank you Blue. You gave me a second chance. How long have I been out?”

“ _Just a day_ ,” Shiro nuzzled her arm. She stroked their furry heads.

“Come on. We can’t waste time. We have to go save Akko.”

Diana slowly got up before inching her way to the door. She leaned against the doorframe as she spotted her friends and....

“You,” She pointed a finger at Balbur. “It’s because of you that Akko has been taken. It’s because of you the hydra has her now. It’s because of you that my wife and child are gone!” Diana raised her voice at each sentence before screaming that last part. At least Balbur looked guilty.

“Diana, calm down please. You are injured,” Hannah tried to get her to sit down with Barbara tugging on her arm.

Diana was spitting fire now. She kept her arm across her stomach as she stumbled her way over to the dwarf. She was in pain but her heart was damaged even more at losing Akko.

“Wait, Akko is pregnant?” Lotte piped up.

Diana spun around to face the orange haired omega before nodding.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything but yes. Akko is pregnant and I need to save her.”

“Dia, please calm down. You were injured pretty bad. You need to rest,” Amanda tried to get in between the raging alpha and the dwarf leader.

“I don’t have time. Akko needs me now.”

“ _Diana, please calm down. You need to not bother that wound_ ,” Both Blue and Shiro chirped loudly at her.

“I will be fine.”

“ _I know where they took her_ ,” Tiro spoke up.

Diana turned to look at the yellow dragon.

“ _It’s an old village that was destroyed by the hydra way back_.”

“You know where it’s at Tiro?”

 _“Yes, in an old town called Blytonbury_.”

“Then we head there. Suit up.”

Diana slowly walked to her room and gathered up her and Akko’s belongings before slipping into her armor despite her body’s protest. Beatrix was still curled into a ball on the bed. Blue nuzzled her cheek.

“Beatrix, are you up for a flight?”

“ _Diana. I’m sorry to disappoint you. I can’t.”_

 _“I will take you in her stead. Beatrix needs her rest_ ,” Blue curled up next to his mate, head on her stomach. Diana patted Beatrix’s head.

“Get your rest girl. Blue, let’s get you saddled up. Yami. I’m going to get you saddled up with Beatrix’s saddle instead.”

“ _A fine idea Milady_.”

Diana heard the door open. She looked over to see the rest of the group standing there, arms crossed.

“I would like to say that you need your rest, especially after a major wound like yours but I also know you are stubborn enough to not heed any warnings. We are going with you,” Hannah said. Diana was about to protest.

“No buts! Akko has been my friend since we were kids. I won’t let anyone harm her,” Amanda puffed her chest out.

“She’s pregnant and probably upset by your ‘death’. She needs us,” Lotte nodded.

Constanze handed Diana a newly repaired promise necklace with a new chain.

“You were clutching that necklace tight. I had to pry your hand open to get it. She repaired the broken chain and cleaned off the blood. She figured Akko would like it back in one piece,” Jasminka translated Constanze’s sign language.

“Thank you everyone. I know you are probably upset that we never announced our marriage nor the baby.”

“It’s fine. I figured it out in Allaco,” Sucy just shrugged. Everyone turned to her. “It’s Akko. She couldn’t hide it well. Hannah and Barbara knew too.”

Hannah and Barbara both huffed in annoyance.

“Saddle up. We need to go save Akko.”

Diana slipped her helmet on, covering her face and climbing into Blue’s saddle. She felt those mighty muscles twitch under her. She patted his neck.

“Fly true my friend.”

 _“I will. Hang on. We are getting there_.”

“Hang on Akko. Hang on my little one. I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I would kill off Diana  
> No.  
> I have a sort of a sequel planned for this story once this is finished.


	24. Saving Akko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is in danger and Diana needs to go save her wife.

Brutus rested on his stomach near Akko as she was tied to a post inside an old home. She kept quiet the whole flight and while she remained steadfast in defying Chloe, now that she was alone, she cried. It broke his heart to see the human, that he had originally wanted to choose, upset but he understood. She had just witnessed the death of her mate and had been taken away from her dragon. He had done nothing to assist her either so he was as much to blame as Teresa and Chloe were. The only sounds that could be heard were her sobs and Greenie chewing on a piece of bone from a deer carcass she had recently killed. He held a bowl of water near Akko.

“ _Come on man, let her be. She needs to mourn in peace. She doesn't need a big burly dragon hounding her,”_ Greenie bit into a bone, breaking it in half.

_“She will have her chance. But we need to concentrate on getting her out of here.”_

A branch breaking alerted the two dragons. They jumped up and surrounded Akko. The omega looked up at the black knight that had killed Diana. They still wore their helmet, which they now removed. Chocolate brown hair cascaded down their shoulders as they stared at her. Akko was stunned. They looked like her, minus snake-like yellow eyes.

“Who are you?”

“This body was that of your alpha mother. Kazumi Kagari. Ironic really, but it’s of no matter. You better get your rest. The ceremony starts tomorrow.”

“What ceremony? Why do you need me? You separated me and Blue. So what do you want with me?” They stepped close to Akko, getting down on their knees.

“You hold the final key for unleashing my true power. Your blood, it’s why I possessed your mother. To get closer to you.” They grabbed her face, aligning her head so they could make eye contact. Brutus and Greenie looked like they were going to kill them. “I will gather all seven of my heads back into my body again and revive my true body. To make me the most powerful being on this planet. More powerful than the king himself. My brother’s reign is over and you will bring his downfall with your blood.”

“No! Blue will never be stopped. You don’t have any power over him. You were just jealous of his power. I won’t ever help you.”

A loud resonating slap was heard. Brutus watched in shock. Akko had a large red mark on her cheek and a split lip. Kazumi, or her body, got up and left Akko before pointing to Brutus.

“Make sure she stays still. I mean, it’s not like she is going anywhere. Her lover is dead and my brother is nowhere to be seen. It’s almost sad actually, you have so much love for him and he abandoned you in your moment of need. Left you and probably left her in the snow as well. He always only cared about himself.”

They left in a flourish. Once Kazumi was gone, Akko broke down. Brutus heard her sobbing as she curled further into herself. He walked close, to nuzzle her. She flinched.

“Go away. I don’t want your damn sympathy.”

“ _I’m sorry. I should have done more. I know you loved her_.”

“What am I meant to do now? How am I meant to live? She was my life. She promised me she was going to live to see our child. That we would grow old together. Now, she’s dead before she even got the chance to see them. She’s gone. I have to raise my child without their mother. I have to do this alone. I don’t think I can. I can’t do it alone without her.” -That’s all it took for Akko to burst into more tears.- “ I have to stay strong for my baby. It’s the only thing I have left of Diana but I can’t. I just can’t. She was my light. She didn’t judge me despite the fact I was a clumsy omega and our rough start. I love her. Now I have to worry about getting out of here and keeping my friends alive but I don’t know if I can.”

Brutus felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Akko continued to cry as she curled into a ball, knees pressed to her chest. He looked over to Greenie, who too was visibly upset by this. He motioned his head towards the entrance of the old home. She followed him outside.

_“We need to get her out of here.”_

_“How?”_

_“We break our connection to our humans. Like Mustard did. Then we can band together to save her and get her to the king. I don’t think he just left her alone.”_

_“I don’t know man. I don’t know. Diana was stabbed through her stomach. I don’t think a normal human will survive that.”_

_“But what about the power of the king? We better work on a plan now.” They both looked at Akko. “She needs someone to help her till he gets here.”_

* * *

Blue was flying as fast as his wings carried him, following closely behind Tiro. Diana gripped the reins as tight as she could. She had wrapped her wound up as much as she could. She had been able to pull enough magic and used her family’s gift of white magic to heal it enough for her to stop the bleeding. It still was going to leave a large scar but she could fight to get Akko back without worrying about it.

“ _How are you holding up Diana?”_ Blue’s voice cut through her mind.

“Better, still in a lot of pain but I will manage.”

 _“You have my powers now. Pull a bit from me. It can, at least, cut down on the pain and boost your strength a bit_.”

“Thank you my king.”

_“Just Blue please. I don’t like that title coming from your mouth. We will save our Akko together.”_

_“Don’t forget Miss Diana, you have us_ ,” Anierin piped up. Diana turned to the gold dragon. He smiled back at her.

“Thank you Anierin. I do owe you my life as well. You helped us out in Appleton.”

“ _You do not owe me anything. I am glad I was able to meet Akko. She is...an amazing girl.”_

 _“I will second that as well_ ,” Blue smirked.

“I will not lie. That is why I fell for her. She is my life. I probably wouldn’t have had the strength to carry on if she wasn’t by my side. I need to do the same for her and my child now.”

Diana clutched the reins. She would break down heaven and hell to reach Akko.

* * *

Teresa, Julieta and Alma dragged out Akko from her little makeshift jail. Brutus and Greenie followed closely behind her. They kept her hands tied behind her back as they carried her. She did struggle against her binds. They led her to a large open space filled with various different wargolis and a few humans. It was there that Akko caught sight of him, sound asleep. It was a large, larger than any of the other dragons, grey and black dragon with seven heads. There were two stumps though. Probably from when she had killed Sam and Germone. The two guards pushed Akko down onto her knees. Seven beings, only one she recognized stood near a black stone. Chloe appeared in front of her, purple eyes looking down on her as if she was the scum of the earth.

“Pathetic omega. Look at you. Look at how low you have dropped. Diana and the king aren't here to save you. You are on your own.”

“Good thing I have learned how to defend myself.”

“Then explain to me how you ended up here?”

“Because you killed my wife! I will continue to defy you though. I won’t let Diana’s death be in vain. I will...”

Akko’s head twisted to the side. She breathed through her nose before glaring back at Chloe. She tasted blood and her cheek roared with pain but she continued to give Chloe a hard time. She wasn’t going down without a fight. She was going to live and have her baby. She will raise them in a world without Azrael.

“Pathetic. Put a gag in her mouth. I don’t want to hear her anymore.”

Someone came up behind and tied a cloth around her mouth.

“Where’s the wand?”Chloe screamed.

A hooded figure handed over the Claimoh Solais over to Chloe. She held up the wand high above her head.

“Now, we will soon see the revival of Azrael, the true dragon king! Heads, touch the black stone and return your souls back to the true body.”

All seven humans reached forward to touch the black stone floating near them. Akko attempted to try and free herself from her binds. The seven dropped to the floor, Kazumi in front of her. Chloe walked over and forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Akko cried out in pain through the gag at the force of the pull.

“I will enjoy making you my mate when this is all said and done. I may even be nice if you don’t fight me and I will let you keep Cavendish’s child,” She whispered in her ear. Akko shivered in fear and cursed her omega body for reacting like that. She needed to act brave.

Chloe threw her in front of Azrael’s body and sliced Akko’s palm, drawing blood. She slid the blade into the black stone. Akko shut her eyes at the bright light and opened them to see fourteen pairs of yellow eyes staring back at her. She gasped in horror. It stood up on its four legs. Akko was reminded of a slithering snake by the shape of Azrael’s head.

_“Priestess. It’s so good to finally see you through my true eyes. Now I can watch you cry as I kill the king in front of you. Thank you for gathering the stones and having them revive me and thank you for your tasty blood. I may just keep you around for that. Keep her tied up. I will need at least two weeks rest to recover from my sleep.”_

Akko gulped. His lips pulled back into a grin. It was so much like Blue’s smile. Where was Blue? She soon got her answer.

* * *

A large fireball blasted the ground where Akko had previously been kneeling, smoke rising from the newly burnt area. The blast knocked everyone backwards, including Akko. The omega could hear screaming, shouting and a familiar roar. The ceremony had erupted into chaos. She twisted her head to see Blue standing close to her, ears pinned back and growling. A knight wearing familiar white armor hopped off Blue’s saddle, the blue cape flowing from their movement. Diana’s armor. Akko felt anger bubble up in her chest. How dare they wear that armor and disrespect her wife’s name! Akko began inching her way towards her dragon like a worm. However, she was soon stopped by someone grabbing her leg. She looked over her shoulder to see Teresa. She attempted to kick Teresa off. The white knight tackled the other alpha to the ground. Akko was dragged away by her shirt collar from the battle that was just beginning. Brutus was carrying her in his mouth.

 _“Greenie and I broke the connection to our humans. I’m trying to save you if that is what you are wondering_.” Akko could just nod her head. He was soon stopped by Patrick Allard and his gold dragon.

“There was a reason I didn’t trust you Brutus. The same reasons I don’t trust Greenie and even Mustard. Drop the priestess and I won’t have Goldie here kill you.”

The dragon in question looked away shyly. Akko glared at Patrick.

“Look. Thanks to you, Diana cancelled the marriage with Chloe. We were so close to having money and power. Once we took out the Cavendishs, we would have ruled Luna Nova. You damn omega stopped that. Now, if we will just have to claim your power instead.”

“ _Damn bastard. Hey Goldie. If you even like that name. Tell your human that I am here to protect the priestess. I won’t let you harm her. She will be let free, even if I have to die_.”

Akko looked back at him wide eyed. She furiously shook her head no.

_“I’m sorry priestess. I have a confession to make. I wanted to pick you at the choosing ceremony. However, you had already been picked by the king. It is why all the dragons cowered away. They could feel his power emit from you. You are more special then you realize. Thank you.”_

Brutus dropped her and tackled Goldie to the ground. Patrick waddled over to Akko, toupee flapping in the wind from his attempt to run. He never got a chance to grab Akko as Kazumi slammed her fist into his cheek, sending him flying. She huffed before turning to the priestess. Instead of venomous yellow eyes, soft chocolate brown eyes looked back at her.

“Nines. Look at how you have grown. You look like your mother and you are going to be a mother.” Akko raised her eyebrow. “The soul of the ninth head is back in it’s rightful body, giving me mine back. Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

Kazumi ran over to her lost daughter and untied her.

“Mother, you..”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry about her. I know you may never forgive me but understand it was never my intention nor was it my choice.”

“I forgive you but it will be awhile before I can look at you and not think about that sword going through Diana.”

“Come on.”

“What about Brutus? I need to help him. He just risked his life to save mine.”

“We really don’t have time.”

Patrick grabbed Akko from behind. Kazumi growled.

“I have her. Run back home to your wife and no harm will befall your daughter. Oh wait. She married someone else.” Patrick laughed. Akko wanted to barf from the smell of his obnoxious breath.

“Damn bastard, no wonder you were so easy to manipulate. All you cared about was greed and power.”

“Then what allowed you to get possessed, huh? I bet you had something that allowed him to possess you.”

“He picked me because of my connection to Akko. I tried to fight back but it was a losing battle over time. Now, I am free and I won’t let you do any harm to anyone else. You better let my daughter go.”

Kazumi pulled her blade out and charged forward. Patrick panicked and pushed Akko out of the way, holding his arm up to protect himself. Akko didn’t bother to see how the fight went. Patrick wasn’t going to win as she heard his screams. She got up and ran to find the shiny rod.

* * *

Diana met Teresa’s blade with equal vigor.

“Who in the hell are you?” Teresa sneered at the blonde alpha.

“Aww. Don’t remember me? Mind if I refresh your memory?” A swift kick into Teresa’s stomach followed.

“Diana?! No way. There is no way you survived that?” The two collided again.

“I did and I am here to get my wife and child back.”

“It’s too late. The hydra is back. The king can’t do a damn thing.” Diana’s fist collided with her cheek. “There’s where I think you are wrong.”

Teresa made a move to slash Diana’s chest which Diana angled her sword down to catch it before using the momentum of circling her body to flip it. As the sword flipped into the air, Diana kicked Teresa in the chest away from her. Teresa landed in a rock pile which knocked her out.

Diana whipped around to deal with the wargolis surrounding her. One wolf was sent flying by Jasminka’s hammer with Biscuit tossing one into a group.

“Your wife is over there. Better get to her.”

Diana jumped over one lion-like wargoli, arching her blade to slice it’s head in the process. She ran as fast as she could to get to her wife.

* * *

Akko was searching for the wand. She had seen it fall out of Chloe’s hand in the blast. She had no clue where the alpha was but she would rather not find out. A glint of gold caught her eye. The wand had been buried under a pile of debris. She dove towards it, tossing the rocks aside as she dug for it. She heard the last clashing of Blue and Azrael. She momentarily looked over to see how her dragon was doing. Blue was dodging Azrael’s slow movements, running in between his legs. Shiro provided a good distraction from above, breathing ice on his faces. Akko felt a hand grab her and pull her roughly away from the pile. She came face to face with a soot covered Chloe, her purple eyes ablaze with anger.

“You really thought you could get away from me bitch.”

That look and voice caused Akko’s body to lock up. It was the same way Chloe had spoken to her that night.

“Dragon got your tongue? Come on. We are finishing this ceremony one way or another then I will make you mine since Cavendish is dead.”

Chloe screamed out as Greenie came out of nowhere and bit down on her arm.

_“Akko, run!”_

Greenie let go, blood dripping from her maw as she whipped her tail into the alpha brunette’s side. Akko swung her legs over her neck and wrapped her body tight against Greenie.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“ _Anytime sweetie. Listen, we have separated ourselves from our humans. So Brutus and I are now yours. As it should have been. How about a new name for me? Once we get out of this mess._ ”

“Eris.”

“ _What_?”

“Eris. You’r new name is Eris. I’ll figure something out for Brutus soon too.” Akko glanced at the wand before wiping a bit of blood from Eris onto the stone. “There. Now you are a part of the blood ritual.”

“ _That easy? I thought it would have been more complicated than that.”_

_The two wove through the chaos as they came across Amanda and Star fighting back three lion-like_

_wargoli. Anierin and Yami crashed into it with their bodies. Akko smiled at them as she jumped off Eris._ “Akko!”

_“Akko!”_

“Amanda, gather everyone! We need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“ _Akko, are you all right?”_ Anierin raced over to her, nuzzling her. Yami licked her cheek where a bruise had formed from the slap earlier. She chuckled at their affection.

“Yes. I am fine.” She patted his cheek before kissing the top of both dragon’s snouts. “Thank you both.”

Amanda pulled a bull horn from her saddle and blew into it. Kazumi appeared from behind a downed building carrying two dragons in her arms. When she spotted Akko, she ran over to her. Akko spotted Brutus and Goldie in her arms.

“Brutus!”

“He’s okay. Just a little beat up and in need of some healing magic. Goldie here soon had a change of heart. Helped Brutus fight back. He’s okay too. Just needs rest is all. We need to go now.”

“I can’t. I have to wait for Blue and Shiro. You go though.”

Akko took Brutus in her arms, letting Kazumi take Goldie with her.

The loud resounding noise resulted in Blue looking up from his fight. He smirked up at Azrael before darting away with Shiro close behind.

“ _Brother, where are you going?”_ Azrael howled _._

 _“I‘ve got a human to save. You always were the slowest of the three of us. See you later asshole_!”

As Blue ran towards the meet up, he felt someone hop into his saddle. He looked over to see Diana sitting there, breathing heavily.

“ _You okay Diana?_ ”

“No. It hurts.”

_“Then rest. We have Akko now. Here she is now.”_

Akko looked over to see Blue and Shiro bounding down the dirt road, the white knight sitting in her saddle. The omega gritted her teeth, feeling her anger raise in her at the sight. Not only were they wearing Diana’s armor but they also had the audacity to sit on Blue’s saddle. The knight angled themselves to wrap an arm around Akko’s waist and picked her up, placing her in front of them. They kept their grip around her waist tight and leaned their head on her shoulder. Akko could hear them breathing heavily. She wanted to push them off but she couldn’t. She did owe them since they did save her life. The dragons lifted off and after launching more fireballs to distract and destroy even more of the wargolis to delay them. She looked around and saw all her friends, safe and sound minus Diana. Even her mother sat in the saddle of Yami. Akko closed her eyes and leaned back onto the knight. She pressed her nose into the cape. It still smelled like Diana and that gave Akko some comfort. She tucked Brutus just a bit closer to her body.

* * *

Chloe looked around at the carnage, holding her bleeding arm close. Bodies of wargolis and humans littered the ground and the blood soaked into the dirt. She had come across her father’s body, a black blade sticking out of his chest. She scoffed at him. Weak. Teresa was dazed but okay. Julieta and Alma were in the same boat. Injured but alive. Stupid fools. They all lost their dragons and now had no power to draw from. She limped towards Azrael who had fallen asleep.

“What are we to do, my lord? She escaped.”

“ _We will deal with the priestess in due time. For now, I must sleep. The ceremony has been completed but I must gather my strength if we are to kill the king. First, drink my blood. It will bond you three to me and will give you power like you have never felt before. Summon more wargolis. We need an army. Then we will head for Luna Nova.”_

Chloe smirked.

* * *

They flew for hours till the sun was almost setting. The dragons set down and stretched their wings. Everyone hopped down from their saddles. Akko set down and let Brutus stretch his body. She turned to watch the white knight stumble off Blue’s saddle. They seemed wounded.

“You take that armor off NOW!” Akko was furious, looking at the knight wearing her wife’s armor. She wanted Diana’s armor to take it home with her and show her child their mother who died protecting her. She marched over to them, Blue walked beside her to try and calm her down.

“That is my wife’s armor! Please, take it off. I want to take it home with me. I just want to take a piece of her home with me. Please just take it off.”

Akko pleaded hard, desperately wanting to reach for the blue captain cape hanging from their shoulders. The knight clipped their helmet strap off and slid the headwear off. Akko’s heart stopped. Familiar blonde and green tussles fell down the knight’s shoulders and she was soon looking into cerulean eyes. The omega choked out a sob at seeing her alpha.

“How about the real thing instead of junky old armor?”

Akko threw herself at Diana who hugged her close. Akko pressed her nose into Diana’s neck, breathing in her scent and affirming she was alive.

“Diana, you’re alive. But how?”

“A certain dragon king blessed me with his blood to save me.”

“Diana, how....” Akko didn’t get to finish her sentence as she felt Diana’s lips against hers.

“Shhh, I’m here now. I’m alive and I will be here for you and our child.” She began sobbing in Diana’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

They set up camp in a nearby cave with the dragons running a night watch themselves instead. Brutus had been wrapped up in bandages from his previous injuries and Goldie had long fallen asleep next to Kazumi. Akko was currently removing Diana’s bandages herself as Diana nestled against Blue’s body. She wanted to see the wound herself and heal it with her power. It was a large wound that, while it was healing nicely, was still bleeding from Diana’s fighting. Diana gasped in pain when the bandages were lifted off. Akko held the shiny rod close to Diana and whispered her spell. A green light emitted from the stone. The wound soon stopped bleeding but it would care awhile to truly heal.

“Diana... I still can’t believe it. I mean, a normal person would have died.”

“Well, most normal people aren’t aided by the dragon king himself.”

“So, he completed a blood ritual to save you?”

“I didn’t have Beatrix, so he was the closest thing. I’m in his debt. Of course, I’m kind of surprised he had such a gruff voice. I was expecting something deeper.” Akko chuckled as Diana elbowed his stomach.

“ _Hey. My voice is just fine thank you very much._ ” Blue growled before smirking.

“Thank you Blue.”

“ _It’s nothing. I like Diana so the choice was easy.”_

“Thank you though. My wife is alive thanks to you.”

The alpha cupped her omega’s cheek. Akko’s eyelids fluttered shut at the feeling. She had believed she would have never felt Diana’s tender touches again.

“I would have moved heaven and hell for you.”

Akko felt her heart burst at Diana’s confession. She nuzzled her head into Diana’s neck and kissed the mate mark. She felt Diana chuckle as her strong arms circle around her waist, pulling her close.

“I’ve missed you. I was so worried about you Akko.” Lips brushed against her forehead.

“We are together now. Forever.”

“Forever. I won’t go away this time.”

“Please promise me you won’t. You’ve had enough brushes with death. I can’t live without you. I love you.”

“I love you too and I promise. I won’t leave you to raise our children alone.” That caused Akko to look up. “How many children do you think we are going to have?”

“Maybe twins. It’s a good chance. Aunt Daryl had twins. Both of my parents were twins. It’s a possibility that we may have twins.”

“Twins? I didn’t think about that. Maybe.”

“We will cross that road when we get there. First, we need to head back to Luna Nova and warn them about the hydra.”

 _“Azrael is going to attack when his body recovers from the ceremony. We should prepare for war_ ,” Blue said.

“Right. First sleep though. Then we can fly as fast as we can to Luna Nova.”

Akko’s head sat on Diana’s chest, slowly being lulled to sleep to the sound of her alpha’s heartbeat and Diana’s warmth. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other as they slept, afraid that maybe this was a dream and that Diana was going to disappear.


	25. Before the Final Battle

Akko’s eyes fluttered open before widening. She didn’t recognize this room. She sat up in bed in a daze, confused. She scanned her surroundings before sighing and laying her head back down. They had just barely gotten back into Luna Nova late in the night after flying straight for three days. Once they reported they were back to Master Holbrooke, everyone crashed in their own homes. Diana and Akko crashed in the Cavendish manor together, after Diana pleaded with her to stay since it was now her home as well. They had just barely managed to get their armor off before they collapsed in bed. However, Akko had woken up without the alpha in bed with her but with seven dragons sound asleep at the foot of the bed. The omega grabbed the pillow next to her and smashed her face into it, breathing in the scent of her Diana. She ran a hand along her stomach, feeling it slightly protrude out. Seems like she was going to have a healthy baby or possibly babies. She was interrupted from her musings of two little kids running around with Diana’s hair by a soft knocking on the door.  
“Lady Cavendish, are you up?” Akko was confused. Lady Cavendish?   
“Diana’s not here Anna.”  
“I was speaking to you, young lady. May I come in?”  
“Yes.”  
The head maid walked in, carrying a bundle of clothing in her arms and handed it over to Akko. It was a silky blue robe with the initials of AC etched in red into the breast-area of the robe. Akko rubbed her thumb along the fabric. It was so soft. Akko felt tears well up.  
“Duchess Cavendish has requested this be made for you a while back. I was also asked to wake you up. Master Holbrooke is asking for your presence downstairs despite the young Duchess’s request that you sleep in.”  
“Master Holbrooke is here?”  
“Yes. She came in about an hour ago. Duchess Cavendish has been with her since.”   
“I should go to them.”  
“I would also like to congratulate you on your marriage to the duchess and your unborn child. Duchess Cavendish has been talking nonstop about it. She is very excited for it. I’m glad to see the young Duchess is happy. You make her happy, thank you.”  
Akko smiled, a blush forming on her face. She rubbed her baby bump again.

After changing into the silk robe that Diana had made for her, she made her way downstairs. At the dining room table sat Diana and Master Holbrooke, drinking tea.  
“Master, I’m surprised to see you here.”  
“Ahh. Good morning Mrs Cavendish. I wish to congratulate you on your pregnancy. I am here to get a report from your mate. I heard you went on quite the adventure.”   
“It was interesting. How is my mother doing?”  
Akko sat down besides her wife, who threaded their hands together. Diana lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
“She is doing well. She bonded well with Goldie and has given him a new name, Taji. I asked her if she would like to stay in Luna Nova. Kazumi has said that she would like to be a teacher at our dragon academy after the hydra’s defeat.”  
“That’s good to hear. I will visit them soon.”

“Now, I wanted to ask you a quick question Diana.”  
“What is it?”  
“I would like you to take over as leader of Luna Nova.”  
Diana and Akko both looked at each other in shock.  
“What do you mean Master Holbrooke?”  
“My dragon and I aren’t getting any younger. I want to intrust Luna Nova to someone worthy.” “What about Chief Finnelan?”  
“Anne is going to be too busy with her new bride and she doesn’t want the position. She would be content to just help the new master out. Diana, I will be real with you here. You are the best candidate out of everyone here, just look at you. You survived several near death experiences, you are smart, had high marks in dragon academy and know the in and outs of how to run Luna Nova due to Daryl teaching you about the council. You are the best fit. Mrs Cavendish, will this accept this offer?”  
“I am honored ma’am. But I can’t leave Akko. Not when we have a child on the way.” Diana smiled, laying a hand on Akko’s stomach.  
“But you will not be alone. Akko here will be by your side. I’m sure she will aid you in running Luna Nova!”  
“Master Holbrooke, I still don’t know...,” Diana said.  
“I was asking you Akko. Don’t give me that look. I know you two are married. Congratulations on that as well. Old Dorian told me about it. It takes two to tango and you two are the perfect people to run Luna Nova when I decide to step down. Now that you have a child or possibly children here soon, it will allow you two to be around them to raise them. I don’t need an answer right away, but soon. You two can mull it over and we can have a huge wedding for you two when this is all said and done. Now one more thing I would like to discuss before I go. We must get ready for war. Akko, you know the hydra, we need to be prepared for his arrival. We have guards already set out to see if there is any movement. Every coven has also sent soldiers to help. It will be all hands on deck. Akko, we need you and Blue to lead us to victory.”

* * *

“I want my parents' old room cleaned up and then move my belongings into that room. We also need to make space for Akko’s belongings. Then clean up the old guest room and my old room as well. We need to set up a small nursery close to our room as well so we can take care for our baby.”  
Akko had to chuckle as Diana was giving orders to the maids right and left. Diana had been busy since Akko had left her to go visit her parents. She was shocked to see Kazumi there as well. They explained that while Kazumi was now alive and her normal self, Chariot would still love Croix. Kazumi was just going to live there till she could get a place of her own. Now Diana was running around the house as Akko stood there with multiple boxes next to her.

“ _Wow. She is busy. I don’t think I have ever seen Diana this way before_ ,” Blue clicked his tongue as Diana walked by with a bundle of sheets in her arms.  
“I must be, Blue. We have a child on the way and need to clean the house so my wife and our dragons can move in.”  
“ _Diana. The child won’t be born for another eight months_.”   
“The sooner I can get the house clean, the better.”  
Maids helped Akko carry her boxes in and set them down in the bedroom they were going to live in. Akko was opening up boxes and rifling through them. Diana was helping unpack them as well.  
“Oh my nines. My mother even packed my diaries.” Diana’s head twisted at her wife’s words.   
“You never told me you kept diaries.”  
“Well, diaries are meant to be kept secret. Most of them were filled with just my thoughts about days. Even has a few of my dragons’ potential names in here.”  
Akko made eye contact with Brutus. She had been filtering through various names but could not decide which name fit. It was then, she came across the old dragon names she had originally wanted. She had some long ones, short ones. So many but one caught her eye.  
“Custor. It meant guardian.”  
Diana lifted her head up, eyes flashing with a look of recognition.  
“I think that would be nice. Why do you say Brutus? Do you like the name Custor,” Diana asked.

 _“Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Akko_.”  
She flipped through her diaries, reading past entries and laughing at her past thoughts. Diana was beginning to crash as she had got up rather early that morning. The blonde decided to settle into her omega’s lap, feeling her brush her hair with her fingers.

“Gosh. Past me did not like you at all Diana. Here, read one. I have no secrets to hide from you.”  
She had handed Diana a random one. When Diana started reading, she was shocked. It was dated around the time when they still hated each other.  
 _Dear Diary,_  
 _Nines, I hate Diana Cavendish. She is such a stuck up person. She thinks she is so smart. She challenged me to a dragon mock battle. Well, okay, I challenged her but she was asking for it. I’m going to prove to her that I can be an amazing knight like my mother. I don’t care that I am an omega. Anyways, as we were racing on the training dragons my saddle slipped and I fell off. I know I tightened it, Diana cheated. I know she did. She was so smug after she crossed that finish line as I walked past her covered in mud. Stupid alpha. I was so upset from Diana’s smug look and her little group’s mocking that I ran away. I could hear Diana call out for me. I didn’t want to hear her mock me or just tell me what I did wrong. That mean jerk. I hate her so much. I will be the best knight and I promise to tame the wild dragon._  
Diana felt horrible. She remembered that day. Akko had fallen off mid-flight and landed in the river. She was covered in mud. Diana felt a twinge of softest for the omega that day. It bothered her that she later found out that Chloe had loosened the strap. Diana had called out because she saw Akko crying at all the name calling. It made her realize that she was a horrible person for letting those things happen to Akko. How did Akko fall in love with her? By all accounts, Akko should hate her. She did chuckle at the taming of the wild dragon. Akko did fulfill that promise all right. She looked at the other books and picked another one, flipping to a random page. This one was dated at the time before they had started dating.  
 _Dear Diary,  
Diana is just, gosh, I can’t find the words to say. She is amazing. She is nice. She is beautiful. She is smart. She will be an amazing dragon knight. She is such a wonderful friend. She is willing to help me with school. I watch her and realize I pale in comparison. I’m clumsy. I’m stupid. I will never be the knight she is. I bet she would even be able to tame the wild dragon. I am just such a huge doofus. How is Diana friends with me? I don’t understand it and I also know something else. I’m falling for her. Hard. But I know she will never love me like how I do. She’s an amazing alpha and I know the omega she falls for share all of those qualities with her and more. She will love them. I bet even their children will be beautiful just like Diana. I know I have to move on and find another alpha. Sarah is nice, but it’s hard when my heart wants Diana even though I know she will never return my feelings. Why does one's heart want someone who is so amazing in spite of knowing they will never feel the same?_  
“Why did you say these things?”  
“What? What do you mean? Let me read that.”  
Akko snatched the journal out of Diana’s hand and read the passage.  
“You are one of the most amazing people out there. Akko, you made me a better person. If you hadn’t crashed into my life that day, I would have been extremely unhappy. There is no way I couldn’t have fallen for you. I have loved you then and I love you now. I’m surprised you don’t hate me. I was horrible to you.”  
“I couldn’t. I wanted to hate you. I wrote about it in my journals but never once did I feel it in my heart when I was around you. I loved you, I knew I did. I never stopped, not even when I had thought you were dead. I cried, I was so upset but I knew I needed to be strong to make sure our baby was healthy. It was my last tie to you and then you came in and saved me.”

“You were pretty upset about me wearing my armor.”  
“I was mad because I had thought someone would have the audacity to wear your armor. Never did it cross my mind it may have been you. I’m so glad it was you. I wondered how I was going to get out of there, get Blue and stop the hydra. Then I wondered where me and my child would have lived.”  
“Here. You would have been allowed to live here. It’s your home, it will always be your home. I made sure of that.” Akko gave Diana a strange look. “When I had the thought to propose to you, I had set up an arrangement where you were to be added as a member of the Cavendish household so you would receive all the benefits of my name.”  
“Thank you, this is why I love you. You think of everyone, you care for people. You cared enough to help me improve when we were younger. I later realized that after, I began to fall for you. Diana, you are the most amazing alpha in the whole wide world and I am honored to be your omega.”  
“I feel the same. You always act before you think but it’s always to help people. You were so intriguing in your beliefs to protect people. You didn’t want fame, glory or power like Chloe. You just wanted what’s right for people and the world. I think that’s why you were destined to be Blue’s. It’s that belief. I’m honored to be the alpha to the most wonderful omega and great dragon knight in the world.”  
Diana tilted Akko’s head to kiss her before gently pushing her onto her back. Amidst the unopened boxes and scattered journals, they made love to each other, hands tightly gripped together. An unspoken promise to each other to survive so that they could be a family. Anna may or may not have walked in on them but she never breathed a word.

* * *

Diana laid down on her bed in her parents’ old room, now hers and Akko’s, and sighed in relief. Her stomach muscles were still sore from her wound and carrying those boxes and furniture. Diana settled down a bit, feeling her eyelids close.  
Akko had walked in to see Diana had fallen fast asleep. Akko walked over to kiss her and cover her up with a blanket. As she tried to walk away, she felt something grab her arm. She saw Diana, barely awake, with a tight grip on her arm.  
“Where are you going? You are home, you are my home. Stay, please. I want you to be close, in my arms. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I want to see my child and your smiling face. Please stay.”  
Akko's heart swelled at Diana’s confession. She stripped down, Diana’s hand still around her wrist, and was pulled into bed with her wife. All eight dragons hogged the bottom of the bed. Akko tucked herself into Diana’s arms, who responded in kind. She mumbled an ‘I love you’ before falling back to sleep. Akko smiled before pressing her lips against her wife’s and settled her head down to hear the rhythmic beating of her heart. A hand snaked under Diana’s shirt and settled on the new scar.

* * *

Diana was upset. She had taken Beatrix to the dragon doctor to make sure she was okay. The news she found out made her shocked and surprised. Pregnant. Her dragon was now pregnant and Diana knew who the perpetrator was. When she got home, Akko was in the kitchen with the chief helping to prepare their lunch.  
“Akko, I would like to talk to you and Blue alone.” “Sure.”  
Once they were in the privacy of their own room, Diana shot an accusatory finger at Blue.

“You got my dragon pregnant!”  
“ _Well, you got my human pregnant so I’d say we are even._ ”   
“You...you....I can’t say anything I’m so angry.”  
“Wait, Beatrix is pregnant?”  
“Yes and this dragon of yours got her pregnant.”  
“ _I mean, she is my mate so it is understandable_.”  
“I can’t in good faith have Beatrix fighting out there in the battle.”  
“ _Diana, I will be fine. You also have other dragons who can help you_.”  
“That's right.You have me,” Anierin put his foot down.  
“ _And me,_ ” Yami said.  
“ _And my powers to help_ ,” Shiro said  
“ _You have my strength_ ,” Custor said, puffing his chest out.  
“ _I like you guys so I’m in,_ ” Tiro nodded  
“ _I was doing this for Akko but I like Diana too_ ,” Eris smiled.  
“ _You two are not alone. We will fight and we will win. Beatrix, you should probably rest_ ,” Blue nestled against his mate.  
“ _No. I won’t this time. The last time I did, Diana almost died. I will not lose my human. Diana, I will fight by your side.”_

* * *

Azrael had still not moved once based on the reports they were getting. Their time to depart was approaching fast though. They knew he would be progressing towards Luna Nova soon. Diana decided to spend as much time with Akko as she could before the final battle. Diana also wanted to make her final decision on whether or not to accept Master Holbrooke’s request and she wanted Akko’s opinion on it. She asked her wife to join her for a picnic. They traveled to a favorite place of theirs. An old tree seated on a hill that overlooked the manor.  
“Akko, I want to know your opinion on something,” Diana asked as she fixed the picnic blanket.   
“What’s that?”  
“Should I accept Master Holbrooke’s request to become the next master?”  
“Diana, it’s your decision. Know I will stand by any choice you make.”  
“I want your answer because we are in this together. It won’t just be me ruling but you will be by my side if we do, so what’s your answer?”  
“We will make a great team.”  
“Then we do it together.”  
Diana dropped down to one knee and pulled her wand out.  
“Diana, you already proposed to me. We are having a child together.”  
“It’s the Cavendish declaration. I swear I will protect you as your alpha. That I will live and survive this battle to see our child or children. That I will carry your love in my heart. That I will not let anyone or anything get in the way of that or I will cut them down. I swear I will be the best leader for Luna Nova solely because I will have you at my side. Together, we will stop the hydra from destroying our world and our future child’s world. I will love you for all eternity and then beyond. I, Diana Cavendish, pledge my loyalty and love to you. I love you Akko.”  
“I swear that I will love you for all eternity and more. I will be your omega and your equal. I will protect you as you have protected me. We will stop the hydra and make the world a better place. I, Atsuko Cavendish, pledge my loyalty and love to you. I love you too Diana.”  
Diana stood up and pulled her lover into a kiss, hugging her tight. They stayed under that tree in each other’s embrace, knowing that the final battle’s end was uncertain. But what they were certain of was the love they held for each other. Now and forever.


	26. The Final Battle

He started to move after two weeks and now Azrael was coming in fast. Knights from across the different covens had come to aid them in their battle and to help Luna Nova evacuate the citizens who couldn’t fight. It was a chaotic scene but nothing close to the chaos occurring in Akko’s heart. She was nervous and scared. They had at least one more night to prepare and one more night to spend together.

“At least Chloe had the common courtesy to give us a warning,” Diana said as they laid in bed, thumb brushing the brunette’s arm as she held her wife tightly.

“Diana, I’m scared. What if we don’t stop him? What if he wins?”

“He won’t. Believe in the bond you have with Blue and the other dragons. Have faith in yourself.”

“I’m still scared.”

“I am too. I’m scared too. I’m scared to lose you and the baby. I’m scared of losing my life. I’m scared to lose any of the dragons. Akko, I’m scared as well but we will get through this. We will raise our children together.”

Akko gripped her wife’s hand and kissed her. Diana peppered kisses along Akko’s stomach as she whispered vows of love and promises. Diana fell asleep soon after but Akko couldn’t. She nestled her head into her wife’s chest, tears softly falling. She was worried about how this final battle would go. She also wondered about what Blue would do once the hydra had been defeated. Would he leave her once their mission had been accomplished? Would he take his mantle of the dragon king again and go back to Fraier?

All those thoughts and more ran around in her mind.

* * *

He soon appeared over the horizon. A big grey blob blocking out the rising sun. Multiple wargolis marched with him. Akko felt her body lock when the report had come in during the night, warning them of his appearance. Diana held Akko close to her, humming softly, almost as if she sensed Akko’s nerves.

“We will get through this. I love you.”

“I love you too. Please be safe,” Akko said, cupping Diana’s face.

Akko took Diana’s cape and clipped it on her armor, smoothing out the wrinkles. Diana cupped her face and kissed her lips.

“You better make sure to be safe too. Please.”

Amelia and her father shouted orders to their knights as Louis commanded his army to get ready. Even Diana had been promoted to be captain of all of the knights of Luna Nova. Akko and some of the other knights were going to be the last line of defense with Diana taking the front line with most of the army. Diana slowly pulled away from Akko, setting her helmet on her head and jumping into Beatrix’s saddle.

“Blue, Shiro. Please protect her for me.”

 _“I will Diana. I promise you that_.” Diana nodded the blue and white dragons.

Akko watched Diana take command of her troops, feeling her nervousness build back up. She felt Shiro and Blue nuzzle her.

“Thank you both.”

“ _We will be by your side. It’s our battle too. Brother, it’s time we finally end Azrael.”_

 _“I couldn’t agree more. Akko, could I have a word with you please, alone?_ ” They walked a bit away from everyone. _“I know you are scared. In truth, so am I.”_

“You, scared?”

“ _Yes. I’m scared of losing Diana. I’m scared of losing Beatrix. I’m scared of losing all of my new brothers_

_and Eris. But most of all I’m scared of losing you.”_

“Same here. I’m scared of losing Diana and the other dragons. I’m scared of losing you Blue, I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

Akko wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his fur. He placed his paw around her body and pulled her close.

“ _We will get through this together.”_

* * *

Diana slashed her sword across a monkey wargoli’s stomach, promptly killing it. She could hear the clashes and the screams of the dying around her. She heard that Azrael had broken through her line and had squashed most of the second line. He was approaching Akko and the alpha was worried about her lover. She growled before arching her blade up and chopping another one’s head off.

“Eris, create more clones of yourself. Keep them distracted and take down as many as possible. Tiro, zap those things. Custor, create earthquakes. We need to diminish these numbers before we can move to help the other lines. Beatrix, with me.”

Diana was soon bombarded in her side by a fireball. She was set flying backwards from the blast. A lion-like wargoli jumped onto her body and attempted to bite her face. Thankfully, her face helmet protected her. She stabbed her sword through its neck, its blood splattering on her. Beatrix grabbed the beast by its throat and tossed it off of her. Diana ripped her damaged helmet off and glared at the person who shot her with a fireball. The alpha looked over to see Teresa standing there, sword drawn.

“Alma, Julieta go to the priestess and help Chloe.” She pointed towards the hydra. The two alphas ran off to Akko’s location. Diana went to go after them but was stopped by Teresa’s blade swiping at her head, almost beheading her. A few strands of her locks fell to the ground. The two alphas growled at each other in show of dominance.

“Out of my way Teresa.”

“You’ll have to deal with me first Cavendish. If you have so much faith in your omega then you fight me to the death. I want my dragon back.”

Diana cast wary eyes towards where she knew Akko was. She chewed her lip before looking back at Teresa. She took her battle stance.

“You won’t stop Akko and you aren’t getting your dragon back. It won’t be me who dies.”

Teresa charged at Diana, blade at ready. Diana gritted her teeth before swinging her blade to catch it.

* * *

“We just received a report that the hydra has broken through the first line of our defense. The second line is getting prepared for the entry,” A knight saluted with his fist over his heart.

“How much longer?” Akko asked, biting her lip.

“Possibly, if they can delay such a huge beast, maybe an hour.”

Akko leaned against the table. “Maybe even half that time. We need to keep him away from the heart of Luna Nova.”

“Do you have a plan, my Lady?”

“We will wait. If the second line can weaken him then we have a chance,” Kazumi interpreted.

“It won’t work. Any attack we land on him does nothing,” Akko sighed. Azrael was making it tough. Oh, how she prayed Diana was alright. Her heart broke when she heard how many knights were lost and how Azrael had effortlessly broken through the first line. The rest of her friends had volunteered to protect her while her mother was in command of the second line. The stronger knights were positioned strategically in all lines as a way to balance everything in their favor. But it seemed to not matter. Azrael had one goal in mind. Her and the destruction of Luna Nova.

“Hey Akko, she’s fine. I’m starting to think Diana is invincible at this point,” Amanda hugged her by the neck.

“Still...he’s moving at a greater pace then we thought.”

“Then we should get ready. I don’t think Lotte and the others can handle so many injured knights,” Sucy huffed.

“Akko, calm yourself. We are about to head into one of the most important battles yet. I have faith in you,” Kazumi placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. “I know you’re scared. So am I. But, we must face our fears to deal with this disaster.”

“Thank you Mom.”

“You got this.” Kazumi hugged her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The second line was left scrambling in less than twenty minutes. The wargolis were not stopping and it seemed their numbers were growing. Akko clenched and unclenched her fist. The omega saw him, along with Chloe on his head. Akko took one look at her home before clipping her helmet on.

“This is it. Our final battle with the hydra.”

“ _Where we will end this asshole once and for all. I have faith in you Akko. You may be a chosen one but_

_you definitely are worthy of that title.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more,_ ” Anierin nodded.

 _“We will battle this guy together,”_ Yami smiled.

“ _Have faith Akko,”_ Shiro brushed his head against hers.

“Thank you everyone. We will stop him, here and now.” Akko whipped the reins, alerting Blue to go.

* * *

Diana ducked under Teresa’s blade as she jabbed her elbow into her face. She was thrown back a bit by an earthquake caused by Custor.

“I never understood why you hated Akko so much.”

“Akko was an outsider. She was a plague on our land. Look at what she has done to you. A once respected Alpha, falling for her. Diana, you could have had it all. Yet, you threw it all away for an omega who is worthless.” Teresa socked Diana in the right eye.

“That is my omega you are talking about.”

Diana spartan kicked her before another wargoli grabbed her shoulder, throwing her into the ground. She gasped for air as her back crashed into the rocks. She tried to pry it’s jaws off of her when it was launched into the air by a brown bulky dragon.

“Thank you Custor.”

 _“You okay_?”

“You changed his name?”

“He wanted a new name. Akko gave him one. Akko is helping people and dragons alike. She gives them hope. She gave me the power to carry on after my mothers death. You hated her because people loved her. This ends today. I’m done talking.”

Diana slammed into Teresa. She landed a punch in the stomach till she got hit on the side. Her left cheek stung as blood trickled down her cheek and blood dripped from Teresa’s blade tip.

“I was aiming for your eye.”

“Your aim was always bad, even in dragon academy.”

Diana raised her blade to prevent the sword from striking her head. She strained to push the sword away. She felt the hot breath of another wargoli near her. She smiled. Using all her might, she pushed Teresa’s blade away causing the other to fall backwards. Trying to reach her sword, Diana barrel rolled away from the launching wargoli who collided with Teresa. When Teresa got up, Diana ran to her fallen sword as she chased after her. Grabbing the blade, she arched it at an angle. The force and the angle sliced Teresa’s chest open, letting a shower of blood fall. She fell back, gasping for air.

“That was for allowing Chloe to do what she did to Akko.”

“The pathetic omega....won’t win. He’s....too strong.”

Diana growled before driving her blade into her still beating heart. After a few gurgles for air and spitting out blood, Teresa’s head fell back. Diana’s body collapsed against Custor and Tiro’s heads.

“I’m sorry Custor.”

_“Don’t be. I made my peace.”_

“We should go help Akko.”

_“I agree.”_

* * *

Akko was fighting back. She stabbed one wolf wargoli with her sword before summoning a bow to fire at another attacking her birth mother. Kazumi smiled before giving her a thumbs up. Taji was fighting back, head and tail swinging back and forth, swatting away wargolis. While Blue blew fire, Shiro was icing their opponents. Yami disappeared in the shadows before popping up behind his enemies and killing them. Anierin was crushing wargolis with his jaw. Akko breathed heavily as she watched the carnage. Blood and dirt clung to her body. It was then that her left arm burned in pain. She grabbed the wound, feeling the blood drip down as she looked at the arrow that struck her. Red eyes meet purple. Chloe smiled back at her with a cocky look.

“Hello Atsuko.”

“Chloe.”

“I know. I had this huge plan. Once I claimed you, I would have killed Cavendish in front of you. We would have ruled Luna Nova together. Azrael would have blessed us with his power.”

“Then why throw me in there with the wild dragon? Why try to kill me?”

“I wasn’t going to kill you. I knew about the king. Azrael knew that the wild dragon was the king. He could feel his power. It was a plan. All of this was planned. We locked your magic so you were forced to collect the stones. To gather the power into the rod. With the rod’s power, we could bring the heads of the hydra back together. We needed to get you alone to kidnap you so we could perform the ceremony. But Cavendish just had to intervene. She almost found you that night. She stopped me from taking you on the day of the flying race. And damn Diana just had to intervene in Terra and in your old home. She has been a thorn in my side since the beginning. I hated her. I never wanted to marry her but no, Azrael wanted me to get close to her. We were so close to getting so much power by killing her and then killing the master.”

“Then why? Why attack me that night? Why rape me?” Akko was backing away from Chloe as she inches forward.

“Because I wanted you. Cavendish stood in my path of claiming you. You were the priestess. You had the power, not Cavendish. Think about it Akko. Me and you. Our children would of been so powerful.”

“I don’t love you. I never even liked you. You always hated my guts.”

“I hated you till I discovered what you were capable of. Then I wanted you for myself.”

“You jerk.”

Akko charged forward. Chloe blocked her sword strike before backhanding her. Akko fell back. Chloe climbed on top of her, wrapping her fingers around her throat. Akko’s body began to lock up. Her breathing was restricted not only from the choking but also from the close proximity of Chloe.

“If Cavendish hasn’t been killed yet, then I will enjoy doing it myself.”

Something clicked in Akko. She wasn’t going to let anyone harm Diana, harm her friends, harm her home, harm her children. She growled which shocked Chloe. She uppercut Chloe’s chin, knocking the alpha off of her. Akko got up but not quick enough. Chloe punched her in the face. The alpha was growling, angry that Akko would fight back.

“You little omega bitch. I will end...” Chloe was knocked back by Blue slamming into her.

_“Akko, you okay?”_

“Thank you. We need to stop Azrael.”

_“Let’s go.”_

Akko hopped onto his back and didn’t look back. She didn’t notice Chloe getting up.

* * *

Alma and Julieta looked around. The battle was raging with the wargolis. They held their weapons out, ready to strike anyone that dares to come too close them.

“Hey Alma, Julieta.” They both looked up to see Amanda and Avery, blades drawn marching over to them.

“We have some unfinished business with you.”

Avery and Amanda nodded to each other before they charged forward. Their blades clashed with the two other alphas blades. Star struck any beast that tried to get close to Amanda while Avery’s dragon breathed fire. Avery had pushed Alma into a wall as their blades danced.

“You dare touch Mary?! I will make you regret that choice,” Avery punched her in the face.

Alma tried to slash her face but Avery backed away, kicking Alma in the stomach. Avery twirled and kicked Alma across the face. The force launched her away and knocked her out.

Amanda was dueling Julieta. Blows were exchanged as Amanda growled.

“Don’t think I forgot about what you did to my Barbara.” Amanda pushed the sword away and head butted Julieta. She stumbled back a bit before a sword went through her shoulder. Amanda pulled her sword out and elbowed her in the face. Her head was thrown back and she flopped on her back. Her body stilled. Amanda grinned before turning to Avery. Avery patted her back.

“Awesome moves there Amanda.”

“You too Avery.”

They first bumped.

“Come on. Akko needs us,” Avery yelled back as she started to run towards the hydra battle.

* * *

Blue flew through the hydra’s legs. He was trying to get Akko onto Azrael’s back. He growled as he swiftly dodged a tail swipe. Talons dragged along the rocks as Blue attempted to catch himself. Akko hung on tightly as they watched the giant seven headed beast bare down on them. Chloe commanded his main head.

“ _Brother, this ends now!”_ Azrael roared.

_“Yeah, with your death brother.”_

Azrael swung a giant paw down on the two which Blue dodged. Akko stabbed her blade down on his paw which caused him to roar. Seven heads snapped and snarled.

“Blue, what do we do? He is too big and strong.”

“ _We need to reach his heart and knock Chloe off_.”

A white blur appeared, jaws biting down on part of an ankle, caking it in ice. Azrael waved his giant hand, knocking Shiro off. The dragon landed hard on the ground, body unmoving.

“SHIRO!” Akko screamed out. She didn’t get time to check on him before Azrael turned his attention towards her. Yami appeared from behind and grabbed his tail, managing to rip the tip off. The remaining appendage swung at Yami’s head, throwing him back. His body rolled before stopping.

“YAMI! No, no, no. This isn’t good.”

Anierin ran over, managing to slice a tendon but was kicked. He was thrown into a rock wall, his body going limp.

“Atsuko! Give up. This is the end, we have the power. We will destroy Luna Nova and then rule this world together.”

 _“Don’t listen to her. She is just trying to get you scared. Listen to me; I know you Akko. You have all the power you need inside of you. I believe in you. Shiro believes in you. Yami believes in you. Anierin believes in you. Diana believes in you._ ”

Akko gritted her teeth. Her heart pounded in her chest. Chloe looked down on her, like she was a piece of meat. Akko remembered flashbacks from that night, it was the same look. Akko shook her head. No, she wasn’t going to let Chloe have power over her forever. She wasn’t going to let the hydra take over the world.

“You are right. I have my friends. I have Diana and Beatrix. I have Custor, Eris, Tiro, Yami, Shiro, and Anierin. I have you. Let’s end this.”

The giant seven heads lurched forward in an attempt to bite the king in half. He jumped on one head before slashing another. Blue raced along the neck towards Chloe. The alpha held her sword as Blue jumped in front of her. He tried to slash her with his talons. His eyes widened when a blade sliced deeply into his side. He collapsed onto the hydra’s back.

Akko was knocked off from the blow, her arms were cut on the scales. She struggled to get up. When she looked up, she gasped. Blue was unmoving, blood coating his fur on his side. She noticed that they were approaching the Luna Nova tower, the heart of the coven.

“Blue. Please, get up. Please, I need you!”

She crawled over to him, laying a hand on his cheek. He felt cold, not as warm as usual.

“Wake up!...please.”

“Atsuko. That won’t do.”

She looked over to see Chloe walking over to her, blood dripping from her sword. Akko looked back at Blue who had yet to move before her eyes found the shiny rod laying just in arms reach. Chloe grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her. Her grin was evil and it sent shivers down her spine. Chloe held her sword to Akko’s face, slowly slicing into her cheek. Akko twisted from the pain.

“This is it. Cavendish is probably dead from all the wargolis. Luna Nova will fall and I will make you mine.”

“No. You won’t. I won’t let you destroy my home.”

“Luna Nova wasn’t your home.”

“It may not have been my birthplace but I love it. It took me and my mother in, it protected us. I met my friends, my lover and my dragon. I won’t let you destroy everything we have worked for.”

“Cavendish isn’t here to save you.”

“I don’t need to be saved.”

The omega summoned the shiny rod into her hand and fired a murowa in Chloe’s face. It singed her right eye. She screamed in pain, falling. Akko ran over to Blue.

“What was that spell again? Think, think- Lyonne.” A green light filled her vision. The cut in his side disappeared. He gasped, limbs moving.

 _“Akko. Akko, you okay_?”

“Blue, you are okay! I thought I’d lost you.”

_“She just managed to slice my side. Thank you.”_

Chloe recovered, growling and holding her right eye. She inched her way closer to them. Akko stood up tall.

“You bitch. I will make you pay for that.”

The alpha swung her blade which was countered by Akko. They continued to exchange blows. Akko was littered in quite a few cuts but she held her ground. Chloe wasn’t much better. Akko held her blade up to block an upper sword strike. Her arm shook from the force. If only Chloe was an omega too, then they would at least stand on equal grounds regarding their physical strength. But no, she had to be an alpha. Another sword strike knocked Akko down on her back.

“Give it up omega.”

“Never.”

Chloe roared holding her blade above her hand. Akko thrusted her blade forward. Chloe stopped before looking down. Blood trailed down the blade sticking out of her stomach and onto Akko’s face. Chloe’s eyes meet Akko’s. Akko was breathing heavily as she stared at the woman who had attacked her and haunted her dreams. When she pulled out, Chloe fell back.

“You...will...never stop him. He’s...too strong,” Chloe gasped out. Akko stood over her.

“I will. He won’t be able to harm anyone again.”

“You...were..so stupid and naive. What...does Diana...see in you?”

“I love her and I know she loves me.”

“Nines...that’s so...sickening. Makes...me gag. I hope..you are happy.”

“Yes. You won’t hurt me anymore.”

Chloe chuckled, blood gurgling before she stopped moving. Akko waited, watching. Her chest stopped moving. Akko reached over to touch her neck, to find a pulse. There was none. Akko sobbed, a sense of relief washing over her. Blue nuzzled her hair.

_“I knew you would do it. Now, let’s stop this beast.”_

She nodded, wiping away her tears. She hopped onto Blue’s saddle. He raced along the back of the hydra. The heads were so concentrated on going towards the coven that he failed to notice that Blue roared, biting down on one of the necks. Azrael bellowed out, the roar echoing across the battlefield.

* * *

The wargolis all looked up before racing to help their master. Diana could only hope against all odds that Akko would make a miracle happen. Diana jumped over a dead wargoli, slamming her blade into the head of another. She looked up to see the hydra approaching the heart of Luna Nova. Avery and Amanda joined her.

“He’s getting closer to our evacuated citizens,” Avery pointed out.

“Come on Akko, you can stop him. I have faith in you.” Diana sighed before turning to the other knights. “Come on everyone. Follow them. We need to take out as many as possible.”

The knights ushered their dragons forward. Diana climbed on top of Custor’s back. She had Beatrix rest due to her almost collapsing during battle. Dragons ripped apart wargolis but it didn’t stop them. Diana hack and diced but it didn’t seem to diminish their numbers. She glanced up as Arthur and Elliot appeared. Lotte and Hannah were out and helping. Sucy was pouring a liquid onto the wargolis from above and Mushroom rained fire on them, setting off an explosion. Sarah leaped off of one and impaled it in the head while Blaze swung his tail at another’s head. Even Frank and his green dragon were helping in the fight, spear breaking bones. Diana looked over to see Kazumi and Chariot saving a knight from a wargoli who was seared to ashes by Alcor and Taji.

“Diana over here,” Lotte called out.

“What are you doing here? You should be back at base camp.”

“We needed to get out. We had to help,” Hannah was starting to use her magic to help heal Diana up. “We also found those three.” Lotte revealed Anierin, Yami, and Shiro.

“Guys, are you okay? Where is Akko?”

“ _She is fighting the hydra. Diana, we tried. We tried to stop him_ ,” Shiro hopped over to her.

“It’s okay, we will go together. Akko needs all of us.”

Diana scooped up the three and placed them onto the saddle. She ushered Custor to go. The brown dragon ran towards the lumbering giant dragon and his army.

* * *

Blue was weaving through the buildings as the seven heads tried to bite the king. He smiled at the failed attempts. There was no stopping Azrael though. He crushed homes and buildings under his large feet. They were nearing the tower that sat in the center of the coven, where most of the citizens were hiding, deep in the underground tunnels.

“We need to stop him.”

“ _We need a place to stop. We need a way to get to his heart.”_ Akko’s eyes traveled to the top of the tower.

“Fly up to the top.”

“ _Got it.”_

Blue arched his body to avoid another head before flying up. His fur ruffled from the intense wind. Akko buried her face into his fur to protect herself from the intensity. He swerved around the chomping heads and even ran along the side to build momentum. When he reached the top, he landed. They looked down to see the hydra trying to reach them. The tower soon made a creaking noise. Bits of the stone were coming undone.

“ _He’s trying to bring the damn tower down.”_

“This is it. Our last stand.”

“ _Quite literally too.”_

Akko watched as he leaned against the tower, how it swayed, breaking under his weight. The seven heads grinned madly at her. She imagined Chloe.

“ _Akko, she’s no longer alive. She won’t hurt you anymore, I’m here. Think about the other dragons. Think about your family, friends, Diana. Your future children. They need you all here, I need you_.”

Akko turned to look at him.

“ _I need you now more than ever.”_

“What happens after we defeat him?”

“ _We live.”_

“Blue, I want you to know that..”

“ _Don’t continue that. We will survive. But I love you too, I always have. Since the moment you were born.”_

“I’ve loved you since the moment we met.”

 _“You thought I was going to kill you._ ”

“Once I saw the true softy underneath that grumpy facade, I realized how much I wanted to get to know

the famous wild dragon and found out why he was so mean. Now, I’m glad that we met.”

“ _I’m glad too. Thank you Akko_.”

“Thank you Blue.”

They both steeled themselves. The shiny rod pulsed under Akko’s grip. The tower was holding on but not for much longer. More stones fell as wargolis started to climb it. Diana and the others arrived to defend them. Diana looked up to spot Akko. The rod was shining brighter.

“I trust in the bond between my dragon and myself. The prophecy said that we would defeat you.” “ _Prophecies are nothing more than broken promises_ ,” Azrael shouted back.

“This isn’t a broken promise.” Akko held the rod high up in the air, allowing it to transform into the bow form. She could feel the magic from Blue and the other dragons swirling inside her.

“ _I have faith in you Akko_ ,” Shiro, Yami and Anierin said at the same time.

Eris grinned. “ _Here’s one to you kid_.”

“ _You got this Akko,_ ” Tiro whispered out.

“ _Take him down Akko,”_ Custor smiled.

“Go Akko,” Amanda shouted while Hannah and Barbara cheered.

“Come on Akko. Kick his ass,” Avery and Mary screamed.

“Go Akko,” Lotte and Sucy gripped each other's hands.

“You can do this,” Jasminka carried Constanze on her shoulders. She held a sign that said, “Go Akko.”

“Beat him,” Sarah pumped her fist out.

Everyone down in the tunnel began praying to the priestess and the dragon king.

“Akko! I love you,” Diana shouted.

Akko felt the bow extend in size and shape.

“I carry the fate of my world in my hands. Everyone is counting on us.”

“ _We have the bond of everyone, their blessing, their magic. It’s that bond that we use against you brother. This ends today._ ”

“NOCTU. _NOCTU.”_ Both Blue and Akko repeated together. The bow changed into something similar to dragon wings. Blue stood on his hind legs.

“ORFEI. _ORFEI.”_ Azrael roared as he attempted to reach them. Akko pulled back the light string. Blue felt the fire burn in his belly. He summoned all his anger, all of his brothers and sister’s magic and all his love for Akko.

“AUDE. _AUDE.”_ The tower was crumbling under their feet but they held strong. Akko summoned a giant magic filled arrow aimed towards its goal. Memories flashed before her eyes, of meeting Blue and memories of Diana. Even a glimpse of three children in their arms.

“FRAETOR. _FRAETOR.”_ Akko released the arrow. Blue reared his head before shooting a flurry of blue flames. The fire encased arrow struck it’s target. Azrael felt the arrow pierce his heart, ceasing it from beating forever. The wargolis collapsed all around everyone, falling into abyss from the defeat of their master.

He looked up at his brother one final time before his body crashed against the tower, bringing the already failing structure to fall. Akko screamed when a piece of the building gave out from under her feet. As she fell, Blue raced after her, weaving through the falling stones. He reached out for her as she reached out for him. He tucked her into his body as he landed on the ground. He used his whole body to protect her from the raining debris. Everyone in the vicinity shielded their eyes from the large dust cloud.

Diana stood there, with bated breath with all of Luna Nova watching. Waiting and watching for any signs of life from the pile of rubble. She prayed to the nines and to any god she could. The rubble started to move, parting to reveal....

Blue popped out of the rubble, shaking the dirt from his fur and wings flexing. He looked down in his arms to see Akko, covered in dirt and blood. She wasn’t moving and he could find no indication she was breathing. He set her down on the ground and nuzzled her, licking her face.

 _“Akko, please wake up. Please, I love you my dork. Please, I don’t know what I would do without you.”_ It was then he heard a soft cough. He looked down. Reds met reds.

“Please tell me you are staying.”

_“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

“I thought you would have gone back to your home to perform your duties as dragon king.”

“ _I don’t need to. My home is with you.”_

“Blue, thank you. All I ever wanted was a dragon who loved me,” Akko sobbed out.

_“And that I do. And don’t you forget it.”_

“AKKO!” Akko turned her head to see Diana pushing people away as she made her way to the omega.

“DIANA!” Akko started to run over to her alpha, limping a bit.

Diana scooped Akko into her arms and twirled her around. Akko laughed as she hugged Diana close, wiping away at the blood on her face. Diana was crying, using her thumb to wipe away Akko’s own tears. Beatrix brushed her cheek against Blue’s.

“We did it.”

“You did it. I knew you would.” Diana paused, pressing her forehead against Akko’s.

“Marry me.”

“We already are.” Diana kissed her.

“Marry me again. I want the world to know that I am in love with Atsuko Kagari. Savior of our world.”

Akko threw her arms around Diana’s neck and kissed her back.

“Correction. I will be Atsuko Cavendish. But yes, I will marry you.”

“Good. Cause there is no one else I would rather be with.”

“There is no one I would rather be with either.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Diana.”

Diana leaned down to kiss Akko again. Despite the resounding claps and cheers, it was just the two of them alone in their own world.


	27. Epilogue

_Four months later........_

Luna Nova was rebuilding and recovering from the hydra attack. The coven was slowly being rebuilt and the lives of the people have returned back to normal soon after. Many rejoiced in Azrael’s defeat and praised the dragon king and his priestess. The people of this world were happy that they didn’t have to worry about that monster anymore.

Diana tugged at her suit sleeve and was constantly fixing her tie, nerves running rampant.

“Diana, please stop that you will get more wrinkles in the suit,” Hannah scolded her, swatting a hand away that reached to pull again.

“Sorry Hannah, I’m just nervous.”

“Really now? Don’t be. This is your big moment. You are marrying the woman who makes you happy.”   
“Thank you.”

Diana looked around the room. She spotted Chariot, Croix and even Kazumi in the first row. Chariot waved at her. She soon spotted her aunt, Finnelan and her cousins. Finnelan was gripping Daryl’s hand as her aunt cried. Amelia and Crystal waved to her from the spot behind Daryl, Crystal crying too but was handing tissue after tissue off to Daryl. Friends, family, and almost most of Luna Nova sat inside the church of the dragon king.

The pipe organs were brought to life as Avery started to play. It was a march for a bride. Diana straightened up when the doors swung open. Diana lost her breath as she watched as Akko was coming down the aisle, guided by the dragon king himself on her right side in a beautiful wedding dress, that did need a few modifications for a growing baby bump. Shiro was holding her train in his mouth as he walked behind her. Diana was mesmerized by the beauty that was her Akko. She felt a nudge in her side as Sarah was motioning her head towards Akko. Diana had forgotten her etiquette. She awkwardly walked down the steps to meet her bride and help her up the steps. When they turned to face each other, Diana felt the biggest grin spread across on her face.

“You look so beautiful,” Diana whispered.

“You look handsome in that suit,” Akko whispered back, smiling.

“Luna Nova, we are gathered here today to witness this alpha and this omega in holy union. I present to you today two mates who wish to be honored and joined together under the blessing of our dragon king. Diana Cavendish of Luna Nova and of Wedinburg and Atsuko Kagari of Luna Nova and of Blytonbury. They come forth with love in their hearts and the willingness to join their hands in marriage. With these rings, you will guide each other through life. We celebrate their love and union as they come together as one. With our dragon king by our side, I ask if there is anyone who has objections, please raise.” When no one stood up, Master Holbrooke continued. “First, we will have them recite their vows. The alpha.”

Diana cleared her throat before clasping Akko’s hand.

“Atsuko, I’ve loved you since the moment we met all the way back at my sixth birthday party. I know we didn’t see eye to eye in the beginning and I know I was an absolute pain, but there was something there that pulled me towards you. And you know what that was? It was your kindness and gentleness. You wanted to protect people with the power of a knight despite being an omega. You truly made me question myself and how I acted during that time. When you come stumbling into my heart on the day of my mothers’s funerals, I knew I wanted to be a better person because you were. I grew as a person because you were there to help me. You helped me when I was in a dark place and I knew I needed to repay you for that by being your friend. No, it wasn’t a repayment. It was because I wanted to get to know the Akko that laughed when she fell into a mud puddle or the Akko that carried on no matter how bad life treated her. It was then that I started to fall for you. I’m happy to have become friends with someone like you. I’m happy to be able to fall in love with someone as kind and friendly as you. I’m happy to be able to continue living and having a family with you. Atsuko Kagari, you make my life brighter and happier. I would do anything for you, I love you.”

Akko was sobbing at that point, wiping away the tears. Even Master Holbrooke was dabbing at her eyes. Diana looked up to see Blue pawing his eyes. Beatrix licked his tears away.

 _“Jerk. Thanks for making me cry_.”

“Now the omega may say her vows.”

“Damn Diana. I don’t think I will top that.” That got chuckles from the audience. Akko tearfully smiled at Diana who smiled back.

“I didn’t realize it at first but I loved you too. Since the moment we met at your birthday despite the fact that I hated your guts. You were such a jerk to me. But now, I wouldn’t have changed a thing about that day. It allowed me to meet the most amazing person there was. Diana, you challenged me and showed me when to rise to the occasions. You were my rival and it forced me to better myself. To get better grades and to better myself so I could become a dragon knight that would honor Luna Nova. I saw a life at Luna Nova that I probably would have never seen before if I hadn’t met you. I remember that one time, we snuck out in the middle of the night when we were still just friends. You wanted to show me the views from above. You saddled up old Fafnir and we flew on a dragon for the first. It was then that I realized that I wanted to be with you. The way you had purposely broken a rule, you, just to show me something made me realize that I loved you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t have wanted to be with a mess of an omega so I kept silent till you asked me out. Then, you changed my life for the better. I’m pregnant with your child and I know we will both be amazing parents. I will continue making you happy like you have made me. Maybe it was destiny or fate that brought us together but I’m happy it did because I was able to meet and fall in love with you. Diana Cavendish, I love you.”

Diana felt the tears trickle down her face at Akko’s vows.

“Now, Diana Cavendish. Do you take this omega to have and to hold? To protect and to honor? In sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“Now Atsuko Kagari. Do you take this alpha to have and to hold? To protect and to honor? In sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“Then from this day forth, you two will be joined under one name. With the blessing of the dragon king, I will now pronounce you eternal mates and wives. The brides may now kiss each other.”

Diana wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Akko’s waist and kissed her. All eight dragons roared in celebration. Blue nuzzled them both.

“I love you Akko.”

“I love you too.”

When the after party was over and all of the guests left the Cavendish manor, Diana pulled Akko close to her. Diana swayed back and forth with Akko in her arms as she hummed.

“It’s destiny,” Diana rested her cheek on the top of Akko’s head. “It has to be. I think we were destined to be together.”

“I think so too. I wouldn’t change this for the world. I love you so much. I didn’t think that this is where my life would lead me when I was thrown in that dungeon that night.”

“It’s real, very real. I do promise we will have our honeymoon here soon.” Diana tilted Akko’s head with her finger to kiss her.

“Once we finish rebuilding Luna Nova and maybe after the babies are born.”

“Twins. I still can’t believe it. I can’t believe I was right.”

“What would you like to name them?”

“We still have time.” Akko giggled, feeling Diana start kissing her face. “Well, since everyone is gone and we have the whole manor to ourselves, I say we consummate this marriage.”

“We did it a little too soon on that end if the two girls growing inside of me have anything to say about it.”

Diana just laughed as she picked her mate up bridal style and carried her to their room. Akko couldn’t wait to rip that suit off of Diana.

* * *

Akko was helping with overseeing the dragon’s nest. New eggs were being hatched and she needed something to take her mind off the fact that she couldn’t go out into the field and not sit in the manor all day. She couldn’t even fit in her armor if she wanted too. She absentmindedly rubbed her large belly. It was any day now. Diana was currently being taught the ins and outs of ruling over Luna Nova so she could take over when the time was right. The alpha also didn’t want to be out in the field in case Akko went into labor. The omega shook her head at how her alpha had been acting since she had reached her final trimester. Constantly at her side and playing maid. Winter had arrived and with it came freezing temperatures and the worry of keeping the dragon eggs warm.

“Hey, can I get some heat stones for this dragon and her eggs? They feel cold. It’s okay big girl, we will make sure you and your eggs are warm.”

 _“Thank you priestess_.”

Akko stroked her muzzle as Blue and Shiro brought over some more heat stones. It was then Akko felt a

pain in her abdomen. She had been feeling them off and on for the past couple of hours now.

“You okay Akko?” Pisces asked, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Yes I am Pisces. It’s just normal pain that comes with being pregnant, the babies are probably just kicking again. Thank you though.”

“Oh my nines,” Pisces whispered before eyes looked up to meet Akko’s.

“What’s the matter Pisces?”

“Look down.”

Akko followed the advice and looked down. There was a puddle of water under her feet.

“Shiro and Blue, go grab Diana!”

Both dragons looked at Akko with a questioning look before realization dawned on them. They raced out of the den at lightning speed.

“Now Diana. What do you think our next plan of action should be?” Holbrooke smiled as they surveyed the land. The repairs were coming along nicely.

“Well, I think the next course of action should be to repair the tower.”

“Should we build a statue in honor of Blue and Akko,” Finnelan asked, jotting down notes on what else they needed to repair.

“I think we should make a statue of all seven dragons. They were the ones who gave their magic to help Blue and Akko win.” Anierin smiled at Diana who rubbed his head.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

They both heard loud crashing noises come from the market area as two large dragons ran towards them. Diana tilted her head to see Blue sliding on the ice while Shiro ran with ease. Something was wrong.

 _“What are my husband and his brother doing?”_ Beatrix sighed, shaking her head.

“ _It seems like there is something happening. Oh no. It may be Akko_ ,” Diana’s heart stopped when she heard Anierin say that.

“Shiro. Blue. What’s going on?” Diana jogged over to them, trying to keep her cool.

 _“It’s happening_ ,” Shiro huffed out.

“What’s happening. What’s going on?”

“ _Diana, Akko went into labor_ ,” Blue trotted over, legs almost slipping from underneath him.

Diana stood there shocked. She looked to Holbrooke and Finnelan. The older alpha smiled, waving her hand.

“Go. Your wife and children need you.”

Diana wasted no time. She hopped on Shiro’s back since he had an easier time on ice.

Diana burst through the doors of the Cavendish manor.

“Where is she?” It didn’t take long for a resounding scream from Akko to be heard. Diana all but flew up the stairs. When she made it into the birthing room, there was Akko in bed and Daryl beside her.

“How is she? Is it time?”

“She’s fully dilated. It’s time,” Daryl responded before having the maids prep everything for the arrival. “Are you ready to meet our children?” Akko asked, gripping Diana’s hand in a death grip.

“Yes. You are going to be a great mother.” Diana pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

* * *

Diana never felt such an euphoria then when she heard the first cries of her girls and the feeling flowing back in her once thought crushed hand. Daryl handed the first born into Akko’s waiting arms. Then, their second child was born. Akko held them close to her body after they had been cleaned off. Diana sat on the bed next to her, arms wrapped around Akko.

“Akko, oh my nines, look at them! They are so beautiful.”

“They are. They take after their mother.”

“Yes, you.”

 _“I want to see_ ,” Tiro begged. The eight dragons fought on the edge of the bed.

“ _I’m Akko’s dragon so I get the first look,”_ Blue growled.

“Everyone can have a look.”

“What should we name them Diana?”

Diana closed her eyes. She saw two little girls with hair similar to hers.

“Alice and Akio.”

“I like it. Hello Alice. Hello Akio. Welcome to your home. I’m so happy to finally have you two in this world.”

“I love you both so much and I love your mother so very, very much.” Diana pressed a kiss to the top of Akko’s head.

Family and friends made their way to see the newborns. Chariot cried as she held her grandchildren. Even Croix and Kazumi cried as well. Amanda was the worst. She sobbed holding the two.

“I’m going to be an aunt-”

“I’m an auntie, I want one.” Hannah and Barbara awkwardly stared at each other. Diana and Akko stared knowing glances.

“Tell her when you guys get home. I don’t want her fainting when she is holding my children,” Diana whispered to the two of them.

Sucy and Lotte each held one in their arms. Sucy had a look of softness cross her features.

“Akko, they are so beautiful,” Lotte cried, wiping her tears.

“Yeah they are. I will teach you how to defend yourself,” Sucy smiled down at the little Akio.

“I will cook you so many good things,” Jasminka swayed with the twins when it was her turn.

Constanze had created a little thing that would be installed above their crib. Andrew and Frank had come by to shower the new parents with their gifts.

“Oh, I so want one now. Look how adorable these two are,” Avery held one.

“I would be careful Avery. You may get your wish,” Mary pecked Avery on the cheek which caused the blue haired alpha to blush.

“Akko, Diana. Congratulations on the twins. I know you two will be great mothers,” Sarah bowed after handing Alice back to Diana.

“Thank you Sarah, for everything.”

“I’m glad you two were able to reconcile and have these adorable twins.”

“I probably would have never faced my fears if it wasn’t for you.”

Once everyone left, it was just the two of them alone with their newborns. Diana sat in the rocking chair with both babies in her arms. Akko slept soundly, all eight dragons curled near or on her body.

“I promise I will protect you both. I will do anything in my power to make sure you have a safe and wonderful life. Your mother did and so will I. I love you both so much.”

Anna snuck in later to check up on the couple. Diana had curled up in bed holding her wife and both Alice and Akio were nestled in their parent’s arms.

* * *

_Three years later......_

Diana was sound asleep when she felt something hard land on her stomach or rather two things. She pried one eye open to look at two pairs of red and blue eyes. They grinned.

“Momma, wake up.”

“I’m already awake because two little gremlins decided they needed to jump on me.” Diana roared as she grabbed the little girls.

“No momma ,don’t!”

“Too late, it’s me, the mighty tickle monster!”

Akio and Alice giggled as her mother relentlessly tickled them. Diana hugged them close, kissing their heads as the two calmed down from their laughter. They snuggled close to their mother.

“So, what did you want my little monsters?”

“Momma, I’m not a monster,” Akio whined.

“You’re my little monsters but I love you.”

“Oh, mommy wanted you for something,” Alice wrapped her arm around her alpha mother’s neck.

“Oh did she now?”

“Yeah, she has a party planned.”

“Akio! Mommy wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Oops. I wasn’t supposed to say.” Akio clasped her hand over her mouth.

“I figured considering I know what day it is. Your mother was never subtle.” Diana scooped her daughters up and carried them down the stairs.

Akko was setting up the table with various decorations together with Anna. It was their anniversary and Akko wanted to celebrate it with the loves of her life. She hummed as she set down the syrup for their pancakes.

“Ahhh good morning and happy anniversary Duchess.”

“Good morning Anna. Happy Anniversary love.” Diana leaned down to kiss her wife on the lips.

“Happy Anniversary.”

Diana smiled down at her wife, who snuggled up into her front since her arms were full of their two children. Diana felt happiness bubble up in her heart. She was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and had two beautiful children in her arms. She couldn’t get any happier. Akko felt the same way.

“Momma, Mommy I’m hungry,” Akio whined a bit.

“I bet you are. Let’s eat.”

While breakfast consisted of a mess, Akko wouldn’t have switched it for anything in the world. It was a day just with her family and Akko was going to make the most of it. Their picnic basket was packed and ready to go. Diana held her arm out for her mate, who took it. Alice and Akio ran forward, looking back at their parents, begging them to pick up the pace as ten dragons followed them. The family arrived at a hill overlooking all of Luna Nova and in the center was a statue of a priestess aided by seven dragons.

“Mommy looks so beautiful,” Akio sighed.

“Mommy always looks beautiful.”

“I won’t argue there. Your mother is very beautiful and I’m a very lucky alpha to have been able to marry her.”

“I hope I find an alpha like you,” Akio said, begging her mother to pick her. Akko scooped her baby omega up.

“I’m sure you will.” Akko nuzzled her daughter. “Now. Let’s eat before our food gets cold.”

The family ate in mostly silence while Blue was dealing with his unruly daughters, tugging on his ear. _“Girls, please stop tugging on daddy’s ear.”_

_“But Papa, we want to play!”_

_“Go bother your uncle Shiro.”_

_“Hey now! Ooof.”_

“Mommy. Can you tell us the story of the dragon king and the priestess?” Alice piped up.

“Yeah, pleeease. I love that story!”

Akko giggled as her two girls curled up in her lap as she told her daughters the tale of how a young omega who had been denied by the dragons. How she was thrown into the dungeon to get eaten by the wild dragon only for him to turn out to be the dragon king himself. How she had fallen even more in love with her alpha and the trials and tribulations they had gone through to get where they are at. And the final battle with two evils were good triumphed.

“I want to be a dragon knight just like you mommies,” Akio shouted as she jumped out of her .

“Yeah, me too! I want to be a knight too. So I can protect you Akio,” Alice said.

“So you two want to be knights? You know you have to fight monsters and protect people?” Diana chuckled.

“I’m not scared of them. I’ll protect everyone!”

“Then you better watch out cause the tickle monster is here. You better save your mommy.”

“Don’t you dare Diana!”

Diana grinned before wrapping her arms around Akko and picked her wife up. The daughters fight valiantly to save their omega mother from the evil tickle monster but they were no match. They had been captured in her clutches and relentlessly tickled. Diana kept her arms around her family as they laughed.

Diana felt content as they carried their daughters back home. She watched Akko out of the corner of her eye. She was so soft and loving towards their children. She fell even more in love with her every day.

“I wouldn’t change this for the world,” Diana broke the silence. That caught Akko by surprise.

“I wouldn’t change it either.” Akko pressed a small kiss on the side of Alice’s head.

Diana was almost asleep when she felt someone crawl into bed with her. She knew Akko was already sound asleep. She opened her eyes to spot Akio there, holding her dragon in her arms.

“What’s the matter my little one?”

“I had a bad dream, kind of like mommy’s.”

Diana sighed. The nightmares were getting better but Akko would have moments where she remembered that night. She would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, crying for someone or anyone to come save her. It would alert her and the children, causing Diana to comfort Akko as she cried. The girls would come running into their mother’s awaiting arms which was enough to ground Akko back into reality. They would then usually sleep as a family. The twins soon called it a cuddle party anytime someone had a bad dream.

“You want a cuddle party?” A small nod. “Come here.”

Diana placed her youngest in between her and Akko. The older omega woke up, drowsiness still evident in her eyes before realization dawned on her.

“Akio? What’s the matter sweetie?”

“I had a bad dream.”

“Come here. Mommy will protect you.” Akko sat up holding Akio in her arms.

“Will Blue?” The mentioned dragon picked his head up before walking over to crash near his human.

“Of course he will. They all will. Mommy will, Momma will, even Alice.”

“Mommy. Momma. Are you guys having a cuddle party?” Alice stood at the door with a sleeping dragon in her arms.

“Yes we are. Come join the cuddle party.” Alice ran and jumped into her alpha mother’s arms. Diana set her in between the two parents.

“Now, I do believe it is well past you girls bedtime.”

“But Momma, Akio had a bad dream. I had to get up to help her.”

“Yes and that was very nice of you. But it is late and you need your sleep. Good night you two,” Diana poked their noses. Both girls giggled before kissing their mothers on the cheeks. Once their heads hit the pillows, they were out cold. Akko observed their sleeping faces with a look of fondness on her face, smoothing out their hair and making sure the covers kept them warm.

“Hey Diana. Do you ever think about how maybe, we should try for another one?”

“You want another child?” Diana remembered a baby by the name Haruka.

“Yes. I have this feeling like we are missing one more member of our family.”

“Yes.”

Akko looked up at Diana with hope.

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m serious. Let’s try for another one in your next heat.”

“Good thing I should be getting mine in the next week.”

“Then I will make you all mine.” Diana softly growled in Akko’s ear which caused the brunette to giggle. Diana turned her head to kiss Akko’s cheek. “Akko, I love you so much. You have made me the happiest person alive.”

“I love you too Diana. I don’t think I would have had the strength to carry on if it wasn’t for you.”

“Good night my love. Goodnight my little ones. Good night Blue and Beatrix, Custor, Eris, Tiro, Shiro, Yami and Anierin. And you two little rascals.” Diana pointed to Blue’s two kids.

“Good night Diana. Good night my loves. Good night dragons.”

Diana laid back down, an arm swung over to hold them close. Akko looked at Blue.

“Good night Blue. I love you.”

_“Good night my Akko. I love you too.”_

Akko tucked her body into her mate and wrapped her arms around the three, possibly soon four, most important people in her mind. She smiled as she held her most precious treasures close. Akko was happy with the way her life went and it was all thanks to a certain blue dragon king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end. But not the end of the world. I do plan on a sequel.   
> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader. They reviews my stories and helps me with story ideas.


End file.
